


Another Time, Another Place

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mommy Issues, Novel, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Sexual Content, Very Secret Diary, Victorian, Wordcount: 100.000-150.000, Wordcount: Over 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 129,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shego discovers an old book in the attic of her family's old house, it leads to Kigo in two different eras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buried Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters. They belong to Disney.
> 
> Wait, I do own Isabel. Yes, Isabel makes a guest appearance doing what she does best. For those of you who don’t know who Isabel is, it is all right. You shall see.
> 
> This is going to be a Kigo story, so if you don’t like that, run now. Run! If you haven’t run by now, enjoy the tale.

Another Time, Another Place

Cover by [HaruzaSinner](http://hazurasinner.deviantart.com/) (titled [KP: Another Time, Another Place](http://hazurasinner.deviantart.com/art/KP-Another-Time-Another-Place-55366325))

1: Buried Treasure

Shego growled as she looked around the rather large, dusty attic of the old home. She hoped the ancient floor could support her weight, not that she was heavy, but the wood was extremely old. It creaked and groaned almost every time she moved, like it was warning her.

“Probably saying, ‘bitch, get the fuck off me.’ If only I could floor, if only I could,” she muttered.

She scanned what would be her prison, but she did not know how long that it would be such. Why was it that she got stuck in such a cluttered, cobweb-covered, and filthy place? It was her mother’s fault. _That woman has to be the damn devil!_ It was the only explanation for… pretty much everything.

She wanted to pummel her mother for recruiting her to clean their old house. No, her mother did not even recruit her. Her mother had shanghaied her like they were reenacting the war of 1812 without ships. Shego, even though she had super powers, could not out run the car her mother had been in and she had been yanked into the car like she was in a gangster movie. Now, it was up to her to clear the attic of the old house because she had not been able to get away.

To escape, she would have jumped out one of the three windows that were in the space if only that would kill her. And even if such a fall did succeed in ending her life, she bet her mother would figure out a way to bring her back to life to force her to clean out that damnable attic anyway. Her mother wanted this chore done and what her mother wanted, she tended to get.

“I wonder what she’d do if I just burned everything up here,” Shego mused as she looked around the area that had been left to her. _Where the hell should I even start? If I was going with the fire thing anyway?_

The green-skinned woman doubted her mother would react pleasantly to the destruction of the attic, not to mention the rest of the house since it would surely follow. After all, the house had been in the family for who-knew-how-many generations, so of course her mother would not take kindly to it going up in flames, especially if Shego was the cause. The house was somewhere around a hundred and fifty years old and her mother seemed to like it, even though no one inhabited it. So, she supposed if she destroyed it, her mother would either immediately destroy her or slowly kill her. Neither scenario worked for her since she still had things to live for, so she figured that she just better get to work. Life would be easier that way.

“Damn it,” she snorted.

Shego put her ebony mane into a tight ponytail and rolled up her shirtsleeves. She wished she was dressed for this job, but it had been sprung on her too quickly, probably to keep her from protesting or running and hiding. _It clearly was the best plan to abduct me_ , she silently admitted, because if her mother had given her even the slightest clue as to what was coming, she would have crawled under a rock to get away. She would have done anything to avoid her mother, especially helping her mother.

“I wonder if the guys got out of this,” she mused, scratching her chin. She doubted it. The twins probably volunteered to help. “And if they did, why the hell would she need any more help? They could’ve just done everything.”

The green-skinned villainess did not have any answers for that and doubted it would do any good to keep wondering. Instead, she wondered where she should start with straightening up the attic. There were so many trunks, boxes, and file cabinets littering the space she doubted anyone would know where to begin with cleaning. She bet her mother was forcing her to clean the attic just to punish her for something that she could not remember at the moment; she knew that was not the real reason, but she would not figure out any other reason. _Why doesn’t Mommy just leave this shit the way it is?_ It was not like anybody used the attic for anything other than storing junk. At least the attic was organized in the sense that everything was put together in some kind of order and relatively neat. Sure, it was dusty and stuffy, but no one used it, so it should not matter.

“No one even uses this freaking house,” Shego grumbled, moving from one corner to the next, but not touching anything.

She knew she had better get to doing something before that wench of a woman came up there and literally bit her head off like the monster she was. She had definitely learned her lesson, though, and would never just be innocently walking down the street, minding her own business again. She was never supposed to let her guard down and she had forgotten that for one brief, and now very significant moment. Well, never again.

“Until next time anyway,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

She started with the corner that she faced since it seemed to be as good as any other place to get things underway. She opened one of the dusty, smelly boxes and went through the container to see what was in it and if she could dispose of it. There was nothing worth noting in the box as far as she was concerned, so she threw it down the attic stairs and was promptly yelled at; it seemed that she had struck her mother with the box. Either prayer worked or there was karma in the world.

 _Serves her right_. Shego snickered in a low tone. She knew better than to say such a thing out loud, or else her mother might appear and she might feel pain. She liked avoiding both of those whenever possible.

The thief moved onto the next box once she got over the comedy of striking her mother and not getting in trouble for it. Boy, she could tell she would be bored out of her mind by the time she made it to that second box. But, she had expected as much, which was why she had tried to fight her mother off when the middle-aged woman kidnapped her and informed her that she would be helping in cleaning the old house. Fighting had not gotten her far, as always. She needed to think of a new tactic to use against her mother.

“Maybe if I fall off the grid…” No, her mother would just find her.

Shego sighed. She hated her mother, especially since the older woman did not seem to respect the fact that she was evil. She still worked for a mad scientist, who was looking to take over the world. Sure, he was in jail at the moment and she had no plans to bust him out anytime soon, but she still got checks, which made her in the employ of evil. Her mother did not care, though. She could have been undisputed ruler of the whole freaking world and she would still be stuck in that attic all day, cleaning it out if her mother had any breath left in her lungs. She then made a mental note, _if I ever do become ruler of the world, I’ll have Mommy assassinated!_ It probably would not work, but she could get rid of a lot of stupid people by sending them after her mother and it would keep her mother busy, which worked almost as well as assassinating the annoying old bat.

Shego entertained herself with thoughts of murdering her mother and all of the different type of ways that it could be done as she continued on with her dull task. A scowl never left her face, even as dust flew up from box, threatening to choke her. She wondered how in the world she could get out of this dull, pointless chore. _I should just sneak out_ , her mind suggested. _Brilliant!_ Her mother would not know until she was long gone that she was gone. _Why didn’t I think of this sooner?_ She had actually only been in the attic for about five minutes, but to her, it seemed like hours already.

“To hell with this,” Shego decided.

The pale thief slipped out of the attic and hit the floor, making as much noise as a feather would while descending the sky. She looked up and down the hall, making sure the coast was clear. She tiptoed out of the house, exiting through an open window to avoid even the slightest squeak that would happen from moving a door. She snickered to herself as she made her way to the driveway with the intention of stealing her mother’s expensive sedan to complete her escape, but she hit a bump in her plan. Her mother stood right in front of the car. _Damn it!_

“Going somewhere?” Isabel, Shego’s mother, inquired with an arched ebony eyebrow and her arms folded across her chest. Looking at Isabel, it was easy to figure out which parent Shego took after; the thief was practically a clone of her mother. Even their expressions were the same at the moment, both appearing rather irked with their mouths drawn into tight scowls.

“What? No, of course not,” Shego answered. “I just needed some air. The attic is really stuffy, so I needed some fresh air,” she lied, fanning herself with her hand. Truthfully, the sun felt nice on her skin and she would have preferred to be outside than cooped up in the house.

“All right, breathe in some good, fresh air and then go back up there to clean the place out,” Isabel ordered.

Isabel knew her daughter too well for the girl to think she could escape, or at least that was what Isabel told herself. She hoped Shego did not think that she would get away so easily because it would not happen, not until that attic was cleared anyway. One of the oldest homes in their family needed some repairs and she would help whether she wanted to or not. Isabel had made that decision the second she decided to fix up the house. So, Shego was not going anywhere until that attic was somewhat presentable.

“Why didn’t you ask the boys to help?” Shego huffed.

“I did. They’ll be coming in a few days,” Isabel replied.

“So, you didn’t kidnap them like you did me?”

“I didn’t need to. Some of my children are actually considerate and helpful. Shocking, I know,” Isabel remarked. “Now, stop worrying about your brothers and get back to work. There is junk in that attic that needs to go. So, shoo.” She actually made a “shooing” hand motion.

Shego growled. _There are no witnesses. She’s an old woman. You could take her. You could totally take her and be gone before anyone knew what happened_. She seriously considered taking on her mother to get out of this. She had youth and super powers on her side. _You could break Mommy now. Completely and totally_ , her brain insisted.

“Get going,” Isabel commanded the younger female, pointing back to the large house.

Shego made a fist; everything was in her favor, she was sure of that. _You could take the old woman_ , her mind continued to push. _You can defeat her_ , her brain persisted. If she was so certain that she could take her mother, then why did she head back toward the attic? She did not know, but a part of her admitted she had made the right decision. She was not ready yet to take on that devil woman. She went back to the attic to continue cleaning. H er mother glared at her while following her to make sure that she did not try anything funny again.

“Stupid, annoying, irksome…” Shego began grumbling profanities under her breath as she returned to the attic and was left alone.

“I can hear you, you know,” Isabel informed her daughter. She did not mind her daughter cursing, even if the swears were directed at her, but it was pointless for her child to grumble when she was doing it so loudly.

“Good!” the irked thief hollered.

“Do you want me to come up there then?” Isabel inquired. It was a bluff. She would let Shego swear her head off for as long as she wanted as long as the girl cleared out the attic like she wanted.

Shego sucked her teeth. _God, I loathe that damn woman!_ Why had a house not fallen on that witch of woman yet? Where was some holy water for her to throw on her mother? _Certainly some fucking holy water would do the trick of getting rid of that bothersome old hag_ , she thought as she went back to moving and checking boxes. _Well_ , she mentally conceded, _I guess my afternoon is shot to Hell_. This would probably be one of the worst afternoons she would have on the outside world without Doctor Drakken’s help in ruining her day.

The upset villainess continued in her job until she came to a corner in the back of the attic and she suddenly found herself intrigued with what she was doing. She slid a trunk out of the way and spotted an odd outline in the floor. It was subtle and easily overlooked, but she was a well-trained thief and she knew a secret hiding place when she saw one. She arched an ebony eyebrow while wondering if there were any goodies that lay beneath her, waiting to be discovered. It was possible that her afternoon was not about to be wasted.

“Well, well, well, maybe our family members actually hid something valuable in this money pit,” she considered with a smirk.

The green-skinned female looked for a way to open what she was certain was a trapdoor, but she did not see anything that appeared to be a trigger. She scanned the room for a button or control switch of some kind that might open the compartment, but nothing stood out to her trained eye. _What would I do if I wanted to hide something and have a special way to get to it?_ Well, she would use her powers since those were unique to her, but she could not guess how the person that built the compartment might open it. She did not know what a “normal” person in her family might think to use to open a secret containment area.

“Doesn’t help that everyone in my family is crazy and surely that’s genetic, so we’re probably from a long line of crazy people.”

Shego leaned down to inspect the suspected hiding place more closely. She knocked on it and she could hear that it was a hollowed out space. She sucked her teeth as she tried to find the way to open the door that led to the area. She then spotted a small bent nail in the wall right next to the little area. Well, it looked like a bent nail anyway. She decided to fiddle with it and found that it flipped like a light switch. The trapdoor opened.

“I’ll be damned. Somebody in this family is actually clever,” Shego remarked with a smile.

The emerald-eyed thief went to see just what she found. If it was valuable, she was keeping it. Her mother had not said that she could not take anything and most of the stuff was supposed to be thrown out. She doubted her mother would care if she lifted anything along as she continued to clean the place.

As far as she knew, nobody cared about the stuff that was in the house. Even when they lived there, it was not really a home to them. They had only been there a very short time while waiting for their parents’ dream home to be finished. She could hardly recall their time spent in the house. Hell, the twins had not even been born back then. The house was just one big family heirloom, she guessed.

Before she could get a good look at everything in the hidden space, she heard footsteps below her. She grabbed the first thing that she saw, which looked like a jewelry box and then she flipped the nail switch to shut the door. She quickly went back to cleaning, hoping her mother did not come up and check on her. She pocketed her discovery and remained on task for the rest of the day since her mother did check on her every few minutes to make sure she was working.

“I’m not a baby, you know!” Shego hollered after a while.

“Then stop acting like one. As soon as you’re done, I’ll drive you home,” Isabel promised, calling from somewhere below.

“I don’t need you to give me anything when I’m done!” She finished up her work with the intent of walking home, even though she lived very far and it was dark. She just could not stand the thought of being near her mother after a day of torture and torment.

The pale thief did not even think about the box until later on when she went back to her apartment. She was so happy to be free of her shrew of a mother that she had completely forgotten she had taken the keepsake. And then she had gone to change her clothes and as she emptied her pockets, she tossed the box on the floor. She glanced at it and decided to see what was so important that some poor sap in her family decided to hide it in a rather good hiding spot. She hoped there was jewelry as the box implied, but that would make sense and she had yet to meet someone in her family that made sense.

She picked up the box and inspected it to get some kind of idea as to why it was hidden in the first place. She felt the weight in her hand and wondered if the heaviness came from the contents or box itself. She looked at the box and noted that it was a beautiful container detailed carvings of seashells and birds. It was a treasure itself if she was the sentimental type, but she liked to think she was too smart to be a sentimental fool.

The box was made from fine dark wood and each carving on it looked unique. It was polished so well that it was still shining after collecting dust for who-knew-how-long and sitting in the dark hole up in the attic of their ancient family home. It looked at if it housed something precious and it was locked, which only led her to further believe that it held something worthwhile.

Shego sighed because the box was locked. _It’s always something to get on my damn nerves_. She was not surprised a member of her family irked her from beyond the grave more than likely by putting a lock on the box. She assumed the person was dead because no one alive in her family frequented the house enough to go hide things in it now. She grumbled as she went to find one of her lock-picks. Once she located a device that she required, she returned to the troublesome box and worked on it. There had better be something seriously valuable inside the wooden container because the box had a good lock on it.

“Come on, little box, give up your secrets,” Shego muttered, gritting her teeth since the lock had not popped yet.

Whoever owned the box really did not want anyone to get inside. Shego sat there and worked that little box longer than she worked any other small lock that she had ever picked as a professional thief. The top eventually popped, releasing an odd aroma, as if perfumes were in the box. She anxiously looked inside to see what treasure she had obtained. She then sighed when she caught sight of the contents; a small, leather bound book. She sucked her teeth. _All of that work for a stupid book_. She shook her head.

“Leave it to a jerk in my family to hide a book, like they even read. It’s like they knew I’d find it and it’d piss me off once I got into the stupid thing,” Shego groaned. So much wasted effort and for nothing as far as she was concerned. “I guess this is a great wrap up to an all around shitty day.”

The emerald-eyed female tossed the box, book and all, over her shoulder and decided that she did not care about it. She went to fix herself something to eat and drink. At least her meal would not be a let down since she would be one making it. She flopped down on the sofa once she had her food and beverage and was about to watch something on television. She did not have anything better to do with her time since Doctor Drakken was in prison. Once she got bored enough with peace and quiet, she would spring the mad scientist from his lonely little cell, but right now, she enjoyed her days without any ranting and raving. Sometimes, she did not even think the money was worth putting up with Doctor Drakken, especially with his constant failure. Evil was about as overrated as being a superhero, she considered every now and then.

She decided not to think about evil and things like that or else it would send her down a road that she hated traveling. She was evil and that was that. It was great being evil, especially since it allotted her a chance to work on the only two things in life that she liked working on, which were fighting and stealing. There were no responsibilities to worry about with being evil either.

She settled into enjoying her time alone and happened to glance where she dropped that stupid book, seeing it had opened on impact with the floor. She did not pay it any mind at first and then she did a double take. She accidentally spit out the beer that she had in her mouth and flung herself off the sofa. She practically ran over to the book and picked it up to make sure that her eyes were not lying.

“What the hell was this thing doing in our house?” Shego wondered out loud. She could not answer that question, but she figured that maybe the person whose name was in it could.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim Possible, globetrotter and current college student, had her hands full of books. She attempted to make it safely up the stairs while keeping her books balanced and not being able to see over the stack in her arms. People in her building knew to watch out for her, especially if she had a research paper or project to do because she always had loads of things on her mind and in her arms. Every now and then, she would accidentally run over someone who was not paying attention like she was, but the person rarely blamed her. After all, the people knew her and how she was, so they just forgave her when she did something like that. Sometimes, they would even take the blame for it.

The redhead made it to her apartment and now the trick was getting in with all of her books in her hands. First of all, she had to get to her keys, which were in her pants’ pocket, and she did not think to empty her hands. She balanced her stack in one hand with the aid of her knee. She retrieved her keys and when she went to put them in the door, she discovered something weird; her door was open.

The martial artist was on high alert as she quietly entered her home. She left her books sitting by the door once she was inside and silently shut the door to block on escape route in case some idiot had actually broken into her house. She crept into her own home and crouched into a fighting stance the second that she hit the living room. The intruder lounged on her sofa.

“Shego, what the hell are you doing here?” Kim demanded when she caught sight of the person that broke into her house. Shego was the one on the couch and she calmly drank a soda, acting like she was supposed to be there, but that was how she was.

“Why the hell don’t you have any beer in your house?” Shego countered as if that was an equally relevant question. To her, it was a more important question.

“Because I’m not old enough to drink yet, duh,” Kim answered and then she remembered that the woman before her was her deadliest foe. “Why are you here?” she once again demanded.

“Calm down, calm down. I’m not here to fight or even start any trouble. Okay, no, maybe it will start trouble. Just check this out,” Shego replied and she tossed a small book at the redheaded hero.

The college student caught the book with one hand while remaining on guard. She could not and would not take Shego’s word that she was not there for any trouble. She kept her eye on the green-skinned woman, who focused on her soda more than anything else. Shego was not there for any sort of problems. She was only curious and looking to share what she felt was a huge anomaly that should interest her foe just as much as it interested her, if not more so.

Kim relaxed her stance once she was certain Shego was not a threat to her or was not looking to even be a threat. After years of fighting, they could read each other’s body language almost perfectly, so she knew almost immediately Shego really was not there for any problems, but her common sense overrode her instincts. Shego was a villainess, so she thought it was best to be on guard, even though her eyes and brain were saying that her usual opponent was not looking to harm her. The slender hero was curious as to why Shego was in her home, even if she was not there to start trouble.

“What’s this?” the redhead asked about the little book. It looked like a journal because of the small dimensions of the book, but she could not figure out why the raven-haired woman would chuck any book, let alone a journal at her, at least without the intent of hitting her with it.

“Something that I found while I was cleaning the attic in an old family house. Open the cover and see who it belongs to,” the pale woman instructed her slim enemy. She wanted to laugh because she could see how the redhead was going to react in her mind’s eye. She bet it was something similar to the way that she reacted.

Kim did as she was told to and she opened the book to see whom it belonged. She glanced down to see what the big deal was and she gasped aloud when she noticed the name that was neatly written in curvy calligraphy. She dropped the book as if it was a poisonous spider looking to bite her. The tiny, leather-covered book fell to the floor with a soft thud and landed face up. Inside the book, it proclaimed that its owner was one Kimberly Possible.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: meet Doctor Kim Possible and Sheshona Go of the 19th century.


	2. Beyond belief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. They are totally the property of that Disney company.
> 
> Journal entries will be in italics.
> 
> Years will be indicated to avoid confusion.
> 
> Also Dr. Kim Possible is a rather progressive woman of her age, not only as a doctor, but her treatment of the particular “illness” that Sheshona possesses since it was treated as a totally physical aliment until about the 20th century.
> 
> I hope that was everything that I wanted to say because if not, I forgot the read. Please, enjoy.

2: Beyond belief

“Where’d you say you found that book again?” Kim asked Shego while staring down at the leather-bound book that was still on the floor with a bewildered expression on her face.

The slender hero’s face was scrunched up and her brow wrinkled. She did not understand why her name was in that book. It was not hers. She was certain she had never seen it before in her life. It felt so weird to see her name in something that was not hers, especially since it had been in her foe’s possession.

“It was in the attic of an old family house,” Shego answered while deciding to hide her amusement. She was entertained by Kim’s reaction, but she was just as puzzled as Kim was by the book. She had hoped Kim would have some answers.

There were so many questions regarding the small, worn journal. Why did it have Kim’s name in it, but it had been hidden in a Go family house? It just did not make any sense to either of them. They could not think of a logical reason for why the book had been in the house.

“Why’d you bring it here? I hope you don’t think it’s mine,” the redhead stated, shaking her head. There was no way that she would put her own journal in a Go house, especially since she did not even know where Shego lived.

“If it was yours, you’d have a lot of explaining to do. I looked in it and it’s got a date written in it. The thing is about a hundred and fifty years old. I just figured you’d be interested in it,” the green-skinned thief explained in a calm tone.

“Why?” Kim asked with an arched eyebrow, even though she was interested. The book bore her name, after all. She would have to be nuts to not be interested, especially if it was as old as Shego claimed. She was slightly suspicious of Shego sharing such a discovery with her, though.

“Because it’s got your name in it, Kimmie. I’ve got to admit, I’m a bit curious myself. So, I thought we’d cast aside our differences for a couple or so days and read the blasted thing. Maybe it’ll explain how a journal with your name in it got into my family house from about the same time that the house was built,” Shego replied with a slight shrug.

Kim mimicked the move. The temptation to read the journal was almost tangible. She would like to know why the tiny book contained her name, which Shego had banked on. It would be better to have two people pondering the journal just in case it did not explain itself, in Shego’s opinion anyway. They might be able to figure things out and pick each other’s brains. And, if that did not work, at least Shego had suffered alone, which to her was almost as important as solving the mystery.

“Is it all right to read someone’s personal journal?” the slender hero inquired with a slightly troubled expression while looking down at the book.

It was immoral to read someone’s private thoughts, but Kim was not so sure if that applied when the person was more than likely dead. It did not occur to her that she was asking an “evil” person about morality. Shego was not surprised Kim would ask such a question about reading the journal, but she still thought it was a somewhat stupid question to ask.

“Princess, it’s a hundred and fifty years old. I’m pretty sure the owner won’t mind and even if she does, I don’t think we’re going to know about it anytime soon,” the pale woman replied.

The slim redhead conceded to that point and shrugged again. She bent down and collected the disregarded journal. She went to sit down next to Shego on the couch in order for them to read the chronicle together. Shego took control over the book; hey, she stole it from the house, so that made it hers, even if it had Kim’s name on it.

The pair made sure they were not touching each other as they settled in to begin reading. Touching each other seemed like it would be creepy as far as they were concerned. It did not take long for them to get to an intriguing entry and the journal became creepy.

-8-8-8-8-

_Today, a rather odd thing happened to me at the institution. Strange things often happen, but I rarely take notice of them, but this required my attention. I was given a new patient today, which of course isn’t the queer thing to which I am referring. My new patient is a woman afflicted with the notion that she prefers women to men in her attractions. She is also of an odd complexion, a whitish green that I’ve never witnessed before. I can only wonder if her skin tone has been affected by her sickness, even though I have never seen such a thing on others like her. I can only wonder why her skin is as it is._

_She is also said to be prone to violent fits of anger, as if she is possessed, but we have been assured that she has no demons in her. Nevertheless, her fits are so terrible that her father and brother brought her to the institution in shackles. They had her bound by the wrists and ankles and instructed us to not remove them, lest we’d be regretful. I feel a bit sorry for the poor girl because she is chained like an animal._

_As I said, her father is the one who delivered her to me with her brother. She didn’t look much obliged to be at the institution, but not many patients do appear as such. It is just that the glint in her eyes was so bizarre. I only glimpsed them a moment before she was led away, but it seemed as if she had the devil in her gaze. Perhaps she does have demons. It seemed that if she could have slain her father and brother right then and there, she would have and worried no more over the matter than I would for killing a fly. And to think, I shall be working with such a girl. I shall show no fear and shall treat my patient well. I shall cure her of all perversions and send her on her way better than she arrived into my care. I will help Sheshona Go._

-8-8-8-8-

Shego stopped reading right then and there. She gasped without thinking and her jaw fell open. Sheshona Go? _No, it couldn’t say that_. She looked at the name carefully for some difference, but there was none. It was even spelled correctly. It said Sheshona Go as plain as day in that rather elegant handwriting. _What the hell is going on?_ Could things get any weirder?

“Shego, are you all right?” Kim asked because of the thief’s expression. She put her hand up, about to shake Shego out of her stupor, but decided against it. If she surprised Shego enough, she might start a fight and they would never get to the bottom of this.

Blinking, Shego shook herself out of her shock. “I’m fine,” she lied. “Why’d you ask?” she countered in a bit of a defensive tone.

“Because you’re hogging the book,” the redhead answered, even though that was not the only thing that she wanted to say. She would have commented on Shego’s face, but she doubted the villainess would acknowledge that she was stunned.

“Oh,” Shego muttered. She had the book one inch from her face, as if that would change the name on the page in some way. She moved the book some distance for Kim to see the pages while the pale woman continued to wonder why the patient mentioned in the journal bore her name. She was named after an ancestor that ended up in a sanatorium? Oh, she would definitely kill her mother the next time that she saw that devil woman. _How dare Mommy name me after someone that was locked up in an asylum!_

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona Go was practically dragged into the small Middleton Asylum by her father and older brother. They were two very large men and they had had their fair share of problems with getting Sheshona to the hospital. She was passive now only because they managed to drug her sometime ago. If they had not done that, the hospital would have been pandemonium before she had even been there a minute. They brought her to the tiny institution because it was the only one in the region that she had yet to escape from and there was a doctor with a new treatment for her particular illness.

The two males had Sheshona’s wrists cuffed with half-inch thick shackles that covered almost a third of her forearms. The manacles were locked and linked by one thick chain to keep her hands very close together to hopefully keep her from harming anyone or damaging any property. Her ankles were also bound, but not as closely as her arms to allow her the freedom to walk. It was the only favor they seemed to do her, allotting her some use of her lower limbs. Still, it would be difficult for her to throw a proper blow with her legs and that was the important thing as far as her father was concerned.

Despite the fact that Sheshona was drugged, she was aware of what was happening. She just could not move enough to do anything about it. She had enough control over herself to look at her father and brother to let them know that they were going to pay when she got out. And she would get out. It was fact, a fact that history had proven time and time again. _They’ll regret the day very soon_ , she silently vowed. She would never stay in some box of a hospital for something she did not believe was a sickness. Besides, she was not happy they were interfering in her life anyway.

And then she spotted a redhead looking at her from about ten feet away and she ceased planning her father’s and brother’s demises, if only for a few seconds. She was a pretty little thing. Sheshona tried to muster the strength and control to smirk at the woman staring at her, but she could not manage it just yet thanks to the drugs. She liked redheads just because they were a bit rare, especially around where she was from. Maybe she would see the little redhead around and they could become acquainted. Forget the fact that it was thoughts like that one that were getting her locked away once again by her father. _He needs to mind his own business_ , she growled in her head. Who she went to bed with was none of his damn concern. She did not care about who he went to bed with, so he should return the favor.

Sheshona did not have the chance to ponder the redhead anymore than a few seconds because her father handed her over to an orderly after he warned the hospital staff not to let her out of those chains for any reason whatsoever. Her father was very aware that if she was released or managed to get out of those bonds, it would be over for everyone. He made sure to emphasis this to everyone in the hospital. He hoped they understood and did not let her out of those chains. She might not kill anyone, but she would make sure they would all walk funny for the rest of their lives.

Her father was another story if Sheshona managed to escape her chains. He might never walk again once she got her hands on him and her “darling” older brother since they drugged her. She was not so upset that her father and brother had left her in the asylum because they had done that before, quite a few times. But, they had drugged her as if she was some kind of animal to make sure she would behave enough for them to leave her at the hospital. That was just a step too far. She also was not very fond of being chained up like a wanted criminal when she had not done anything wrong… recently anyway. Okay, she had not done anything to warrant such bonds at least.

The orderly, a large brown-haired fellow, whose name she would later learn was David Barkin, escorted her to her “suite.” He practically flung her into the little room that came equipped with one window that she would not be able to squeeze through even if she was greased up, she suspected, and one bed. The floor was cold, hard concrete that would probably take years to dig through, for a regular person anyway. She heard him lock the door with her inside, but she did not pay it much mind. She sat down on the bed, too dazed and sluggish to do much else.

She had never felt the way that the drug made her feel. It was not a dizzy feeling or like she wanted to vomit. It was just a strange feeling that she hoped to never have to go through again. She would never stand for her father and her brother drugging her again. _Who knows what those idiots pumped into my system? They don’t know what stuff could do to me._ She decided not to think about it and just hope and wait for it to wear off.

She glanced around her barren room and supposed it was better having a private room than what she had in other hospitals and what she had heard in some asylums. Her father, being the compassionate man that he was, explained that the Middleton hospital was actually the best for treating those that were sick as she was and he wanted his daughter to have the best treatment that she could. She had laughed all the way through the explanation _. If it was so great, why the hell wasn’t this my first stop in touring the fine hospitals and sanatoriums of the country?_

She believed he had placed her in Middleton because none of his high-class friends would know she was there, just like whenever he placed her in such hospitals. He always made sure to put her somewhere in the region, but still far enough where no one that the family knew would see her. Heaven forbid someone found out that Go City’s mayor had a daughter who was afflicted with her particular aliment. Although, it was not as big a secret as he would have liked.

Sheshona did not even see why her father even cared if people knew what she did in her leisure time. All right, people would think there was something wrong with her and they would talk, but she did not see why that should matter. First off, people already thought something was wrong with her purely based on the way she looked and behaved without knowing who kept her bed warm. Beyond that, it was not like their family was known for having moral standards of any kind or pure reputations. They were far from angels or saints and the world had to know they were unethical for the most part. They did not even attend church. If people did not know that, they had to have been living in caves for the better part of forever.

The only reason her father was even mayor was because he had the money to buy his votes; it was amazing what a poor man would do for one drink of whiskey. His whole political career was built on the fact that he had the money to buy whatever he wanted. Also, as mayor, he took huge kickbacks from almost any and everyone. _How dare a man with such low scruples even think to judge me_ , she thought heatedly. _I’ve never had to buy anyone or sell myself for anything and yet he judges me!_ She hated him so much.

Then there was her brother, another bastion of unholy behavior that her father seemed to ignore. Her brother was a heavy drinker, who went out with some of his rich buddies and lost money on dogfights. His idea of entertainment was beating any poor chap that got in his path while he was strolling down the street. At least with her form of entertainment no one got physically hurt. But, that did not matter to her father and, so, she was in the asylum for the moment.

She leaned her back against the cold, stonewall her bed was up against. The wall was painted white, either to fool people into believing it was not stone or to soothe the nerves. It did neither for her. It would probably be hard for anyone’s nerves to settle with her only company being the sound of feet shuffling by the door.

She propped her legs up and rested her arms on her knees as best she could, but she found the position was uncomfortable because of her shackled arms. She wished she could cross her legs underneath her, but she could not do that because the chain connecting her legs were not long enough. She decided to just stay in the uncomfortable arrangement that she was in. She remained like that for an undetermined amount of time and, eventually, the drug worked its way out of her body. And then she heard the door open.

Sheshona had her head down, partially hiding her face behind a river of inky black hair, but she glanced over without moving her head to see who decided to join her. Maybe she had a roommate and if she were lucky, the roommate would know how to pick locks. She knew how to pick locks, but she did not have the tools to do so and it would just be easier for second person to free her. Instead of a roommate though, she saw the redhead from earlier.

The young woman seemed to be dressed to work in the asylum, so Sheshona concluded she was nurse more than likely, even though the redhead was not wearing a nurse’s uniform. The pale woman laughed to herself. _How lucky am I to have such a pretty nurse_. It certainly was not going to help cure of her of her “degenerate” behavior of liking women to be around such a lovely creature.

The redhead had an attractive face and sweet-looking, deep green eyes. Her eyes seemed almost innocent, but unlike the eyes of other women Sheshona had seen. It was like those olive eyes had bore witness to extraordinary things, but those things did not manage to spoil the redhead. Instead, she seemed full of wonder and maybe even a little curiosity. _Always good things and perhaps she’ll want to witness more extraordinary things_.

Her crimson mane was done up in an average style, making it seem like she did not want to attract attention to herself. There were no ornaments in her hair. So, she was probably modest or shy, which Sheshona liked.

Sheshona noticed the redhead stared at her for a few impolite seconds. She did not mind because she was used to the gawking. Staring was actually a good sign. It meant that she had sparked the redheaded woman’s curiosity. It might not seem it, but her odd skin color, a very pale green, was seen as exotic and it caught her more prey than any other asset that she had. Her skin color baited females for her, giving her just enough time to work her charms and leave the woman begging for more after she sated her own hunger. It seemed like she would have to go for another prize. Maybe she would hate her father less after she had the little redhead since she met the redhead thanks to him.

The redhead was a bit fascinated by Sheshona because she had seen many things in her active life, but she had never seen such a skin color as the one that her patient had. It did not shock her, yet she stared all the same, unaware that her patient believed she had trapped the olive-eyed female. She finally managed to regain her wits, not to mention her professional demeanor. Her olive eyes refocused on her patient as a whole and not just on her skin tone.

“Good afternoon. Miss Sheshona Go,” the redhead greeted her patient, who did not respond and she made sure not to move. “I’m Kimberly Possible and I will be your doctor,” the redhead announced.

Sheshona went rigid for a quick moment that the crimson-haired doctor failed to notice. _So, this cute little biscuit is my doctor, not my nurse?_ It actually amazed the pale woman because she had never met a female doctor throughout all of her times in hospitals and other facilities. She had been unaware such a creature could even exist. _No matter_ , she told herself. The fact that the woman was a doctor only made the prospect of conquering her all the more desirable, especially since the woman was her doctor specifically. She would gain control over her own doctor. It was such a challenge and she just could not resist a challenge down. She could not fight down a smirk.

“Are you awake, Miss Go?” Doctor Possible inquired since her patient was completely silent and had not moved as far as she could see.

“Well, Doc, I don’t know if I should tell you this,” Sheshona replied, glancing up just a little bit for the redhead to see the glint in her emerald eyes. It was another one of her weapons in catching women; the sharp, almost predatory look in her eyes often grabbed their curiosity and they often wanted to know why she would look at them in such a manner. She doubted the doctor would be any different from other women that she had caught.

“I’m your doctor. You should feel free to tell me everything,” the redhead answered in a calm, small voice. She even sounded friendly.

“You have beautiful eyes,” Sheshona practically purred. At least she was not lying.

The doctor went stiff from surprise and she appeared shocked by the statement. A low blush began to work its way onto her peach cheeks, staining them a rose color. Sheshona continued to smirk. She loved it when ladies blushed, especially when she had caused the blush. She got the feeling that she would actually enjoy her time at the asylum. However, she still planned to hurt her father the second that she got out of the hospital. No one on the planet drugged her and got away with it. _I’ll be damned if he’ll be the first_ , Sheshona thought.

-8-8-8-8-

_I think I have my hands full with my new patient, Miss Sheshona Go, and I have only just made her acquaintance. There was a strange look in her eyes when she looked at me. It was again as if the devil was in her gaze. And then she complimented me on my eyes. It nearly undid my nerves because of the suddenness, but I won’t allow her to derail me. I shall treat her illness and she shall be cured of this perversion._

-*-(Present)-*-

“Ah! My ancestor was hitting on a woman with your name!” Shego hollered as she read the journal entry. She could not believe it; did her ancestor not have taste? Her predecessor should have hated Doctor Kimberly Possible from the moment she met her, not complimented her eyes. _Why the hell is my family just full of crazy people that do crazy things?_

“Calm down, calm down,” Kim said, holding up a hand as if that would ease her companion’s mind. She would not have minded freaking out a little herself since it was disturbing that Shego’s ancestor had complimented a woman with her name. A woman who was undoubtedly related to her in some manner since Possible was just as rare a name as Go. She could remain calm just for the simple fact Doctor Possible had not was complimented her patient on her eyes. _At least my family isn’t that crazy_.

“Calm down? The woman that I’m named after complimented a woman with your name about her eyes!” the green-skinned thief pointed out, motioning down to the page with wild hand gestures. How in the hell could she calm down when something like that happened?

“You’re named after her?” the slim redhead asked, tilting her head a little and smiling. “Wait, so, your real name—” She was cut off.

“Yes, it’s Sheshona Go. Let’s move on,” Shego huffed because she did not even want to acknowledge her name now thanks to her ancestor complimenting a Possible. She had never had much of a problem with her real name until now. Now, she found out she was named after a woman who had been sent to an asylum, even though it was not for a real illness, and then to top things off, she had hit on her doctor and not in the proper way that a Go should hit on a Possible. The very thought made her skin crawl.

“Right,” Kim concurred with the notion of moving on. She had always been a little curious about Shego’s real name, but now she was curious about how she came to be called Shego. She decided against asking because the emerald-eyed woman was visibly upset.

“She was probably just playing around. I mean, no one with the last name Go would ever, never, ever…” Shego trailed off because she could have just continued to add “never” to her statement without getting to her point.

“Be a lesbian with a rage problem?” the trim hero guessed with a teasing smirk.

“No, that’s pretty common,” Shego accidentally admitted. She hated divulging family information, but she had not been thinking when she answered the question. She was too disturbed to think before opening her mouth.

Olive eyes went wide. “Really?” Kim asked in a shocked tone.

“Damn it!” the raven-haired villainess hollered as she realized the words that escaped her throat. She could not believe that she just blurted out family information. It was all her stupid ancestor’s fault for getting put in an asylum with Doctor Possible. _Wait a second_.

Shego stopped panicking and thought about the reason why they were even reading the stupid journal. None of what they just read explained how the journal ended up in the Go family house. She would bet money that her ancestor stole it to taunt the doctor, but she could not figure out how Sheshona could have gotten her hands on it. _Something isn’t adding up_.

“Let’s just keep reading,” Shego huffed because she was still vexed, but she wanted to know why the journal had been in the house.

Kim nodded in agreement considering the fact that she just learned a bit too much about Shego… or Sheshona Go as she now knew her foe to be called. She hoped things did not get any crazier in the journal than the implied words of Sheshona hitting on Doctor Possible. She doubted things would get any more off-the-wall. Surely someone with the name Possible would be the sound professional, even if she did refer to lesbianism as a “perversion.” Well, it was the nineteenth century, so she guessed that was the norm for back then.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: in the 19th century Doctor Possible gets to know her patient a little better while in the present Kim and Shego have dinner together and no one gets hurt.


	3. Speak to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> Journals are still in italics and it’ll be that way through the whole story.

3: Speak to me

_I don’t think I’ve ever met a person like Sheshona Go, let alone had a patient close to her. She doesn’t act like any woman I’ve ever had the grace to meet. She is like an entirely different type of creature to what I am used to when it comes to people in general. I doubt Darwin himself would believe her if he were to witness the sight of her, but she would prove his point quite well enough to silence any nay-sayers. She is just a different type of creature compared to the rest of us._

_I am utterly lacking in ideas as to what to do about her so far. Nothing works because she does not wish to speak to me about anything that might aid my understanding as why she has her illness. She just looks at me with those strange eyes of hers; they are probably the closest thing I shall ever see to a predator that feeds on human flesh. I do not mean that she actually eats humans, but she has the eyes of a cat. I fear what she is thinking because it means that I am failing. I have vowed to cure this woman and yet she resists all my attempts. She does not even adhere to the diet I have prescribed her._

_She seems to lack the desire of being cured, even though she has not yet said any word toward that conclusion. She actually hasn’t said anything worthwhile to me at all. I have had some patients that at first do not like my treatment, condemning it as madness in and of itself for a time, but they opened up and left the hospital all the better afterwards. She doesn’t seem like the type to open up. How can I treat a woman that will not speak to me? Well, she does sometime speak to me, but she only states distasteful and rude things that I dare not repeat, even to my most private journal. But, what am I supposed to do with her?_

-*-(Present)-*-

“Wow, you were a jerk even in a past life,” Kim remarked while turning away from the journal to speak to her unwanted guest.

“Don’t call it a past life. Like I would waste my time hitting on you in any life,” Shego riposted in a somewhat offended tone, folding her arms across her chest.

“I’m only joking,” the redhead replied because the pale woman was so defensive. She would not want to have spent a past life with Shego, even if she could not recall it. _That’s way just too much Shego for any one person_. She would look at it as being punished for doing something very, very wrong.

“You’re pretty bad at that then and shouldn’t joke anymore. But, if it was a past life, you were whiny even back then. ‘What do I do,’ ‘what do I do,’ ‘what do I do?’ Sounds like she should see a psychiatrist,” the raven-haired villainess commented.

“If Sheshona was anything like you, she should just call a priest,” the petite hero countered.

Shego sucked her teeth, but she mentally conceded that was a good one. It was fun trading insults with Kim, especially since the redhead understood the insults most of the time. So far, hanging around her foe proved much better than hanging around her employer, but Drakken was not hard thing to beat in any sort of competition.

“Whatever. Do you have anything to eat around here?” the green-skinned female inquired while rubbing her stomach. They had been parked on the couch for a few hours now and it was about suppertime in her opinion.

“What?” the adventurer asked because the question caught her off guard. Her brow wrinkled as her mind tried to catch up with the shift in conversation.

“Food. I’m hungry,” Shego explained in a slow tone as if Kim was a chimp.

The slim redhead looked at her foe oddly; now it was like Shego was the chimp. It was weird enough that they sat in her apartment, reading a journal whose author bore her name, who was a doctor in the nineteenth century and happened to be treating a woman by the name of Sheshona Go, who happened to share the same name as Shego. Actually, that was all freaky in and of itself and adding to that, they were not physically fighting at all while sharing the same area for hours. Now, Shego asked to be fed while in her home when Kim should be calling the police to arrest the super-powered female. There was not a level on the weirdness meter to measure what was happening in Kim’s opinion.

“Yo, Princess, food,” Shego repeated. _Boy, little Miss Perfect is actually wretched host_ , she thought.

“Pizza good enough for you?” Kim inquired. Where was the harm in feeding Shego after not kicking her out of the apartment? Besides, she hungry herself.

“Whatever. Just tell them to have it here in thirty minutes or less or I’ll flame broil the delivery kid,” the raven-haired thief replied.

“Shego,” the redhead scolded her guest while grabbing for the phone.

The older female merely rolled her emerald eyes while Kim called for a pizza. Shego massaged her forehead while trying to come to grips with the fact that the ancestor that she had been named after had been put in an asylum and actually treated by a Possible. She seemed to be attracted to the doctor to make matters worse. What were the odds and… why was she named after that woman? _What the hell is this all about?_

 _Maybe there’s some sort of explanation for everything_ , Shego considered. It was plausible her ancestor had just been trying to get on Doctor Kimberly Possible’s nerves and that was why she threw lines at the physician. She knew if she had to be in a space with any Kim Possible, she would look to drive the redhead up the wall, much like now. She failed to note the fact that she had been on her best behavior so far, only going back and forth with Kim verbally every few minutes. She had not done anything too outrageous during her stay in the slim hero’s home.

The pale woman could not explain why her ancestor might have been thrown into an asylum, though. She understood homosexuality was seen as either a crime or a sickness back then, but she did not see why the Go family would bother with putting a homosexual in the institution. As far as she knew, her family was full of people that just did not care about what others thought, so they did not care when members happened to be homosexual or things like that. Maybe things were different back then, she figured. _Or maybe Sheshona just got born to the wrong Go. The black sheep of our family of black sheep_.

“Shego, what do you want on the pizza?” Kim inquired with the phone to her ear.

“Huh?” Shego asked because she thrown by the question.

“What do you want on the pizza?” the younger female repeated.

Shego was still a bit thrown by the question for the simple reason that she was not accustomed to people asking her what she wanted, at all. She was used to ordering people to get things done her way or she just did things herself. Even simple things like what she wanted on her pizza were ignored unless she made some noise about it. She finally answered the question after a few seconds that she wanted pepperoni and Kim ordered a pie with half pepperoni and half extra-cheese.

“Extra-cheese? You must be looking to put on weight,” the raven-haired female commented.

“I always have extra-cheese and I don’t seem to be putting on anything. So, after we eat, could we put reading any more of this on hold until tomorrow?” the slender adventurer requested.

“What? Why?” Shego inquired. She wanted to get to the bottom of why the journal of a Possible had been in the house of a Go as soon as she could because she did not want to waste her free time hanging around the redhead. Therefore, she wanted to get to the end of the journal quickly.

“Well, I’ve got a research paper that I need to do,” the college student answered, nodding toward her stack of books. Her books still waited for her by the door and she needed to get back to them soon if she wanted to get the best grade.

Shego sucked her teeth. “Can’t you do it some other time?” she pointed out. Of course to her, getting to the end of the journal was more important than anything that the hero could have cooking.

“I need to get started,” Kim answered.

The olive-eyed student really did need to get to her research project while she had the time. She had been attempting to start it ever since she had been given the assignment, but something always came up with her. She had the habit of doing schoolwork at the last moment, sometimes even while on missions, and she did not really like that, so she tried her best to get to work when she had the chance. The last thing she wanted to do was have to ask for _another_ extension. While her professors generally understood, it was embarrassing to have to ask.

“Don’t you care how this stupid thing got in my house?” the older woman asked, waving the old book carelessly around. She would be upset if the journal fell apart in her hand, but she did not think that it might do that.

“Yes, I do care, but I care about my grades, too. I have work to do. You can’t hold off until tomorrow?” Kim asked incredulously. She knew that Shego was impatient, but she did not think Shego was _that_ impatient.

“Fine,” Shego huffed in defeat, her shoulders dropping. Shego was actually thrown by Kim’s questions and requests. Why could Kim not just start an argument? It would be so much easier for the pale woman, much more normal for them. She would be able to make more noise if Kim would only argue with her. But, instead, they shared a pizza.

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona was shoved into Doctor Possible’s spacious office by a hospital orderly. She managed to stay on her feet, despite her shackles. She turned and glared at the orderly, David Barkin, with murder in her sharp emerald eyes. He smirked at her, holding his chin up high. _He really seems to thoroughly enjoy pushing me around_ , she silently noted. He had been being rough with her since her arrival in the hospital, always grabbing her, throwing her, pushing her, and trying to take charge of her. Before she could say anything rude to him, the doctor spoke up.

“Mister Barkin, I’ve repeatedly requested for you to not treat my patient in such a manner,” Doctor Possible calmly stated from her desk.

The orderly only frowned. He hated hearing the physician say anything, especially to him. She seemed to think that she was important just because she was a doctor, in his opinion anyway. She was still a woman and he thought that a man needed to teach her that lesson. She was only a woman, after all. She was nothing special. In fact, sometimes he thought she needed to be in the asylum considering the fact she had gone out and tried to get into a man’s profession. She was a deviant herself.

“You can leave now, Mister Barkin,” Doctor Possible informed him in a polite, yet dismissive tone.

Barkin frowned deeper and then Sheshona could not help adding, “You heard the woman, you big ape. Get out of here.”

The orderly grumbled under his breath, causing Sheshona to smirk in devilish delight. So far, the pale woman actually enjoyed the asylum just because it allowed her the chance to get on that man’s nerves. He was so easy to get to that it could only be fun to mess with him. It actually reminded her of picking on her older brother, which was one of her favorite things to do when she was at home. He slammed the thick door hard, but neither woman flinched at the noise.

The ebony-haired female did not enjoy the fact that the stupid hospital had obeyed her father and had not removed her shackles. Her wrists and ankles chaffed, but she had not figured out how to get out of the cuffs yet. Her father had thought well ahead of her and he had specially designed chains to keep her from being able to pick the locks right away. _He’s a rather cunningly devious man who was going to be broken when I get out of the manacles and this hospital_ , she thought.

“Sheshona, take a seat, please,” Doctor Possible said, glancing at the chair in front of her.

The raven-haired woman did not respond, but she took a seat. This was their usual since she had arrived. She would have liked to be able to sit in a way to draw attention to her in some licentious way, but she settled for appearing bored. It was a good way to draw curiosity.

She flopped down in the chair in front of the doctor’s desk, which was waiting just for her. She spread her legs to the outside of each front chair leg, which was as far as her shackles would allow her. She wore pants instead of a dress, which her father usually tried to force her into when she was outside. She preferred pants to layers of clothing the women were expected to dump on themselves. Of course, she definitely liked peeling women out of those layers. She put her hands down between her legs to balance herself on the chair and waited for the doctor to pay her some mind.

Doctor Possible was always busy at her desk when Sheshona came in. The pale female did not know what her doctor was doing and she guessed she did not care, even though she would prefer Kimberly pay her some mind and not some paper work. However, she knew if the doctor paid her some mind, the irksome treatment would begin. She was not a fan.

Sheshona had been “treated” by many doctors since her father found out what she did with most of her time, namely crawl into bed with beautiful women and have some of the wildest intercourse possible with them. Every doctor she visited assigned her a diet, which she never followed and Doctor Possible was no different in that sense. There were other things that varied from doctor to doctor, but it was all pretty much the same treatment until she came to the redhead. The odd thing with Doctor Possible was that she also treated her patient to gain some understanding of how Sheshona might have caught her “illness.” She wanted to discuss matters, like when was the first time Sheshona found herself wanting of a woman rather than a man and things of that nature.

The emerald-eyed woman never answered the questions. She did not care to share her private thoughts with anyone, unless it was going to somehow get a conquest into her bed. She was not sure what made the doctor develop such a treatment, but it actually made some sense to her and she did not even believe that she had a real illness. It seemed like a good idea to try to get some understanding of someone with her particular “illness” and that might help change the affection, if possible. But, it seemed Kimberly was the only doctor on the planet that had come to that conclusion so far.

Sheshona stared at the redhead while she tried to finish up her paperwork. There was something about the doctor, something captivating. Her patient attempted to figure out what it was because it always caught Sheshona’s attention. She doubted it was the doctor’s looks. The redhead was attractive, yes, but she had seen and had more than her fair share of gorgeous women. Looks were almost never something that caught her attention. She would figure it out sooner or later, if only to ease her mind, since she saw the doctor every day for their strange little sessions.

Doctor Possible finished looking over the papers in front of her and then turned her attention to her disgruntled patient. After a couple of weeks of treatment, she had gotten nowhere with Sheshona. The raven-haired female refused to share anything with her, which made it difficult for her treatment to work since it was based on getting information from her patient to help understand what sort of thinking was going on with her patients. Once she understood how her patients thought, she could then work on changing those patterns.

The doctor was used to her patients being apprehensive at first, which was because of how unusual her treatment was. But, as time went on and she talked to them like they were regular people, as she believed they were, they tended to open up and tell her what she needed to know for her to help cure them. Her current patient refused to go down that road, though.

What Sheshona mostly did during the sessions was stare at the physician with what Kimberly thought was a strange glint in her emerald eyes, as if Sheshona was trying to hypnotize her. Sheshona was a straightforward woman and she made what she wanted known in someway, which was why she eyed her doctor as she did. She was just letting the redhead know that she was desired. She also wanted to get Kimberly curious and thinking.

“So, Sheshona, are you going to talk today?” Kimberly inquired with a polite smile. She had taken to asking that question lately to gauge what mood her patient was in. If she did not get a response at all, Sheshona would more than likely just stare at her for the whole session.

“Maybe,” Sheshona answered with a smirk. She had no problem with talking about the things that she wanted to, but she was not going to reply to any of her doctor’s questions.

“What would you like to discuss?” the redhead asked while silently hoping that her patient was finally going to open up. She had that hope every time that her pale patient decided to speak with her.

“You,” Sheshona replied honestly.

“Me?” the doctor said in a puzzled tone, managing to keep a straight face.

“Yes, you,” the green-skinned woman stated with a sleepy look in her eyes to further show that she was bored. She let her smirk transform into a lazy grin.

“What would like to discuss about me?” Doctor Possible inquired, slightly afraid to hear the answer. Sheshona had developed the horrible habit of saying rather vulgar things to her.

“Mostly your desk and how I want you on it with your legs around my waist. I’m sure you have lovely legs. Why not show me?” Sheshona requested with a small smile, appearing slightly demonic because of the expression.

The raven-haired woman spoke the plain truth. She wanted the doctor on that very desk. It was a large, wooden desk that begged her to have Kimberly on it. She had already had dreams about it. The images that floated across her mind were her on that desk with the doctor underneath her, whimpering, crying, begging for more, and just enjoying what everyone wanted her to believe was so wrong. Maybe what she did afterwards was wrong, maybe her motives were wrong, but the pleasure itself was nothing but good in her opinion and no one would ever change her mind of that.

“Sheshona, I have told you time and again to not say such things,” Kimberly said while trying to maintain her composure.

Sheshona’s words unsettled the doctor, but she managed to hide it fairly well, which she always did. She was well aware that her patient was serious and that glint in her eyes was sexual attraction, the very thing she hoped to cure the pale female of. It seemed to be purely a mental disease with Sheshona, she noted.

When Sheshona first arrived, Kimberly had physically examined the pale woman as best she could before Sheshona’s words forced her to stop. Sheshona had said almost every scandalous thing that she could think of to the physician that day. The oddly colored female was the perfect woman physically speaking; she was totally healthy. Everything worked internally, yet Sheshona still only seemed to want the attention and affection of women.

“I can’t help it, Doc. I always fall hard for a pretty face,” the green-skinned female remarked and she got her desired affect; Doctor Possible blushed.

Sheshona liked how the doctor looked when she blushed, more so than she enjoyed it when other women did it. She liked bashful, modest females mostly, but the more she saw the doctor go red, the more she enjoyed it. She wished she could just get her hands free because she would be working on the doctor right now to build on that scarlet flush. She had such good plans, in her opinion, if only she had her hands free. She would have reached out and caressed the redhead’s lovely cheek, which she could tell was downy soft, just to see the reaction. She bet the good doctor would have blushed more so and then she bet the doctor would have pulled away from her touch. It would only turn her on more if the redhead resisted her. She loved a good chase, especially since she knew that she would win in the end. She always won.

“Sheshona, I’m starting to believe that you don’t want to be cured,” Kimberly commented plainly, folding her hands in front of her.

“I’m starting to believe that you’d look better naked,” Sheshona countered with another smirk.

Doctor Possible’s olive gaze narrowed; her patient infuriated her! Why could she not get a straight answer from Sheshona? Why did the pale woman always have to say something totally inappropriate? Why did she not want any help? _Does Sheshona not want to be normal?_ _Why is she content to be sick?_ Kimberly just could not understand it and it upset her because if she did not comprehend her patient, then she could not do anything for her patient. Of course, this played right into Sheshona’s hands.

“Sheshona, don’t you want to get out the hospital?” Doctor Possible inquired.

“I will,” the emerald-eyed female replied smoothly. She would get out of the asylum, but only after she sated her growing desire for her redheaded doctor. She wanted her conquest before anything else. Her mouth watered for the doctor and she would get her way. She eventually always got her way. Sometimes, just took a little longer than others.

“You won’t if you don’t start talking to me,” the redhead seemed to promise or maybe even threaten her patient.

Sheshona did not respond, but she was a little impressed. The little doctor was not as meek as she sometimes thought, Sheshona reminded herself. _That’s it_ , she realized. She just figured out what it was about the physician that had her attention and what it was that made her think about the redheaded female beyond her being a conquest. Kimberly was a hypocrite.

The doctor sat there and was trying to turn Sheshona into a “normal” woman, but she was not what she was trying to create. Doctor Possible was not a normal woman by far and Sheshona could not believe it had taken her so long to realize that. Well, she might as well make the thought known. It would at least get the physician thinking about things.

“Doc,” Sheshona said.

“Yes?” the redhead replied, hoping that her patient would share something relevant.

“You should either take your own advice or you should just strip now because eventually I’m going to have you right on that desk,” Sheshona stated as if her words were pure fact.

“Take my own advice?” Kimberly echoed with a slightly scrunched up face. She chose to ignore the latter half of the statement because it would not do her any good to acknowledge those words.

“You want me to be the ideal, normal woman who wants only to bed my husband and only because he needs it. Passionless and passive. Selfless and soft-spoken. How can you sit there as a doctor and think such a thing? You’re a doctor,” Sheshona replied.

How could a woman who was a doctor sit there and try to make women normal? She was probably the only female doctor in the whole union. Well, definitely in the whole region anyway. Sheshona thought a female doctor was more of an oddity than she was. After all, she had run into plenty of women willing to lay down with her, but Kim was the first and only woman doctor that she had ever seen. She was obviously an ambitious female with dreams beyond having a husband and children and spending the rest of her days laying underneath the man and raising his brats.

“I know I am a doctor, which is why I’m trying to help you,” Kimberly pointed out. It seemed that she was missing her patient’s point.

“You want to help me when you’re just abnormal as I am? You’re probably worse than I am. You’re a doctor,” Sheshona repeated almost as if that was an insult.

Kimberly sat there and allowed her patient’s words to sink in. All right, since she was a doctor and a woman, she was rather abnormal in that sense. But, she was still a normal woman, right? Yes, she was married and even had a son. She was doting toward her husband and very loving toward him and their child. She was a supportive wife and loving mother. She was a normal woman. _I am a normal woman and Sheshona is sick. I can’t let her get to me. As she said, I am a doctor_.

-*-(Present)-*-

“All right, Princess. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Shego announced after throwing away the paper plate that she used for her pizza slices.

Kim was surprised by those words and it was apparent in her wide, leaf-colored eyes. She had been so certain she was going to have to literally throw Shego out of the apartment. She did not think that the super-powered woman would leave peacefully because Shego was who she was, but that was exactly what happened.

Shego figured leaving without causing any problems was the least that she could do after breaking bread with Kim, or splitting pizza as they had done. Kim was polite to her and she could return the favor, if she wanted to and she did. So, she would let Kim get to her precious research project.

Kim was left alone and a little curious; okay, maybe more than a little curious. She could not believe Shego had come to share something with her, something that she could have easily kept to herself. It seemed almost nice. Apparently, there was more to Shego than she had ever thought, especially since the older woman had been almost decent company. She was a bit too annoying with her insulting mouth to be totally all right company. It was rather weird.

“But, then again, this whole night was weird,” Kim muttered, shaking her head.

The redhead had never expected to have Shego in her house a guest, even an uninvited guest. She would have thought Shego would have acted obnoxious, like she tended to do when they fought, but it was nothing like that. They had gotten along more like friends than foes. It was seriously weird.

“Best not to think about it. Time to get to my research,” Kim declared, going over to her books.

-8-8-8-8-

_Sheshona is a puzzle that boggles my mind and the clockwork gears in my head aren’t sure which direction to turn when it comes to her. The enigma that is that woman commands my attention because I wish to cure her desperately, as any good doctor would. She fends me off as if I am the one trying to poison her mind, though, when the reverse is true. So, I now find myself pondering her more so than other things in my life to comprehend what I should do with her. My only wish is to help her, but she seems so intent on not accepting the help and her only wish seems to be to drive me madder than a March hare._

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: a chapter mostly of Sheshona and her doctor, Sheshona has a bit of a problem with a certain orderly that leads to a rumble in her room.


	4. Tiger by the tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

4: Tiger by the tail

“Shego, how long have you been there?” Kim asked as she entered her apartment to find her arch-foe, whom she had a temporary, unspoken truce with, lounging on her sofa, watching her television, and eating her snacks. A stranger might have thought the thief lived there from how comfortable she looked on the couch. Hell, even someone that knew them might have thought that the pale woman lived in the apartment.

“Long enough to eat all of your pretzels. You have too much junk food around here. And you don’t have any pay channels, huh?” Shego countered, flipping through the television channels. _There’s never anything on when I need to kill time_ , she silently complained. A little frown settled on her face.

“I’m not here enough to want pay channels and I don’t have the money for more than basic cable anyway,” Kim replied with a shrug. Most of the time, she did not even know why she wasted money on the television. She hardly watched it when she was home. She preferred being on her computer.

“That’s a shame. You run around too much,” the green-skinned woman commented with a slight yawn. She was bored and television had not cured that problem, not that it ever did, even when she was at her home and had pay channels to watch. _Maybe Kimmie’s onto something because TV sucks most of the time_.

“Aw, I didn’t know you cared,” the slim redhead teased with a grin.

“I don’t,” Shego replied casually, waving her off. _I don’t give two damns about Kim Possible_ , she assured her brain. _Of course, it’s a little weird that I even have to have_ that _thought_.

“You didn’t start reading the thing without me, did you?” Kim inquired as she stepped deeper into her home. She was glad to be home, even if Shego was there. A day of classes, missions, and outside activities had wiped her out, as usual. It did not help that she thought about the journal all day, wondering if they would find out why something with her name had been in Shego’s family home.

“I wouldn’t be here if I did. I would’ve just stayed home, brainiac. Now, get over here, so we can read this thing and move on with our lives,” the emerald-eyed sidekick ordered with a bit of an attitude.

“Can I get in the house for more than a second?” the hero retorted in a tone mirroring her guest’s voice. She glared at Shego.

“You’ve been standing there for almost thirty seconds. That’s good enough. Now, get over here,” the villainess commanded once again, pointing in front of her.

“Can I get in the house?” Kim repeated.

Shego sucked her teeth, but she did not say anything further. Kim traveled to the back of the apartment, going to change her clothing to get more comfortable in her home. She returned to the living room shortly and sat down next to her uninvited guest, accidentally flopping down on the thief’s leg. She did not land hard, but Shego made an irked noise and shoved the redhead off of her as if Kim had stabbed her in the limb. The younger woman yelped and nearly fell off the couch, but she managed to maintain her balance.

“Hey!” Kim complained, glaring once more at the older woman.

“Don’t touch me,” Shego ordered with her own glower.

“All right, all right. Don’t get all huffy. It was an accident, anyway,” Kim replied.

The green-skinned female did not say anything about the incident anymore, but she did not want Kim touching her at the moment thanks to things that went on in the journal. It was bad enough that the woman whose name she carried hit on and tormented one Doctor Kimberly Possible, so she did not need Kim touching her right now. It was disturbing, even if it was just an accident. She was not sure why it was so bothersome, but it was and she did not want it to happen again.

She wanted to get out of the college student’s company ASAP, so they needed to finish the journal and hopefully figure out why it was in her family’s old home. Then, they could go back to their normal lives without having to ever think about their ancestors again. Well, that was the hope anyway.

Kim did not think about Shego’s outburst because the pale woman was cranky most of the time anyway. She focused her attention on the journal as Shego opened it and looked for the place that they had ended the last time that they were reading. Kim leaned forward to get a better look at the page while making sure that she did not touch the older female next to her.

-8-8-8-8-

… _My days seem to have gotten longer since Sheshona was brought to my little end of Middleton Asylum. She seems to want nothing more than to remain as she is, which is a pervert. She is also looking to drive me, and perhaps the rest of the staff, madder than March hares. She makes inquiries of me when she is speaking to me at all and not looking to say some reprehensible statement and the inquiries seem to be only to upset me in some way._

_She has taken to the habit of referring to me as a hypocrite, but she does not explain herself. I want to dismiss her words as ranting, but I cannot. Her mind may not be sound, but she is far from the type of woman that raves. Her words are weighted heavily on my brain with wonder of the logic that she refuses to disclose to me. I look to comfort myself by reminding myself that she is only seeking to be a bother, but I can see in her strange eyes that she means those words. She views me as a hypocrite._

_Sheshona is not just annoying me (and getting great pleasure from it from what I can tell), but she is also bothering any staff members that she can. If she continues with her behavior, I will ask her why she does such things. Of course, she is unlikely to respond or explain. My suspicion is that she acquires sexual excitement from it. It would not be so odd for her to have such a fascination, considering her other deviations from what should be. What am I to do with a patient who only seems to want to get worse while in my care?_

-*-(1855)-*-

Doctor Kimberly Possible sat at her desk, trying to take care of some paperwork. It seemed like the paperwork never ended. Her irksome, unwieldy patient sat across from her, but she was not paying Sheshona any mind at the moment. She attempted to focus solely on her work, but her patient referring to her as hypocrite for being a doctor was on her mind. _How can I be a hypocrite because I am a doctor? What does that even mean?_ This had gotten to her more than anything else Sheshona had ever said to her.

Being a doctor was something great and respectable as far as Kimberly was concerned and she was proud to be one. She had already admitted to herself it was abnormal for her to be a woman and a doctor, but she did not see why that would make her a hypocrite. There were no rules that said a woman could not be a doctor, but there were rules that stated a woman should lay with a man, preferably her husband. Yet, Sheshona’s words continued to plague her.

Kimberly took her olive eyes from her papers. She would not really get anything done with the pale woman sitting across from her. She leaned back in her chair as she stared at her patient, but she did not speak to the raven-haired female. She just did not see the point in doing so anymore. Nothing she said got through to Sheshona. She would wait for her patient to offer her something and to show an interest in being cured because if she did not want to be cured, then the doctor could not do anything for her because she would continue to resist.

Sheshona eyed her doctor and naughty, just very naughty things floated through her mind as they always did when it came to her redheaded doctor. How was she supposed to get cured, not that she wanted to, with such a lovely doctor sitting before her? If her father were smart, he would have made sure she had gotten the ugliest, oldest, just most vile female doctor there was in existence or at least a handsome male doctor that might try to change her opinion of men. No one would sway her desire by locking her in a small room with a pretty redhead with an expensive desk that begged for some lascivious behavior between her and her prurient physician.

“Well, Doc, are you going to say anything?” Sheshona asked because she liked hearing Kimberly speak.

Sheshona supposed she had an attraction to intelligent women, but she was not sure. She tried to mentally go down her list of conquests and deep intelligence did not stand out so much. Some of her lovers were very smart, good for conversation, and a pleasure to be around when she wanted even basic company, but she had just as many vacant lovers that could not hold an intelligent conversation with guns to their heads. She was just attracted to the bashful and meek, probably because she liked to be the dominate one and she knew that. So, she could not figure out why she liked hearing Kimberly speak, which she did thoroughly enjoy. Before the doctor, she could care less about what desired conquests thought. Fulfilling conversation came after a night of passion, never before.

“Is there anything that I could say to you that would get through to you?” the doctor countered, folding her arms and resting her hands in her lap.

“So, you give up?” the pale woman asked curiously. It was nice if she gave up because they could stop the pointless banter and she would move on to having her way with Kimberly. _It would save us so much time and effort_ , she silently commented.

“Never,” Kimberly declared with a determined look in her eyes.

Kimberly could not recall a time in her life where she failed to capture what she set out for. She had wanted to be a doctor and there she was, despite all of the hardship that she had to go through for that. She was a doer. Quitting was for people that did not want something bad enough and if she did not want something, she would not bother with it because it would be a waste of time. She did not have time to waste.

“I never give up, but I cannot cure someone who doesn’t wish to be cured. Your only desire is to continue to be a degenerate. So, until you are prepared to speak your mind beyond your perversion, I can only treat you physically and when you are in this office, you can watch the wallpaper while I finish other matters,” the physician explained in a calm tone.

Sheshona frowned. Something inside of her was injured to hear such words from her physician, who for so many weeks had been striving so earnestly to cure her, and now was not going to try to goad information out of her anymore. That bothered her, but she chose to ignore it. _It’s not like the doctor really cares about me_ , she reminded herself. Kimberly was only being paid to “cure” her, so she did not care if Kimberly did not want to try anymore. The doctor was only going to be a conquest, anyway. She was not important nor was she special.

“So, you do give up then?” Sheshona pressed. “I mean, if you’re not even going to say anything to me and your whole treatment is about ‘talking’ then you’ve given up?”

“My time is precious. I will use it as is best suited,” Kimberly replied and decided to turn her attention back to her paperwork. Even if she did not get anything done, she wanted Sheshona to see she had better things to do.

The doctor and patient silently shared the office for Sheshona’s whole session. When the time was up, Orderly Barkin came in to take Sheshona back to her room. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, as he had a habit of doing, and he managed to get scolded by the doctor as usual.

“Mister Barkin, I have asked you time and time again to show my patient some respect and care. I do not care to repeat myself,” Kimberly stated sternly.

Barkin complied, but in his eyes, both women could tell that he was upset with being ordered to treat a pervert with kid gloves. Sheshona ignored the redhead’s words for the moment and then decided to be irksome, if only to get back at Kimberly for reasons that Sheshona did not want to acknowledge. She just disliked being snubbed and deprived of her doctor’s voice and thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it, Doc. I like it rough,” Sheshona remarked to undermine the order from the doctor.

It was Kimberly’s turn to frown. Obviously, she was not getting anywhere with her patient. She could not believe they had spent so much time together and Sheshona still put up such a strong resistance to the whole treatment. She was not sure what she was going to do, but she guessed she would have to come up with a different sort of treatment for Sheshona if the fact that they were going to be sitting in her office for over an hour doing nothing did not get to her patient. _Well, I suppose I can use that time to think of this new treatment if it comes to that_.

The pale woman was escorted out of the office and flung back to her small cell. She laughed a little to herself. At least she was having some fun while in the institution getting on everyone’s nerves. But, she would have preferred to be having intercourse with her doctor on that beautiful, dark wooden desk, which was why she had not bothered with escaping, but now Kimberly irked her.

Kimberly probably would have liked to know she bothered Sheshona because she was returning the favor. The doctor was irritated with being called a hypocrite and the patient was vexed with being ignored. They both wished they could dismiss those feelings because they did not believe they should care. The problem was that they did care and it seemed they could not let that go. One of them would have to break and each was sure she would not be the one.

Sheshona sat on her bed like she did everyday. She did not have any means of entertainment in her box of a room, except for the thoughts of what she would do to her physician when given the chance. She thought “when” and not “if” because it was inevitable in her mind. No woman had ever resisted her and no woman would in her opinion. She did not think poorly of women because of the way that they fell for her. She was just attracted to women and enjoyed being with women. She wanted them to fall for her and she would never hold it against them for doing what she wanted after she worked on them enough to have her way.

Sheshona decided to do some meditation exercises to occupy her time and her brain because she did not even want to think about her fussy doctor. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. It was what she usually did with her time when she was not fantasizing about what she was going to do to Doctor Possible. She sat there for an undetermined amount of time and then she heard her door open. She figured it was time for supper.

The pale woman was not hungry for some reason. It may or may not have had something to do with the fact that she was upset with her doctor. She was about to inform the orderly that she would not eat, but then she heard the door shut. She opened her eyes to see Orderly Barkin standing in her dreary little cell without her dinner tray.

“I don’t have a banana for you, monkey,” Sheshona remarked with half a smirk. She wondered why he had shut the door, but she did not let that show on her face. She would wait to see what he had up his big sleeves.

“I’ve had just about enough of your mouth. I’ll cure you the proper way that a foul mouth wench like you needs to be cured of anything,” he declared with a smirk of his own.

Sheshona’s deep jade eyes narrowed. “And what do you mean by that?” she inquired, even though the wheels in her head turned with a terrible assumption. If he tried what she thought that he was going to try, he would be lucky to make it out of her depressing, grey cell alive.

“I’ll do just what that damn sow of a doctor can’t,” he stated with conviction and a dangerous look in his brown eyes.

The raven-haired woman scowled. She did not like that the giant monkey referred to her doctor as a sow more than she disliked the fact that she could guess what he was insinuating now that he had opened his disgusting mouth. She would have to teach him some manners and respect for her doctor. She was also going to teach him that she was not the type of creature to sit there and let a man treat her any way that he felt. Even her idiotic father knew that one. The orderly’s problem was that he did not know anything of her background aside from the fact that she lay with women in her spare time. _Well, this should be fun. Teaching lessons is what a Go is supposed to do anyway_.

Barkin stalked over to the upset patient and smirked again when she did not call for assistance. To him, it showed she already understood her place and he was going to teach her how to be a proper little female. He would also teach her to stop talking to him as if she was better than he was. She needed to know her place and how to behave like a good little girl.

The brunette male got to Sheshona and reached for her clothing, her pants more specifically. He seemed to think that she was just going to sit back and take it. _What an idiot_. She brought her arms up and clanged him on the chin forcefully with her wrists shackles; _hmm, it seems the chains are actually good for something, after all_. He grunted as the blow landed and fell back.

“Do you think I’ll just let you have your way with me, monkey? We both know I don’t do guys, so why would I do monkeys?” Sheshona remarked with a deadly smirk on her face. He was going to rue the day he attempted to touch her without her permission.

“You’ll regret that. I’m going to get my way. I’m bigger and stronger than you. You’re just a woman,” he pointed out.

“I do believe you meant to say uglier and smellier,” she riposted. Boy, he did smell rather badly. It was an affront to humanity for a person to have such a stench, even if stinking did seem to be a hobby of everyone’s nowadays. She hoped someday soon bathing became a hobby that the general population would share.

“Keep talking, bitch. It only makes me want to teach you a lesson more,” he growled.

She laughed. “Teach me? Oh, no. I’ll teach you and the first lessons is that you shouldn’t have locked yourself in here with me, stupid monkey.”

Barkin snarled and charged over to Sheshona. She moved as best she could, but her fetters limited what she could do in the way of dodging. He missed her the first time he went for her, but he quickly recovered and grabbed for her a second time. He caught her as she landed in her new space. He ripped her shirt somewhat around her collar before she managed to catch him in the chest with her knee. It was an achievement she did not fall over from such a move thanks to the chain length connecting her ankles. He coughed from the hit, but continued to struggle with her despite the pain.

Sheshona silently cursed her father and brother for the brilliant idea of binding her. Sure, she could not hurt anyone with such manacles, but she could not defend herself properly either. She doubted they would care if they knew what she was going through. Hell, they would probably agree with the monkey and maybe even hold her down for him to have his way with her. No one alive cared about what she went through, she would bet her life on that. Well, she cared and she would not let it happen.

Barkin managed to head-butt Sheshona in the face without a care in a few times, drawing blood from her nose and mouth. She took each blow. She flung him away from her with some ease and he hit the back of the wall with a little power, hurting his back a little. She climbed to her feet and spit some blood from her mouth. She then moved to kick him in the gut as best she could since she could only lift her legs a certain height because of the cuffs on her feet. Still, she kicked him as many times as she could before he managed to move away.

Sheshona kicked the wall on her last hit and Barkin lunged at her. She grunted as he knocked her to the floor and her head banged against the corner of her bed; the room was not big by far. He tugged at her pants to rid her of them, but she refused to let him have his way. She growled as she flipped him off of her, using all of her might to hopefully cause him as much agony as she could and with luck, stop his assault. He hit the wall again and then fell on the bed. She jumped up from the hard floor as quickly as possible and then leaped into the air. She came down on Barkin with a mighty grunt, putting her knees in his ribs. She hit him with enough force to break her little wooden bed and hopefully his ribs, too. He hollered in pain as the bed collapsed and then he passed out from the excruciating pain that coursed through his system.

The emerald-eyed female tried to calm her breathing once she was certain he was unconscious. She watched him carefully as she went to the door and tried to open it. She had gotten it was locked. _The bastard has to have the key on him_ , she thought with a growl. She limped back over to the giant, realizing she had hurt her ankles, tugging on her chains to deliver those earlier, devastating kicks. She began searching the big baboon for the key to her freedom.

“Where’s the damnable key, you stupid monkey?” she growled while going through his pockets.

She located the key and was about to go open the door to her. He suddenly awoke and slapped the key from her grip. She watched in disbelief as the key flew across the room, landed on the floor, and slid right under the crack of the door. She swore under her breath while he grabbed her by the neck. He slammed her against the wall enough to crack it and draw more of her blood, which splattered on the wall. She coughed, blood pouring from her lip. He snarled and pressed his forearm into her throat, as if he intended on choking her. Maybe he wanted her to pass out for him to be able to have his way with her body without any trouble or maybe he sought to kill her since she had already beaten up rather badly, but she did not want to find out which it was. She kicked him in the knee to get him to let her go. He shouted and dropped her as the blow landed. He fell to the side.

Sheshona tried to catch her breath as she stood up strong, despite the head wounds she suffered. It seemed she was now trapped in the room with a crazed monkey until someone missed him. Well, she would dance with him until that door opened. Maybe she would just throw him through the blasted locked portal. It would get someone’s attention, but then again, someone might just come to his aid. The last thing she needed were more dance partners while she was chained up. It seemed she was damned if she did and damned if she did not. Well, she would be damned if she was going to allow him to have his way.

They went at each other again for who knew how long. She actually tried a few times to throw him through the door, but it was rather well made and stuck to the wall. She just made sure to keep him off of her once it was apparent that the door would not give. She outlasted him through the whole struggle; her will not to be violated outlasted his desire to dominate her for insulting him. He passed out after a couple of hours of violence and she just stared at him, waiting for him to wake up again, so she could knock him out again. And then her cell door opened and entered Doctor Kimberly Possible.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I discovered my patient in her room with the orderly, David Barkin, a man who has the thought in his mind that he is of a superior lot compared to the rest of the world for whatever reason. She was in one corner, eyeing his unmoving form in the opposite corner as if she were an alligator, waiting to snap at her moving prey. Her clothing was torn, her face was bruised, and there was blood pouring down her face. She locked eyes with me and it seemed like she conveyed her thoughts to me, declaring herself strong and no victim. She smirked at me, as if she was proud of what she had done and wanted me to be proud that she had done it. I was and may still be in shock, but I do feel pride…_

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Shego and Kim learn more about each other while Sheshona and Doctor Possible have to deal with the mess in Sheshona’s room.


	5. Strong like stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

5: Strong like stone

The phone rang and distracted Kim and Shego from their reading. Shego sucked her teeth in annoyance. She wanted to know what happened between Sheshona and the doctor since it seemed that Sheshona had just beaten up an orderly. The journal had yet to state the reason why her ancestor had wailed on the orderly and she wanted to know the reason. It was nice to know her family took care of business even back then.

Kim wanted to know the reason behind the fight, too, but she got up to answer the phone. She knew this irked her guest. She figured she could get rid of the caller quickly since it was more than likely not important. An important call would have come to her Kimmunicator, after all.

“Hello,” Kim greeted her caller.

Shego watched as the redhead had a very brief phone call where she mostly shrugged, as if the caller could see. She also muttered the words “all right” quite a few times in a nonchalant manner. She then disconnected the call and put the phone back on its base. She returned to the sofa.

“Who was that?” the green-skinned female inquired. She was nosy sometimes. It was a habit from as far back as she could remember. It did not help matters that she dealt in stealth, so she always liked having information.

“Boyfriend,” Kim answered as if it was nothing.

“Breaking up with you,” Shego teased.

“I’m waiting,” the slender adventurer admitted as if it was nothing to her. He had broken enough dates to be traveling down that road, so she just waited for him to get to it to stop wasting both of their time. He seemed to be beating around the bush with things, though.

“What?” the pale woman asked while failing to hide her shock and confusion. Kim was waiting for her boyfriend to breakup with her? _Who does that?_ That could not be what the college student meant, she convinced herself.

“I’m waiting for him to breakup with me,” the redhead affirmed. She truly wanted him to stop wasting her time and just get it over with. She would break up with him, but she did not have a valid excuse to do, so she waited for him to state his reasons and walk away. She could guess what those were since they hardly varied from boyfriend to boyfriend.

“You’re waiting for him to breakup with you? Is this the same Kim Possible that got her panties in a bunch when she found out that her precious Eric was a syntho-drone?” Shego asked incredulously. She still had flashbacks of that retched night when she got a few glimpses of the goody-goody’s dark side. She would not share what she thought of that night, but it was not what most people would expect of her.

“I like to think I’ve grown some in these past four years,” Kim replied. She was rather ashamed of most of that night in retrospect and wished her guest had not even bothered to bring it up.

Shego shrugged. She had not noticed, but attitude-wise, her foe had mellowed a great deal. Kim liked to think she matured. Now, she still took crime-fighting, helping out, and world-saving as seriously as she always had, but she had grown out of the desire to never be wrong, the need to be perfect, and the desperate attempt to get a steady boyfriend. She had tuned down her stress. Oddly enough, she had Ron to thank for that.

For the brief time that Ron had dated Kim, he looked at her in a whole new light and realized Kim went way beyond control issues. He could not even put into words her behavior, even if he had been allotted the chance to make up the words. The fact that every little thing had to go her way had caused him to break up with her, which she thought was hilarious since she had tried to tone things down with him.

He claimed it had taken all of his willpower to not run screaming into the night once their relationship was done. He liked being friends with her so much more than anything else now that he had experienced having her as a girlfriend and when he explained to her why, she had taken his words to heart. It had to be true if her best friend told her that she had problems. He helped her amp down a bit, but they never got back together as a couple. Relationships for her still did not go as well as she would have liked.

Sometimes, Kim considered she just was not made to be in a real relationship. She had not had a steady boyfriend for more than two months in her whole life and two months was pushing it a great deal of the time. She did not think there was something wrong with her because of that, but she did occasionally think that things would always be like that because they had been like that.

“So, you just sit around and wait for guys to break up with you?” Shego inquired in disbelief. She would never do something so stupid, but then again, she would never get into a serious relationship for there to be any breakups.

“Yeah,” Kim replied as if there was nothing wrong with that.

“Why don’t you break up with them?”

Kim shrugged. “Because there’s usually nothing wrong with them.”

“But, there’s something wrong with you?” Shego asked with a teasing smirk.

“No, of course not. I just don’t think it’s fair for me to break up with a guy when there’s nothing wrong with. I don’t usually have reasons for wanting to break up, but they do. So, I just wait for them to do it.”

“Then you must not care much about them,” the moss-hued thief commented. Wow, it seemed that she and Kim were more alike than she would have thought if she was right. She dealt with guys that she did not care about all of the time.

“They hardly ever do anything to endear themselves to me. They’re all gushy the first couple of weeks and then it eventually dies down. They usually tell me something along the lines that I don’t make enough time for them or something just like. Apparently, I should leave the world to suffer because my boyfriend is in a surfing contest or playing a gig in a club that no one has ever heard of. I’ve finally figured out that I shouldn’t have to try so hard for a guy or beg him to stay or something like that,” the redhead explained.

“So, you do have a brain for complex thought,” Shego teased. She was a bit happy the younger martial artist figured out that a guy was not so important. A boyfriend leaving was not the end of the world. Hell, most of the time it was the best thing that could happen to a girl in her opinion.

“Well, what about you, Miss Go? Do you have a boyfriend?” the younger woman asked, looking to taunt her guest.

“Nope,” Shego replied easily. “Men are merely tools for me to get off on, nothing more,” she commented with a wave of her hand. She was being very serious there.

“Rather dispassionate way to look at things,” Kim mumbled.

“Well, I’d rather not end up like a certain so-called hero who one night in the rain could have killed someone over a boy,” the pale woman quipped in a slightly curt tone.

“I knew that wouldn’t kill you,” the redhead argued with a frown.

Shego craned an ebony eyebrow in disbelief. “Really? How would you know?” she practically demanded. What she had gone through that night would have killed almost anyone else. Hell, she and Hego were probably the only people on Earth who could survive that.

“I know you pretty well, so I know you’re stronger than that,” Kim muttered. After fighting Shego for so long, she knew the villain could take a lot of punishment, much more than any normal person. She also knew her arch-foe held back when they fought, especially when it came to plasma blasts. The plasma that could go through steel, yet somehow never even made her bleed or even left her skin tingly. Most of the time, it did not even singe her clothing. She did not understand why her enemy took it easy on her, but she knew Shego did.

The pale martial artist nodded. “Good to know,” she mumbled.

It was very good to know Kim had not been looking to murder her that night over a boy. She had lost quite a bit of respect for the petite hero that night and it had never really come back after four years. It had left a hole in her that she had ignored and tried to go back to living her life as she usually did, but the spark that went through her when she fought Kim had changed. She used to feel excited, gratified, and joyous when she went against the younger martial artist before the Lil’ Diablo incident, but after it, the feeling had transformed into annoyance, frustration, anger, and sometimes even hatred that the girl dared to come against her. Her career with Drakken was actually categorized pre-incident and post-incident by her. The strange thing was that she did not think such cataloging was very significant.

The admission that Kim had not tried to kill her… Shego felt just a little lighter, a little more whole. There was a flutter in her stomach. _What the hell is that about?_

“Hey, Shego,” Kim said after a moment of silence.

“What?” the thief asked as if she was irked.

“Why haven’t you killed me yet?” the hero inquired in a very low tone with a thoughtful look. “I mean, I know you could’ve blown me away easily with your plasma at basically any time. So, why did you never do that that?”

“I take it back, you don’t have a brain for complex thought,” Shego remarked with a laugh.

Kim frowned. “Why do you say that?”

“Haven’t you noticed yet?” Shego asked.

“What?” Obviously, she had not noticed whatever it was that her houseguest was going on about.

“I never kill anybody,” the green-skinned sidekick pointed out. Oh, how badly her mother would slay her if she were to ever kill someone, even by accident. She had not been trained to kill. It went against their family code. She had been trained win, but never to kill. She was built for civil combat, stealth, and the desire to be at her best. She wanted to fight like an athlete wanted to play her sport. It was fun, but it was work, too. It was not just a game, but her life and she wanted to be the best. Killing was not apart of her life.

“Yeah, I noticed that…” Kim mumbled, eyes drifting to the floor. Her question seemed a little stupid now. She had never seen a warrant out for Shego because of a homicide and through everything that Shego ever did, Kim was usually the only one that got somewhat hurt. Guards at places that Shego broke into were almost always put to sleep in some form that had nothing to do with blunt force trauma.

“Let’s get back to the journal,” Shego suggested. She and Kim were getting too personal for her taste now. Kim agreed with that for the same reason. They were not friends, so they did not need to know each other personally.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I shudder to imagine what the orderly was doing in my patient’s room with her ravished appearance. There had already been hints that he was behaving distastefully, but no one has ever spoken up about it. Female patients might cry or whimper as he walked by, but they never said anything about why they do such things. Some female patients even broke down if he touched them in what seemed like an innocent manner, but even then, they would not say why._

_Women are typically led to believe that such attacks are their fault in some way, so they do not speak of it because they do not want people to think poorly of them. Many people do blame women when such things happen, sometimes going so far as to claim that a woman desired it or deserved it. Sometimes, even going so far as to attempt to justify the man’s actions by degrading the woman and claiming that she is a whore._

_It seems that Sheshona neither desired it, deserved it, nor even allowed it. Well, if my assumption is correct anyway. She has not told me what happened, much like everything else. The orderly refuses to admit to anything as well, not even wanting to explain how his ribs were broken. Much of the evidence points to my suspicion, though. My greatest hope is that she speaks to me about it, so that it does not fester on her mind. Before any of that could happen, though, my main concern was getting her medical attention…_

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona stared at Kimberly as she stepped into the pale woman’s room. The raven-haired woman wondered what her doctor thought while she looked between Sheshona and the unconscious orderly a couple of times. There were so many problems that might arise, but the main thing that was on the pale woman’s mind was that she had never been beaten up in front of a conquest.

Sheshona had always made it a point to never fight in front of women, especially ones that she was attracted to. Women were just impressed with her, not with her power or skills, which she liked. Although, she had to admit that at the moment, it did not look like she had much talent. She was bleeding, after all. Now, all she could do was think that her doctor would compare her behavior to a man’s to link the whole thing to her so-called problem. She was only concerned about that.

There was the fact that she could be in trouble for beating up the orderly, but that had not entered her mind. He was an employee of the hospital, after all. No one might believe what he attempted to do to her; even her lovely doctor might not believe it. Although, when she looked at her physician, she could tell that Kimberly knew just what happened. Was that a good thing, though?

Several problems could arise with her physician knowing what happened. Her doctor might assume she was weak or that she had somehow led the orderly on before changing her mind. Her doctor might somehow blame what happened on her.

Doctor Possible went over to her patient almost immediately and she put her hand out for the raven-haired woman. Sheshona stared at the hand as if she did not know what it was. She did not get the chance to ponder it because Kimberly bent down and put her arm around Sheshona’s shoulders. She helped her patient to her feet and even put her jacket over Sheshona’s shoulders to hide the tear through the emerald-eyed woman’s shirt.

Before helping Sheshona to a medical room, Kimberly ordered some of the institutions staff to get Barkin out of the room and get him some immediate medical attention. Sheshona eyed the doctor as she barked out commands. Dear, sweet, merciful God in heaven, it was erotic, especially since people were following those orders. Sheshona had never realized how amatory power could be. She did not get the chance to witness much of the doctor’s authority because Kimberly dished out the orders quickly and then went to the medical room. The orders continued in the medical room, Kimberly commanded Sheshona to take a seat and for a moment Sheshona hesitated. Her body was conflicted as she took orders from no one.

“Sit,” the redhead repeated in a harsh, no-nonsense tone that made the patient’s legs bend without commands from her brain and place her butt in a seat.

The physician then proceeded to pull out things to treat the bruises covering Sheshona’s face and the cuts on her damaged body. The raven-haired woman was dumbfounded as she watched the doctor work. Kimberly was like a woman on a mission. And then the redhead sat down to take care of her patient.

“What do you think you’re doing, Doc?” Sheshona demanded.

“Let me take care of this,” Kimberly answered.

“I can do it,” the pale woman insisted.

“With your hands like that?” the doctor pointed out while motioning down to her patient’s shackled hands.

Sheshona turned her mouth up as if the question was an affront to her. She might not like to show her power in front of women, but she did not like showing weakness in front of anyone. She should be able to take care of herself no matter what, but her father had put her in such a spot thanks to his damned chains.

The cranky warrior begrudgingly allowed her doctor to tend to her wounds, which was something no person had done since she was about twelve. She was surprised to not have to suggest using a balm to clean her wounds because Kimberly was already doing that. And then damnable redhead mended her with such a tender hand that it bothered her. How could a woman who just yesterday decided not to help her, think to help her now? She did not even want the help.

“I’ll get you a new shirt,” Kimberly said when she was done with bandaging all of her patient’s wounds.

The pale woman protested, but the doctor did not pay her any mind. Kimberly wandered off to retrieve a new shirt for her cantankerous patient. When she returned, they were presented with a new challenge that had not crossed Kimberly’s mind until that very moment. _How in the world are we to get Sheshona into this shirt with her handcuffs still in place?_ And that brought something else to Kimberly’s attention, which was that Sheshona had probably been wearing the same shirt for the two months that she had been in the asylum. They might have to peel that shirt off of her.

“Sheshona, put your hands out,” the redhead commanded.

“Why?” the pale woman practically huffed, turning her mouth up.

“Just do it,” the physician ordered.

Sheshona frowned; such a pushy wench, her beautiful doctor was. She put her hands out and Kimberly pulled out a key from her jacket pocket; the jacket that had earlier been draped over Sheshona’s shoulders. Had she really been wearing her salvation? Kimberly unlocked the bonds without a thought and Sheshona just could not believe it. Her freedom had been in that woman’s hands the whole time. She could have stolen that little key at anytime. Her thoughts were thrown off as the doctor handed her the new shirt.

Sheshona practically ripped the old shirt off and eased the new shirt on. It felt good to be wearing a new shirt. She had been trapped in that other filthy piece of cloth for so long, which was an added evil to her father’s chains. He knew she hated being dirty. Unlike most of the population, she actually bathed on the regular basis, which had been drilled into her head by her mother. Her father had interrupted her habit thanks to his cuffs. She still cleaned herself whenever she could, but the fact that she had to remain in the same disgusting outfit was pure torture.

The pale woman rubbed her freed wrists after she was in her new shirt. There were impressions in her skin from her shackles. The whole area was sore and red, so now the flesh was pleased with being liberated. She rotated her wrists a few times, just to let the joints move. She sighed and then turned her attention back to her doctor.

“Put them back on,” Sheshona told Kimberly.

“What?” the redhead asked in disbelief.

“Put them back on. If my father comes to check on me and finds them off, he’ll only fit me for a worse pair,” Sheshona explained.

The pale woman was only telling half of the truth. Her father almost never came to check on her because she was never any place long enough for him to think about doing such a thing. But, there was the chance that he might show up and if he saw her free, he would definitely throw her into another pair of bonds without considering the fact that she was free and had not escaped. He was not a man into deep thinking and always had to be right, so she would have to be manacles.

To add to her half-truth, there was also the fact that without her chains, she felt compelled to escape and she wanted her conquest before that. She would have her physician and she had plans for those cuffs. So, it would be best to put them back on.

“Are you certain?” Kimberly inquired. She was not against leaving the bonds off, especially in light of recent events. She did not care how horrible Mister Go swore his daughter was. She still did not think that justified putting Sheshona in chains.

“I am. Put them back on,” the green-skinned woman answered.

Kimberly did not argue, even though it seemed like a very odd request to her. She fitted the chains back onto Sheshona’s wrists and locked them back into place. Sheshona stared down at her handcuffs. They had saved Barkin’s life. She would have killed that monkey if she could have fought properly; the family creed be damned. His blood would have been on her hands and she would not have lost any sleep over it.

“Have you eaten yet?” Kimberly asked Sheshona in a somewhat softer tone than usual.

“No,” Sheshona admitted.

The redhead escorted Sheshona out to the cafeteria and even though it was past breakfast, Sheshona was given the morning meal without any fuss. Kimberly then did exactly what Sheshona wanted her to do; she left the pale woman alone to her thoughts. It was like the doctor knew exactly what her patient wanted and needed for the moment. She did not even bother with their daily session, which Sheshona silently appreciated, even though the doctor’s actions puzzled her a bit.

Kimberly spent her day getting Barkin’s side of the events, sitting with him in her office. He was rather reluctant to speak on the matter. After all, a woman has been physically dominated him in a battle. His claim was that he went to open the door to let Sheshona out for supper and she had hit him in the head with some type of contraband that she had managed to get her hands on. He could not remember what it was, but she had slammed it into his skull and knocked him unconscious, which was why they found him the way that they did. He had no explanation for his other wounds or Sheshona’s injuries.

Kimberly was not amused by the tale and brought up the obvious inconsistencies in his story, like Sheshona’s extensive bruising and the fact that he had been found locked in the room with her in it. She had not stolen his key to escape, she had not attempted to hurt him any further after he was knocked out, her clothing had been torn, and then there was no contraband discovered in the room. His account did not explain any of those things and she told him that. He only became flustered and then indignant, screaming at her for doubting his story.

“I am merely stating the facts, Mister Barkin,” Kimberly said evenly, even though she did not appreciate his outrage. She made a note of it in her documentation of the incident.

“You’re taking the side of a loony criminal!” he hollered, hitting her desk with his hand. Because of his injuries, he could not hit it too hard.

“Mister Barkin, first of all, this would go much better if you were to calm down. I am not taking sides. I am attempting to find out what happened,” Kimberly replied, still remaining as calm as she could be.

“I told you what happened,” he insisted.

“So, that is your statement?” she inquired to be sure.

“Yes, it is.”

Kimberly nodded and accepted that since he claimed that it was his statement. She had no problem with him sticking to that story. She dismissed him for the moment because there was nothing further for them to discuss.

The next day, Kimberly decided to get Sheshona’s side of the story. The pale woman brought herself to the office that day, refusing to be touched by any orderlies. She sat in the chair and looked around the office like she did every time that she came in there. She supposed that one day the doctor might give her an actual reason to scan the room by changing something or buying a painting. The walls were covered with books and she was sure Kimberly had read all of them.

“Sheshona, I was hoping that you might tell me what Mister Barkin was doing in your room?” Kimberly requested.

“Getting his face fixed. But, alas, it seems that there’s no helping the monkey,” Sheshona remarked with an amused smirk on her face, she forced out. She wanted to appear normal, nonchalant even, as if yesterday had no affect on her. She did a fine job of it, pretending everything was fine.

“You can tell me, Sheshona. It’s not your fault—” Kimberly began to inform her patient, but she was cut off.

“Oh, I know it’s not my fault,” Sheshona interjected. She had not done anything to warrant such an attempt on her sanctuary and no living soul could convince her otherwise.

“Then tell me, did Mister Barkin attempt to force intercourse with you?” Kimberly asked.

Sheshona frowned, making it apparent that she did not want to discuss the matter. But, her doctor continued to gently probe her for her information. Sheshona was hostile for a time, but she eventually broke down to the soft tone and sympathetic question. She admitted his intentions and she did not stop there.

“It’s not like it even matters. It’s not like someone’s going to do something about it,” Sheshona insisted. “Not that matters. I did enough by beating him quite well, so it doesn’t matter. No one cares anyway, but I doubt even he is stupid enough to test me once more. Hopefully, he will always think of me if tries to touch another woman. So, it doesn’t matter what happened. He more than likely learned his lesson.”

The pale woman spoke more and she kept accidentally repeating that it did not matter anyway because it was not like anyone cared. Kimberly only listened. The doctor allowed Sheshona to vent whatever was inside of her because she could tell that her patient needed it. She wished she could offer more than an ear to Sheshona. It seemed more than anything else, Sheshona required a shoulder to lean on, someone to depend on. She needed someone who would care about what happened to her.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I released David Barkin. I could care less than nothing about what the board has to say about my actions. He will never hurt one of my patients again._

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kim and Shego go grocery shopping while Kimberly takes a new approach to Sheshona.


	6. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

6: Getting to know you

… _I’ve been giving my patient some space for the moment to allow her wounds to mend and I do not mean her physical wounds. She seems to stand unshaken, but in her very telling eyes, I see something behind the anger. I will wait until that is gone or until she wishes to discuss this and then go back to trying to cure her of her other ills. For the moment, I can see why she prefers her perversion to the norm, but I cannot allow her to continue down that path. No one should have to live life ailing. Besides, it is not like all men are David Barkin._

_I must admit that I am surprised with what she did to that man. He is so large and yet she fended him off, subdued him, and maintained her virtue. I wonder if her ability has something to do with the reasoning behind her father chaining her like some poor dog. She is more than what she shows and perhaps much more than I have ever witnessed. I am… I am curious._

-*-(Present)-*-

“She actually fired that guy for trying to rape her patient, huh? I’m shocked,” Shego commented while turning away from the journal for a second. She rubbed her eyes, which were a little bothered from focusing on small handwriting for such a long time without a break.

“Why? She’s a Possible, so of course she would try to do the right thing and get rid of a rapist,” Kim argued. It kind of bothered her that the fired orderly was named Barkin. Could he be related to Steve Barkin, the all-purpose substitute teacher from her high school? If so, that was just creepy. Well, creepier. She really hoped there was no relation, even though she had not seen Mister Barkin since she graduated high school.

“That’s true. Being a goody-goody probably runs in your family, just like being a snobby elitist,” the older woman replied. Now, as the words left her mouth, she realized she was being bitchy for no reason, but they had already left her mouth and she would not bother with changing them or covering them up. She was the bad girl, anyway.

“What? Are you calling me an elitist?” the hero inquired with a deep frown. _I am not snobby_ _or elitist_ , her mind huffed.

“You are,” Shego declared with a bit of a laugh. Just because the words had sneaked out did not make them any less true.

“I am not and neither is Journal Kim,” the redhead retorted, which threw her foe off.

“Journal Kim?” the older woman echoed with an arched eyebrow. “Out of everything that you could’ve possibly said, you picked those words?”

“Well, I wanted to say ‘neither is Kim,’ but it seemed a little weird,” Kim explained her choice of words.

“This whole thing is weird. Let’s get something to eat,” Shego suggested because she was hungry and it seemed to be making her more irritable than usual.

“Pizza or takeout?” Kim asked.

“Do all of your meals get delivered to your door by pimple-faced teenagers?” Shego inquired.

“No,” the slim adventurer replied.

“Fine, do all of your dinners get delivered to your door?” the green-skinned female corrected herself.

“Mostly, if I’m home, anyway,” Kim admitted with a shrug. “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s not elitist or snobbish.” She believed Shego was only making a thing out of it because the older woman was naturally snippy.

Shego snorted. “Let it go, Kimmie. What do you eat when you’re out? More junk that could be delivered to you if you were home?”

“Yeah, so?”

Shego sighed and shook her head. “You are such a typical college kid. Let’s drop this for a second and go buy some actual food,” she suggested.

“Why? What’s wrong with pizza?” the younger fighter asked with her eyebrows drawn in and a quick shake of her head. To her, pizza was a lifesaver, especially since the pizza shop near her stayed open almost all night along. It was a guarantee that she would never starve, unless they went out of business anyway and she doubted that was going to happen with the great place they set up shop. They were right next to her college campus. If nothing else, the weed-heads and her would keep them in business.

“A lot of things, so go put your shoes on and let’s go,” Shego answered in a forceful tone as she put the journal down on the arm of the sofa. She was really hungry and was not a fan of takeout food. She wanted a real meal.

Kim did not argue and grabbed her shoes; she always took her shoes off at her front door because she did not like tracking the outside dirt into her home. She was also hungry, but she did not have anything that could even add up to a real meal in her apartment. She was not as picky as Shego was when it came to food, though. She left with the raven-haired woman and they actually went grocery shopping.

There was a supermarket a few blocks from the redhead’s home, so they walked there. Shego grabbed a cart and then shoved it in Kim’s hands. The hero made an irked noise that the moss-hued woman ignored. Shego continued on into the place while silently noting that Kim had better be following her. The college student was right behind Shego and made sure to look as cross as possible with the situation.

“Is it even all right for you to be walking around in public like this?” Kim asked as she pushed the shopping cart and Shego searched for aisles for what she desired to turn into dinner. She wandered about the place without a care in the world it seemed and she was wanted criminal as far as the redhead knew.

“Don’t worry about me, Princess,” the green-skinned martial artist replied, waving the question off. She then started to grab items. She suddenly recollected something; she remembered that Kim had asked her what she wanted on her pizza before, which led her to ask a question. “Princess, what do you want for dinner?” Shego inquired.

It was not often that the thief had an excuse to exercise the manners that her mother had drilled into her head when she was at an impressionable age. She blamed all of the stupid and irksome people of the world for her attitude. If there were not so many of them, she could use her manners more often, but alas, they seemed to be the dominate species of the planet.

“Me?” Kim was so shocked that she pointed to herself to be extra-sure that it was her Shego was addressing.

“No, the other you. Yes, you. What do you want for dinner?” Shego asked again. In a moment, she was going to withdraw the offer if Kim wanted to play dumb. She suspected Kim would eat damn near anything anyway.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’ve learned not to be picky at all while living on my own with absolutely no cooking skills to speak of,” the redhead answered with a small shrug. She would eat just about anything if she were hungry enough.

“I thought as much.”

Kim chuckled. “Then you know me well.”

Shego smiled a bit because of Kim’s sincere answer. She was not sure why, but she liked the honesty in the response. The feeling probably had something to do with the fact that she liked it when people were earnest with her because that was so rare. She decided to prepare something that would not take too long, so they could just eat and get back to the journal.

“Do you cook a lot?” Kim asked as they continued to go and down the aisles. She looked at some of the things. She did not even know what they were. Cooking seemed all the more complicated when she saw what went into the food.

“Most of the time. I’m on a special diet until the day I can kill my mother,” Shego remarked. It was mostly the truth; she was on a special diet.

“Kill your mother?” Kim repeated in a puzzled voice, her mouth turned downward a bit. She sounded perplexed for a couple of reasons. One reason was the fact that she did not even know that Shego had a mother, but it made sense. Somebody had to bring the cranky woman into existence, right? She now wondered just who in the world gave birth to and raised Shego.

The other reason that Kim sounded so bewildered was that it shocked her that Shego would say that she was going to kill her mother. Not even Shego could be so ruthless as to want to kill her own mother, right? Besides, Shego did not kill people, so why would she start with her mother? But then, why would she say that if she did not mean that?

“Don’t think too much on it, Princess. It’s just a figure of speech. She’s just the obstacle that I have to overcome,” the older woman replied by accident. She had never told that to anyone who did not know about it already. She made a lot of slips of the tongue around the little hero lately, she quietly noted.

“The obstacle that you have to overcome?” Kim was more confused now than before. Shego might as well have been speaking another language at that point.

“It’s not something that you’d understand,” the moss-hued thief tried to assure the younger female.

“How do you know?” the trim redhead inquired.

“Because I know you,” Shego answered in a “duh” kind of voice. She hoped Kim did not view herself as some big complex mystery that was hard to figure out because she was far from that.

“Like hell you do,” Kim objected. Forget the fact that she had just said as much. Still, she did not like Shego just dismissing her.

“I’ll admit that the casual swearing right there is a bit of a surprise, but other than that, I know you pretty damn well, Princess,” Shego stated with confidence.

The villainess knew the redheaded hero, she was certain of that. And because she knew Kim, she did not know what to do with the girl, in her opinion anyway. Maybe it would have been better if she had put the girl out of her misery when they had first met, she considered. She probably should have just broken both of Kim’s legs in several places and called it a day. But instead, they fought and now they were where they were. She really did not know what she should do with Kim now that she knew the petite hero.

“You don’t know me as well as you think you do,” Kim argued.

Shego could not possibly know her that well, Kim was certain of that, even if she had just shown some knowledge of the hero. Sure, they had fought each other for years countless times and bantered back and forth, but that did not constitute knowing a person. There was more to her than what they did when they met up, way more. She did things her enemies never saw and knew nothing about, so Shego could not possibly know her as well as she thought that she did.

Shego thought on that for a moment and then surprisingly enough, she yielded. “You’re right,” she simply said.

“I am?” the redhead asked in a surprised tone. She had nothing against being right, but she did not expect her enemy to agree.

The emerald-eyed thief conceded the battle because if she really did know Kim, she would know just what to do with the kid, she figured. She knew Kim on the outside better than Kim knew her on the outside, but they were both mysteries on the inside. Neither knew what the other wanted out of life and after being kicked into that electronic tower, Shego had long ago decided that she did not care, but now she was changing her mind since Kim had admitted she had not gone psycho that one night over a boy.

Kim was also reshaping her image of Shego. It seemed that the raven-haired female was not the completely obnoxious evildoer that she came across as being. She wondered why Shego acted that when she was not totally like that. She also wondered what Shego was all about now that she saw a different side of the villainess, a side that she never would have thought existed, especially the side that cooked. She actually hoped she learned more about Shego, if only to sate her growing curiosity of the plasma-wielder.

They continued on through the grocery store, as if this was something they did often, and shopping was done quickly. They got into a minor argument over who was going to pay for everything. Shego volunteered Kim since they were at the redhead’s apartment while Kim pointed out that Shego was the one that wanted to cook. The cashier just watched as the pair went back and forth and wondered when the duo was going to come to blows. The two frowned at each other and seemed to be close to physically fighting, but then there was an announcement made about a spill in one of the aisles. The pair looked around and realized they were in a supermarket. They decided to go half on it if only to get it out of the way.

The pair returned to Kim’s apartment where the guest proceeded to take over the kitchen; not that the apartment owner had any objections to that. Kim looked forward to a homemade meal. It would be the first one she had in a couple of months. Now, this was not for lack of going home, but she tended to leave the house before any meals were made, usually to go save the world.

Shego whipped up a quick meal for them, which Kim greatly appreciated, even though she did not say so. Shego could actually see it in those big olive eyes that Kim was thankful for some real food. The pale woman was touched, even though she did not say so out loud.

“This is actually pretty good,” Kim said, finishing off her chicken with tomato and olives.

“You say that like you’re surprised,” Shego remarked.

Kim laughed sheepishly. “I totally didn’t mean it that way. It’s just… I don’t cook…”

“So, you assume the rest of the world can’t?” Shego teased.

“No, no, no. I also don’t hang around people that cook. This is just… I don’t get to eat a lot of really cooked meals,” Kim explained, trying to dig herself out of the deep embarrassment.

“You should learn to cook. It’s better than all the junk food you eat,” Shego commented. “It’ll be a shame when your metabolism catches up to you.”

“You saying I’m going to get fat? I think I exercise enough to keep that from happening,” Kim replied with a smile. “Now, to top this night off with ice cream!”

Kim fixed herself some dessert before they were going to go back to reading. Shego watched almost in disbelief that after Kim ate two helpings of dinner, she was going to have dessert. Kim grabbed a bowl and started shoveling ice cream into it.

“Want some?” Kim offered politely.

“What kind is it?” Shego inquired.

“Rocky Road,” the olive-eyed girl answered with a small smile. All ice cream was a saving grace in her opinion. It was the ultimate good in the world.

“Nah, I don’t like rocky road,” Shego answered.

“Are you sure? Have you tried it?” the slim hero asked.

“Well… no,” the villainess admitted. She tended to stay away from ice cream, especially if it was not one of the three original flavors.

“You have to try it then,” Kim insisted.

The redhead quickly fixed Shego a small bowl of ice cream. She practically shoved it into her guest’s hands and smiled while waiting for Shego to eat it. The raven-haired thief rolled her emerald eyes because of how eager the little hero was. She tasted it and found it was not as bad as she thought it would be, so she began to dig in.

“You like it,” Kim grinned, teasing the older woman.

“Shut up,” Shego replied. Ice cream had to be the ultimate good because it had conquered even the hard-shelled villainess, the petite adventurer thought.

They returned to their places on the sofa when they were done with their meal and dessert. Shego left the dishes to Kim because she had cooked and the annoying hero needed to do something. Kim silently decided to get to the dishes later. Right now, she just wanted to get back to the journal. They did not watch the distance them now. In fact, the thought had not occurred to them. Kim accidentally brushed up against Shego, but the green-skinned female did not blow up at her about it like she did the last time it happened. Shego picked up the book and they went back to quietly reading.

-8-8-8-8-

… _My patient is still being tight-lipped with me. I am not sure if it is because of the incident with Mister Barkin or because she is still looking to be standoffish with me. I suppose it could be the former; I can only imagine how that could scar a woman. In her eyes, it’s starting to look like she wants to tell me something. I do not know what she wishes to tell me and she pretends that she has nothing to say. I can wait. I believe that it is best for me to wait. It’s best that I not try to force information from her because she is so easily riled up._

_She has this weight on her shoulders. I doubt she knows that I can see it and I shan’t tell her. I will just wait for her to unburden herself to me, no matter what it is that she is carrying around. It might be more than the incident that I am seeing and she should not have to carry around that or any other burden alone. If anything, I may just try to gently coax the information from her to avoid her allowing it to devour her entire being. I only wish to help her and I want her to understand that._

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona was parked in her room on her new bed. Well, it was new to her, but she was pretty certain that it had been used before. She could only hope it had new or at least fresh linen on the bed. She shuddered at the notion that they might have just given her any old sheets that were lying around. She had faith that Kimberly had not allowed such a thing to happen, but she could not be sure.

She thought of her doctor, who she would have to go see sooner or later. She had skipped a couple of sessions because she did not want to sit there and pretend to talk about things. She used the word “pretend” because she liked to eat the time away by talking about nothing beyond the fact that she was attracted to Kimberly and they were actually supposed to speak on other matters. Kimberly rarely responded, but when she said just the right thing, a blush would stain the doctor’s cheeks and it was enough for Sheshona.

Her doctor was on her mind, but not as she usually was. She did not think about having sexual intercourse with her physician on that expensive desk that was just asking for it, but other things. Things that bothered her.

The pale woman thought about how the doctor had dressed her wounds after her bout with that giant monkey of an orderly. No one had done such a thing for her in so many years and she had done it properly with such a calming touch. She had not expected the doctor to have such a soothing hand and she disliked thinking the touch might have affected her. The doctor also made sure that she had eaten afterwards and had allotted her the space that she needed and desired after making sure she had gotten the tangible things that she required. And then, the cherry on the cake, the good doctor had fired Barkin and had not admonished her in any way.

It was almost like the redheaded vixen cared about her, Sheshona dared to consider. _No_ , her mind insisted on getting that notion out of her head. _No one cares about me anymore_. No person alive cared about her. _I don’t need anyone to care about me_. Her life was not about that. So, even if her doctor did care, she did not. Well, she doubted the doctor cared. After all, the redhead was being paid to treat her. She was Kimberly’s job, so she was probably pretending to care, Sheshona convinced herself.

Even if Kimberly only pretended to care, it seemed to sneak passed Sheshona’s well-fortified defenses and worked its way underneath her skin, much to her annoyance. After all, the raven-haired woman had moved on from thinking about how good it would be having the redhead on that huge desk to thinking about how the doctor had come to her aid when – she would never admit it out loud – she needed it. She had required the assistance. After all, she had been trapped in a tiny room with a few injuries and a man that desired to violate her. Sure, he had been unconscious, but he would have woken back up sooner or later and she would have had to just continue the same dance with him for more time than she wanted to. She had needed help and Doctor Kimberly Possible had been the one that answered the call and she did not ask for anything in return.

“Why?” Sheshona’s voice was such a whisper that she convinced herself it was the wind.

Sheshona sighed. She had never had such thoughts before. They caused something inside of her to begin acting up and she tried her best to ignore it. The physician was going to be a conquest, she quietly insisted. She would be a conquest and nothing more, just like all of the other women that she had been through. They were all just conquests, people that she offered a pleasurable experience to in return for the same. It was not that she did not care about them, but they were not particularly special to her. Some of them, she could not even recall their names and she was fine with that. They were just sexual partners, there for when she wanted release or when she wanted to show women a good time. There were no emotions connected to them or to her being with them. She did not believe in emotional attachments because they only got in the way.

All of the women she had been with through out her life, they meant little to her and the smarter ones knew that. The smart ones knew better than to get attached to her, at least not in any harmful way. Some of her ladies remained her acquaintances and provided her with some human interaction beyond sexual gratification. The doctor would not be one of them, she promised herself. She wanted to have her way with Kimberly and then get away from the doctor because she did not like the thoughts Kimberly made her have. She also did not like the fact that the redhead might just be working her way under her skin.

The pale female heard the door to her room unlock, which took her away from her thoughts. It was time for her to go visit with her dear doctor. She had the choice to go for her session or to stay in her room. Kimberly thought that was fair because Sheshona had a lot on her mind and she might need some time alone. She decided to go if only to gaze at her prurient physician. She figured eyeing her doctor might get her mind back on the right track, namely thinking about Kimberly naked and how fun it would be to have her on that desk.

Sheshona trotted to the office and flopped down into her usual chair. She looked at the desk and realized that the good doctor was not sitting at the desk. Odd. She scanned around the room and spotted Kimberly on a sofa that was parked against the wall.

“Um… Doc,” Sheshona called.

“Yes?” Kimberly replied. She had her legs crossed at the ankles and looked her patient in the eye, as if daring the pale woman to come and join her.

“Why aren’t you at the desk?” Sheshona inquired in a bemused tone. She even pointed to the desk, like the doctor did not know where it was. It was as if she thought Kimberly was connected to the table and could not escape it.

“I don’t need to always sit at the desk,” the redhead answered with a small smile.

She thought the desk seemed to a barrier between herself and her patient. It was like she proclaimed that she was the all-mighty doctor and Sheshona was just the lowly patient lucky to even be in her presence. _A woman like_ _Sheshona has to resent that_ , she thought, even though things were not like that. She usually sat at her desk because she was eternally behind in her paperwork. So, to show she did not think she was better than her patient and in the hope it would help them grow closer, she had moved from behind the desk to some place that seemed more open, friendly, and inviting.

“Why don’t you come and sit over here?” the olive-eyed female suggested with another small, inviting smile, making the offer tempting to her patient.

Sheshona craned an ebony eyebrow to the suggestion and the change. She was suspicious of the doctor, but she made her way over to the couch. After all, she was suspicious, not scared. She sat down across from the redhead. They both seemed instantly awkward with each other, sitting not even six inches apart now.

Sheshona got a healthy waft of Kimberly’s perfume from their new seats. She had smelled it before, but now it seemed to surround her. It was subtle scent that wrapped around her whole body and then seemed to softly invade her insides. Sheshona tried to shake it away to be rid of it, but it only burrowed deeper. Her heart fluttered as the aroma caressed it.

“How are your bruises? Should I change your bandages?” Kimberly asked while inspecting her patient. It was the only thing that came to mind to ask. She had not planned further than sitting together and she had not planned on that to be so discomforting.

“I’m all right,” Sheshona huffed, thankful for the distraction of words. It seemed to tear the bonds of Kimberly’s smell. She did not want or need the redheaded woman worrying about her or trying to be kind to her.

Kimberly nodded. She already got the picture that her patient was a fiercely independent woman. There was something almost masculine about Sheshona. She guessed her patient’s personality helped explain her abnormal attraction to women. But, she could not explain why she continued to think about her patient, even when she was away from the institution, ever since she had discovered Sheshona in her room with Barkin.

The redhead thought of her patient often, but it was usually because her antisocial patient tried to break her down and always got on her nerves. Her patient always tried to gather attention with distasteful and inappropriate remarks. Lately, though, she thought of how strong her patient had to be, how remarkable her patient was.

“Sheshona, you are an incredible person,” Kimberly commented and her patient was stunned by those words and she was not the only one. The doctor could not believe she said that out loud.

Emerald eyes were wide and Sheshona’s mouth dropped open. She was speechless, probably for the first time in whole life, but something inside of her was very flattered. She was not used to sincere compliments for no reason. She usually had to do something to or for someone to be complimented and the compliment typically came immediately, not out of the blue.

-8-8-8-8-

… _My patient is a remarkable woman and I shall quietly admit to feeling privileged to know such a woman. I wish to get to know her as best I can, not to cure her, though it is still my desire as it is my job and she deserves to be normal, but I also just wish to know her. I hope that she shall open up to me and perhaps we shall have the opportunity to become friends through out this process._

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the Sheshonas hurt the Kims.


	7. Watch what you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. That Disney company does own them, though.

7: Watch what you say

“Let’s call it a day,” Shego suggested as she closed the journal. She was not really ready to leave. She would have liked to read through the night, but there was one bump in that road.

“Huh?” Kim said in a very dazed tone. She had been nodding off and that was the reason why the thief suggested that they should call it a night.

“We’ll pick it up again tomorrow,” the pale woman said.

“Why?” the college student asked with a yawn.

“Because you’re sleeping with your eyes open and it’s creeping me the hell out,” Shego answered quite seriously.

Kim had been sleeping with her eyes almost completely open and the only reason that Shego noticed she was asleep was because the hero began to lightly snore. It was rather disturbing and she figured it was about time to stop if the girl was so tired that she was knocked out with her eyes open. The redhead had not even realized that she had been asleep.

“Oh,” Kim said in a surprised tone. “Yeah, I’ve been up for roughly twenty six hours,” she explained sheepishly while holding in another yawn. She was zapped, so she needed to hit the sack.

“Go to bed. I’ll let myself out,” Shego stated. She was surprisingly all right with the fact that her hostess had to go to bed, even though she would have liked to continue reading the journal. The day had gone so well that she was mellowed by it.

“Sounds good. Later,” the redhead yawned again.

Kim waved slightly as she got up and stumbled toward her bedroom. It did not occur to her that she was leaving her foe alone in her living room and anything could happen. Shego had already broken into the place a few times, so Kim figured that if the super-powered woman were going to do something, she would have done it by now.

The green-skinned thief picked herself up from the sofa to get ready to leave. She glanced around the apartment as she often did when she was there by herself. It contained all of the things that she expected Kim’s apartment to have, pictures of family and friends, computer and desk, a few souvenirs from her adventures, and tons of books. So many books that they were just stacked in the corner because there was no space on the bookshelf anymore. Nothing helped Shego figure out what she wanted to know about Kim, which was the direction the slim adventurer was going in.

Shego wanted to know what Kim was going to do with her life and she had wanted to know that for a few years. The reason that she wanted to know was simple to her, she was a warrior and she thought she had a good rival in Kim if she applied herself. Their battles could be epic and they could push each other to new heights if Kim focused. She wanted Kim to go down the path of a warrior, or at least that she told herself she wanted. It was what she wanted in the past at the very least.

Spending a little time with the speedy redhead, Shego considered maybe she did not want to know where Kim was going. There was something about the way that Kim lived that made her consider that was the way Kim was supposed to be. The olive-eyed girl was supposed to be hyper and all over the place. Kim was meant to be light from the sun, shining everywhere that she could and not like a laser, focused into a thin beam. It was actually fascinating.

“Kim Possible is not fascinating,” Shego admonished herself. Kim Possible was either someone that would one day prove a true challenge for her or was nothing at all. _There are no other choices_.

She did not acknowledge the fact that Kim had to be somewhat fascinating because she had plans for the girl. If the redhead held no interest to her, she would not care about what Kim did with her life. She would not dumb herself down when she fought Kim. She would just injure the girl badly, enough to get her to stop playing hero, and move on with her life. So, the olive-eyed girl seemed to be just a little captivating, even if the pale female did not want to admit it to herself.

Kim would have understood Shego’s frustration if she was aware of what the green-skinned woman went through. She did not want to think of her enemy as an interesting person, but it was too late for that. She was there already, thinking about how she did not know anything about Shego or how Shego was not anything like the person she assumed. She also could not get over the fact that the older female had cooked for her.

No one had ever cooked for Kim before, aside from her mother of course. Even for the very brief time that she was dating Ron, he never cooked for her. Kim felt strange through out dinner, but she did not say anything and she hoped that she hid that fact somewhat. She had complimented Shego on her cooking that night, which had shocked the older woman enough to make her almost blush. They acted odd around each other, but they only realized the other was acting strangely.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Sheshona is slowly opening up to me. I am not sure why, but she seems less hostile with me, which I am thankful for. Perhaps she has finally come to accept that I am only here to help her. She might be slowly getting ready to accept that she has a sickness and she wishes to change it. I do not know if she has made it that far, but I am learning new things about her, which is pleasant._

_She is not the sadistic woman that I had first assumed, but she does have an odd sense of humor to her. She enjoys being verbally ironic and she brings this quality out in me on occasion. I was unaware that I could be in such a state. She still has that glint in her eye as she watches me, but I am no longer unnerved by it. I am intrigued…_

-8-8-8-8-

Sheshona stepped into her doctor’s officer and noticed the doctor sat at her desk and not at the couch as she had been doing for the past couple of weeks. It looked like the redhead was handling some heavy paperwork. The redhead wrote quickly on one page while glancing to her left at another page. She stared at Kimberly for a few moments since she thought it would be a good way to spend her free time.

The raven-haired woman thought Kimberly’s expression was lovely. She looked a bit stressed, but it was still an adorable expression. Her brow was furrowed and she wore a slightly frown from the frustration brought on by the small pile of paper in front of her. Sheshona could tell that her darling doctor could not stand paperwork. She was obviously no bureaucrat, always with a neglected stack of paper on her desk. Sheshona could understand that. Kimberly had signed up for healing and helping more than likely and had not counted on the paperwork when she had first become a doctor.

Kimberly seemed to sense her patient was in the room seconds after she entered. The doctor appeared to have good instincts, Sheshona noted because of how quickly the redhead noticed her. Sheshona wondered if Kimberly was able to tell when other people crept up on her or if she just had this sense with Sheshona.

“Please, have a seat on the couch. I’ll be with you momentarily. I truly need to get this paperwork done,” Kimberly informed her patient, shaking her head. _I truly must cease in allowing this troublesome work to pile up as I do_. _It’s quite unprofessional_ , Kimberly silently berated herself. But, she hated it so much.

Sheshona decided to flop down on the exquisite sofa against the wall while her doctor finished up. She put her feet up and lounged, a soft sigh escaping her. The sofa was infinitely better than the bed in her room. If her doctor took more than a couple of minutes, she would fall asleep.

“And where am I to sit?” Kimberly inquired as she walked over to join the emerald-eyed woman. She looked down at how her patient was laid out completely across the couch and there was no space for her.

“I wouldn’t complain if you were to lay on me,” Sheshona replied with a smirk and she motioned to her torso as an invitation for the physician to rest on her. She hoped the doctor took her up on her offer, but she doubted the little redhead would do such a thing. She put the proposal out there just in case.

“Statements like that will have you visiting me for the rest of your days,” Kimberly pointed out to discourage her patient’s behavior. She still tried to check and weaken her patient’s attraction to the same sex, even though she wanted to simply get to know the other woman better. It seemed that Sheshona was a sexual creature, even when she was not trying to be extra-guarded.

“My life spent staring at that lovely face? Once again, I shan’t complain,” the raven-haired female commented with a content smile. She made a show of settled into the sofa, ready for the long haul, not giving up any space for the doctor.

“I’m sure there would be some disagreement when the face grows old,” Kimberly retorted because she knew Sheshona wanted to embarrass her. She figured if she always had a comeback on Sheshona’s remarks, it might get her to stop making such comments since it showed Sheshona no longer had the upper hand in whatever little game this was.

“I would merely be rid of you then,” Sheshona female replied in a slightly light tone. She wanted to be speaking the solid, stone-cold truth, but it came out as a joke. It was like her mind disagreed with the words and decided the words should be in jest rather than serious. She was supposed to be able to leave a conquest with ease, but it seemed her mind was not on board for that plan now. She tried not to think about why, but she wanted to know the reasons for her mind betraying her usual behavior. _Something is amiss_.

“Is that what you do? Leave once a person no longer holds your interest?” Kimberly inquired.

“Why stick around if I am no longer amused?” Sheshona countered with a teasing smile.

“So, you just leave no matter what?”

“It is safer that way,” the raven-haired female answered with a shrug.

“Safer for whom?” the redhead asked. She schooled her expression to remain cool. If she ever showed too much interest, her patient shut down.

“Others.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer for you, too?” Kimberly asked.

An independent woman like Sheshona probably would not want to get close to anyone, perhaps out of fear that the person could tie her down and somehow take her freedom. She probably did not want to grow dependent on someone, the physician considered. She supposed Sheshona took women as lovers because she could leave them and they could not do much about it. No woman would openly complain that her female lover had left her. Being with a man would undoubtedly be different.

A man would want Sheshona to himself and more than likely in the house. She would be limited with what she could do and Sheshona seemed like the type that just wanted to do whatever came to mind when it came to mind. Married life would probably not be the ideal life for a woman used to taking care of herself, but that was the natural order of things and Sheshona had to understand that.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You’re playing my doctor right now. Well, Doc, tell me why it would be safer for me, too,” Sheshona sarcastically requested.

“You always get like this,” the redhead sighed and she shook her head a little bit.

“Like what?” the other woman mildly snapped.

“So defensive when I merely try to make an observation on your personality. You always tear at me, all teeth and claws,” Kimberly replied.

“You haven’t seen teeth and claws.”

“I’m sure your bite can be worse, but why must you bite me?”

Sheshona looked at her doctor, olive eyes met emerald head on. She had heard similar sentences and questions from other women and they always looked away when they said it, as if they were so very wounded by her personality or they were ashamed to have point such a thing out. But, Kimberly stared dead at her while speaking those words. She did not waver in the slightest. Most women would look ready to burst into tears, but Kimberly looked like she wanted some answers and she wanted them now. There was something boldly sincere about the doctor that Sheshona consciously decided that she hated. She had consciously decided that because the characteristic made her heart beat erratically and made her feel oddly.

“Because you act like you know everything about me,” Sheshona replied as to why she always snapped at Kimberly. She snapped at everyone and everything, but usually because they were imbeciles. She snapped at Kimberly because the redhead got on her nerves with all of her damned observations. She needed to stop being so damned observant or at least stop sharing them.

“I don’t know anything about you. I’m trying to learn,” Kimberly argued in her typically gentle tone, which got on her patient’s nerves too.

“Why?” Sheshona practically barked out the question, even though she did not give the other female the chance to respond. “Only because you’re being paid to, only because you want to cure me. There’s nothing wrong with me, so you should just leave me the hell alone,” she declared.

“I do it because I care,” Kimberly blurted out in a forceful tone. She was sick of her patient just barking at her for no reason and it seemed she broke.

The cranky female scoffed and rolled her eyes. Kimberly looked away. The physician had not meant to state that she cared. She was getting rather close to her patient, maybe too close for her to be effective or for it to be ethical. It did not matter at the moment. If she was too close and even if she did care, she still wanted to cure Sheshona. Healing the other woman was her main objective and her feelings only made her that much more determined. She wanted to be able to release Sheshona because the emerald-eyed woman needed to be free.

“Why can’t I care?” Kimberly asked after a long pause. She looked at her patient for her answer. She wanted the truth and believed if she stared at Sheshona in those fiery emerald eyes, she would get just that.

“Because…” Sheshona trailed off. She did not know what to say. She also did not like that Kimberly watched her, waiting for the response.

The green-skinned female honestly just did not want Kimberly to care. She did not need anybody to care about her. She got along well in life without other people’s feelings sticking with her. Besides, the doctor was only being paid to talk with her and act like she cared.

“This is just your job. I’m just a study to you, money to you. You wouldn’t care if I wasn’t at this institution or I hadn’t been assigned to you. This is just your job,” Sheshona said, sounding more like she needed to convince herself than the doctor.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly sighed and she finally sat down at the foot of the sofa, moving her patient’s legs. “Just because I am a doctor doesn’t mean I don’t care. Just because I’m your doctor doesn’t mean I don’t care. It typically means I care more than most. Yes, I do want to cure you, so I ask you these questions as a hope to get to understand your thinking, but I also ask because I want to get to know you. I am not being insincere in any manner. I would like to get to know you,” she explained patiently.

“I want to know you too, Doc,” Sheshona remarked with a lewd smirk on her face as she moved her legs to rest on Kimberly’s lap. She tried to get them back on what she felt was the proper track, namely the doctor being uncomfortable while she made inappropriate remarks. It would eventually get them to where she wanted them to be, she believed.

The redhead shook her head. “Why do you hide yourself from me, even as you pretend to be out in the open?” she asked, still sounding so gentle and inviting.

Sheshona did not respond, but she scowled. Why did the doctor care? What did it matter what she did? It was none of the doctor’s business, so she should just let it go. Sheshona would like the doctor to just stop caring about her. It was getting under her skin and bothering her more than anything else had in a long time.

The emerald-eyed patient kept telling herself that the doctor was just a conquest, only a conquest. She was never open with anyone and she would not start now just because an adorable little redheaded doctor had shown her some false kindness. She was not weak, not that easy, not that stupid. She did not need anyone in her life that wanted to care about her, especially if it kept bothering her as it was.

“Doc,” Sheshona said.

“Yes?” Kimberly replied.

Sheshona stared intensely at the doctor as she weighed what she was about drop. The words were necessary for both of them, but for her mostly. They had to sound like the stone-cold truth. She did not need her brain messing things up and trying to make what she meant sound like a joke. She needed to make the bothersome feelings go away, so her words had to be perfect.

“I hate you,” Sheshona stated as bluntly as possible. The words might as well have been slammed out of her mouth with a giant sledgehammer. She then got up and left the office before Kimberly could respond.

The doctor would not have been able to reply anyway because she appeared to be in complete shock. Her mouth fell open and her eyes seemed to shatter. It felt like something inside of her had cracked and fragmented into a trillion pieces as the door closed. She could not believe it. _Sheshona hates me? But, why?_ Why would her patient hate her?

-8-8-8-8-

… _I have done nothing to warrant her loathing, yet she stated so plainly and soundly that she hates me. What have I done to make her say such hurtful things to me and sting me as if she were the ruler of a hive? I nearly shed tears over such harsh words and the merciless tone with which she spoke them._

_How could she just say such a thing with that earnest look on her face? I have tried my best to be pleasant and cordial with her, to become friends with her, and I only wish to help her. I understand that she does not believe she requires the aid, but does that mean that she should hate me? I do not believe so, yet she hates me all the same._

_Did she say that just to hurt me? I suppose it worked as I lament over it, but why would she do that? I had come to understand that she was not sadistic or wicked like she seemed, yet she did this to me. Is she actually just what she seems to be? I still do not believe that she is a menace, but it does seem as if she desired to harm me. How could she just… why would she… Why does she hate me?_

-8-8-8-8-

“She’s taking this rather hard,” Shego noted out loud. The doctor certainly was weepy over her patient just stating that she hated her. It was only her patient. She needed to let it go, in Shego’s “compassionate” opinion.

“Well, it does hurt to be told ‘I hate you’,” Kim pointed out to defend the woman she shared a name with. She had never experienced being told by someone that the person hated her, but she bet it felt horrible.

“Tell me about it,” Shego muttered with a slight frown.

Kim sighed and ran her hand through her hair. _I walked right into that one_. She noticed that a lot about her prom night, which also came with a big emotional breakdown on her part, had gotten to Shego since the green-skinned woman kept alluding to that night. But, she supposed that made sense considering the fact Shego actually told she had tried to kill her that night. Maybe it would be best for them to talk about it, even though she tried her best to forget it. But, talking things over might be helpful to the both of them. She just hoped the argumentative villainess agreed with that logic.

“Shego… I wasn’t myself that night. Now, I can’t excuse my actions, even though I wasn’t trying to kill you. I will admit that it gave me a frightening amount of pleasure to hurt you because I was so damn mad and hurt at the time. When I realized how I felt, it really, really scared me. I mean, I was really scared that for a few seconds I liked that I hurt you because I was so hurt. I was so afraid of that feeling that I actually took a long break from crime fighting. I mean, I still helped out in disasters, but I left the crime fighting to the people who got paid to do it. You know, it was like a crossroads in my life,” the redheaded hero explained.

“What makes you think I give a damn?” the super-powered woman inquired, turning her nose up at the whole thing.

Kim chuckled a bit, even though the response was not funny, but it was expected. Shego cared, but she did not want to admit it. That night clearly troubled Shego greatly and Kim did not know why. Yes, she hurt Shego, but this did not seem to be about the physical pain. Her behavior seemed to disturb the older woman more than a little bit. The olive-eyed adventurer figured she could help ease both of their minds by talking about what went through her mind and caused her to act that way. She hoped that after she explained herself, the green-skinned woman would do the same and discuss what about that night specifically bothered her so greatly.

“I was so angry, so hurt with what happened. I mean, you and Drakken really toyed with my emotions that time, but once the night was over, I sat down and I asked myself was I really the type of person that got pleasure from hurting others? Until I had the answer to that question, I couldn’t even fight. I just didn’t trust myself. I was scared I might be that type of person, that I might be a monster of some kind. It took a lot of soul-searching to decide that even if I was that type of person, I refused to be so anymore. I promised myself I wouldn’t be that person and I went to train myself to calm myself and gain better control over my emotions. I missed my first semester of college to get that under control. I didn’t want to one day find myself fighting anyone, especially you, and hoping that I kill you,” Kim stated.

“That’s good,” Shego mumbled with a tight expression. At least the speedy pest had tried her best to come away from that dark side that she had stepped toward. She decided against addressing why Kim did not want to “especially” hurt her. They were a little too friendly as it was, so she did not want to know the reasons behind any odd words that Kim used. They probably did not mean anything and she did not want Kim to start thinking about it either.

“Why would you say that?” the redhead asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. She had expected Shego to say something along the lines of “so?”

“No reason,” the super-powered villainess lied, shaking her head. She would not explain herself to the irksome hero. She would rather just keep everything to herself and continue to move on with her life. They were not chums and they did not need to talk about every little thing.

“Come on, Shego. This has been eating at you. I know it has. You bring it up whenever you can and you don’t snap at me about it. You just let it hang out there. Tell me. Why has it been bothering you?” Kim asked.

“It hasn’t,” the older woman insisted.

“Don’t act like this. Tell me. You know you want to,” Kim urged in a soft tone with a matching smile. She was certain that her foe wanted to get the events of that night off of her chest.

“Shut the hell up. What the hell do you know about what I want to do? So, just leave me the hell alone and let’s read the stupid ass journal, so I don’t have to see your ass again like this. Damn it,” Shego snapped.

Kim flinched and looked rather hurt by those words. She just wanted to help. For a moment, she held her breath, needing to calm down the tremble in her belly. She then slowly exhaled and found she did not feel much better.

Shego told herself that she did not care how the redhead looked or if she was wounded. She did not have to share information with such a disappointing little pest. She did not owe Kim anything. They were enemies for crying out loud.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Can the Sheshonas fix these screw-ups?


	8. So sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. That would a Disney joint there with the ownership.

8: So sorry

… _Sheshona is a guarded woman, who probably does not care who she hurts as long as she remains unscathed and untouched. I am unsure of what I think of that. I doubt that I am in the proper state to make a decent judgment on such a thing at the moment._

_She says that she hates me. I do not know why, but I suspect that it has something to do with the time that we have spent together. She became so infuriated with me when I informed her that I care and then she declared that she hated me, as if she were upset that I would dare care about her. Is that why she hates me?_

_I do not understand it. Why should she hate someone who cares about her? This woman baffles my mind constantly. Why does she hate me? Why won’t she open up to me? Why won’t she just allow me to cure her so that she could be free?_

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona frowned as she parked herself on her bed and folded her legs underneath her as best she could considering her fetters. She did not feel like her usual self. Something bothered her and she refused to admit to herself what it was, so now it scratched under the surface. She just tried her best to ignore it all.

The hurt look in the doctor’s elegant, olive eyes haunted Sheshona. She had hurt conquests in the past, before and after she had her way with them. She always let them sulk or cry for a little while, but she rarely left them feeling totally injured, but it generally was not her intent to heal their wounds. She usually gave them the only thing she ever would and it seemed to reassure them that she was not as coldhearted as she seemed; she gave them deep physical attention.

She supposed it was a lie when she got her conquests to believe she was not as horrible as they thought when she hurt them. She did not care about their pain really and they mended themselves through beliefs that physical pleasure meant something more than it did. She never went out of her way to make them feel better. They just interpreted her actions in a way they wanted and she allowed them to think whatever it was they wanted. Their agony never haunted her like the doctor’s aching did.

She decided she hated the doctor just as she said she did. She had to hate a person who could haunt her from a mere look. She had to hate a person who had the nerve to break through her solid defenses, defenses that no other person had ever even cracked. She had to hate a person who could make her talk simply by talking to her. No conquest had ever even caused her a ping, yet the doctor had the power and gall to get through everything about her with mere words and presence, and, of course, that subtle scent that now echoed through Sheshona’s mind with those haunting eyes. This bothered her to no end.

First, the redhead dared to be kind to her and then she acted like she cared and now she got to Sheshona with those wounded, but beautiful leaf-colored eyes. She hated that a person, especially a desired prize could affect her in such a way. She would not allow that woman get to her.

“She’s just a conquest and nothing more,” Sheshona promised herself in a low growl.

Sheshona closed her eyes and willed herself to think about Kimberly in a way that she wanted, not the way that she remembered. She pictured Kimberly’s face on the body of another woman that she had been with. She settled for that because she refused to imagine what Kimberly might look like naked. She had found imagining what a conquest was like before being having her led to disappointment more often than not.

Sheshona merely frustrated herself with her thoughts as she allowed the images to dance through her mind. Her hands were bound in such a way that she could not reach between her legs and at least pleasure herself to the thoughts, which got on her nerves of course. All she was doing was arousing herself and causing herself trouble. She growled in anger. _Damn these shackles_ , she silently cursed.

 _If I were smart, I would’ve stolen the key from Kimberly_ , she berated herself. She would have at least been able to relieve her frustration had she done that. She supposed she was just going to have to deal with it. She would rather the aggravation from arousal than the hatred inside of her from the doctor probably caring about her.

She did not want the physician to care about her for some reason that was beyond her. Other females had cared. She just did not return the feeling and it did not bother her that she did not return the feeling. They clung to her and she really could care less than nothing about how they felt about her. She let them care and let them latch onto her, especially in bed. Their affections came out in tender ways after coupling, she had always noted, and she supposed that she liked that. She liked the attention, which was one of the reasons that she allowed them to care. They touched and caressed her with loving, soft hands that she noticeably lacked. They sometimes covered her neck and shoulders in gentle kisses. Would her bossy doctor be one of those women thanks to the fact that she cared about her? She secretly hoped so.

“No, I don’t,” Sheshona argued with herself. She did not want the doctor to show any signs of actually caring. She was paid to pretend to care and she attempted to cure her of something that Sheshona was extra-certain was not a disease. No illness felt so good. So, she hated the doctor and only wanted one thing from the redheaded little vixen.

 _Scratch that last thought_. She loathed the doctor and she wanted _two_ things from the redheaded little vixen. She wanted to have her way with Kimberly on that desk; it was a main objective for them to be on the desk when they finally got to it. And she wanted those distressed, lovely green eyes out of her head. She could not bear to see those eyes appearing so wounded anymore. She was then distracted as she heard the door unlocked, so she guessed it was time for her to go see the little minx.

She had actually skipped the last few sessions after proclaiming her hatred for her doctor. She told herself it was because she just did not want to go do any more pointless sessions, but, deep down, she had not gone because she did not want to see her hurt doctor. She did not want that uncomfortable, tense air to be around them. It was her belief that things should not be that overly stress inducing with them. And then, the detested female had the nerve to enter her temporary sanctuary.

“Sheshona, we have an appointment,” Kimberly stated in an even tone, standing with perfect posture. She sounded very professional, but there was some irritation underneath her voice. She had to force herself to stare at her patient.

“So?” the emerald-eyed female replied, making sure to sound irked. She also made sure not to look at her doctor, which made it a little easier for the physician to eye her.

Sheshona made a mental note of how strong Kimberly sounded and looked. Had any other woman been hurt like Kimberly, Sheshona knew the other woman would sound close to tears when placed in the same room as the person that hurt her. But, no, not the good doctor because she was not the average woman.

The tone that the redhead used caused something inside of Sheshona to stir and it seemed to nearly jump. She ordered the feeling to disperse, but it did not comply. She hated the redheaded vixen and nothing about Kimberly had better cause something in her to blossom, so that feeling needed to go away. The only thing Kimberly had better do was sexually arouse her, Sheshona commanded her body and mind.

Really, Sheshona did not think she should feel anything point blank aside from arousal or maybe annoyance in her life. She was a stone. Stones did not have emotions and they did not need emotions to validate their existence. She existed without feelings and had for a long time. Emotions were useless to her.

“So, move. My office, now,” Kimberly commanded, folding her arms across her chest.

“What?” Sheshona said in a bit of an offended tone. She did not like being ordered around, especially not by some hypocritical doctor.

“Now,” Kimberly added in a forceful tone.

Sheshona cut her doctor an angry glare, which Kimberly surprisingly matched with one of her own. Sheshona’s mind spun and her body buzzed. What happened to her blushing, bashful doctor who flushed so easily when complimented? What happened to the little minx who was like the other women that Sheshona was attracted to? A crimson-haired, fiery angel that ordered her around and stared at her defiantly with sharp olive eyes had replaced her coy physician. And why was it more of a turn-on for her doctor to be bossy than bashful? Now, Sheshona would not mind seeing her doctor blushing again, but she seemed to like the take-charge Kimberly, too. _Wait_ , Sheshona’s mind objected. _You’re supposed to detest Kimberly_.

Sheshona growled, angry for forgetting so quickly. _Right, I despise her. I have to remember that_. She hated the cute woman. Nothing would change that. No matter what the doctor did, she had to loathe the woman. She had to, she silently insisted.

“Get moving,” the redhead commanded while pointing toward the door. She would not let Sheshona get to her and dictate how their relationship would go. She had a job to do and she still cared, even if Sheshona hated her. She would cure the stubborn woman come Hell or High water, no matter what.

Sheshona turned her mouth up, but she got up off of the bed. She marched down to the office with her doctor. She noted how powerful the redhead tried to walk. Her doctor covered up that gapping wound she felt and Sheshona wanted to find it amusing, but she could not. She only thought about the pain that she caused Kimberly and how she wanted to take it away. After all, Kimberly had not done anything to her to deserve such agony. Besides, she did not like to see the doctor putting on a front. Kimberly was so much stronger than that.

 _What can I do to relieve my darling doctor of that terrible ache?_ Well, she had a few ideas, but she doubted that any of them would fly, mostly because of the redhead’s attitude and also because of her attitude. After all, she could just apologize and explain herself, but she felt there was a better chance of the world coming to an end at that exact moment than her ever apologizing for anything. So, the doctor would just have to be hurt unless she agreed to let Sheshona put her on that desk. And Sheshona would just to have to try harder in ignoring that fact.

The pair entered the office and Sheshona went for the sofa, but Kimberly went to her desk. Sheshona sucked her teeth. So, the doctor was going to throw a tantrum over things and punish her by retreating behind that tempting desk. _Yeah, that’ll definitely show me_ , she commented sarcastically in her mind as she got up. _It’s not like I give a damn about where we’re located while we do this_ , she silently insisted. She would not go along with the treatment anyway.

The raven-haired woman went back to her old chair. She scrunched her body up in the chair by putting her legs up and resting her feet on the end of the chair. In the back of her mind, she noted that she did not like going back to the old system. There was something about this that seemed… distant.

“So, what should we not talk about today?” Sheshona asked, hoping to ease the intense waves radiating from Kimberly. She also needed to hide her own discomfort. The question did not help on either front.

“How is the diet working for you?” Kimberly inquired in a clipped tone. She was in total professional mode, which Sheshona disliked that. The doctor had decided if Sheshona did not want to be polite and friendly, then there was no reason for them to be that way. She could do her job just as well. After all, she had cured people without crossing any sort of professional line with them.

The emerald-eyed female was not sure why she detested the cold, dispassionate tone from the doctor, but she disliked it and that was enough for her. She wanted only to hear the warm, friendly voice of her redheaded physician. She only wanted the welcoming and pleasant doctor and she had ruined that with her past declaration. She had better fix it before it got any more bothersome. Apparently, the world would outlast her.

“Look, Doc…” Sheshona sighed, turning her mouth down a little.

“You haven’t been sticking to the diet, have you?” Kimberly asked while still speaking in that removed tone her patient was not willing to listen to.

“You know I haven’t,” Sheshona snapped and glared at the redhead. A stupid diet would not make her want to go out and have sex with men and, damn it, they both knew that as far as she was concerned. Who thought of that idiotic, cockamamie treatment and why the hell was her brilliant doctor actually following it?

“What about your menstrual cycle? Has it been occurring regularly?” Kimberly asked. She might as well have been reading from a checklist of boneheaded symptoms of the “illness,” Sheshona thought and it was because of her, which irked her further. Her doctor was too good for the generic humbug that other moronic physicians used, so she wanted the redhead to act like she was too good for it, like before.

“Doc, just stop it, all right. You don’t have to go through this nonsense. I…” Sheshona trailed off and took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean it when I said I hate you. I just wanted you to stop asking me questions. I want you to stop caring,” she admitted through gritted teeth with a grimace. It was as if the words truly pained her to say.

“Why?” Kimberly inquired in a bemused tone after a moment of silence. She did not understand why anyone would want her to not care. _Is it not human nature to attach and become attached? To want to feel the affections and warmth of others?_ What kind of person would not want that? _What sort of life has Sheshona lived to not want that?_ The question troubled her as she feared her patient had grown up in a cold, emotionally sterile place. She could not imagine it and she felt sorrow for Sheshona.

“Because I don’t need you to care about me. I get along just fine without people caring about me, always have and always will. Why do you even care? I don’t care about you,” Sheshona pointed out.

Kimberly only tilted her head slightly because of those words. If Sheshona did not care, as she so loudly proclaimed, she would have left Kimberly to mope with her injured spirit. Instead, she had explained herself to lift the pain from the doctor, not the actions of a woman who did not care. _Oh, Sheshona, you are very much human and you want just what others do. Yet, you fight me. Is this your nature? To fight everything?_ Again, she wondered what type of place Sheshona grew up in for her to think she had to fight everything.

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation on the couch,” Kimberly suggested while silently deciding against pointing out her logic to why Sheshona obviously lied. It would only annoy her cranky patient.

“I don’t mind the couch, but the conversation can wait,” the raven-haired patient replied with her best suggestive smirk.

Kimberly shook her head in a slightly amused fashion and they both rose to their feet. They strolled over to the sofa and sat down. Sheshona thought about the last time they had been on the couch and she had put her feet on the doctor’s lap. She liked that quite a bit and decided to sit like that again, despite the fact that she was barefoot and had been during her whole stay. Her feet were probably never going to be clean again thanks to her stay, yet she rested them in Kimberly’s lap anyway.

“This isn’t very appropriate,” the doctor pointed out while motioning to the feet placed on her lap.

“I’m not very appropriate,” Sheshona retorted.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Kimberly remarked with a smile. Her sarcastic side was something that only her patient brought out in her.

“You act as if like it’s new to you,” the patient countered.

“I merely point out the actions in the hope that one day my words will reach your brain,” the doctor riposted.

The emerald-eyed female smirked. It was a joy to go back and forth verbally with her little vixen. “Well, Doc, ask me a question before I decide to just throw myself at you and do all sorts of naughty things to your delicious body.” She made it a point to give the doctor’s lovely body the once over.

“How would you know what my body is like?” the redhead taunted her patient. She naively thought that she had Sheshona.

“I have an eye for these sorts of things,” Sheshona answered and she wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’ve been with many women then?” Kimberly guessed.

“Jealous?” Sheshona teased, still smirking like the cat that ate the canary. She had a supreme confidence in herself now because of the doctor’s curiosity. She was going to have her darling doctor, but a question tugged at the back of her mind. It was a question that she had never asked herself. What would she do after she conquered her doctor? She just knew she would not be satisfied after that, not with the feelings festering inside of her. To dismiss the irksome question, she told herself that she would just cross that bridge when she came to it.

“Curious,” Kimberly answered her patient’s question.

“Guess,” Sheshona said with an amused smile. She was glad their little tiff was over, not that she would acknowledge that it was a tiff or that it had affected her in any way.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I spent most of the session guessing how many women Sheshona had been with, trying to gauge how badly her disease had set in. She did not acknowledge any of the numbers that I presented her with. She just looked at me with the devil in her gaze as my numbers climbed into the high thirties and I had give up, believing that she was merely toying with me now. Could she have really been with so many women? Where did she find so many women to participate in such perverse doings? Did she catch them with those demonic eyes?_

_She tries to beckon me with those eyes and because I do not answer, she withholds responses, yet she still manages to converse with me. Only, she never discloses any relevant information. Her eyes actually tell me more than her mouth, but her mouth confirms that look in her eyes most of the time. Why does she desire me? I do not understand._

-*-(Present)-*-

Kim glanced at Shego, who stared down at the journal page that they both finished. She could tell Shego was bothered and she doubted it was from what they learned in the journal. It was _that_ night, the night that she could have possibly murdered Shego and she had the nerve to smile about it while doing it. Sure, she had not been looking to kill the villainess, but she had gotten some level of demented satisfaction in beating the pale thief.

The night actually still haunted Kim. Sometimes, she had nightmares about her actions, so she could not imagine how Shego must feel about it. The thing was that Shego did not look haunted by the night. She looked disappointed, which caused a little tremble in Kim’s stomach. _Why won’t she tell me what she thinks about it, though?_ Kim frowned, not wanting to guess about Shego’s emotions on such a meaningful subject.

The raven-haired martial artist attempted to erase the fact she had hurt Kim’s feelings by telling her, among other things, to shut the hell up not too long after Kim explained why she had assaulted Shego in such a harsh way. She should not care that Kim’s feelings were hurt considering what the little hero had done to her. _I don’t care_ , she promised herself.

“Shego,” Kim said, breaking a tense silence that had existed between them since the thief had barked at her.

“What?” the plasma-wielder huffed, her arms folded tight against her chest despite the fact that she held the journal.

“I’m sorry,” the redhead apologized in a sound, earnest manner. She had disappointed Shego with her actions more than she had disappointed herself, which was quite a feat considering how she felt. “I doubt I can ever make up for my actions, but I am truly sorry,” she insisted with big eyes.

Shego glanced at Kim and those sincere olive eyes practically devoured her. She supposed it did her no good in holding a grudge; her mother had taught her better than that. She did not like wasting energy in hating someone anyway, especially not Kim. After all, before that incident, she had secretly liked Kim, as a fighter anyway. The girl was entertaining and useful. Hell, Shego even had plans for Kim before that night.

“It’s all right, Princess,” the super-powered thief conceded with a sigh. It truly was all right. Kim had not tried to kill her, so that was a plus. She just had to take that in, process it, and accept it. Besides, everyone had that moment in time where they could screw up their whole lives, at least Kim had decided otherwise. Moreover, the kid had taken a few lessons away from the whole thing, so that was another plus.

“Are you going to tell me why that night stands out in your mind so much and why you keep bringing it up?” the slender redhead inquired.

“No reason,” Shego lied. No reason that she wanted to share.

“Come on,” Kim persisted.

“It’s nothing,” the older woman replied.

“It’s something. Tell me or it’s going to bug me for the rest of my life!” Kim declared, obviously being overdramatic about things. She would think about it forever if she did not get the reasons for it, though.

“It’s nothing important,” the villainess insisted while wondering where the hell the redhead picked up a playful, yet annoying side that quickly for her to be acting so ridiculous. Kim hardly noticed her preposterous behavior. She just wanted to get Shego to talk and she would try anything to get that to happen.

“Come on!” the college student whined loudly and that managed to crack Shego’s defenses.

“All right, all right! Damn it, you get more annoying by the minute. I just thought that you were going to choose the wrong path. When I used to fight you, I would think that you’re the way that I should be. You’re usually pretty under control and you don’t let your emotions rule you as you fight a great deal of the time. I always give into my anger when things don’t go my way in a fight and while I don’t kill, it still disrupts my fighting and because of it, I haven’t reached my full potential. You gave into your emotions that night and it was like I saw all of your potential leave you. And, for a long time, I did think you tried to kill me,” Shego explained, trying her best to make it sound like it was unimportant.

“Oh,” Kim muttered because she did not know what else to say. Her eyes drifted to the floor for a moment.

“Don’t worry about it, though, Kimmie. I was seeing things that probably weren’t there anyway,” the super-powered sidekick commented with a wave of her hand, hoping to dismiss the whole matter. She did not feel like talking about things that were not going to happen. It seemed like a waste of time to her.

“What did you see?” the hero asked. It was a surprise to know Shego had thought about her beyond their fighting. It was a surprise to know she had gotten to Shego a little bit. _I guess there’s more to us than hero versus villain_.

“Nothing,” Shego answered.

She thought Kim would choose the path of a warrior eventually. Well, no, not thought exactly. It was more like she hoped Kim would choose that path, but looking around the girl’s home and thinking about how she spent her days, Shego realized her hope was probably going to remain unfulfilled. She needed to accept the facts, as she had been constantly scolded throughout her life. Kim was what she was, but Shego wanted to wait to see what the redhead would be. No matter what, though, it did not seem that the little hero would ever turn into a little warrior.

“Tell me!” Kim begged, latching onto Shego’s shoulders. She was so curious now.

“You are a curious one. You know what curiosity did to the cat,” the plasma-wielder teased.

“Tell me or I’ll…” Kim tried to think of a threat, but nothing came to mind.

“Aw, Kimmie too kindhearted to think of a good way to torture me?” the moss-hued female taunted her hostess.

“Come on!” the redhead begged.

Shego only shook her head. Some part of her realized that she liked the alone time with Kim. She had not bonded with anyone like right now, but that did not consciously occur to her. It also did not occur to her that a part of her thought Kim was cute when she was acting silly. She decided to tease Kim for the rest of the night. The journal was forgotten for the moment.

“C’mon!” Kim pouted and Shego resisted.

Kim continued on pestering Shego, trying to find out what it was Shego saw in her. She also thought about how she worried Shego that night. Well, at least now they had both discussed the issue. With luck and some effort, they could more than likely mend the wounds and move on. Well, that was Kim’s optimistic opinion anyway.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: learning about Sheshona’s mother and Go family tradition.


	9. Lineage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

9: Lineage

… _I’ve made great progress with Sheshona, not as a patient, but in getting to know her. She seems truly content in not letting me treat her imbalance. I do not understand why she does not wish for me to treat her disease. I fail to comprehend why a person would be content in being so very wrong. I do not mean to judge her so harshly, as she is somewhat a friend now, but she is an intelligent woman content in being wrong. It makes no sense to me. I suppose I shall prod her mind for the answers, but first I must pray that she’s in such a mood._

_She is still a bit difficult to speak with because it all depends on her mood and she can be quite mercurial. She is sometimes friendly and she sometimes has the disposition of an angry dog. Lately, she has been more affable and less biting as to before when she first arrived and she would bite me more often than anything else. This is a sign that she is making progress, right?_

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona wandered into Doctor Possible’s office and took her usual seat on the sofa. Kimberly sat down next to her and Sheshona did something rapidly became her habit; she put her feet in Kimberly’s lap. She recently had dreams where she was allowed to rest her head in the doctor’s lap. There was nothing sexual about it the dreams, which surprised her. She would merely rest her head in Kimberly’s lap and Kimberly would tenderly caress her in different places depending on the dream, but nothing licentious. She both enjoyed and loathed those dreams.

The pale woman had never desired to lay her head in a woman’s lap for peaceful relaxation. Mediation was for relaxation while women were for deep, lascivious indulgence. Kimberly was something different, though.

The redhead glanced at the feet in her lap. She did not mind them, despite the fact that the feet were dirty and her dress was surprisingly clean for the time they lived in. She just wanted Sheshona to be comfortable because she would then be more open to treatment; or at least, that was the reason the good doctor was telling herself. Maybe it was one of the reasons, but it was not the main one. Actually, it might not have even been gracing the top five of the reasons list.

It could have just been that the doctor did not mind Sheshona’s feet in her lap and she wanted Sheshona to be comfortable because she cared for the raven-haired woman in someway, end of argument. She did not consider that because she doubted it would be appropriate for her to care too much about her patient. There was a line that she had to remain on one side of to remain professional, after all. No matter what, curing Sheshona, making her well, had to come first… or so she told herself.

“Hey, Doc,” Sheshona said.

“Yes?” Kimberly replied. She secretly liked it when Sheshona started their conversations because it showed the emerald-eyed female was interested in her opinion rather than teasing her, as she typically did when responding to questions asked by the doctor.

Now, the physician liked to tell herself that she preferred Sheshona starting their discussions because it seemed like she was interested in being treated and cured, but deep down, the redhead had long ago figured out there was no curing Sheshona. She did not want to believe it, but in her heart, she knew it was true. Sheshona would always be attracted to women and the doctor was not sure what to do. _Why do I persist_ , she wondered, _if I know my attempts are in vain?_ She enjoyed Sheshona’s company, she supposed, but that did not fully explain why she continued on when she was aware her job would yield nothing. It was almost like she had to put up a front.

“How long have I been here?” the raven-haired woman asked.

“About half a year,” Kimberly answered.

“I thought as much,” Sheshona commented with a nod. She had never stayed at an asylum that long. In fact, she had never really stayed any place that long in the past decade. She usually escaped hospitals the first few days and went about her life. _So, why am I still here?_ _Does my conquest bid me to stay? Does this desire for her bind me here?_ She liked to think so, but she was beginning to fear it was not in the way she had originally planned.

“Any reason why you ask?” the olive-eyed doctor inquired.

“No,” Sheshona replied.

“Will no one visit you while you’re here?” Kimberly asked with a tender look.

It bothered Kimberly how often that happened. Many of the institutions patients were forgotten by their families because of their sicknesses. No healthy person liked being near a sick person out of fear of infliction. However, Sheshona was not so terribly ill to be forgotten and she certainly was not contagious in the same sense as many other hospital patients. There was nothing outstandingly wrong with her to where her family should not at least come and check on her progress, not that there was much of that to speak on.

“My father might stop by to check on my chains, but no one else will come,” Sheshona answered. Most of her family did not live on the same coast as she did anymore, so they did not even know she was in the hospital. It was not that they did not want anything to do with her, but they had lives of their own, which she understood. She had her own life, too.

“Why did he chain you like this?” Kimberly asked while fingering the ankle shackles since they were by her hands. She thought it was a cruel practice to bind anyone, even though at some mental institutions, patients were bound to the walls like criminals. Thankfully, Middleton was not so barbaric.

“He wishes for me to stay and feels that this is the only way,” the pale woman answered with a shrug. Her father was such a fool and he lacked any sort of imagination. He really could not fathom what she was capable of if he truly believed the chains would hold her indefinitely.

“Did no one protest to such treatment of you? Did you mother not find this cruel?” Kimberly asked.

Sheshona glanced away for a moment and noted her doctor was back to thinking like the hypocrite she was. Kimberly was not the normal woman she wished to portray and Sheshona was not sure if the doctor realized it completely or not, despite the fact that she told it to the redheaded siren a few times directly. She often thought Kimberly was like the chief representative of what a woman should be, but she was not that herself. She could stand and pretend, she could recite and dictate, but at the end of the day, Kimberly was nothing like what she presented herself to be.

If the physician was the normal woman that she tried to be, Sheshona believed the redhead would not question her bonds. It would have been enough for Kimberly to know her father had put her in the manacles if doctor was the average female. He was the one in charge, he had made a decision, and he was a man, so it had to be for the best. Obviously, Kimberly did not think like that, but she really did not seem to notice.

In a small part of Sheshona’s mind that she tried to ignore, she thought her doctor was adorable because she was a hypocrite and barely noticed why. It was cute to watch her be abnormal with no clue that she was. Her doctor was just so endearing.

“My father thought this was the best way to handle me,” Sheshona replied while holding up her wrists a little bit.

“And your mother agreed?” Kimberly inquired almost incredulously with wide eyes. She would never agree if her husband wanted to put their child in restraints and she certainly would not allow him to do it.

“My mother is not around to protest in my favor,” Sheshona admitted. Her mother would never have let such a thing happen. Her mother would have broken her father’s arms for daring to have such an idea and she knew that for a fact.

“Has she passed on?” Kimberly asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Don’t be,” Sheshona said in a dismissive tone.

“My mother passed on when I was little,” Kimberly informed her patient. “I never had the pleasure of knowing the woman.”

“No? So, are you a doctor because your father thought that you were a little boy all of your life?” Sheshona asked in an amused tone. She could almost envision it, but it made little sense. After all, Kimberly was quite aware of her femininity.

“My father merely gave me his blessing to be whatever it was that I desired to be and supported me all the way through. Is your mother the reason you have such a free spirit?” Kimberly countered.

The raven-haired woman chuckled. It was a rare time indeed when the doctor witnessed her patient laughing. Her mother was responsible for almost everything that she was. That woman knew how to push her buttons and get her to behave almost like a windup toy. She knew how to get Sheshona hyped, angry, happy, just about everything. Sheshona used to be both apprehensive and overjoyed with her mother because she just never knew where the woman was going to come from and she liked that for some reason that she would never be able to explain. It was just like her mother was an alpha wolf and she was a member of the pack.

“You’re laughing. Why?” the redhead asked, holding in a smile. Her eyes twinkled, though.

“My mother was a funny woman,” Sheshona answered.

“Why do you say that?” the doctor inquired.

“I can tell you a story and you can get the idea about her. A long time ago, when I was about five years old, my skin looked like yours. I was a bit paler maybe, but it was close to that complexion. I was down by a pond that I had no business playing in because she told me I had better keep my clothes clean that day because we were supposed to be going somewhere. There was a flash in the sky and I saw a weird rainbow-like shooting star in broad daylight. A piece of the star fell into the pond and I got splashed with a bunch of water.

“Now, I’m in trouble. I mean, my mother will know I was at the pond, my clothes are ruined, and suddenly I felt sick. I wandered around for a little while, hoping to dry off to avoid getting really yelled at. All the while, I was dizzy and my stomach felt like it spun in my guts. I went back home once I was feeling really sick and my clothes weren’t yet dry.

“My mother caught sight of me the second I came into the yard and began hollering about my state. And then she noticed something weird, my skin turned a little green. She then began yelling at me, wanting to know what I did to make my skin that color. I got yelled at and yanked around until I threw up from the sick feeling in my stomach. I hit her bare feet and I thought I was going to be killed for it. She flew off into a rage, wondering how I could get so sick so quickly.

“She rushed me to my room, called three different doctors, and worried for the rest of the day about my health. She didn’t apologize for yelling, but she caressed my forehead and cheek and told me everything would be all right. I think she was saying it more for herself than me because I just knew I wasn’t going to die. Still, she stayed by my side the whole time and cuddled me throughout my sickness. She made sure I got everything I needed or wanted while I was sick.

“Once she noticed I was better, she went back to scolding me for being at the pond. She could be the harshest woman one minute and then the gentlest the next. She also never forgot when I disobeyed her and always made sure to scold me. But, she also always remembered when I did something good and always made sure to praise me,” Sheshona stated.

Kimberly smiled a bit. She wondered if Sheshona knew how happy she looked talking about her mother. She doubted it and she would not tell her. Surely Sheshona wanted to emulate her mother to a degree and this was why she was so difficult to understand.

“Did they ever figure out why your skin turned that color?” Kimberly asked.

“I told the doctors about the star because that was the only odd thing that happened, so I thought there might be some connection, but they didn’t believe me. They also didn’t believe that I was feeling better while my skin remained green. I told my mother about it, though, and I think she believed me. She told me I had witnessed a dragon and I would be blessed with all the skills I needed to overcome her. It wasn’t a dragon, I know that for sure,” the emerald-eyed woman replied.

“She must have loved you deeply,” the redhead commented.

“She never said so out loud,” Sheshona remarked with a smile. She did not hold it against her mother to not have said so. She did not need to hear it to know that it was true.

“My father told me constantly. It used to embarrass me quite bit,” the doctor reported with a smile of her own.

“My father was an embarrassment for me, too,” Sheshona quipped.

“I’m sure in a different fashion.”

“Probably, especially since you like your father. So, Doc, what did your mother die of or is that inappropriate to ask?” Sheshona inquired, teasing only slightly. She did not want to pry or open an old wound for her doctor.

“I am unsure actually. My father never really talked about the cause of her death. Our neighbors whispered of thieves breaking in while he was away and doing terrible things to my mother and she possibly committed suicide.”

“That’s awful, Doc.”

“I have no idea if it’s true or not. I’ve heard many tales. The only got more outlandish and awful as I grew up. I never asked my father for the truth as I had no need for it. My mother would always be gone. It was a painful subject for him and I had no desire to cause him more pain. It still is painful. He never even remarried,” the redhead answered.

Sheshona nodded. It would seem she had her doctor’s father to thank for her quirky behavior. She supposed it had to be nice to have an encouraging father, no matter what she did, but she would not trade a good father if it meant that she would have to give up her mother at a young age. She already believed she did not have enough time with that lunatic woman, so she certainly would not shorten the time more so.

“My mother died the way that she wanted to. Everyone should be so lucky,” Sheshona commented with a proud smile.

“How did she die?” Kimberly asked.

“By the sword,” the raven-haired female answered.

“By the sword?” the doctor echoed in a puzzled tone. “What does that mean?”

Sheshona was not sure if she could explain her mother to someone who did not know the woman. How does one explain a valiant warrior death to someone that is not a warrior? How to explain warrior culture to someone who probably thought that was a thing of the past? She was not sure, but tried for some reason. She had never tried to explain her mother to anyone before now.

“My mother was a fighter and her specialty was sword play. She was a warrior through and through. She died in a battle with her sword in her hand,” Sheshona reported with a frown.

“Why that face? Does it pain you to discuss?” Kimberly inquired in a gentle tone. She would not pursue the topic if it bothered her patient, even if she did not understand what Sheshona was talking about.

“It doesn’t pain me at all. She died the death that she wanted. She was just selfish with it. She died too soon. She cheated me,” the green-skinned woman replied with a deeper frown, but also a pout could be seen in her eyes.

Her mother had died much too soon. She had only been twelve. She did not have her chance. That was how she knew she had not seen a dragon in the sky that day at the pond. It had been a falling star, warning her that she would be the same. She would fall and never get back up.

“She cheated you?” Kimberly echoed, squinting with her mouth turned up. She really did not understand what her patient was going on about.

“She was my obstacle to overcome, but she died before I was able to defeat her,” the raven-haired woman replied.

“What?”

Sheshona shook her head. She could not explain it to a non-warrior. Her doctor did not give in, though, and continued to probe her for information and she eventually gave in. She explained as best she could that in her family, it was a tradition for the disciple to defeat the teacher to be considered a master of the fighting style that they practiced. It made sure that the style always evolved. She would never be a master because her mother was her teacher and her mother had died long before she was ready to even be a challenge to that crazy woman. Part of her resented her mother for dying, leaving her forever at the lowest levels of their art and at the mercy of her bastard of a father, who never picked up a sword a day in his life and could not teach anything beyond avarice and cruelty.

Kimberly was silent through out the explanation, just allowing her patient to relieve her burden of never sharing events in her life or her thoughts with anyone. She would not have been able to add much even if she wanted to because she did not understand much of what was going on. She did understand Sheshona needed to get it out in the open and she did not want to interrupt out of fear Sheshona might stop.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Sheshona told me of her mother today at great length. She may not know it, but she misses her mother a great deal. There were sorrowful undertones in her voice and in her eyes, she looked near tears, but also proud. It is very clear that she is proud of her mother. She claimed that any emotion that she showed was due to the fact that her mother was the obstacle that she was supposed to overcome, but she would never get the chance. Perhaps that was part of it, but she feels sorrow over the death that she wishes not to acknowledge._

_I wonder if she was allowed to properly mourn her mother’s passing. She never talked about it and that might be why she is so conflicted on how to feel. As a strong woman, she seems to believe that now is not the time to mourn and she should be over her mother’s death by now. I promised her that no one gets over their mother’s death, which earned me an odd glare. I think that she appreciated my few words, but maybe, she did not wish to acknowledge that._

-*-(Present)-*-

“Wow, she didn’t try to relate Sheshona’s mother’s death to her so-called disease,” Shego muttered while not believing the other words she saw. Sheshona had never gotten the chance to overcome her obstacle. Their family tradition was that old? She had no idea. She guessed she should have listened to her mother’s history lessons two decades ago. Patience never was a virtue that she could get a hold on and when she was a child, it was worse.

“Maybe they didn’t do things that way back then or maybe she didn’t see a link,” Kim offered.

“There’s always a link with these people. I could’ve stubbed my toe when I was a baby and they’d link it to whatever I’m supposed to have,” the thief remarked.

Kim shrugged. She glanced down at the journal page and a phrase caught her eye. “Her mother was the obstacle that she was supposed to overcome.” She remembered Shego saying something similar about her mother.

“Shego,” the slim hero said as the older woman was about to turn the page.

“Yeah?” the green-skinned villainess replied.

“What does that mean?” Kim asked and she pointed down to the sentence.

The other female looked down to see what Kim was going on about. She sighed when she saw. She really did not want to explain that one. She doubted Kim would get it and it would reveal too much about her family.

“You’re a nosy little thing,” Shego teased the adventurer.

“Please, explain it,” the petite redhead requested with an angelic smile.

Shego sighed. “It’s not really something that you’d understand,” she replied.

“Explain it and we’ll see. You can’t keep dismissing me by saying I won’t understand. I’m not stupid,” Kim pointed out.

“I know you’re not stupid. It’s just the culture of my family and I don’t think you’d understand it.” She then tried to dismiss the issue with a wave of her hand, but it did not work.

“Well, explain it and we’ll see.”

 _Kim’s a persistent little pest_ , Shego noted in her mind. _Has she always been this freaking annoying?_ Shego doubted it. This seemed to be a new part of her personality and Shego wondered where she got it. She wished Kim would give it back.

“My family practices its own very unique brand of martial arts. It’s always changing and getting better. To be considered a master, the student must surpass the teacher. If you can’t beat your teacher, you can’t ever be considered a master and you can’t ever teach the art to someone you feel would help uplift the style. I know a lot of people might think ‘so what’ and move on, but this is our legacy. This is ours and this how we prove ourselves worthy to be in this family. To not be able to be a master, it’s just a hollow feeling. It’s as if you never grew up, like you’re stuck being a five-year-old in not just the eyes of everyone who is alive, but descendants down the line and you’re like that for the rest of your life. You might as well kill yourself,” Shego explained with a shrug.

Kim nodded. “Believe it or not, I understand that totally,” the younger girl replied.

“Do you?” Shego inquired with a bit of disbelief in her voice. Her brow furrowed. No one got it just like that unless they were part of the family.

“I’m a Possible. Do you know what would happen if I ever came off mediocre at anything I tried? There is not such thing as average in my family and if you were to be average in anything, you’d get looked at like you had eight heads and snakes growing out of your skull. In fact, no one in my family knows I can’t cook because I’d be the biggest laughingstock. I have cousins and other extended family that’d never let me live it down. So, I know what it’s like to push yourself and I know how much it has to hurt if you can’t reach your goal.”

Shego nodded that time. Sure, it was not the same thing, but it was probably the closest thing she would ever get to understanding from someone outside of her family. It felt good to be able to tell someone that, not that she really wanted to acknowledge that feeling. She disliked lying to herself, so she acknowledged it, but then chose to ignore it.

“So, do you feel like a kid because you haven’t surpassed your teacher?” Kim asked her guest.

“Hell, no! I’m taking that old bat down the second she decides to fight me. She says the lessons for me are continuing and she won’t fight me if there’s more that I need to learn. Her claim is that I need self-control,” the pale woman sighed.

Her mother was right. She always silently admitted that. She gave into her anger too easily and she saw that every time she fought Kim, even when she took it easy on the girl. As long as she did that, she would not be able to do a thing against that ancient monster. Fighting Kim helped her calm down somewhat and she had learned to control herself by making sure to remain at Kim’s level while fighting her. Soon, she would be ready for her mother; she promised herself that. Part of her knew and acknowledged that her mother wanted her to beat her and she wanted to make the succubus woman proud, so she had to get better. Now, she would never say those things out loud or even allow them to enter high order areas of her brain.

“You can’t just challenge her?” Kim asked curiously.

“If I want to get my head taken off,” Shego replied with blunt honesty. _Damn it, why did I say that?_ She had too many slips of the tongue around the redhead.

“She’s that good?” the hero asked incredulously with wide eyes.

“She beat her mother and father when she was fifteen. Both of them, at the same time, and I can’t even begin to describe to you how good my grandparents were. My mother is a damn monster,” Shego answered.

“Wow, I didn’t know they came tougher than you actually,” Kim commented in a mumble. It was not that she did not want the thief to hear, but she had not even realized that she was going to say that.

“And why would you say that?” the pale woman inquired with an arched eyebrow.

“Because I’m not blind, Shego. I can tell when you fight me, you’re just messing around most of the time. I don’t know why, though,” Kim confessed.

“You caught my interest after a couple of fights,” Shego admitted with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.

“I caught your interest?” Kim echoed in a confused tone. She squinted as she looked at Shego.

“Well, first it was your style. I know you think I’m pure evil and just a no-good thief, but mostly, I’m a warrior. I live to fight and my sidekick gig was a good way to get battles. I thought you might be a warrior, too.”

“You think differently now?” the redhead inquired because the words seemed to imply that.

“I know differently. You’re a creature I’ve never seen before. You might as well be a freaking leprechaun to me, Kimmie,” the sidekick answered with a bit of a laugh, throwing her hands up.

“Then you’re after me pot o’ gold, are ya?” Kim joked with a wink. Shego could not help laughing, mostly because of the face that the little hero made to go with the remark. She did not know that the kid could be silly if given the chance.

“You still offer me a lot of help, but you would’ve made a great student,” the pale woman commented under her breath and that shocked Kim.

Shego had been considering her as a student? Was that why she had been so disappointed that faithful night? Shego really thought that highly of her? She never thought have thought such a thing was plausible and she was flattered.

“You could still teach me,” Kim proposed in a low tone. She always wanted to improve. She might never be on the same level as Shego, but she would love to a part of something so big that it seemed to go back well over a hundred years.

“Nope, I don’t feel like it anymore,” Shego replied to dismiss the whole issue.

In reality, she did not think Kim was suited for the way of life that the style required. There was nothing to do with honor or righteous, but there had to be an intense level of dedication. The style was first, getting better and evolving the style was the greatest priority in life. After all, to beat the master, the student had to show up with some new moves that the master never expected, or an old move used in a new way. The student had to search for mediums that no one else thought of to change the style; that was part of why Shego had become a cat burglar. She figured somehow she could use the career in modifying her style and she was right so far.

“What kind of answer is that?” Kim inquired as if she was bit insulted. There she was feeling flattered and now Shego flaked out on her.

“The one I’m giving you, now stop yelling,” the moss-hued villainess ordered, waved the whole thing off like it was trivial.

“You can’t tell me to stop yelling in my own home!” Kim huffed.

“I just did. Now, stop yelling and let’s take a break. I’ll even fix dinner,” Shego declared.

“Spanking!” the redhead cheered. She got home-cooked meals for the past few days and she silently – well, not so silently – admitted that she loved it. She wished it would never end. “Oh, and for the record, I don’t think you’re pure evil,” she added as Shego removed herself from the sofa.

Shego smiled a little; her back was facing Kim, so it was safe to smile. “Like I care what you think,” she shot back, but it did not carry the weight that her usual snaps did. It was not her typical biting tease. Kim only smiled in response.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: there are discussions of marriage and an apparent date, not that it’s called a date. It certainly looks like a date. Is the doctor starting to fall under Sheshona’s spell?


	10. Pieces of weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

10: Pieces of weight

… _Sheshona seems to have taken a liking to me as a friend. I sometimes wonder if it is appropriate, but I don’t discourage her behavior. I seem to like that Sheshona trusts me. Perhaps I even like that she seems to like me._

-*-(Present)-*-

Shego stopped reading as she finally noticed the small amount of weight against her. Her little hostess had fallen asleep; at least she had her eyes shut that time. The redhead was knocked out, resting comfortably against Shego’s shoulder. The situation surprisingly enough did not irk the green-skinned villainess, despite the fact that her foe used her as a pillow.

The raven-haired thief shook her head with an amused half-smile on her face. She had finally figured out the secret to stopping the mighty Kim Possible and all it involved was cooking a heavy dinner. The slender redhead never lasted long after a full meal topped with dessert. Shego bet it had something to do with the little hero not being accustomed to having real food anymore. She was hit hard when her belly was full.

Shego closed the journal and gathered Kim in her arms rather than waking the younger woman up. For some reason, she was in a kind mood. Kim weighed close to nothing as far as Shego was concerned. The petite adventurer shifted against Shego’s body and snuggled into the older woman.

“You’re getting a bit too comfortable for my liking, Kimmie,” the thief commented in a low tone to avoid waking up her cargo. Despite her words, she did not put the redhead down.

Shego easily carried Kim to her bedroom. It was a rather large room and also looked like about four hurricanes hit it, followed by two tornados. Clothes, books, papers, and other things were scattered across the room. The huge mess she witnessed did not surprise Shego. Kim ripped around the world so much that cleaning had to be on the back burner of her mind most of the time. At least she made the effort to keep the outside clean, so if she had company they did not have to wallow in filth. That was something.

Shego laid Kim on top of the covers on her full-sized bed, which was not made. She figured no one wanted to smear their good linen with dirt from the clothing they wore outside, at least she did not like it anyway. She put a pillow underneath Kim’s head and left the redhead like that, resting peacefully on her bed. She left the journal on Kim’s sofa with a note, which told the little hero not to read the journal without her “or else.” She then went home.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I dare think that I am a tad fond of Sheshona, as I would be for any friend. Well, I suppose anyway. I have not had many friends throughout my life and the ones I have had, my affections for them were not the same as my affections for her. The friends that I have had, I did not spend as much time with them as I have with her and that was out of my decision. They do not catch my interest, conversation often bent on things I have yet to concern myself with, and they rarely understand things that I wish to discuss. Her company is different than what I am accustomed and I believe that I appreciate it. I suppose it is a decent change to not having to discuss cakes or something of that nature as I might with other women._

_I feel that Sheshona appreciates my company in return. I get this idea because she continues to speak with me as she does. She has changed from when she first arrived, yet she has not changed at all. She is nowhere near as hostile toward me. She is not as defensive._

_I sometimes wonder if I have changed as she has, but I cannot tell. What would I see now if I glazed into a mirror? Would it be the same person that used to be there before I met this fascinating woman?_

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona stared at Doctor Possible as they shared a quiet moment. It was a simple pause between conversations that they both appreciated. Sheshona was surprised the first time Kimberly had allowed for the silence to exist between them. It had been her experience with others that they would look to fill the calm with their disruptive opinion on some pointless matter, especially women. With Kimberly, she was allowed to enjoy the silence and gaze at the known object of her building and burning lust.

Sheshona thought her concupiscent feeling for her physician might diminish as she spent time with the redhead and got to know her. She was not a person that enjoyed constant company and she had been that way for a long time. She liked intelligent conversation as much as the next person, but she did not require it or like someone always around her. It typically got on her nerves and she would get crankier and crankier toward the person in her company until she forced the person to go away. It was different with Kimberly; it was not annoying in the least.

She was not sure why it was not annoying to be around Kimberly every day, but it was not. She realized she might never get tired of the doctor’s company. She probably would always enjoy the redhead’s company. It was queer.

Another weird thing was that a part of her, a part that she consciously ignored, wanted to take Kimberly into her arms and hold her close. A part of her wanted to shower the doctor in tender, wet kisses that she had never thought to give another woman. It seemed that a part of her wanted to be affectionate toward the doctor. It was as if she wanted to be more loving toward the redhead rather than lustful, or along with her lust anyway. She often told that part of her brain to shut up or she tried her best to explain it away.

The doctor aroused such feelings inside of her because she was forbidden in more ways than what she was accustomed to, Sheshona promised herself. There was nothing special about her doctor, she told herself. Kimberly was just forbidden because she was the doctor, and according to the ring on her finger, she was married. Kimberly was three kinds of forbidden; her absolute favorite flavor, which might have been one of the reasons she had her particular “disease.”

Sheshona, as a woman, should not want to lay with another woman, but she did and always would. As a patient, she should not have a chance to lay with her doctor, but she was certain she would. And just as a decent human being, she should not want to touch a married woman, but to hell with that. She had decided many times before the doctor even entered her life. Married to her just meant she might have to put forth a bit more effort for what she wanted, but it still made a woman seem off-limits.

“Hey, Doc,” Sheshona said, breaking that silent moment they enjoyed.

“Yes?” Kimberly replied.

“What’s your husband like?” Sheshona asked. She had no driving desire for the information. She would like to hear Kimberly speak on the man. Maybe she would sound like a woman in love or maybe she would sound like a woman forced to get married. It would give her an idea of how much effort she had to put forth for her dear doctor.

“He’s an affable, honest, kind fellow,” Kimberly answered honestly, sitting up a little straighter.

“How long have you been married?” the pale woman inquired and she studied her doctor’s eyes more than anything else. The truth of everything was seen in the eyes, she believed.

“Hmm… almost ten years now,” the redhead answered with a small, simple smile on her face. It was an expression of being accustomed to something and maybe a little proud that something had lasted so long, but nothing truly significant.

“So, he supported you in becoming a doctor?” Sheshona guessed.

“Indeed.”

Sheshona nodded. It sounded like her doctor had the dream man of the day. After all, not many men would support their wives becoming a doctor. Most men would probably laugh in their wives faces if they knew their wives had such dreams. Kimberly had landed a supportive husband, though. A man had actually supported his wife going into a career that probably topped his.

“What does your husband do?” Sheshona inquired.

“He’s an inventor,” Kimberly answered.

“Is he any good?” Sheshona asked.

“Very good. He built our home from money made from his inventions. He is a brilliant man,” the redhead replied.

So, they were a successful couple. That was a bit amazing to Sheshona. She wondered how happy the doctor was to have the perfect husband. A man that won the bread, but still supported her into such a prestigious job. She speculated from the information that she had gotten so far and the fact that Kimberly’s expression had shown no signs of sorrow, the marriage was probably a good one.

 _It’s a damn shame what I’m going to do to that marriage_ , Sheshona wickedly thought, and then some nosy angelic thought had the nerve to butt in. Could she still go through with her conquest knowing what she would do to her doctor, knowing she would wreck something that the doctor seemed to take pride in, something that seemed to please the doctor? _Yes_ , her wicked side insisted and her fiery lust seconded that motion. The matter was settled. Marriages would be ruined and lives would be destroyed, end of argument. She would be sated.

“Does your father like him?” Sheshona asked.

“Yes, very much so. They get along quite well,” Kimberly replied. Her father adored her husband mostly because her husband, like her father, let her do almost whatever came to mind as long as no one was hurt in the process.

“Do you love him?” Sheshona inquired and then something extremely unexpected happened; the good doctor hesitated. Kimberly opened her mouth, but said nothing. Well, well, well, it would seem that all was not perfect between the couple.

“I do,” the redhead answered after a few inappropriate seconds of silence. She seemed to notice and she knew Sheshona noticed, so she tried to explain herself. “He and I have been good friends since childhood. He is a very kind and gentle man. He respects me a great deal, far more than other men that I have come into contact with. I am lucky to have him, lucky that he would have me,” she added in a bit of a rush.

Sheshona wanted to laugh, but refrained herself. Her dear doctor had married for convenience, probably believing her friendship would grow into romantic love. It was still better than other reasons she had come across. Her mother and aunts had set some bizarre examples when it came to marriage and her uncles were no better either. She had one aunt that had gotten married just to become with child and then her husband, who she never liked but believed he was the perfect man physically speaking, met with an “unfortunate accident.” In Sheshona’s opinion, the unfortunate thing was that the man had met her aunt and happened to be potent because she had gotten pregnant quickly and he had died just as swiftly.

“You shouldn’t consider yourself lucky, Doc,” Sheshona commented.

“Why not?” Kimberly inquired curiously. She truly believed she was lucky to have the husband that she did. She could have been married to a much worse fellow. Someone who forced her to abandon her dream or treated her poorly. Someone who tried to turn her into someone she was not. Certainly, she was one of the luckiest women on the planet to have a husband who allowed her do what she desired.

“He has you, Doc. He’s the lucky one,” Sheshona stated and her beloved, bashful doctor returned.

Kimberly blushed at the compliment and looked away until the color lifted from her face. Sheshona’s heart fluttered at the sight, but she ignored that. Her physician was so beautiful when she had the light scarlet flush gracing her rounded face. She was just a wonderful sight.

“Do you hold no interest in getting married?” Kimberly asked to change the subject. She did not want her patient to compliment her again.

“No,” the green-skinned woman answered bluntly.

“Don’t you want children?” the redhead inquired.

“No,” Sheshona answered. She had no use for children. It was not like she could teach them the family craft. A child would only annoy her and she would not know what to do with a child. She had no means to provide for a child and she had no desire to devote her attention to someone other than herself. She preferred being the most important person in her life and would not give that role up to anyone, or so she thought anyway.

“What do you want out of life?” Kimberly asked, tilting her head a little. She noted throughout their talks, her patient had never hinted to having a goal in life. There was a simple reason for that; Sheshona did not have a goal in life.

“Why, Doc? Was a child all you wanted out of life? Is that the key to your happiness? To carry the seed of your affable gentleman of a husband?” the raven-haired female countered. She sounded more teasing than biting, so it was clear that she was not being hurtful or even heavily defensive.

Kimberly did not respond. It was like Sheshona had dumbfounded her with the question, but she really had not. Kimberly had the answer, but she dared not speak it aloud. She loved her son with all of her heart and soul, but he was not all that she wanted out of life. If that were the case, she would have quit her job a long time ago. She would be at home now, cooking, cleaning, and many other things, but certainly something other than what she did now. She could not bring herself to say that out loud, though, because it seemed somewhat cold to her. She thought her son should be enough out of life, but she wanted more.

“What is the key to your happiness?” Kimberly riposted.

It was Sheshona’s turn to be silent. There was no key to her happiness. She had no happiness and she never would. Her mother had died before she could overcome the woman, her father continued to find her when she ran off and he threw her into institutions all of the time, and she had nothing to show for her two and a half decades of life. She would die forgotten seconds after she drew her last breath. There was no happiness for her.

The only things that Sheshona had left in life were moments of pleasure, but those were not happiness. Happiness was a long lasting feeling, but delight was a momentary feeling and that was the closest thing she had to happiness. It would always be all that she had. She had lost any desire or drive for anything else a long time ago.

“If a man and child are the keys to happiness, I suppose I shall die in despair,” the green-skinned female replied.

Kimberly nodded, even though that did not answer the question. “But, what is happiness anyway? A lover’s whisper? A warm meal? A touching play? Kind words?” the redhead commented to lift the sorrow plainly in her patient’s eyes. She began to wonder herself and that was why she asked the questions.

“Indeed,” Sheshona concurred.

Really, what was happiness? Neither was sure that she knew the answer. Sheshona was certain she had forgotten what the feeling was. She tried to convince herself she actually never knew the feeling. Kimberly was not sure if she ever knew what it was now that they had brought the subject up because she thought on what she experienced in life and what she wanted out of life.

Was happiness the warm, comforting feeling that was quietly descending upon them now? The silent peace they allotted each other? The validation they did not even know they gave each other? Perhaps, but they were not sure. Kimberly was only slightly familiar with the feeling now that she thought it, but it was completely alien to Sheshona as an adult. But, it seemed they were learning about it, teaching each other. They both tried to ignore the emotion, neither wanting it because of who caused the feeling, because of what supplied it.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I quiver as I stand to admit something stirs within my bosom as I sit in the company of my patient. She is my patient, I must remind myself, more often now than ever. I have never felt anything like this emotion blossoming inside of me. My only hope is that it is a harmless flower and not some poisonous weed. It does not feel as if it will choke the life from me, but I have tried to keep it at bay, but she seems to be the sunshine to this feeling. How can I hide from the sun if that is the case? How?_

_Whatever grows inside of me, I wonder if my body will become a garden for it. It would mean that the feeling and that my patient have taken over. It is an overwhelming thing and I only hope that it is a brilliant plant as it feels. I hope that she has planted roses and not poison ivy._

-*-(Present)-*-

Shego and Kim blinked as they read the lines in the journal. They were not sure if they read it right. Maybe there was some nineteenth century undertone that they missed, they both considered. Maybe the metaphor threw them off, they both thought. After all, Doctor Possible could not actually be admitting to a growing attraction to Sheshona? They looked at each other, hoping the other had the answer.

“No Possible would be attracted to a Go,” Kim said something similar to what Shego was thinking.

“Exactly. She’s probably talking about friendship or something like that, but that’s just as bad,” Shego commented.

“How so? You were considering taking me as a student,” Kim pointed out.

Shego opened her mouth to argue, but she decided not to say anything. She was not about to do something stupid like admit that wanting to take Kim as a student was actually much deeper than their ancestors being friends. Picking Kim as a student meant that she wanted to share her family’s secrets with the redhead and that she hoped one day for the younger female to surpass her, to be better than she was at combat. That was something so serious, but since it would not happen, she did not bring it up. She would rather that Kim not know about that stuff, anyway.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” the villainess suggested to get their minds off of the disturbing idea that their ancestors might have gotten a little too close and cozy.

“Oh, what are you going to make tonight?” Kim asked with an eager smile.

“I don’t feel like cooking tonight. You’re taking me out,” Shego declared.

“I am?” Kim asked. She did not recall agreeing to that one.

“Yes, you are,” the moss-hued thief stated. She usually cooked every night, but that was for herself. She was not used to cooking every day for herself and someone else, someone who ate enough for two of her. It felt like she kept giving and did not receive, which was not the way she operated. She needed to get something in return if she put in work for someone.

“Well, I hope it’s not expensive,” the redhead commented as she pulled out her wallet. She peered inside, as did Shego.

“You’re just about the closest thing I’ve even seen to a pauper,” the emerald-eyed sidekick remarked while eyeing the hero’s funds. Man, if Kim ever got robbed on the street, the stick-up man would probably give her wallet back and make a donation to her… if he did not get his ass kicked first.

“Well, I’ve got a wide range of hobbies that seem to wipe me out whenever I come across some money. I give to a bunch of charities, too. So, where do you want to go?” the petite adventurer inquired.

“Obviously no place worthwhile,” Shego quipped.

“Well, sue me for not being a big time thief or mercenary,” Kim countered.

“I would, but I doubt you’ve got the money for the legal representation. Talking about it would probably wipe you out,” the older female replied.

The redhead laughed a bit. The pair exited the apartment and went out for dinner. They went to a regular little diner nearby. The slender hero knew the place served decent food. They sat down at a table and Shego looked around. It had been a very long time since she had been in a restaurant with no tablecloths. She decided to ignore that; at least Kim was trying.

“You come here often?” Shego asked the slim hero.

“About three times a week,” Kim answered with a shrug.

“Hey, Kim,” the waitress said with a friendly smile as she approached the table. Shego looked at Kim.

“Well, if you count breakfast, lunch, and dinner, then I come here about eight times a week,” the college student amended her statement with a smile. “What do you want from me? I have to and we know I can’t cook to save my immortal soul.”

“You’re hopeless,” Shego sighed, but she looked rather amused by the admission. A piece of her brain subconsciously decided the younger female was cute and her brain meant that in an attractive way, not in a cuddly way.

“When it comes to an oven, yes,” Kim agreed.

The waitress took their orders and the pair sat there to wait for their food. It registered to their minds somewhat in regards to what they were doing, but they did not think anything over it. They had already had half a dozen meals together, so any uneasy feelings around that were gone. They decided since the other did not seem uncomfortable then there was no need for either of them to be uncomfortable.

However, it did not occur to them that they might be on what many would consider a date. They were just out to eat as far as they were concerned. Sure, some conversation was more than likely going to occur, but just because they were together, talking, and enjoying each other’s company (not that either would admit that even under torture) did not mean they were on a date. They were just two foes, who had called a truce and were out to eat together; well, that was what they told themselves.

“So, do you have any clue why the journal was in your house yet?” Kim asked while they waited for their food.

“No, I don’t get why or how it was there,” Shego answered.

“Well, maybe we’ll figure it out. Do you have any theories?” the redhead inquired.

“None that I care to share,” the pale woman admitted.

Kim nodded because she understood where Shego came from. She did not want to think about the theories either. The notions were not so unpleasant, but they were a bit disturbing. After all, she and Shego were opponents, so it would be just plain weird for their ancestors to even be friends. Worse than that, they both began to assume their ancestors were more than friends. That journal had to find its way into the Go house somehow and they doubted it walked. Someone had to put it there and most people did not let their personal, private journals out of their sights. Such thinking led to creepy, almost scary notions about the past.

“Are you going to last after we finish our food?” Shego asked to change the subject. She would rather not think about what her mind told her was the truth, that her ancestor had gone way beyond hitting on Doctor Possible.

“What do you mean?” Kim countered with an eyebrow craned in confusion.

“You always fall out a little while after eating,” the green-skinned woman commented.

“Really?” the redhead asked incredulously. She never noticed such a thing apparently.

“Really,” Shego replied with a solid nod while trying not to laugh. It amused her to see how serious the hero was about her disbelief. A certain part of her brain again subconsciously noted that Kim was adorable.

Kim did not believe she fell asleep so easily. She usually had enough energy to stay up for days. In fact, she often stayed awake for days at a time, so it was hard to believe that a meal could knock her out. She survived through that night because eating out was not the same as having one of Shego’s meals. It was not as satisfying and definitely lacked the same punch.

They shared some conversation outside of the journal while they sat at the diner. They joked around with each other, teasing and taunting the other about various things, especially the males they respectively hung out with. They were not hurtful at all, just friendly banter. They even made each other smile several times through out the meal, but remembered it was not a date; or at least, they did not think it was.

“Are you cooking tomorrow?” Kim asked with an elfish smile as they strolled back to her place.

The expression the hero sported caused Shego to give in to the request without thinking. Well, it seemed that she was cooking tomorrow. She just had to figure out what to make. She was going to send Kim out with a list to do all of the shopping, though. Hey, the kid needed to pull her weight.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the pairs tussle.


	11. The wrath of heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney owns them.

11: The wrath of heaven

… _I often wonder what Sheshona sees when she looks at me. I’m not sure what I see when I look at her. Not anymore. I have been trying to remind myself that she’s a sick woman, but I do not see that at all anymore. I doubt that I have seen it for a while now. Speaking with her only makes me see an intelligent, independent, strong, yet sorrowful woman. I wish to lift whatever burdens her, whatever pains her, and bring her some comfort. I do not know why I feel that way, but I fear it goes well beyond being a doctor._

_Is there something wrong with me? I do not feel as if something is wrong with me, but is it feasible for me to not know? As a doctor, I should know if something is wrong with me. As a righteous person, I should know if something is wrong with me. I do not feel that something is wrong, but it is not reassuring._

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She thought about her doctor. Kimberly was almost always on her mind, she noted. She even dreamed of the crimson-haired vixen. Oh, would her father not love to know that she was only getting worse while in the asylum? She was not even a fan of the fact that she was worse. She needed to have her way with the tempting doctor and make her escape from the hospital before something really bad happened, like the things disturbing her insides getting the chance to take over. No, she was not about to let anything take over her senses. The doctor was just a conquest, _only_ a conquest.

Yes, Kimberly was just a pretty little conquest, Sheshona practically chanted in her mind. She would have her way with Doctor Kimberly Possible and leave her to contemplate that matter. A part of her brain dared her to argue that she did not want to do that. She did not want to leave the doctor ragged and broken and she knew that would happen if she went through with what she wanted. Kim was not a toy for her to just throw away.

She did not treat any of her women like they were worthless playthings. _Yeah, well, you don’t hate all of your other women like you do the darling doctor_ , another part of her brain argued. Great, now it seemed like she was really crazy because her conscience was about to have an argument with her wicked side. Not that either of them made sense to her.

She had already explained to Kimberly that she did not hate her and even gave reasons why she said something like that. Kimberly frustrated her so much and in ways that she was not accustomed. She was not used to women resisting her for so long and in the manner that Kimberly did. She had plenty of women that should have been off-limits, even by her standards. She had actually once stolen an important young lady from her brother, before he got the chance to spoil her, of course.

She just had a way with women when she wanted to. Men would envy her talents if she ever outright flaunted them. Her abilities were infamous in the whispers of the upper class and on the tongues of many high-society ladies. The upper class was where she stalked her prey thanks to her father’s political career. Kimberly was different from those vixens and she wanted to believe it was the challenge that made her think about Kimberly whenever she did not see the olive-eyed doctor in the flesh.

Sheshona sighed as she pictured Kimberly in her mind. _What’s so different about her_ , Sheshona asked herself. She had met intellectual females before and delighted in them. They were charming and she often returned to her intellectual conquests. They offered more than physical stimulation and she appreciated their minds, which was something they were not often used to, especially from the men in their lives. She assumed that was why they undoubtedly put up with her, even though they knew Sheshona felt no attachment to them. That was another refreshing thing about smart women. They could rationalize their emotions for the most part and accept that she would never offer them any sort of commitment. So, she had intelligent women and Kimberly was intelligent, but it went beyond what she was used to.

There was something about Kimberly’s intelligence that was different, just like the doctor was. Sheshona could not figure it out and she did not even want to try. She thought if she unrevealed the mystery of the good doctor, she would be the one trapped. Kimberly was supposed to be the one trapped. The redhead was supposed to be thinking of her. Everything was backwards.

“I fear once I get out of this place, I shall have to serious consider checking in to another. One with padded walls,” she muttered to the air.

The pale woman wanted to curse Kimberly for confusing her, as she looked at it. But, she did not have it in her to curse her lovely little physician. The best she could do was what she planned and, thus, prove that the doctor was just a conquest. But, she had never done what she planned to do with Kimberly.

Conquests, though no one of any real importance to her, were never cast aside once she was sated. They could come back, they could lean on her, and they could speak to her if they wished. She would not offer them anything except for what she had given them before, but they were never forsaken. She had no choice with the doctor, though.

It was not like Sheshona would just allow Kimberly to continue “treating” her, especially when she did not particularly like the asylum they were in. She wanted to get away from Kimberly anyway because of what the redhead did to her. No other conquests made her feel things and she refused to feel anything. There was nothing in life to feel; all life had to offer was momentary fulfillments of her eternal hunger. She did not even know what she hungered for, but she forever starved. It was as if she walked through life experiencing the wrath of heaven.

So, the plan was for her to drink from the well of Kimberly Possible until she no longer felt the thirst and then she would leave the redheaded siren drained of anything that she had. It was actually for the best, she told herself.

Kimberly did not need her sticking around and she really did not want to be around. Her conscience suggested she should just escape without going for anything, as it would be better that way. She could maintain what she built with Kimberly and that was something. _You have something special with her and you should preserve it_ , her conscience insisted. Surely there was some other woman in the world that would satisfy her hunger, probably more so than the doctor would. She should just leave and everything would be all right.

 _No_ , she argued with herself. No other woman would do! It had to be Kimberly. It had to be the woman that she saw when she closed her eyes or else she would always see that rounded, olive-eyed visage. She would always wonder about what could have been. She silently admitted that she was damned if she did and damned if she did not. Well, she might as well give into sin as usual if she was damned either way.

Her first step to Hell was to get out of her bonds. It was a good thing she knew where to find the key. Soon, she was going to be on her way to Hell and she would enjoy the ride. She would not let the wrath of heaven get her down.

The next session Sheshona had with Kimberly, she pretended to trip and she fell against the doctor. Kimberly caught her and helped her right herself as expected. The redhead asked Sheshona if she was all right, all the while unsuspecting that her pocket had been picked.

“I’m fine,” Sheshona answered as she palmed the key to keep it out of sight.

“You shouldn’t walk so fast since it would be difficult for you to catch yourself were you to fall alone,” Kimberly cautioned her patient.

“You worry too much,” Sheshona pointed out, rolling her eyes.

“Someone needs to worry about you,” the doctor muttered.

“I heard that, Doc,” Sheshona said.

Kimberly only glanced at her patient. She waited to see if Sheshona was going to go on a tirade because of her words, but the emerald-eyed female said nothing. They took their usual seats.

Sheshona debated with herself if she should just undo her cuffs now and lunge at the redheaded vixen or if she should just be patient. She needed to wait, she told herself. Besides, with the way her bonds were designed, she would need time to get out of them. If she undid them right in front of Kimberly, the doctor would catch her, know that she stole the key, and have a million questions to nag her with. Kimberly might even offer to take them off if she noticed Sheshona fiddling around with the manacles, which would ruin a keen surprise. So, she was going to have to sit through one more session before she got what she wanted and then she would have to bid her dear doctor goodbye. Why did that thought make her stomach churn?

Sheshona mostly stared at Kimberly through out the session, which struck the doctor was odd. She let it go for a while, but eventually she could see that something was bothering her green-skinned patient. Those emerald eyes looked disturbed, almost saddened by something.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly said while resting her hands on Sheshona’s knee.

“Yeah?” the pale woman replied, eyes focused on the small hand on her knee. A warm feeling spread through her, like a hot soup on a cold day. She looked up at those caring leaf-colored eyes. Affection should not be there, but it was. Kimberly was her doctor and she was so professional, yet something went so awry. Things were just going so wrong.

“Are you all right?” the redhead asked in a considerate tone.

“I’m fine. Doc, can we cut this short? I’m a little tired,” Sheshona lied.

“Oh, of course then. I hope you get a good rest and feel better,” Kimberly replied and Sheshona almost ran out of the office.

-8-8-8-8-

… _My patient ended our session rather early. I was both relieved and worried when she left. I am concerned for her, of course. I hope that she has not caught some new, serious illness while under my care. I should hate to see her become truly sick and it would cause me great distress. I dare suppose that I would stay by her bedside until I am certain that she is in good humors again. I nearly proposed that she allow me to check on her to be certain that she is well, but she rushed out much too swiftly. It was probably for the best that she exited in a hurry._

_It is not so terrible that I as a doctor wish for my patient to be well. I am a doctor, after all. Better still, I am her doctor, but I fear that my actions with her would be more than anything expected of someone else in my position. I feel as if I would fret over her much like I would my son or husband if they were ill. A part of me even seems to think that if she were very sick, I would remove her from the hospital and take her to my home to give her all of my attention to help heal her. It would be beyond inappropriate. So, yes, it was probably best that she exited in a hurry._

-*-(Present)-*-

Shego sighed as she read the passage and Kim did the same. They were not sure what was going on with Sheshona, but it was pretty clear that Doctor Possible entered forbidden territory for a doctor, even though the journal seemed to indicate that she tried to fight against that and keep it from happening. They started to speculate hard on how the journal got into the old Go family house, which sort of told Kim how Sheshona reacted to what the doctor was going through.

“This is weird,” Kim commented after a long moment of silence with her and Shego just staring at the page as if that would change the words.

“Weird is an understatement. I wish I never found this stupid thing,” Shego said. She learned way too much about the past right now to feel comfortable, especially around her present company.

“Well, you did find the thing. It does kind of make everything between us a little awk-weird,” Kim remarked, which certainly did not help ease the situation.

“There is nothing between us!” Shego argued, obviously taking the statement the wrong way. The stupid journal made her on edge about almost anything that could be said about her and the little hero.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Ew!” The slender redhead threw up her hands and shuddered.

“What do you mean ‘ew’? Are you trying to say I’m ugly?” the thief demanded in a serious tone with a sneer. She was actually offended.

“No, but I wouldn’t touch you unless I was putting my knuckles on your cheek,” Kim replied.

“My thoughts exactly. Let’s just read the damn journal,” Shego said.

The pair turned their attention back to the book while trying to ignore the fact that they had just had a very senseless argument. Shego also attempted to ignore the fact that she was more insulted by the thought of Kim calling her ugly than the thought that there was something between them. Kim, on the other hand, tried to ignore the fact that she was not as serious as she believed she should have been when she showed disgust about there being something between her and Shego.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Why does Sheshona affect me as she does? I have never met someone who had such a tug at so many layers of my being. I do not understand how it works with her. What is it about her? I cannot figure it out, yet she has some kind of hold on me. Should I fight it?_

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona undid her shackles around her ankles first. Getting rid of her wrists restraints was a bit trickier, but it seemed that her father did not know or believe she could work a key with her mouth. _He probably doesn’t know a lot of things I could do with my mouth_. There had not been bonds made that she could not get out of, especially if she had the key. Well, the next session would be the moment of truth now that she was free.

Until the time came, Sheshona figured she would try to relieve some of her built up frustration now that she could touch herself. It would be enough for now. But, tomorrow, the doctor was all hers. She would not be hungry for the little redhead anymore; or so she hoped anyway.

The sun could not rise soon enough for Sheshona. She ate the breakfast that was prescribed for her by her doctor and did not taste a thing. It was actually better that way considering she knew the hospital food was not fit for pigs. Food was not on her mind, so rocks could have been in that bowl and she would not have known. She just waited to see her dear doctor because they had a long overdue appointment with that desk.

Sheshona nearly ran to Kimberly’s office, but she composed herself and walked like a controlled, civil being. She slipped into the office silently and found the doctor at her desk, trying, as usual, to do some last minute paperwork. Sheshona had come to expect such things. She wanted some form of surprise anyway and since she did not get to undo her bonds in front of the doctor, shocking her and showing up unbound was the next best thing. She stalked over to Kimberly with the stealth that leopards would envy. She leaned down over Kimberly.

“Hey, Doc,” Sheshona whispered into Kimberly’s ear. She had been tempted, very much so, to nip her doctor’s earlobe, but decided against it. She had some self-control it would seem.

Kimberly jumped in shock and her pen actually flew out of her hand. “Oh, Sheshona!” the doctor said as she tried to calm her breathing. “I’ll be with you in a moment,” she said. “Let me just find my pen…”

“No, I think I’ll have you right now,” the emerald-eyed woman stated.

Sheshona put her hand to Kimberly’s face, which caught the physician’s attention immediately. She looked down at Sheshona’s bare wrist and was about to comment on it, but a more urgent matter caught her undivided attention. Sheshona leaned in and it appeared she planned for a kiss. Kimberly acted on instinct and pushed the pale woman away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the redhead demanded.

“What I told you I would do to you when we first met,” Sheshona replied with a little smirk. The expression was more teasing than anything else.

“And you actually believe that I would allow such a thing?” Kimberly inquired in an outraged voice, glaring at her patient.

“You’ll give in. I know you want it. Just give in, if only to sate your curiosity,” the raven-haired female answered. _And to sate my eternal hunger for the moment_ , her mind added.

“I won’t let you have your way with me anymore than I would let some man have his way with me,” Kimberly declared.

“I’m going to doubt that,” Sheshona said in a confident tone, almost purring. “So, come to me, Doc. Allow me to show you why you’ll never be able to cure me. Let me show you my treatment. I will treat you like royalty.”

“I won’t,” the redhead stated firmly.

“Then scream for help and have me put back in my chains,” the pale woman suggested, presenting her wrists. She doubted the doctor would do such a thing because she had not done it already.

“I won’t,” Kimberly replied just as decisively as before.

“Those are your only options because once I catch you, I will touch you and you will adore it,” Sheshona promised with twinkles in her eyes. “If you wish for a different fate, scream now,” she ordered the physician.

She would not take a woman that screamed or resisted. She was not a rapist, after all. Their union would be consensual, like with all of her conquests. She wanted to be desired when she made the redhead feel like she was a goddess. She just had to get the doctor to stop pretending.

Kimberly remained tightlipped, which told Sheshona that the doctor actually wanted what she had to offer. She just played hard to get, which was all right. Other women had run and Sheshona chased them. She had no problem with pursuing her doctor. The pale woman walked over to Kimberly and was in for a big surprise. It turned out that the little doctor could grapple.

Sheshona smirked. Her darling doctor was just full of delightful surprises. Fighting seemed to come natural to Kimberly and she fought with Sheshona, who could tell that the redhead winged it more than anything else. But, she winged it very well. She countered all of Sheshona’s attempts to grab hold of her. The green-skinned female did not try to do more than grab Kimberly. She only wished to subdue the redhead in order to place a kiss to those tempting lips, but Kimberly resisted well.

Before Sheshona knew it, she and the doctor fell to the floor from the struggle. They continued on with the battle, rolling around on the wooden floor, and then much to Sheshona’s surprise, she lost. Kimberly had her patient pinned underneath her and was holding the pale woman’s arms, trying to make sure her patient could not do anything funny. Now, it was possible for Sheshona to get away, of course. But, why would she want to?

The pair breathed hard from all of the activity, each inhale and exhale seemed to bounce off the walls and echo loudly. They had both worked up a little sweat. Their heaving chests came into contact with every little inhale because of their positions. They locked eyes and gazed into those opposite green pools.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I do not know how and could not explain it if I was allotted the rest of my days plus another lifetime, but I fended off Sheshona. I been so fearful when she came at me, yet there was nothing to fear. I was in control…_

-*-(Present)-*-

“Oh, hell no!” Shego objected when she saw those lines. “She’s a damn liar,” she declared, pointing down at the page.

“What? Why do you say that?” Kim inquired.

“Because there’s no way in hell that a woman in the freaking nineteenth century can beat a member of the Go family. There’s just no way,” the villainess insisted. Come on, her ancestor was a martial artist. How many other women in the country were martial artists in the 1800’s? It did not even matter because she was certain the doctor was not one of them.

“But, she’s a Possible,” Kim argued. Anything was possible for a Possible, after all.

“So the hell what? No Possible can top a Go,” Shego pointed out.

“I do it all of the time,” Kim countered. If they kept a tally of their battles, she was certain that she was on top when it came to victories.

“Only because I let you,” Shego reminded the little self-important hero.

“Not always!” the redhead argued. She got in some good whacks sometimes and she was not going to let Shego downplay that.

“Yes, always,” the thief replied.

“Prove it!” Kim challenged Shego. A part of her wondered if she had just bitten off more than she could chew, but she ignored that small part of her. She was the person that could do anything, after all. Beating Shego in a sparring match had be covered under “anything.”

“Anytime, any place, Princess,” Shego answered the dare.

“Across the street in the small park right now,” the younger woman stated.

“Lead the way to your own demise,” the moss-hued sidekick said with a shrug. It was about time she put the little punk in her place, she figured. It was time for the humbling of Kim Possible.

Kim went to put her shoes on and led Shego right to the little park that was across the street from her building. It was fairly late a night, so the little area was empty. They walked over onto a grassy part of the park and got into their fighting stances. _I’ll show her_ , Kim silently commented. She would beat Shego just like she always did.

“You should just back down now, Shego,” Kim suggested with a confident smirk. It seemed she forgot Shego took it easy on her a great deal of the time. But, she had her pride and she could not allow her foe to make it sound like she was weak.

“I’m going to show you why you should’ve become my apprentice,” Shego replied.

The slender adventurer scoffed. “Like I would ever need lessons from you.”

“I’m going to drop you in less than five moves, Princess,” the emerald-eyed female declared.

“You’re bluffing,” the redhead insisted, even though the look in Shego’s eyes said otherwise. But, she had to be bluffing as far as Kim was concerned. If Shego could really defeat her so easily, why had she not done it before? _Well, beyond her testing me or whatever_. _I mean, she wasn’t testing me in the beginning_ _and she didn’t win_.

“Without my powers,” Shego added. She was so much better than what she had ever showed Kim. The girl had no clue the true force that she was, especially without her powers. A monster had taught her, after all. There were not many people that she had met in her life that she could not take down.

Kim gave her opponent a haughty look that just called Shego’s bluff. The redhead obviously did not think it was feasible for Shego to defeat her in less than five moves without her powers. No one could beat her so easily. She was Kim Possible, after all. She bet Shego was using that bluff as a ploy to distract her.

“If you don’t want to get planted in five seconds, you’d better use your powers,” Kim informed her opponent.

“Less than five moves and you’ll be the one planted,” Shego vowed.

Kim was ready for almost anything because of the confidence that Shego spoke with. _Are her family’s martial arts really that good_ , Kim wondered. The redhead convinced herself it was a trick, despite the fact that Shego’s body language told her otherwise. She waited for Shego to attack, but the older woman did not move. _Why isn’t she moving_ , Kim wondered about the thief, watching her for some sign of attack.

The slim college student ended up attacking because she could not take the pressure of just standing there. She went at Shego with a straight punch, which the villainess easily dodged. Kim came back with a rapid flurry of punches, all of which her opponent avoided without any difficulty. No matter what Kim did, Shego dodged the assault.

“Why aren’t you fighting back?” Kim demanded as she let loose a series of kicks, which all missed their target. She was a bit frustrated because for the first time ever, she could not touch her foe at all.

“This is my true style, Kimmie. It’s about patience. It’s about waiting for the right time to strike. It’s about to taking your opponent down as swiftly as possible so that they cannot surprise you once you see that perfect opening. Pay close attention,” Shego told her foe.

The green-skinned woman avoided another kick combination from the smaller hero and waited for just what she wanted, the perfect strike time. She then suddenly snapped her wrist and hit Kim with a palm strike so quickly that the blow only registered to the redhead after it landed and Shego had pulled her hand back. The blow knocked all of the air out of Kim and she could see that Shego prepared in for another blow. She rapidly tried to put her arms out to block, but felt what she would consider a sting on the top of her arm. Shego had landed another hit, to a pressure point no less. Kim’s right arm dropped, limp to her side because of the strike and she was open for another hit. Shego grabbed Kim’s left arm and flipped her on the ground. The only hiccup was that Kim held onto her and they both went down from the force that she had placed in the toss. Shego landed on top of Kim.

The raven-haired female was set to say something, but when she locked eyes with Kim, she forgot what she wanted to say. It was a rare event when Shego was speechless, but to make it more of an oddity, Kim was also dumbstruck. They gazed at each other with their faces mere inches away.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: one of these pairs share a kiss. Which one?


	12. Underneath it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

12: Underneath it all

… _I stared into those lovely emerald eyes of hers. I had no idea her eyes were so captivating. I had no idea that anyone’s eyes could be so entrancing…_

-*-(Present)-*-

Shego and Kim stared at each other. The pale woman remained on top of Kim after a brief brawl. There was not malice in the green eyes, even though they had just finished fighting. Well, it was not even really a fight considering the fact that Shego had taken Kim down in less than five moves and without her powers as she promised she would do, so it was more an embarrassment to Kim than anything else. Now, they gazed at each other, something close to teenagers in love, but they would deny that until their last breaths.

The two refused to inhale. They were too stunned and a bit afraid to make any sorts of moves. They were not sure where any sudden movements might lead. They did not think that such a thing would lead to a fight. They feared something worse than a battle might occur. If they dared to breathe certain body parts might come into contact with each other and that would not be a good thing, or so they were telling themselves mentally.

The duo was under the impression that they were in a clench. The idea that they would kiss floated across both of their minds and there were tons of reasons why that was just plain wrong as far as they were concerned. So, they did not move, even though their faces seemed uncomfortably close.

Shego was still on top of Kim several long seconds later and their bodies were pressed together. _Why the hell doesn’t she move? This is awful!_ It was not as bad as they mentally insisted it was. Their bodies touched more with each light breath that they took as they found it was impossible to not breathe. Kim actually panted heavily thanks to the exercise. _Okay, maybe it’s not so awful_. The contact was not as alarming as they believed it should have been, which freaked them out all the more.

“Get off,” Kim grunted in a low voice and through clenched teeth, as if speaking like that would help minimize their contact.

“I was,” Shego growled in a whisper.

The older woman crawled off of the redhead and mentally scolded herself for gazing at Kim like some horny schoolgirl. She also ordered her heart to stop beating a mile a minute and for her body to stop missing the contact of Kim’s slender form. It was not like that was the first time she had been close to the trim hero before and it was not special. It was not like she really cared about the annoying little hero or was attracted to her or something bizarre like that, she told herself with the hope that her mind and body would act right. Her body needed to listen to what she told herself because she and Kim still had time to spend together and she did not want things getting any more bizarre than they already were.

Kim sat up in the dirt and tried to figure out what to focus more on, her hurt pride or the strange feeling that overcame her while Shego loomed over her. She had to dwell on the feeling because it was still there. Apparently, the feeling actually beat out her pride on her priority list. She did not know what the hell to make of that.

Kim’s body tingled from the contact and wanted more of the same. She wondered why her body was having such a reaction. She had been pressed against Shego dozens of times before and that… actually, she had that reaction a few times. She usually ignored it until it went away, but it came through too strongly now to just ignore it. She wondered why that was, but she suspected it had something to do with all of the time that she currently spent with the green-skinned female. She wondered if things would get worse the more she was around Shego and there was no evil-doings happening.

“Hey, is everything all right here?” a police officer inquired while shinning a bright light on both females.

The two fighters were stunned and blinded by the light. They shielded their eyes to avoid being hurt any further by the bright intrusion. Kim squinted as she tried to look at the officer to explain what happened. She noticed the police officer had a spotlight on them from his patrol car. _Maybe he is trying to blind us_ , she considered.

“We’re fine, sir,” Kim called out to the officer.

“We got a call about a fight,” he informed the ladies while looking back and forth from the two of them.

“It’s all right, sir. We’re martial artists. My friend was just showing me moves from her special style,” the redhead explained with the hope that he would leave before Shego said something to draw attention to herself.

“Are you sure everything’s fine?” he inquired.

“Positive, sir. In fact, we’re going back home now. Sorry to be of any trouble to you,” Kim apologized.

The cop looked at the two women, as if to see if Kim spoke the truth. Kim and Shego climbed to their feet and turned their attention to the officer. The law enforcer now irked Shego since he was still there after Kim had taken the time out of her day to explain to him what happened. And to make matter to worse, he still blinded them with that damned spotlight. She was tempted to throw a plasma blast at the bothersome spotlight to get the pain to stop.

“Can you at least turn off the damn light if you’re going to stare at us, flatfoot?” Shego snarled in anger. Her eyes were rather important to her and she would like to be able to use them without seeing spots for the rest of her days.

“Shego, calm down,” Kim said in a low voice because she did not want to chance the officer recognizing her sparring partner. Who knew what might happen if he realized Shego was a wanted criminal. The third world war might break out, she thought.

“Let’s just get the hell out of here,” the thief suggested. They were not under arrest, so they were not obligated to stand around and go back and forth the some annoying patrolman that only seemed interested in making them need glasses for the rest of their lives.

Shego grabbed Kim by the arm. She started back toward the hero’s apartment, leaving the cop behind to look as stupid as he was in her opinion. She flipped the officer off for good measure as they passed him. Kim yelped when she saw the gesture and pulled down Shego’s hand. She grinned nervously at the law enforcer, who frowned, and she changed from being pulled to doing the tugging with the hope of getting Shego away from the cop before anything else happened. Miraculously, they made it back to the apartment without getting into any trouble with the law.

“Shego, don’t you worry about getting arrested at all? What if that guy noticed who you were? You are an internationally wanted criminal,” Kim pointed out as she pulled off her shoes.

“Most of my warrants are actually up,” Shego informed the little hero with a shrug. It would at least get Kim to stop worrying about her being out in public.

“Really?” Kim asked in disbelief.

“I usually get caught on breaking and entering or something else like that. It’s not like I’ve killed anyone and anyone I’ve assaulted hasn’t filed charges. I mean, if I make to what I’m after, I’m usually gone before they know I’m there. I don’t get arrested for anything serious,” the pale woman explained, flopping down on the couch.

“What about the jailbreaks?” the redhead inquired.

“They don’t have any proof that I do those. It’s not like I’m stupid enough to get caught on camera. Most things I do, they don’t have much proof that I did them, except for my style that links me to stuff. Still, it’s hard to convict me of anything. I’ve served any time that I’ve had,” Shego answered with another shrug.

“Really? What do you get, like months for all of your crimes?” Kim asked incredulously. She put all of that effort in catching the villainess and she hardly got punished for it? That thought made it seem like such a waste of time, but she could not let Drakken succeed in taking over the world, so that made it worth it. She just hoped his sentences were not as light as his sidekick’s.

Shego shrugged once more. “My lawyers kick serious ass,” she replied. She did not come from some little regular family where money was hard to come by. She distanced herself from her brothers, but that did not mean that she was out of the family. When she got into trouble, lawyers seemed to appear out of nowhere. Of course, her mother sent them because that was the person that she called whenever she got arrested. Sometimes, she did not even need to waste the phone call.

“Well, I guess that explains your untouchable attitude,” Kim commented.

The emerald-eyed female threw her hands up. “Not really. It’s just that I haven’t done anything for a cop to arrest me for and if they try anything stupid, my lawyers will take up residency in their asses and never leave. So, if the cops touch me, they better have a damn good reason why.”

“I guess that makes sense. Well, I’m going to go take a shower and get out of these now sweaty clothes,” the slim adventurer announced.

Shego did not respond to that. She really did not need the proclamation. She made herself comfortable on the sofa while Kim went to the back. Shego wished she could take a shower now that it was on her mind. She had worked up a little sweat, enough to feel uncomfortable. Also, she had been sitting in dirt, so changing clothes would have been nice.

When she heard the shower turn on, she looked in the direction of the bathroom. Her mind began to wander and she tried to shake away where it tried to go because her evil brain dared to picture Kim in the shower. She promised herself that she was not interested in Kim in such a way.

“I must need sleep. I’ve got to be going out of my damn mind,” Shego concluded, rubbing her face with both hands. It did explain a lot of things happening recently in her opinion.

Shego rubbed her eyes, as if that would get rid of the images in her mind. _I am not interested in Kimmie_ , she continued telling herself. _Why in the hell would I be attracted to Princess?_ All right, Kim was a bit cute, but other than that, she was an annoying, self-righteous little brat. There was nothing attractive about her foe. They were enemies, first of all. Yeah, so there was absolutely nothing attractive about Kim, Shego silently insisted; well, maybe her confidence was a little attractive.

 _Okay, no_ , Shego ordered herself. She was not about to walk down the road that her mind tried to go. _That way leads to madness_. She just refused to think of Kim in that way and that was the end of the matter, she told herself. There would be no more thoughts on how attractive the little hero was.

Shego was not the only one battling it out with her brain; Kim did the same. The petite adventurer tried to stop thinking about having Shego’s body pressed against her own. _It didn’t mean anything_ , she told herself. Shego was not only her foe, but a woman. She was attracted to men, so having Shego pressed against her could not mean anything. It would not make any sense for it to mean anything, she told herself. _Right, so that settles it._ She was not attracted to Shego.

Sure, she might have told herself that she was not attracted to the super-powered female, but her body did not seem to pay much attention to the thoughts. Her body still tingled from having Shego on top of her, from their bodies brushing against each other, even if it was only barely. Her body seemed to like that and wanted to remember it, not to mention, wanted it to happen again.

Her shower was cut short because of her body acting up. She could not focus on enjoying the hot water or focus on something minor, like washing her hair thoroughly. She washed up and went to go put on some new house clothes before returning to Shego.

“Ready to do some more reading?” the redhead inquired as she came back to the living room after her quick shower.

“Do you think I could take a shower?” Shego requested. She really wanted to get clean, especially since Kim returned looking so refreshed. Although, the girl was not as refreshed as she appeared thanks to her thoughts from in the shower. Shego also figured a shower might get some bad thoughts out of her mind. Kim would have informed her how well that worked if she had asked.

“Um… okay,” the younger woman hesitantly agreed. She did not see the harm in that, but it seemed a bit odd for her guest to ask.

Shego got off of the sofa and went to the bathroom. Kim supplied her with all of the necessary items for bathing and even provided her with an extra set of clothing. The thing about the extra clothes was that Kim was smaller than Shego in every sense of the word, so when the pale woman put the clothing on, she ended up showing more skin than expected. The attire also hugged her in several places. The blush pink tank top rode high and showed off half of her well-toned abdomen. It was also stretched at the top thanks to her bust-size. The shorts fit her snuggly and stopped just below mid-thigh on her; the shorts usually almost reached Kim’s knees.

When Kim saw the older woman in her clothes, she had an unexpected reaction. Her mouth dropped open before she even realized it and she just could not catch herself. Shego noticed almost immediately and she was secretly flattered to get such a reaction from Kim.

“Careful, Princess, I hear that’s a good way to catch flies,” the sidekick remarked.

“Wha?” the redhead said in a dazed tone and then she shook herself out of her stupor. She blushed as she realized what she had been doing. “Sorry about that,” she sheepishly apologized. “I just didn’t expect it to fit you,” she added, hoping that covered up her staring.

Shego decided right then and there that she liked seeing Kim blush when it came to her. Of course, she disliked that she liked such a thing, but hey, she liked what she liked. It was becoming apparent that she liked Kim beyond the fact that she once hoped for a student. Damn it, she really did not like that notion, but they seemed to be the facts.

“Um… so, how come you never showed me your real style before?” Kim inquired to move past the fact that she had ogled her foe.

“There’s no fun in that. You’re not a master of any of the styles you practice and I would’ve taken you down way too easily with that, especially since I know some of the styles you practice and I know the weaknesses of the moves. It doesn’t help that as much as you wing it, you don’t really think outside the box when it comes to the mechanics of fighting,” Shego answered.

“I do,” Kim insisted. She winged it almost all of the time, doing what felt good and best for the situation, so she had to think on her feet and so she had to use her moves in an unorthodox manner sometime. Right?

“Not enough for it to matter. You’re usually pretty good at winging it, mostly because I think you actually live your life that way, but it doesn’t seem to happen when you’re fighting. You think on your feet, but you don’t come up with imaginative ways to battle. You’re probably not very comfortable with creating moves on the fly since you’re not a master of any one style,” the moss-hued fighter commented.

Kim thought on the words and then nodded in agreement. She really did not feel comfortable improvising much on her fighting. She was methodical when she battled because she was not a master of any one style. She mixed her styles fairly well, but that was about it. Sometimes, she felt like a boy that had just learned ballroom dancing and counted the steps in her head.

“Maybe you could teach me,” the redhead suggested hesitantly.

“I don’t want to waste my time on someone who’s not a warrior,” Shego replied in a dismissive tone.

“But, I do fight,” the trim adventurer pointed out.

“But, you don’t just fight,” the green-skinned woman said.

“Neither do you. You steal, too,” Kim countered.

“I do it for a reason that has to do with fighting,” Shego stated.

“What reason?”

“None of your business.”

“You’re just being a hypocrite,” Kim accused her guest.

“No, I’m being lazy. It’s one of my few flaws. Now, let’s read this journal,” Shego said.

The petite hero pouted. “Come on,” she pled, hoping that would work.

“Let’s just read the journal,” the pale woman repeated.

Shego playfully pushed Kim’s face to turn her head as an attempt to get that expression of the redhead’s face. It did not work. Kim transformed from regular pouting to the start of her patented “puppy-dog pout.” She turned it full on and Shego nearly gasped when she noticed the expression.

“What the hell is wrong with your face?” the thief demanded with a scowl. She made it sound like the hero had her face torn open or something more gruesome.

“Teach me,” Kim begged with her patented pout coming out in full force, complete with trembling bottom lip.

“Stop it,” Shego ordered, pointing a stern finger at Kim. She had never seen anything as disturbing as that expression, in her opinion. Heroes were not supposed to pout like that.

“Please.” The eyes shined with unshed tears.

“No, stop it,” the elder female commanded, her voice nearly a growl now.

“Teach me,” Kim sort of whimpered to go along with her expression.

“You manipulating little cow, if you don’t stop, I’m just going to hit you,” Shego declared. She was ready to do just about anything to get Kim to stop looking at her like that. The expression was almost haunting.

“Please,” the redhead repeated.

Shego decided she only had two options: hit Kim or give in. She grabbed Kim and yanked her to the floor. She did not do it in a particularly rough manner, but enough to get the girl to stop eyeing her with that look on her face. Kim yelped as she hit the floor.

“Don’t try that again,” Shego warned in an amused tone. “Now, let’s just read the journal.”

The villainess sat down on the sofa and Kim crawled back up to the couch. The hero grabbed the book; she was now allowed to touch what Shego at first acted like was her total and complete property. They did not seem to notice the chance in their behavior and they went back to reading.

“What the hell?” they both yelled simultaneously as they found their place on the page. They looked at each other in horror and disbelief. They had not expected to go from reading about an attack to what they had just seen on the page.

-8-8-8-8-

… _My heart fluttered like a bird’s wing and I felt just as light as a bird. My brain knew not what my body had planned or surely it would have bid my body to halt. I cannot explain, excuse, and maybe even forgive myself for my actions. I actually kissed Sheshona._

-*-(1855)-*-

Doctor Kimberly Possible slowly leaned in and kissed the woman that lie underneath her, her patient, Sheshona Go. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It was like she had been drawn to Sheshona’s tempting lips. She had somehow managed to pin Sheshona after the raven-haired woman had revealed that she was out of her shackles and intended on having her way with the good doctor. It seemed like despite the fact that Kimberly had come out on top with the fight that followed Sheshona’s coming at her, Sheshona had gotten her way after all.

The kiss was rather chaste, especially for Sheshona. It was a simple, soft touching of their lips. It would do for a start as far as Sheshona was concerned. It was still a sweet embrace that neither woman had the pleasure of experiencing before that moment. They never would have thought that such a simple could feel so right.

Sheshona had gone through thousands of kisses in her life with various women, but the almost virtuous kiss that she shared with Kimberly was the best without a doubt. She refused to acknowledge why it was the best, but it was golden. It was priceless and she silently wished it would never end or at least many more would follow. She knew neither would happen.

Kimberly could not believe what she did. She felt like she could melt against Sheshona and her splendid touch. How could something feel so right when it was so wrong? It had to be a sin to kiss Sheshona because of the sheer pleasure that she felt while doing it. She pulled away from the emerald-eyed female after a few seconds and looked away from Sheshona while climbing off of her.

“What are you doing?” Sheshona almost demanded. The kiss was too short and she missed the weight on top of her already. _I must have her now_. No one else would ever do.

“I’m sorry. That was inappropriate,” Kimberly replied while putting a little distance between her and her patient.

“To hell with this,” Sheshona said as she sat up.

“Please, forgive me,” Kimberly begged. She doubted she would ever be able to forgive herself for such zealous, immoral actions.

The pale woman sucked her teeth and crawled over to her doctor. She sat down right next to Kimberly and grabbed the redhead by the chin. She forced Kimberly to turn to her and she moved to kiss the physician again. The doctor jumped because of the shock of those warms lips touching her own again, meeting for another delicious embrace. She tried to move to stop the action, but Sheshona held her in place. Kimberly nearly gave in, but she panicked a few seconds into the tender embrace, especially when she felt Sheshona’s tongue brush against her lips.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly protested, which broke the kiss.

“What?” the patient asked.

“We cannot—” the doctor attempted to argue.

“We are,” Sheshona pointed out.

“No, we cannot. This is wrong,” Kimberly stated soundly.

“Does it feel wrong?” Sheshona asked. She thought the doctor referred to her “illness,” even though there were other reasons for why this was wrong.

“No,” Kimberly accidentally confessed. No touch ever felt so good and so right to her in all of her life.

“Then go with it,” Sheshona said.

“I cannot. I’m your doctor and I’m married, not to mention we are two women. I love my husband. I love my husband. I love my husband,” Kimberly repeated over and over like a mantra. It seemed that she tried to make herself believe it.

Sheshona sighed; her doctor was no fun with she was in such distress. She moved a bit and cradled her darling physician in her arms, pushing Kimberly to her chest while Kimberly freaked out about what happened and continued to chant that she loved her husband. Sheshona rested her head on top of Kimberly’s and just held her. It was the first time that she had ever done anything like that and she hated that she liked it.

The emerald-eyed woman wanted to tell Kimberly that she knew the truth. They both knew the truth. The doctor did not love her husband. If the redhead loved her husband, she would not have kissed Sheshona. Sheshona had done something that was not new to her, but it suddenly mattered to her, even though it had never mattered before. She had stolen a heart and she actually wished she could do something about it. She would even give it back if she could.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Sheshona apologized, not just for what she did, but also for what she would do. She was still going to have her way with Kimberly because that was what she wanted. She always got what she wanted, even if it crushed her in return. She was like a moth flying straight into that beautiful light, only to be burned to a crisp once she made it to her destination.

It would hurt her to not have Kimberly anymore and she knew she was not going to have her anymore when it was all said and down. But, it would hurt to be without her, which she was going to be. Yet, she would still take the good doctor because it would hurt if she did not. She was damned if she did and damned if she did not in her mind. She had been damned since birth it seemed.

“I’m so sorry,” Sheshona whispered again. Why was she so messed up, she wondered about herself as she continued to hold her distraught doctor.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kim gets to go to Shego’s apartment while Kimberly tries to figure out what is going on her life. What is the truth?


	13. Sleeping demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

13: Sleeping demon

… _I still cannot believe how good her lips felt._

-*-(Present)-*-

“I feel like I should wash my mouth out,” Shego remarked and made a face to show that she was repulsed by the words on the page.

“Unbelievable,” Kim muttered, shaking her head. She could not think of anything else to say. What else was there to say after seeing such words?

The pair could not believe what they read. They were not totally sure how to react to the news that the women they shared names with had shared a kiss. They acted completely disgusted as well as shocked, even though they were mostly just shocked. They acted so nauseated because they thought it was the proper thing to do when hated enemies found out that their ancestors shared a lesbian moment. They were not as repulsed as they would like the other to believe, though.

“Maybe… maybe… maybe…” Kim sought an excuse for why their answers might have kissed, but nothing was coming to mind.

It was not like Kim could suggest Doctor Kimberly was giving Sheshona mouth-to-mouth because the book specifically stated that it was a kiss. Not to mention, up until that point Sheshona’s intentions had been very clear and the journal showed Doctor Kimberly’s feeling transform day by day. This was big, possibly too big for them to handle.

“Maybe a kiss meant something different back then,” the hero finally came up with something.

“Could you be a little more lame?” the super-powered villainess remarked. She craned an eyebrow. “What different meaning could a kiss have, huh?”

“Well, I don’t hear you coming up with any explanations as to what happened,” Kim pointed out.

“At least I’m not coming up with dumb explanations,” Shego countered with a frown.

“You’re not coming up with anything at all, which is worse,” Kim stated, throwing her hands up.

“I thought you Possibles were all about being professional!” Shego hollered at her hostess.

“We’re only human!” was the only thing that Kim could retort with.

“Still!” was the pale woman’s brilliant riposte. If they were not so worked up, they would have realized just how pitiful their snaps were.

“Wait, why are we yelling at each other?” Kim asked, motioning between them. “It’s not like it even matters,” she pointed out.

“I suppose,” the elder female conceded. “It’s just weird.” She supposed since it was so bizarre was the reason that she and Kim barked at each other, even though it did not make any sense to bellow at each other.

Kim nodded; it was very weird. It was made even weirder by a fact that the pair fought against acknowledging. They were rather comfortable with each other and now they had to find out that they had ancestors that kissed each other. The incident sort of made things more awkward than they already were between Kim and Shego and, man, were things getting awkward between them.

“Should we keep going or call it a night here?” Shego asked since it was close to being the time that Kim dropped off.

“Well, actually I want to know what happened after the kiss,” the petite adventurer replied. She was curious and a bit scared. What if their ancestors did more than just share one lesbian moment? That would make things even more strained between her and Shego.

“I wouldn’t mind knowing, too,” the pale woman admitted, even if it meant affirming what she believed their ancestors did.

“Let’s keep going then,” the redhead practically cheered. Her guest nodded in agreement and they turned their attention back to the pages before them.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Once I realized the line I had crossed, I think I wept on her. I do not truly recall what happened after my brain retook control of my being, but I am almost certain that I cried on her and she did not seem to mind. Well, she did not snap at me or say anything hurtful. I think she might have even held me, but I doubt that I will ever be sure._

_What I did was so very wrong, especially since I do love my husband very dearly. I feel nothing for Sheshona beyond friendship, which might even be too much since she is my patient. I love my husband, though. That kiss meant nothing at all. It was merely an accident. I love my husband. I do love my husband. I swear that I love my husband._

-*-(1855)-*-

Having the doctor weeping in her arms plagued Sheshona just like everything else about the darling redhead. She tried to erase the memory of the doctor’s weight against her, but it seemed impossible to forget. She glanced down at her arms, picturing the physician there for a moment more than she liked. The body pressure, it had not aroused her, but it just felt so right. It felt right to just hold the troublesome redhead in a completely innocent manner. It was so new to her.

Piece of her brain whispered how she wanted to hold the doctor again, preferably without the tears. She did not want the moment to be marked with sadness, but just a calm peace. She just wanted to cuddle the smaller woman to her and enjoy the feel of their bodies being together. They did not have to do anything beyond snuggle together and she was willing to bet it would be a sublime moment. She then shook that thought away because it did not help.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Things were not going according to plan and she truly disliked that. She was not in control of the situation and that was never fun. Everything that happened to her, she was always in control. Even when her father thought he had everything in hand, like chaining her up and dumping her in the institution, she just let him because it would get her away from him and her brother for a while.

She put up a decent fight whenever her father wanted to toss her some place because one of the keys of being in control was not letting others know, but she preferred being anywhere as long as it was away from him. She also struggled because she would hate for her father to think that she complied with something that he thought of. She typically camped out at the hospitals he left her for a week or so and then she skipped town for a month or so; however long it took for her father to show up. He would then ruin things for her, dragging her back to their unhappy home. She mostly went because she felt it would be nice to go find new playthings somewhere she could embarrass her father. The world was under her control, but she could not control what happened with the doctor.

Her dear little doctor, how she wished she just loathed that woman. If she totally detested Kimberly, everything would be so much easier. She would be able to have her way with Kimberly and never think about it again. She certainly would not be thinking about the doctor now, except for in a licentious manner. But, that was only if she detested the redhead and she certainly did not hate her doctor. She was not sure what she felt, but she disliked the emotions that had invaded her body and conquered her usual moods because they assisted her in losing control of the situation.

“What have you done to me, Doc?” Sheshona sighed. She rubbed her forehead again as if that did anything for her current predicament.

She wondered if Kimberly was all right now. Was she still overwrought and crying? Did she have a shoulder to weep on at home? She actually hoped not. She did not care how cold it sounded. She wanted to be the one that Kimberly could cry on, the only one. She wanted to be the only person that Kimberly needed. She wanted Kimberly to be able to depend solely on her, but she knew that would not happen and things were best that way.

She was not reliable, after all. She still had horrible pleasures planned for her doctor that would merely ruin the little redheaded vixen. She was nothing more than a force that would destroy things in her path if the things did not bend to her will. She could only destroy things and she would continue to do that. It was her nature, so it was best if Kimberly had someone better than she was in her home life.

“Why can’t I be better than I am?” Sheshona asked herself, but she had no answers to offer herself.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I sit here, panicking well after midnight and writing by dim candlelight to avoid drawing attention to myself. I do not wish to wake my husband for surely he will think it odd of me to be writing so frantically so late. I have been behaving like a nervous cat on a hot tin roof all of day. My beloved husband probably thinks I have lost whatever mind he thought I had._

_I came in from the hospital and attempted to lavish affection on my dearest husband. It seemed like such a brilliant idea to my mind. A wife should be very affectionate to her husband anyway, correct? Well, it is what I thought and I made the attempt to be that, but not for the same reasons as other wives more than likely. I moved to kiss him with the hope of getting the feel of her lips from mine, but he shunned me for so long. He had no idea how much it tormented me for him to not give in._

_He is not quite the loving man it seems. I do not mean that in any terrible way. I suppose I never noticed as I did not have a need for much of his affection, physically speaking anyway. I suppose that he and I were the same toward each other and that is why I never noticed that he was not much for physical affection._

_He is rather focused on many other things aside from me almost always and I always noticed that since we were little. He would always focus on something that he was tinkering with, even if I were around when we were younger and he rarely noticed me until he was done and I was always the first person that he proudly displayed his newest toy to. I used to feel very honored by that. I would probably still feel that way if he thought to show me things, but now he has our son for that._

_His cup of tea and work were more important tonight than I, but he eventually gave into kissing me, but only to dismiss me as I had desperately begged him for one kiss. It was possible that he viewed me as being a busy bee to him tonight, buzzing around his ear as he wished to work._

_I feared the kiss and with good reason. It was nothing like hers! At first, he merely kissed my forehead, which I did not compare to hers for there was nothing to compare. When he finally touched my lips with his own, it was like kissing a wall. It was almost as if it was a chore for him and it was then I realized that was how it always was. He always kissed me as if I were a wooden plank. It was as if it was a burden for him to be affectionate with me and I have never minded until this moment. Needless to say, he did not help ease my mind._

_If anything, my husband has made things worse for me. I thought that if his kiss was something close to hers, then I would be able to forget her. I would have his kisses and have no need for her. Now, I believe that she will forever be on my mind. The feel of her lips shall always be on mine and I think that because I can still feel her kiss even now, as if it just happened a second ago. What shall I do?_

-*-(Present)-*-

“I can see where this is going,” Shego muttered to herself, shaking her head.

A picture formed for the villainess, but to her, it still did not explain why the journal was in her old family home so far. She wondered if at some point her ancestor and that doctor dared to cohabitant and that was how the journal came to the Go home. She doubted that happened, though. Well, she wanted to doubt that that happened. After this journal, she could believe anything was possible for a Possible. She was that she could not rationalize why her ancestor would cohabitant with the doctor or she would have sat there all night trying to explain that reason away.

The pale woman planned to ask Kim what her opinion was, but as expected, Kim was nodding off. The petite redhead could not seem to last once she got some homemade food in her system. She leaned against Shego’s shoulder with her eyes only half-closed. The raven-haired female stared at the girl as she went from drifting off to being knocked cold on Shego yet again.

“Kimmie, you trust me too much too quickly,” Shego mumbled, but Kim did not seem to hear her.

She did not have a problem with Kim trusting her. She did not mean the kid any harm, especially when they were not on the clock. Not that she meant Kim any real harm when she was at work either. If she wanted to, she could have crippled Kim every time that they faced off, but she had no desire to do something like that. All she wanted was someone to practice against and Kim was a good sparring partner, even though they were on two completely different levels. She needed a reminder of how she should fight, too, and she always took things away when she battled with Kim. Plus, she enjoyed going at it with the redhead.

Shego always found herself refocused after fighting with Kim. The girl’s determination and drive always got to her. Kim reminded her of the things that she would need to do when she finally challenged her mother. She compared herself to Kim most of the time that they fought because she felt that when she fought her mother it would be the same imbalance. She would have to wing it like Kim needed to do and she was going to have to be determined to take her mother down. She was never going to give up, just like Kim and she was certain she would prevail, just like Kim.

“Who would’ve thought I need to be like you?” Shego remarked, glancing down at the redhead, who was definitely out for the night. Her eyes were completely closed and she very lightly snored.

She closed the journal for the night and gathered Kim into her arms. She carried the younger woman to her bedroom and laid her down; it was starting to become an odd habit. She put a pillow under Kim’s head like before and then looked at how comfortable the girl appeared. She wished she could just fall into bed, but she had to take the trip home. She offered herself a solution to that one. She wrote Kim a note, “come to my place tomorrow.” She believed Kim to be resourceful enough to find her home just like she found Kim’s without having the draw the girl a map. It was a good assumption.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim easily found out where Shego lived and went to meet up with the villainess when her day was done. Shego lived in a very nice condo complex with gardens and a pool. Kim did not break into Shego’s home like Shego continued to do with her. She knocked on the door and waited for the condo owner to answer. It took Shego a few seconds, almost a whole minute actually, to get the door. She was not accustomed to people knocking on her door. She really was not used to people at her home at all. Her mother showed up on occasion, but her mother tended to let herself in; and people actually wondered where she got it from.

“Hey, Princess. Come on in,” Shego said, motioning into her home.

“Hey,” Kim replied as she entered the apartment and was assaulted by the very pleasant scent of lavender. She would have thought Shego’s home would smell of fire and brimstone, but nope, it was lavender and it was soothing.

The redheaded hero looked around Shego’s dwelling. There were a few paintings on the walls, but no photos at all. Kim suspected the paintings were stolen, but she did not say anything on the matter. She did not see the point in addressing if the art was stolen because it was not like she would be able to talk Shego into returning anything. There was also the chance that the art was not stolen and if she said anything, she would just end up looking like a jerk, which would be very embarrassing.

The floor around the door and in the kitchen was fine, polished hardwood without a speck of dirt or dust anywhere. The walls were light green, which did not surprise Kim since it seemed that Shego’s favorite color was green. Kim could not knock the older woman considering the fact that her walls were a light pink.

There was a black leather sofa and loveseat in the living room along with a matching coffee table that had short legs. A few magazines marred the table, but they were stacked almost perfectly. The whole place was close to immaculate. _Is Shego a neat freak at heart?_ Now, that would be a big surprise.

“Take your shoes off,” Shego ordered when she noticed that Kim was about to wander onto her living room carpet with her shoes on.

“Oh, sorry,” Kim apologized and she stepped out of her slip-on canvas sneakers. “Wait, you never take your shoes off at my place.”

“Is it a rule?” Shego inquired.

“Well… no.”

“It’s a rule here. Do you want anything?” the pale woman inquired.

“Like?” the redhead countered.

“Well, I don’t have as much soda, pop-tarts, donuts, brownies, potato chips, or frozen waffles as you do, but I’ve got some water, juice, or fruit if you want any,” Shego remarked.

The thief typically tried to maintain a good diet, but she slipped a lot, mostly because she had a love for imported beer and she would eat junk food if any was around. She was starting to believe Kim was so hyper because her cupboards were stocked full of sugary, gooey, sweet things that would undoubtedly rot her teeth sooner or later. Kim doubted was why she always had so much energy since she had always been energetic.

“No, I’m good,” the younger female answered on the offer.

“I’m not going to poison you,” Shego pointed out.

“You think I don’t know that?” Kim countered.

She trusted Shego to cook and she ate whatever the super-powered female prepared like it was the best meal she had had in a long time. Of course, it always was. She never once thought Shego would poison her and she did not want the pale woman to think that the idea ever came to mind.

“That’s not really your style, anyway. If you were gonna kill me, you’d do it in a cool way with some move that most people think is a myth, like the touch of death or something,” Kim commented with a laugh.

Shego smirked because she knew Kim never let the idea of poison enter her head, not with the way the girl put away her dinners. She had a pretty good idea of just how deeply Kim trusted her. Maybe her idea was better than Kim’s since the slender adventurer had never even thought about it.

“I don’t know the touch of death, but I’ll keep you in mind if I ever learn it. I will need the practice, after all,” Shego remarked.

The pair went to the sofa and Shego grabbed the journal from the coffee table. They cracked the book open and went back to freak out over what they knew happened, but they refused to acknowledge it out loud. Maybe they figured the things that had gone on could only be real if they spoke on the matters.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Should I resign myself to this fate? I feel nothing at all when I kiss my husband, whom I believed I loved with all of my heart. It seems clear to me now that I never knew what love was, not between lovers anyway. Perhaps I love him as I always have, as a friend, like my other friends; he is probably the same as I am. After all, he and I have always behaved almost the same to each other, so he probably does feel the same as I do._

_I will admit, now that I consider it, I feel no passion for him or with him. I never have. I never thought anything of the matter because I did not really know what passion was, but now I do because I have felt passion._

_The flame was ignited by the very wrong person and I doubt that she will stop. She wants me and she shall continue on, as she has since our meeting. So, should I resign myself to my fate? Shall I give into the devil I have seen in her eyes? Shall I allow a demon to be awoken inside of me?_

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona made her way to her doctor’s office for their daily session. She wanted to see Kimberly, but at the same time, she did not want to see the doctor. She was so confused about everything happening in her body and racing through her mind. She hated emotions so much, as they complicated everything. The doctor gave her too many emotions, more than anyone else and way too many for her to know how to begin dealing with them. She disliked it, but she could not turn away. It was like Kimberly was a magnet and she was the opposite end.

She marched to the office and saw the redhead at her desk, looking rather distressed. Sheshona felt her heart clench in her chest, feeling a ping of agony because of the look on Kimberly’s face. It hurt her to know she was more than likely the reason Kimberly appeared ready to burst into tears. She wished she could never be the reason for the doctor to look at as she did, so wounded, like a rabbit whose legs had already been gnawed off and a fox waited right in front of it.

Kimberly was so injured, not just because of the moment that she shared with her patient, but because of the realization she had last night. She did not love her husband as a wife should love a husband and she never had. He was her friend and she loved him as a friend. Her kiss with Sheshona opened her eyes to that fact. She had never felt a spark in a kiss until the green-skinned woman came along.

She could have lived blissfully ignorant if it were not for Sheshona, but she did not like that thought any more than she liked the truth of the whole matter. She wanted to be true to herself, but she seemed to have a demon in her because she was wrong. She even considered giving into the devil that beckoned her. So many overwhelming things had happened so quickly. Her mind reeled from it all.

“Hey, Doc,” Sheshona said in low voice, causing the doctor to jump in surprise. She had strolled over to the desk undetected. She moved like phantom sometimes in her physician’s opinion.

“Sheshona!” Kim yelped from her shock; her patient loomed over her like a dark cloud. “Is it time already?” she asked in a tired tone, rubbing her eyes.

“It is,” Sheshona replied. “Are you all right, Doc?” she inquired, trying her best to sound disinterested. It was a difficult thing to do considering she had asked a question that illustrated her concern and the doctor could tell that she was worried from the look in her emerald eyes.

“Fine,” Kimberly answered, glancing away.

“That’s untrue,” Sheshona commented while leaning down to be on level with the redhead. She put a hand to the doctor’s cheek and was pleased that Kimberly did not pull away. She gently caressed Kimberly’s cheek and a tear escaped the physician’s eye.

“It is,” the redhead easily conceded in a sorrowful tone. She was not fine and she might never be fine again.

“Tell me how I can make it true,” Sheshona requested in a whisper, her lips tantalizingly close to Kimberly’s mouth.

“Love me like no other has or will,” Kimberly replied. She wanted to be loved by the woman in front of her like she knew she loved Sheshona, as horrible as that seemed to her. She just could not help it and she did not know what she should do about it, what she could do about it.

“I will,” Sheshona vowed and she tenderly kissed her dearest doctor.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I already know that I am damned._

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the rating goes up.


	14. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> A/N: this chapter contains a sexual relationship between two women.

14: Forbidden

… _She has me; the woman I believed had a demon in her eyes. I have given into that demon as it stirred something inside of me. These emotions that she makes go through me made me give in because fighting would have been pointless. They had already subdued me. Do I really love her?_

-*-(Present)-*-

Shego and Kim were asleep on Shego’s sofa. The pale woman still clung to the journal with one hand, but she was totally knocked out. Kim lied on top of the villainess with her head resting on the place where Shego’s neck and shoulder met. Their legs were intertwined and, on occasion, one leg moved, caressing another limb, and they both quietly moaned.

Shego woke up in the middle of the might and noticed the predicament. She was not surprised the redhead had fallen asleep on her. The hero seemed to think that she was a large pillow at certain times of the day. She was more surprised at how comfortable it was to sleep on her leather sofa with a warm body on top of her. She never would have thought something like her current situation would happen and she would be, well, all right with it. She sighed and reached up to rub her forehead, only to find out that she still held the journal.

“This is all your fault,” Shego whispered, speaking to the book in her grip.

The emerald-eyed female placed the small tome on the nearby coffee table. She turned her attention back to Kim and thought about the position they were in. She hated to admit to herself, but she rather liked their present circumstances. _I must be losing my mind_.

Shego had gotten comfortable with Kim and had grown to like her presence. Kim was not as a self-righteous as she used to think the redhead was; not to say that the little hero was not a bit full of herself, but it was all right. She had reason to be full of herself. She was easier to get along with than what Shego would have assumed. She disliked what was going in, though, and she had several reasons for that.

The main reason Shego hated what was going on was that she was beginning to feel emotions for Kim that she did not think were appropriate. They were enemies, but with the way she approached things, that could always change. One day, she might just get bored with the whole “evil” thing and walk away. It was really that simple for her, so she scratched her main reason off the list mentally and thought of a new main reason for why she loathed what was going on.

The thief was beginning to feel some rather complicated emotions and emotions always made things worse in her opinion. Emotions made even the most rational of beings become irrational nuts. After all, look at what emotions had done to Kim on that faithful night so many years ago.

The green-skinned female thought she had good control over herself, though. _Well, most of the time anyway_. So, the emotions should not be too big a deal. There was still the problem that Kim was her enemy. She was in the employ of evil at the moment and Kim was a goody-goody to the extreme most of the time. Sure, one day she might just drop the whole thing, but she did not see that happening anytime soon and she was certain Kim would cause a whole lot ruckus about her being on the wrong side if anything tried to come from their time together. She really would rather not deal with that headache. She liked to minimize her annoyance when she could. _So, I guess that goes back to the top of the list_.

Things were probably best if they stayed the way they were, she told herself. Everything was fine as it was because that was what they were used to. If things stayed the way they were, there would not have to be a huge change in both of their lives. _And the easy route is always a good way to go_.

But, just because things were best where Kim was the eternal good girl and she was forever the bag girl did not mean that she could not enjoy such a brilliant moment. She liked moments, especially when they came with no strings attached. She doubted a night with Kim resting on her would come with no strings attached, but she would handle the consequences when they came up. It could not possibly be too big a deal… right?

Shego pushed herself further onto the sofa to get comfortable and to make sure they did not fall off. She wrapped her arms around the petite redhead on top of her and then closed her eyes to go back to sleep. She hoped Kim did not completely freak out when she woke up. Shego was willing to bet that the younger woman would wake up first. She was right.

Kim regained consciousness before the sun came up, as her days typically started before dawn. At first, she did not notice her situation or where she was because she was dazed. She noted how comfortable she was and how great the sleep was she had, but that got cast aside when she noticed an arm around her waist. She looked up to see the owner of the limb and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She was in Shego’s arms!

The redhead fell off of the couch to get away, accidentally waking Shego. Kim hit the back of her head on the coffee table as the rest of her body hit the floor and Shego opened her eyes. Kim hissed in pain, putting a hand to the back of her head, and tried to stand up, only to find that her legs were tangled up with Shego’s limbs. The raven-haired woman just half-smiled in amusement as she watched the hero fumble around with all of the grace of a drowning cat. It would seem the girl completely freaked out.

“Need a hand?” Shego offered.

“No!” the younger woman barked as she managed to crawl away from the villainess.

“All right,” Shego conceded with a yawn. She glanced at the window to see a mere glimpse of the dawn. “Do you always get up so early and loud?” she asked with a teasing smirk.

“So what if I do?” Kim huffed, still holding her head. “What the hell were you doing touching me like that?” she demanded.

“Don’t take that tone with me, Kimmie. After all, you’re the one that cuddled up to me and fell asleep. If I felt like it, I could’ve propped your ass up outside by the gate with a cup like a begging wino and you’d have been none the wiser,” the moss-hued female pointed out.

“Yeah, right!” Kim scoffed. As if she would ever snuggle up to someone like Shego, a demented, frigid woman on a good day.

“It’s way too early for this crap. Get out if you’re going to be bitchy about things,” Shego said in a dismissive tone as she sat up. She yawned again, throwing out her arms to stretch. She was about to get into her bed and just let Kim be loony on her own. She did not have the energy to fool around with the hero, after all.

Kim was affected by the order and it showed on her face. She looked like a cross between hurt, offended, and angry. She froze in her space and Shego stared at her. The thief dismissed Kim once again; that time she used a flick of her hand, as if the little hero was not even worth her words. Shego decided she did not care about the shocked and wounded look in those olive eyes. She was not the one that made Kim freak out, after all.

“Shego,” Kim started to speak.

“Bye,” Shego said as she started toward her bedroom. She did not have to take Kim’s madness so early.

The redhead stood there for a moment before going to put her shoes on. She exited the condo while wondering if that was the end of them getting along. No more sparring, no more dinners, and no more comfortable, warm person to lean against when that tired feeling from running around the globe started overcoming her.

“Wait, do I really fall asleep on her?” Kim asked herself as soon as the thought hit her.

The college student realized she nodded off on Shego a great deal of the time. She fell asleep on Shego and often woke up in her bed. She never really thought about it until now. Shego never freaked out about those things and yet she had totally flipped for no real reason. She sighed; why was she the one that was always going overboard when it came to her reactions and Shego? She was not sure why, but she knew she always overreacted.

Kim sighed again, causing her shoulders to slump, and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She treated Shego rather badly, especially after the way the older woman had been lately. Shego had been rather good to her for no real reason, even before the journal. Shego had not fought her to the point where Drakken could have actually won one of their many scrambles. Sure, a few times Shego had come close to seriously injuring her, but she tended to come out unscathed, and even though she now knew that Shego could have probably killed her whenever she felt like it, she had to concede Shego had not done that and did not seem interesting in doing such.

“Hell, she might’ve even liked me then and I didn’t know because I didn’t know her that well,” Kim muttered.

The slender adventurer then thought about her time with Shego lately and how the thief shared the journal with her, cooked dinner for her several times, allowed her to fall asleep on her, and the fact that Shego was more than likely the reason she woke up in her bed instead of on the floor. Shego was rather kind to her and they had gotten along fairly well so far. She supposed she owed the older woman an apology because Shego had not done anything that warranted Kim’s attitude with her.

So, later that evening when Kim’s day was done, she slipped into Shego’s apartment, much like Shego had been doing with her apartment. The pale woman was not home, so Kim made herself comfortable. She even fixed a sandwich and had some orange juice to go with it; it was either orange juice or beer. She sat down at the table to eat her food and wait for Shego.

“Should I call the cops now or later?” Shego inquired from her hall, which caught her uninvited guest by surprise.

“Shego!” Kim gasped and she then began choking on her sandwich.

“Oh, dear, sweet, merciful lord,” Shego sighed and she went to give the little hero a hand. She patted the girl on the back while Kim gulped down her entire glass of juice. “Are you all right?” the older woman inquired in a bored tone.

“Fine,” Kim answered while sucking in air.

“What am I going to do with you?” Shego wondered out loud in an amused tone.

“Accept my apology?” Kim requested with a bit of a hopeful look on her face.

“You have to apologize first,” Shego pointed out.

“Sorry for being such a jerk on more than one occasion,” the redhead stated.

“Oh, that is a good apology. Can you add in ‘unforgiving cow’ somewhere in it?” Shego inquired with a smirk.

“Can you accept my apology?” Kim deadpanned.

“I’ll think about and let you know. For the moment, let’s go back to reading that journal and see what mess your ancestor got mine into,” the raven-haired female commented. She was a bit surprised that the great Kim Possible had deigned to apologize to little old her, but she would not let that be known. _I guess the kid is growing up_.

“What? Sheshona started it,” Kim argued.

“Like hell she did. Doc Kimmie should act more professional. What kind of doctor kisses her patient?” Shego retorted.

Kim was caught speechless there. She really could not defend the doctor’s actions. The woman she shared a name with should have held off. Sheshona probably just wanted a reaction, if she was anything like the woman that was named after her anyway.

The pair returned to the journal and the sofa to find out what happened to the doctor and Sheshona, even though they really could guess by now. Well, no, they could not guess too much because this was too bizarre. They had no idea how things might have played out and any scenario they pictured seemed unlikely, but very likely.

-8-8-8-8-

… _She made me a promise that the devil inside of her probably will not allow her to keep. I would very much like to believe that I do not want her to keep the vow. I wish that she would just go away and my life would somehow return to normal. I can live a lie, but I truly doubt that I could live with the truth. The lie does hurt, but the truth is a knife-wielding maniac threatening my sanity in the dark as far as I can tell. I am just damned. The devil inside of her has awoken a demon in me._

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona kissed Kimberly for what seemed like an eternity to the redhead. Kimberly had never felt anything so sweet and delicious while being all consuming as well; Sheshona would concur. Why did it have to be so heavenly, they both wondered. Why did it have to feel so good, so right, so perfect? Oh, why were they both so very damned?

The pale woman’s tongue snaked out and brushed against Kimberly’s lips, seeking entry to paradise, but was denied. Kimberly was ignorant of the signal, having never been given an open-mouth kiss. Sheshona persisted and Kimberly was prepared to ask why Sheshona continued to lick her, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Sheshona went in for her prize. Her eager tongue entered the doctor’s mouth, much to the redhead’s surprise. Kimberly pulled away because of her astonishment.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly said.

“Just let me give you what I can,” Sheshona replied. “I won’t hurt you. I will treat you like royalty,” she vowed.

The physician nodded and Sheshona kissed her again, once again trying to coax Kimberly into opening her mouth. Kimberly obliged after a few seconds and Sheshona’s enthused tongue invaded her mouth again. Kimberly merely melted into a boneless, liquid puddle just from the wonderful feeling of having Sheshona’s tongue brush up against hers. She had never felt anything so incredible, like jots ran through her body. After a while, she shyly returned the action.

Sheshona was encouraged by Kimberly’s attempt to be more active and used her free hand to caress Kimberly’s body through her clothing. Her other hand remained against the doctor’s face to help keep her calm. _Now comes the hard part_ , the raven-haired woman thought. She was going to have to get Kimberly out of her dress and who knew how many pieces her clothing could consist of. She hated women’s clothing and personally tried never to wear them, but she was somewhat of an expert in getting women out of them.

The emerald-eyed female first made sure that Kimberly was comfortable with what was going on, so she could move her hand from the doctor’s soft face. Sheshona slowly lowered herself more so, as she still stood up and the doctor sat in her chair. The pale woman wanted to touch her physician’s legs before she made moves to do anything else. She bet those legs were ridiculously attractive, so she just wanted to feel those limbs, maybe memorize them.

Sheshona pulled the dress up to massage the limbs that she so desired. She made sure to keep her mouth on Kimberly’s as she caressed the exposed legs. They felt like she touched Eden and she bet that they tasted as the same, but she doubted she would get the chance to find out. A first time was not to experiment and she did not think that they would get to make it to a time for her to experiment. They would probably only have this one time where she would taste the forbidden fruit and that would be it; she secretly regretted that. _A taste will not be enough… for either of us_.

Sheshona gritted her teeth as she heard the doctor let out a small moan from the attention that she granted the redhead’s legs. _It would probably be quite the lovely treat to have these legs on my shoulders_ , Sheshona thought. It would probably be worth any punishment if she could explore those limbs at great length with any part of her body that she chose.

Sheshona did not focus on the legs for too long and she began to undress Kimberly because the low mewing practically ordered her to take the doctor out of the restraining gown. She needed to pull more sounds like that from the good doctor.

Kimberly was a quite curious about what they could possibly do if Sheshona stripped her. It was not like they could copulate. They lacked the necessary tools to properly link in any physically intimate manner. She did not understand what they could do or how any sort of mechanics could work in their favor. Whatever Sheshona planned, though, she doubted it was appropriate to do in her office. Of course, it was not appropriate at all really.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly said, pulling away from the green-skinned woman’s wonderful lips.

“Yeah?” Sheshona replied without becoming distracted from her task of getting her doctor naked.

“What will we do?” the redhead inquired.

“I’m going to love you in only a way that I can,” Sheshona promised. She was the only one that could love Kimberly properly, she was certain of that, but a place in her mind believed her statement had to do with the fact that she believed she could only love Kimberly physically.

Kimberly could only nod and Sheshona went back to kissing the olive-eyed female while helping her out of her clothing. Kimberly hardly noticed the cool air hit her naked skin because she was so hot from kissing Sheshona. The raven-haired woman easily lifted the small doctor out of her chair once she was nude. She placed Kimberly on the desk and began to gently feel all over the redhead’s soft body. She had definitely discovered paradise and no one could tell her otherwise. _Pretty amazing feat for a damned woman_.

Kimberly moaned as Sheshona came into brief contact with her more sensitive areas. The pale woman made note of the noises and mentally told herself to return to any place that brought forth a noise from Kimberly, but for now, she wanted to explore all of the heaven before her. She wanted to touch every inch of paradise just once.

Sheshona had to bite back a moan of her own as she came across Kimberly’s ample bosom. Well, the tour was over for one of her hands because she found a place to stake her claim for the moment. She kneaded both fleshy mounds with one hand while the other marched on to further explore Kimberly’s perfect form. She felt like rich, fine silk, Sheshona believed. Oh, how she wished she could touch the doctor every day for the rest of their lives.

Kimberly cried out into Sheshona’s mouth as the raven-haired woman made her feel more and more like she would combust. Her lungs burned for air and she felt like she had lost her wits. She broke the kiss in favor of panting and hissing in low tones. She had never felt so fantastic before and it was a bit scary, but she did not have the presence of mind to be frightened.

Sheshona was actually glad that Kimberly broke the kiss. Now, her mouth was free to taste every piece of paradise that she could see. Her first stop was the doctor’s neck. She greedily sucked at Kimberly’s neck as if it held the key to immortality. She wanted to savor the taste and remember it for the rest of her life, which actually made the flesh a bittersweet flavor.

She made sure not to leave a mark on Kimberly, not looking to get the redhead into any trouble with her husband. Usually, she would not have cared, but with Kimberly, she did. She wanted Kimberly to enjoy this without any worries of someone finding out. She slowly kissed her way down the beautiful torso of her dear doctor and stopped at the redhead’s twin treasures. For a person who had seen plenty of wonderful bounties in her life, Sheshona was certain these gems were the best. She placed gentle, wet kisses around the right treasure while her hand attended to the left like a faithful servant.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly hissed in pleasure. Tears began gathering in her eyes. Dear lord, she had never experienced anything nearly as incredible as what happened now.

The emerald-eyed female said nothing and latched on to the pink pearl crowning the entire gem. Kimberly whined louder and grabbed onto the edge of her desk, needing to anchor herself. Sheshona played with the fleshy jewel using her tongue and lips and the tears in Kimberly’s eyes began to fall because of the ecstasy that washed over her like river rapids. She cried out louder and louder, forgetting they were in her office, as Sheshona switched treasures.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly moaned deeply.

The raven-haired woman smirked a bit. She liked hearing her name coming from her doctor like that. She had to hear it again, perhaps louder than before. She released the mound from her delightful grip and kissed her way down Kimberly’s abdomen. Kimberly seemed to get worried as Sheshona went lower; her body stiffened a bit.

“Wha… what are you doing?” the redhead asked, her concern evident in her voice.

“What I just did, but right here,” Sheshona answered once she made it to her destination. She could see that Kimberly was on her way to ruining the desk with her own essence and she wanted to help that along.

Kimberly planned to ask for clarification because she truly did not understand, but she did not get that chance. Sheshona pulled the doctor by the hips toward her head. She ignored the fact that Kimberly was not groomed and went in search for the greatest treasure in paradise, the seed of the forbidden fruit of knowledge. She made sure she held Kimberly’s legs open while she probed the area; she had learned early on that leaving the legs unattended was a good way to get a head injury. She found quickly the lock that seemed to open her doctor right up.

Kimberly fell back on the desk as soon as Sheshona captured the gem that she sought out. The doctor would have sworn that things could not get any better before, but now, she was close to seeing white because of the rapture coursing through her. She feared she might even die from something so intense and blissful, especially since her heart now raced. She could barely breath as Sheshona ran her tongue along Kimberly’s body. If Kimberly did not feel it right now, she would never believe such ecstasy existed.

Sheshona kissed Kimberly below the waist with the same enthusiasm as she kissed Kimberly’s mouth. She eagerly explored Kimberly’s fortune. Her hands held Kimberly in place as she writhed and rocked, fleeing and seeking at the same time. The doctor would have rolled right off of the desk a while ago if Sheshona did not have her secured. Sheshona moved her hands from the redhead’s sides and placed one hand on Kimberly’s abdomen to hold her in place. The free hand came along to accompany Sheshona’s mouth to explore the secrets of the good doctor.

Her hand kept the outlawed gem occupied and stimulated while Sheshona moved to allow her tongue a chance at investigating the rest of Kimberly’s cache. It was at that moment that Kimberly learned why Sheshona had once bragged about having a long tongue.

Kimberly brought her hand up to her face and bit hard into her knuckle to avoid screaming in sheer delight. Tears continued to roll down her cheek and she hardly realized she had gone over the edge because it had never happened before. She just knew it felt like she exploded on the inside in nothing but euphoria. For a moment, it felt like all she could do was feel and nothing existed outside of that. The world lost focus and her senses shut down for a moment. When her senses returned, the world seemed a little brighter, more colorful. She realized her heart finally calmed down and she began to relax, thinking she would get the chance to recover. She was even about to sit up, but was halted by the hand pressing on her stomach.

“Stay there,” Sheshona ordered as she stood back up.

“What are you doing?’ Kim asked curiously as she watched the pale woman began to shed her clothing.

“It’s not over yet,” Sheshona stated.

“What’s left?” Kimberly wondered out loud. And how on Earth was she going to survive more?

Sheshona did not respond. She just rid herself of her attire and crawled over Kimberly. The redhead was confused because in her mind, it was as if Sheshona mounted her like a man would and she did not see why Sheshona would do such a thing. She did not say anything because she was well aware that Sheshona knew what she was doing. Sheshona shifted her body, so that one of her legs was situation between Kimberly’s and Sheshona was nestled atop Kimberly’s thigh.

Sheshona leaned down and kissed Kimberly on the mouth deeply. She then moved her hips and began a whole new group of sensations. Kimberly was astounded by the new wave and cried out into Sheshona’s mouth. The redhead embraced Sheshona and clung to her, nails dug into green shoulders, as she continued moving. Their bodies pressed together, flesh slid against flesh, and it was good. Sheshona mentally smirked; she always got her way.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: tears are shed while Kim and Shego contemplate the nature of the relationship they are reading about, as well as their own relationship.


	15. Nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

15: Nonsense

… _I have sinned so terribly that the depths of my depravity cannot even be fathomed. There are no terms to measure how low I have sunk, but I cannot help it. I cannot help these feelings. I must admit it. I love her._

-*-(Present)-*-

“No way!” Kim objected as she read the line. She really could not believe what her eyes saw.

“Apparently so. This is beyond bizarre,” Shego commented in an unnervingly normal tone.

“How can you be so calm?” Kim demanded. She would have thought Shego would have been right there with her on being incredulous to what she read. After all, their ancestors were lovers in the classic sense of the word according to the journal. How unusual was that?

“Well, mostly because I don’t see her saying Sheshona loved her back,” the thief answered honestly.

Shego figured everything was all right if Doctor Possible was the only one doing stupid things like falling for someone in the Go family. She doubted her ancestor did more than toy with the doctor for a bit of fun, which was something she was used to from people in her family. The Go family did what they wanted and what was best for them while trying to screw with people if they got the chance. She figured her ancestor did that.

“It says so right there,” Kim pointed out and she put her finger on the sentence that Shego had overlooked.

“What the hell?” the villain yelled as she eyed that line. Now, she could not believe her eyes. “This just plain wrong! It’s not even sick, just wrong!”

“Completely,” Kim concurred with less feeling than most people would have expected from such a shocking revelation. Maybe it was because she had time to calm down while Shego missed a line or maybe it was more shocking than “wrong.”

The pair looked at each other to confirm that they were both sickened, but neither of them saw disgust in the opposing green eyes. They saw shock, surprise, and maybe even a bit of nonchalance toward the matter, but there was no disgust to be found. They were not disturbed by the news of the lesbian love, even though it was between their ancestors. Now, they could see that the other was not bothered, so they wondered if they should work harder to cover their tracks or just give up for once since it was not like they would judge the other harshly. They could hardly believe they even cared what the other thought.

“Why do we even bother?” Kim wondered out loud with a bit of an exhausted sigh. She threw her hands up.

“What do you mean?” Shego asked.

Kim had not even realized that she said that aloud until Shego’s question reached her ears. “You know, why do we put the show on for each other? I mean, I can read you pretty well and I bet you can read me just as well, so why do we even bother faking like this? Isn’t it just a waste of energy?”

“Yeah, a big waste of energy” Shego agreed with a sigh of her own.

It was rather stupid of them to pretend in front of each other. As long as they moved, they might as well tell each other the truth because their bodies informed the other of any lies that they told. Whatever their bodies left out, their eyes told. It was a bit unsettling to realize they knew each other better than any other people knew them. They were enemies that knew each other better than friends knew them. They supposed it was proper because they kept the enemy close, but that was not totally true. Kim only kept Shego so close, not her other enemies and the only person that Shego kept closer than Kim was her mother; not that Shego would admit that under the worst conditions.

“It’s still weird, though,” Kim muttered, scratching her head. Everything was just plain weird to her and she could not think of any other way to put things.

“Them or us?” Shego asked.

“Both, I guess,” the younger martial artist said because she figured she did mean them and their ancestors, even though she had not been thinking of anything in particular when she made that statement.

Everything was weird because of both the past pair and them. Kim could not explain it, but it was weird. Whatever was happening between them was only made stranger because of what happened between the past pair. They did not want to seem like they walked the same path as the past duo, not that they thought they would ever declare their love for each other. _Oh, hell to the no_. They did not want to end up one day sharing a kiss, as that would just be downright creepy.

Shego thought what happened was mind-boggling. A Possible and a Go had been in love over a hundred and fifty years ago? If someone had said that was plausible, she would have slapped the piss out of that person. It was just about the stupidest thing she had ever heard and yet, it was at least somewhat true.

“A doctor and her patient in the 1850’s.” Kim shook her head because it was beyond belief. A Possible had gone beyond professional ethics.

“Female doctor and female patient,” Shego added in. That was just all out of the borders of the ethical map for its time, which only helped add to how fantastic the whole thing seemed.

“Right. Do you think they’re really in love?” Kim asked with a small smile. She seemed happy for the past pair.

Shego did not answer. If the doctor was anything like Kim, she had no doubt the doctor was in love. After all, if the doctor was anything like Kim, she had probably searched for someone to love, especially after realizing her husband was not that person. She more than likely wanted someone to be affectionate toward and someone to be that way toward her.

But, the villainess had all the doubt in the world that Sheshona was in love, even if she said those words to the doctor. The Go family was not known for sincerity as far as she knew. The Go family was known for getting what they wanted by any means necessary short of homicide… well, homicides they might be caught for anyway. Their family creed might as well be “if you can get away with it, do it, and screw everybody else.”

“Shego,” Kim said because she did not get a response.

“Words… lie,” Shego finally replied. It was the best she could do short of just being blunt and probably hurting Kim’s feelings since the redhead seemed to want them to be in love.

“What do you mean?” Kim inquired.

Shego sighed. “The words we speak aren’t always true to our intentions,” she explained. Especially when it came to someone from her family, she mentally added.

“So, you don’t think that they loved each other?” the younger woman asked with a bit of a puzzled expression.

“In my opinion, this is probably one-sided affair,” the pale woman answered. She tried to avoid disenchanting Kim, but it was not working and she also did not know why she tried in the first place. Kim was a realist. She was just an optimistic realist, so it was not Shego needed to protect her.

“But, if that is the case, how did the journal get into your family house?” Kim mused. If the women did not end up being close, then the journal should not have been in Shego’s house.

The thief could not answer that inquiry. The book somehow had made its way into a Go family residence, which meant Doctor Possible had feasibly been in the house. The doctor was either in the house or the book grew legs and followed Sheshona home one day. Since the latter was rather unlikely, Shego silently yielded that the doctor was probably in the house. She probably had to be comfortable in the house to bring her personal journal in there with her. Her ancestor would have probably had to put forth a lot of effort to get that to happen.

But, still, Shego believed her ancestor could have just used the doctor’s love for her to get the doctor to visit her, so she could play with her toy in the privacy of her own home. The doctor probably did not know that she was being used, which would explain her being comfortable enough to bring the journal over with her. Sheshona probably played with the doctor until she got bored with her little toy.

Shego glanced at Kim as she thought about her ancestor. How could the past Sheshona just play with the doctor, she wondered. The question entered her mind because she quietly realized she could not and would not try to play with Kim emotionally. She hated when Drakken had pulled that crap and tugged on Kim’s emotions with the syntho-drone. It just was not the way Shego did things. She was direct when she wanted something. It was easy that way.

Kim was quiet for a while since Shego was the same. The redhead wondered if Shego was being her usual cynical self or if she had a point on the doctor being involved in a one-sided love affair. After all, they only knew what the doctor thought at the time, but not what her patient thought. But, would Sheshona be so cold and cruel as to lie about loving the doctor, as the journal reported she did? Shego seemed to think so and that led Kim to wonder if Shego might be so callous to do such a thing, but she doubted Shego would do such a thing.

The slender hero noted that while Shego was sarcastic and biting in her speech, she pretty much said what was on her mind. The thief did not seem to lie very often. It was not something she had ever taken the time to notice about the other woman. She wondered if Sheshona was anything like Shego, which would make her word believable.

“Hey, Shego,” Kim said.

“What?” the older woman inquired.

“Would you ever lie to me?”

“About what?” Shego countered. She also wondered where the question came from. It did not seem to have anything to do with what they were dealing with now.

“I don’t know. But, would you?”

“Probably,” Shego answered honestly with a shrug. She would never say she would not lie to someone. She was pretty sure that sometime in life, she would lie to everyone that she knew. She thought that was normal.

“What would you lie about?” the younger woman inquired with a curious look in her olive eyes.

“I don’t know. It’s never really come up in my daily schedule, you know. ‘Hmm… wake up, make breakfast, eat breakfast, get dressed, lie to Kim Possible.’ I don’t really itemize like that,” the green-skinned woman remarked.

Kim allowed an amused smile onto her face. She liked and appreciated Shego’s honesty. She only just realized that fact. It was rare to meet an honest person, even brutally honest as Shego was.

The raven-haired woman noticed Kim smiling and refused to consider why the hero smiled. It was pleasant to be smiled at, though. It was not something she was accustomed to, but she liked it and she noted that in the back of her mind. Maybe she could do something and Kim would smile at her again, she considered. She then mentally shook that thought away.

“Let’s keep reading,” Shego suggested before things got awkward between them, which seemed to be a habit with them since they started hanging out.

“Right,” Kim agreed for the same reason.

-8-8-8-8-

… _She says that she loves me and my heart aches to believe her. I’ve never felt this way before. It scares me, but as long as I have her close by, I trust that it shall be all right. She says that she loves me and I want to trust her because I love her. Love is trust._

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona and her doctor lay right on Kimberly’s desk, naked as the day they were born and just as oblivious to their nudity it seemed. Kimberly still panted because of what they had done and she tried to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Sheshona busied her hands with caressing all over Kimberly’s body and kissing wherever her head would reach without much movement, Kimberly’s forehead, cheeks, lips, and neck. Sheshona wanted to savor the moment because she had never been so close to paradise in all of her life.

Both women had actually been unaware that such moments existed. They did not know that such pleasure existed. There was even a connection between them that they had been unaware could exist between two people. It felt like they had united beyond the body, but also at the soul. Before that moment, they both would have scoffed at such a silly notion, but it felt so very true right now.

Sheshona did not realize it, but she cried as she continued relishing in her desired moment. It was as if her subconscious knew what she would do before she even knew what she was going to do. It was like she missed Kimberly already and the redhead was still right there.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly said in a low pitch when she noticed what was going on with her lover.

“Hmm?” the raven-haired woman asked in a sorrowful voice that she did not even recognize as her own.

“Are you all right?” the doctor asked in a concerned, loving voice. Her hands, which still rested on Sheshona’s shoulders, drew circles on warm skin. It was so very soothing and caused more tears for Sheshona.

“Yes.”

“But, you’re crying,” Kimberly pointed out in a very tender tone.

“Oh.” Sheshona sniffed and wiped her tears away. She could not recall the last time that she did something as weak as crying. She could not even believe that she cried, but she could feel the tears as she wiped them from existence.

“Why are you crying?”

Sheshona broke down as she answered. “Because I love you,” she replied as new tears poured down her face.

Sheshona had finally given in. She acknowledged everything inside of her. She was deeply in love with Kimberly. She loved the woman who showed her kindness for no reason, who paid her attention beyond what her job required, who respected her enough to know when she needed space, and who understood her enough to know when to back off. God, she loved Kimberly like she never loved a human being and it hurt like nothing that she had ever felt before. She beat that dying a million times very slowly would not be nearly as agonizing as it was to be in love.

“It’s all right,” Kimberly promised as she moved to cradle Sheshona to her and the strong, fiercely independent woman wept right on the doctor.

Sheshona cried because she did not want to love Kimberly. There were so many things wrong with loving the redhead. First of all, she was not supposed to love anyone. Her life was all about her and she was not supposed to get attached to anyone. She was a loner and women were only brought into her life to sate any lustful feelings that cropped up. They were there as momentary distractions, like everything else that she did in life. She was not supposed to love anyone, least of all a conquest.

Besides, Sheshona was aware that it would not do any good for her to love Kimberly. What could she do for the wonderful doctor? She could do nothing worthwhile, aside from what she had already done. In her mind, all she could do was hurt Kimberly because that was the type of person that she was. All she could do was hurt the only person she loved, she was certain of that. It was a devastating, crushing, and gut-wrenching realization. It led her to immediately believe that she was useless. It begged the question: what good was it for her to love anyone? What good was her love to another person when she could not do anything for that person except hurt the person and cause problems?

“It’s all right. I love you too,” Kimberly whispered, thinking that she would make things better.

“Oh, god,” Sheshona merely bawled harder. She was not only going to hurt someone she loved, but the person loved her in return. She was a horrible person. She was worthless.

“It’s all right,” Kimberly repeated in soothing tone, rubbing Sheshona’s back with the hopes it would calm her down.

The redhead did not even think about her problems at the moment, like the fact that she had just cheated on her husband with a woman or that her office door was not locked, yet they lied on the desk as if they really had total privacy. She just wanted to comfort the woman that showed her what true passion was, the woman she loved dearly, and the woman needed her now. She only wanted to get Sheshona to stop crying.

“I’m sorry,” Sheshona apologized.

“It’s all right,” Kimberly replied.

No, it was not all right. The doctor misunderstood the meaning behind the apology and Sheshona did not explain herself. After a while, the pale woman regained control of herself and ceased her tears. She crawled off of Kimberly and off of the desk. She quickly put her clothes back on while Kimberly was suddenly overcome by modesty and what she had done. She tried to cover herself with her hands, but it seemed that she did not have enough hands.

“It’s a little late for that, Doc,” Sheshona remarked with a smirk. She seemed to be back to normal.

Kimberly only blushed. Sheshona felt a swell of emotion at the sight of the rose flush and she went in for a kiss. Kimberly did not resist her, which the other woman liked. There was that same passion and fires blazed in both of their bellies. Now was not the time, though.

After the embrace, Sheshona assisted Kimberly in dressing and occasionally kissed Kimberly while doing it. It was great to feel Kimberly’s lips against her own. Each kiss sent sparks racing through her. She really would have liked to be able to feel Kimberly’s sweet mouth everyday for the rest of her life, but she knew that was impossible.

“Later, Doc,” Sheshona whispered against Kimberly’s lips while caressing the redhead’s cheek.

“Later?” Kimberly echoed. What did her lover mean by that?

“Yeah, later,” Sheshona decided to stand by that. Maybe it would mean something in the future, but at the moment it was just as worthless as she was. Her words, her love, her life, and everything else surrounding her were meaningless in her opinion.

Sheshona left the office as she did everyday, as if everything was normal. It was like she was going to go back to her room and tomorrow she would show up for her usual session. Everything would be fine. Everything would go on as it always did. Well, it seemed like that anyway.

Kimberly attempted to compose herself now that she was alone. Instead of calming down, she began to cry. Hugging herself, she wept worse than Sheshona had only minutes ago, even though it seemed like hours. She had just had intercourse with a patient on her desk, her female patient to make matters worse. She probably just ruined her professional career. And then there was her marriage.

Not only had she just committed adultery, but with a woman whom she loved and made her realize she did not love her husband. She had never felt what she felt for Sheshona for anyone. She was certain she loved Sheshona and she had never felt a fraction of what she was feeling right now for her husband. It seemed like the emotion took over her body, made her light and heavy at the same time, and needed to burst forth of surely the passion would destroy her. Or, maybe it had destroyed her. She did not know what to do with these facts. It was not like she could leave her husband and run away with Sheshona. So, what was she to do?

Should she confess her wrongdoings to her husband? What if he did not take the news well and wanted to leave her because of what she did? He would take their son with him and she did not want to lose the only child that she had. She loved her son.

Kimberly buried her head on her desk and cried harder. What had she done? She had ruined her life in an instant, but she did not regret it. She was glad for her time with Sheshona and she would not mind having more moments with the green-skinned woman. She loved Sheshona and she just could not help that. But, she could not continue on as she was. She felt so helpless and it was not a feeling she was used to nor was it a feeling she enjoyed.

-8-8-8-8-

Sheshona did not feel any better. She returned to her room and felt like she wanted to cry again, but she held off. _I’m too strong to cry and this wasn’t that serious_ , she promised herself. So, since she was too powerful for tears, she considered wrecking her room, but she did not even feel up to doing that. The situation was not that serious, she tried to assure herself. Like hell it was not that serious, her brain screamed. It was the very definition of serious!

She had fallen in love with a conquest, who was also a married doctor. She was _her_ doctor to boot. She was not supposed to feel the way that she did and she decided right then and there that she would not feel like that. _To hell with being in love_. Simple as that, she was not going to be in love anymore. She always had control of the situation and she could control what happened now. She could control everything about what happened now. She _would_ control everything that happened now.

Step one of taking control of the situation was getting away from the cause of all of the confusion. If she were away from the source, then she would no longer be affected and confused. She would leave the hospital and in one part of her mind that made so much sense. She had her conquest, so she had gotten what she wanted. It was time to move on to her next moment of delight.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Why would she do this? I thought that she loved me. I should have known. I could see the devil in her eyes, but I could see the love there, too. She is a puzzling creature. I just do not comprehend why she would do this._

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona had planned to make a clean getaway from the asylum. She waited for midnight to get out of there and take back control in her life. After she got out of the hospital, she figured the safest thing to do would be to get out of the town. She needed to get as far away from Kimberly as she could and she was sure this feeling of love would fade away. But, she had to make a stop first.

The emerald-eyed woman was not sure why, but she went to Doctor Possible’s locked office. She had no problem getting in to the office because she was a trained burglar, pickpocket, and lock-pick. She had a lot of time on her hands ever since her mother died and she had plenty of strange hobbies since her mother’s death.

She went and sat at the desk, remembering what she had done to Kimberly on the large desk earlier. Their smell seemed to hang in the air, sliding into her nose. It settled on her tongue, a lovely ghost invading her, staying within her. She ran her hand over the wooden furniture and sighed. It was such a great moment where she was certain that she had made Kimberly feel like the goddess that she was, but it was still just a moment. The moment had passed and it was time to move on.

The pale woman searched the desk for some paper and a writing utensil. When she found the pen, she held it for a second, thinking of her dear doctor using it for her hated paperwork. The memory brought a smile to her face and dread to her stomach. She shook it off and focused.

She wrote a hurried note in the dark to her dearest doctor, even though she was supposed to distance herself from the redhead. She just felt compelled to leave Kimberly something of her, as if that would ease some of the pain she knew she would cause the woman who dared to love her. And, she then disappeared into the night like a dying flame.

Kimberly entered her office that morning and did not find anything out of place. She sat down at her desk and found what Sheshona left her. It was a brief note. It looked like it had been scribbled in the dark in a hurry. Kimberly read through it and her expression dropped to through the floor. She just could not believe what she read and how it seemed to grind all of her insides into a fine dust.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Sheshona left and that was the end. She is gone and I am alone._

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: things get a bit more puzzling, so much so that Kim and Shego decide to return the place where it all started, the Go family house.


	16. It’s never over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

16: It’s never over

“That was the end? Sheshona just left her?” Kim pouted as she stared down at what was the final journal entry. There were just blank pages after the doctor stated that she was alone. Apparently, that was the end. _But, how can that be the end?_

The slender hero was obviously disheartened by the way the journal ended. She thought there would be so much more because they had declared their love for each other. She figured since they were in love, they would live happily ever after, even though such a thing would be rather difficult considering the circumstances that surrounded them. But, she had been certain if they worked at it, their love could conquer all. Instead, the doctor seemed… empty.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Shego commented while staring down at the entry that explained Sheshona left the doctor and that was the end of everything. It really did not add up.

“Really. I mean, they loved each other, after all,” Kim said. She figured lovers were meant to be together, especially if they were right there with each other. Love was precious and meant to be cherished. She thought the past pair would do that, but the journal did not make it seem that way if Sheshona just up and left after they declared their love for each other.

“You really are the sentimental type, Princess,” Shego remarked with a teasing smirk. She reached out and rubbed the top of Kim’s head. The action was more of a taunt than anything else, she told herself. She did not care about the declarations of the love. She would not have even thought about the emotion if Kim had not said something about it.

“And you’re not?” the redhead inquired with a bit of an offended look on her face, pulling her head away from Shego.

“No,” the elder female answered bluntly. _Do I look like a sap?_ She wondered what even possessed Kim to ask such a stupid question.

“How do you figure that?” Kim asked.

“Because I’m not. I don’t get all gushy and emotional over things. Unlike you,” Shego replied, motioning to the college student.

“What about how you keep going on about _that_ night?” the younger woman pointed out a bit smugly.

Shego frowned; it would seem that she was caught. But, the thing was that she did not feel nostalgic or romantic over anything that happened that night that might earn her the label of “sentimental.” The night in question did not stir any feelings except disappointment in Kim and maybe some anger all around for everyone involved, including herself. She did not do sentimental.

“Back to the journal and how this doesn’t make sense,” Shego said to get away from the pointless argument.

“Why doesn’t it make sense to you?” the redhead inquired. She silently marked off a victory for herself in the argument. It was about time that she won something while hanging out with the older woman.

“How can she have claimed that to be the end of it when the journal was found in what was probably Sheshona’s house?” Shego reasoned. There had to be something they missed or maybe that Doctor Kimberly just failed to mention in the little book because there was no way the end of everything was her ancestor leaving the hospital.

“Well, maybe they sold the house to the Go family and she forgot the book was there,” Kim proposed as it sounded rather logical and plausible to her.

“No, my mother always said that the house was built by the Go family for a Go. How did the journal get there?” Shego wondered aloud. She could not figure out how the journal could make it into the house if her ancestor left Doctor Possible as she claimed. It just did not make sense.

“I don’t have the answer for you on that one,” the hero conceded.

“So, she had to have been in that house,” the thief figured.

“When you found the journal, there weren’t other things with it?” Kim inquired. She thought if there were other items with the journal, then they might help them figure out what happened now that the journal had ended. If there was nothing, then they might never know what went on.

“I didn’t really look because I thought my mother was coming back,” Shego admitted.

“Is your mother really that scary?” Kim asked incredulously. She just could not imagine someone making her arch foe so nervous.

“She’s the fucking devil with graying hair,” the pale woman insisted. She supposed she was being overdramatic. She was not really frightened of her mother or as anxious about the woman as she always made it seem. But, for some reason, she liked making it seem as if her mother was evil incarnate.

“Well, will she give you permission to search the attic?” the slender hero asked. She thought since Shego made her mother seem so bad, the woman would not want them going through the house searching for things that might not even be there.

“We don’t need her damn permission. Screw her,” Shego declared with her chin in the air. She never asked her mother’s permission for anything. Life was interesting when her mother did not know what she was up to. Well, when she did not tell her mother what she was up to anyway. Her mother seemed to know what she did with her life no matter what and that was annoying.

“Screw her?” Kim echoed in a baffled tone. Just a second ago Shego claimed her mother was the devil with graying hair and now it was screw her. Shego certainly flip-flopped on the issue of her mother. Kim began to wonder if Shego was actually a spoiled kid and only _thought_ her mother was bad.

“Yeah, screw her,” the thief repeated. Her mother would not give a damn if they were in the house, as long as they did not wreck the place. The house was open to anyone of Isabel’s children. Truthfully, it was open to anyone in the Go family, as long as no one else squatted there anyway.

“So, let’s go,” Kim suggested with an eager grin. She was ready to get off of the sofa and she also prepared to drag the pale woman with her.

“What, to the house?” Shego inquired in a confused tone, her brow wrinkled.

“Yeah. Maybe there’s something else there that’ll explain the journal.” Kim stood up and she put her hand on Shego’s wrist because she was about to pull the older female to her feet.

Shego thought on the proposal. She glanced at the clock on the wall. “It’s way too late to go tonight,” she decided.

“What? How so?” the younger woman asked. She was obviously hyped, almost bouncing on her heels. She really wanted to know what happened to the past couple.

“You’ll be asleep five seconds into the ride. The house is over an hour away from here,” Shego explained, taking her arm from the redhead. She considered yanking Kim back down to the sofa to calm the kid down.

“Oh.” Kim nodded to show she understood the reasoning. She would not last an hour, especially since it was already way past her bedtime. She probably would be out like a light the second she got into the car if they tried to go now.

“Yeah. Are you even good to make it home on your own?” Shego asked.

“I’ll be fine.”

Shego arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really? How many hours have you been up, cupcake?”

“Not even like twenty. I’ll be fine. I can do anything, after all,” Kim declared and then she let out a long yawn. It seemed that all of that energy she just had not even a second ago was gone now that she knew they would not go to the house to search for things to help solve their little mystery.

Shego shook her head. She did not like the sound of that yawn and she was sure Kim had rounded down in approximating how long she had been awake. She got up from the sofa and walked off toward her hallway. The redhead yawned again as she climbed to her feet. She staggered toward the door to collect her sneakers and walk home. She made it to the door, but she did not get the chance to even put her footwear on. She was assaulted in the head by a pillow, comforter, and clothes.

“What the?” the hero yelped as she moved the blanket from off of her head.

“Sleep on the couch or on the floor,” Shego practically commanded. For some reason, she just did not feel comfortable with the idea of Kim walking home while being so sleepy. She would sleep a lot better if she knew just where the slim adventurer was tonight.

“What?” Kim asked as she gathered the items in her arms. She turned her head to pay attention to her hostess.

“Camp out here,” the villainess ordered.

“I can make it home,” the younger woman insisted. “Shego, need I remind you that I’m Kim Possible. I can do anything and I’m pretty sure out of all of the things I’ve done in life, hell, even done today, walking home is probably one of the easier things. It’s not a problem.”

“I’d feel better if you didn’t try. I know how you get when you’re tired. You’ve been up all day, you just ate, and you pass out pretty hard from what I can tell. It wouldn’t sit well with me if someone got the better of you while you’re sleepwalking home,” Shego replied, trying to downplay her apprehension about the girl walking home by sounding as if she teased the hero.

“I’ll be fine,” Kim persisted. It was just a walk home for crying out loud. She walked over to the apartment, so she figured that walking home would be just as simple. She did not see why Shego made a thing about it.

“I know you will because you’re going to sleep on the damn couch,” the pale woman declared.

“I don’t want to sleep on the sofa,” Kim countered. Why would she sleep on Shego’s couch when she could take the walk home and sleep in her bed? Why was this even an argument?

“Why not? It’s where you’ve been sleeping,” the thief pointed out.

Kim was speechless for just a second because she could not argue that fact. But, she had something else to counter with and she was certain it would get Shego off of her back about walking home. She just had to work up the courage to say the words and that took a couple of seconds.

“But, it’s just because I was sleeping against you,” the sleepy girl said, looking Shego right in the eye.

Shego was not looking to lose the debate and she was not about to let Kim try to walk home. So, she offered up a solution without missing a beat in the whole discussion. “Fine, come sleep in my bed,” she said in an almost harsh tone.

That proposal threw Kim off, especially since she thought that she had her foe. Since she did not see that one coming, she had nothing to counter with. “What?” she said in a bewildered tone, partially convinced she heard wrong.

“Come sleep in my bed,” Shego repeated, showing her words were not an accident nor were they said to win the argument.

She would not let Kim go out and take that long walk home. It was not even a straight walk first of all. The redhead would have to go through alleys, lots, and a bad neighborhood that Kim swore was a short cut. She had confidence that Kim could make it home, but she would rather not chance it. They did not need Kim attacked and injured by some petty thugs or idiots while she was in a somewhat dazed state before of her sleeping mindset.

“Are you serious?” the slender hero inquired. She was a little shocked about the offer. It just seemed strange for her enemy to propose they share a bed and it was hard for her to believe Shego meant her words.

“Yeah, it’s not like you haven’t been using me as pillow anyway,” Shego commented to make light of their circumstances. She shrugged.

Kim muttered incoherently, merely yielding to Shego’s point. She doubted it would be as weird as it sounded for her to share a bed with Shego. She slept on Shego most of the time they were together now. She stepped away from the door and toward the back of the apartment to change into the pajamas. She figured she might as well give in because she did not have any more ammunition to argue with and she was exhausted.

Shego went to lie down in her bed, pulling back the black comforter. She did not think too much on the fact that she was about to share her bed with Kim. She thought about when they were asleep on the sofa and how comfortable that was. She was joined a few minutes later by the redhead and stopped thinking on the matter. Kim yelped as she hit the mattress. She had not expected it to be a waterbed.

“This is so you,” Kim muttered through a yawn. “I didn’t even know they still made these.” She shifted, feeling like she was falling on the mattress.

“Whatever. If you wake up before the crack of dawn, which I’m sure you will, do your best to not move or freak out because if you wake me up, I will destroy you,” Shego proclaimed.

“Goodnight to you, too,” Kim remarked.

Shego snorted like an angry bull. “Just go to sleep.”

Kim nodded and tried to make herself comfortable. She had never slept on a waterbed before, but it was a bit soothing. Of course, Shego’s satin sheets probably helped. She tried her best not to move around too much because she did not want to disturb Shego, who had fallen asleep without a problem in a matter of seconds. Kim was not too far behind and she woke up at her usual time, which was before the sun came up.

For a very brief and disoriented moment, the redhead had no clue as to where she was. The room was dark and the mattress underneath her was unfamiliar. She almost panicked and then she noticed Shego, who was not even an inch away from her. Shego still slept soundly, her mouth slightly open and her hand on Kim’s shoulder.

Kim sighed in relief when she saw that pale green face, which looked almost as if it glowed because of the darkness surrounding it. She instantly felt safe when she saw she was next to Shego. She then wondered why she would feel that way. She shook the thought away because she did not even want to consider what that could mean.

The slender hero wondered if she should get up. It would probably help take her mind off of the weird feeling that she just had about feeling safe with Shego. She asked herself what she would do if she did get up. She was not at home, so she could not do any schoolwork that might be waiting for her. _It’s a good thing I don’t have class and most of my work is done_.

 _Well, I might as well sleep in_ , she told herself. She was comfortable and if she was asleep, she would not be thinking about the odd feeling that still floated inside of her. She would like to sleep in just one day, if only to see how it felt. So, she settled back into her pillow and went back to sleep.

Shego woke up a little less than three hours after Kim initially stirred. She stared down at the dozing younger female. Kim had an angelic look on her face in her sleep. The pale woman propped her head up with one hand and reached over with the other to push some of Kim’s hair from her face. It was not a bad sight to wake up to Kim’s face, she silently noted. And then she scolded herself for thinking such a thing.

Kim was her foe… okay, Kim was something else that was not a foe, but not a friend either. What was important was what Kim was not and she was not someone that Shego should ever consider waking up next to in bed on more occasions. Well, that was what she told herself anyway, but most of her brain did not listen.

“This is weird, what we’re worked ourselves into, isn’t it, Princess?” Shego asked in a whisper to avoid disturbing Kim’s much needed rest.

The green-skinned woman tried not to think too much on the fact that she enjoyed Kim’s presence more than she had ever enjoyed another human being’s company. She crawled out of bed, thinking it would get her mind off of the places it seemed intent on going. She really would have liked nothing more than to just lie there with Kim for a while. _But, that’s not a good idea_.

Shego made sure not to cause too much motion on the bed to avoid waking Kim as she got up. She exited the room after taking another look at the smaller female, burrowed into the bed and cocooned into the blankets. It really would not be bad to wake up like that more often, she thought. She then went to tend to her morning exercises. She considered making breakfast when Kim woke up.

The redhead rose an hour after Shego did. She rubbed one of her eyes as she sat up and noticed Shego was not there. She yawned and looked around to discover that Shego was nowhere around the area. She got out of bed and noticed all of Shego’s bedroom furniture was black, which she had expected. She had not been able to see the items last night because it had been dark when she entered the room.

Yawning, she breathed in the air of the room and noticed it smelled like spicy apples. It was strange because Shego did not smell like that. It was soothing and made it tempting to just lie there and let the aroma settle over her. She fought against that, though.

She continued to rub her eye as if it was a hobby as she exited the room. She wandered out into the living room to find Shego doing katas. She stared at the pale woman and noted that she had great form until Shego noticed her.

“Hey, my pj’s look good on you,” Shego commented while getting a good look at Kim in her clothing.

The pants were too big for Kim and hanging off of her hips, revealing the tops of her pink panties. The shirt was no better. It was hanging off of one her shoulders and showing off her matching pink bra. The fact that Shego thought that was a good look showed that her mind seemed to decide the road it would travel, but she did not consider that.

“Your pj’s are barely on me,” Kim remarked.

“Adds to why they look good on you,” Shego quipped with a suggestive smirk. The redhead could not help blushing, which satisfied Shego just as much as making that comment did.

“You just say whatever comes to mind, don’t you?” Kim inquired because she never would be able to say some of the things that left Shego’s mouth.

“Like asking what do you want for breakfast,” the thief replied.

“You make breakfast, too?” Kim asked as if that was the most impressive thing about Shego. Forget all of the fighting skills and razor sharp wit; Shego would probably want “sexy looks” to be added to the list of her impressive qualities until she knew her cooking skills topped the chart with her guest.

“I know it might seem like black magic to you, but yes, I make my own breakfast like I do dinner. What do you want?” the villainess inquired, not missing a step in her exercises.

“Whatever you’re making,” the college student replied. She did not see why Shego even bothered to ask her. She was not picky when it came to homemade meals, especially when Shego prepared them.

“Okay.”

“So, we’ll go up to the house today?” Kim inquired. She fell into step with Shego, mirroring the older woman’s katas.

“Yeah, but I guess first we’ll swing by your place. Unless you want to wear those pajamas for the day,” Shego proposed with a smirk. She leaned over and tapped Kim’s elbow, signaling for her to drop it a bit.

“No thank you,” the slim hero replied with a smile and she lowered her elbow.

“I guess it’s my loss,” the pale woman remarked in a low tone. She just could not help herself it seemed.

Kim heard the remark and she blushed again. Shego noticed the scarlet flush painting the girl’s face and that caused her to smirk. She really liked making Kim blush from compliments, she realized. _I thought I made it clear we weren’t traveling down that road_ , Shego told her brain. Her brain actually had a response. _I agreed to nothing!_

Shego finished up her exercises, correcting Kim along the way, and then went to make breakfast. Kim loomed around her, trying to learn how to cook without being too annoying. Shego did not mind, which surprised both of them. She tried to explain some of the preparations to the redhead, even though she did not think everything was so difficult that Kim required a spoken tutorial. Part of her refused to believe Kim was so inept at cooking because it was not that hard to her.

Once they had eaten, Shego showered and they got dressed. Shego drove Kim home for her to take a shower and change into a fresh outfit. Kim performed those tasks as rapidly as possible because she really wanted to search for more things on their ancestors. Before long, they were on their way out of Middleton.

“So, where do we have to go to get to the house?” Kim asked curiously.

“About halfway to Go City,” Shego answered. The house was really out of the way in her opinion and she thought if her mother was going to keep the house, they should at least move it some place easier to get to.

“Halfway!” Kim shouted in disbelief.

“I told you it takes over an hour and that’s only because I’m driving,” Shego replied and she floored the gas pedal on her small sports car. She had taken the drive with her father once and she could not believe how slow the man drove. She had not thought they would make it to the house with the way he drove. Part of that was because she thought she was going to have to kill at least one of them because she was annoyed.

“Don’t you obey any laws?” Kim asked as she quickly fastened her seatbelt. She hoped the belts worked with the way Shego drove.

“I haven’t killed anyone yet,” Shego replied with a smirk.

“That’s nothing something to brag about,” the olive-eyed woman pointed out.

“Sure it is considering the people that I deal with on the daily basis,” the pale female quipped.

Kim laughed a little, even though she knew she should not encourage the thief. Shego continued pushing her sports car to its limit and she made the drive a lot shorter than it would have been with most other people. Kim suspected the only way faster to get to Go City was by jet. They pulled up to the house, which was really a mansion from the looks of it.

The house sat alone off of the main highway and down a dirt road. It really did not look like it belonged in the setting that it was, crowded by trees and bushes. Shego scanned the area to make sure her mother was not around since she seemed hell bent on restoring the old place. She really did not want to deal with that woman, especially with Kim around.

“This place is pretty out of the way,” Kim commented as she exited the car.

“Yeah,” Shego concurred because it was. It was smack in the middle of nowhere now, but she heard that there used to be plenty of other mansions in the area, but they had been torn down sometime during the Great Depression. “Once upon a time, this place was supposed to be the happening spot for the rich, though.”

“So, your family’s old money?” Kim asked with a teasing smirk.

Shego chuckled. “I’m more inclined to believe my family’s just old. I guess if most of the people in your family just eat and fight their entire lives, you’re able to save a few bucks.”

“This is an impressive place, but it does look like it could use a paint job,” the redhead remarked as she took notice of the chipped coloring coating the house.

“We need to just sell it and be done with it, but that would take agreement from way too many Go family members,” Shego replied. She could just imagine the whole Go family getting together to decide on what to do with the house. She would sell tickets to that event and make a fortune. The fighting would be unbelievable. Hollywood would have nothing on them.

Shego did not bother to lock the doors to her car as they started toward the house because of where they were. If someone was out there stealing cars, then they needed the car more than she did, she figured. The pair went to the house door, which was locked, but Shego had the keys. Kim looked around the old house while following Shego to the attic. The hallway was somewhat bare, but the place was clean. Shego wondered if her mother ever got the boys to help or if she had done all the work herself. The attic was also clean. Shego had actually done a good job, even though she complained all the way through it.

Shego went right back to where she had discovered the journal. She flipped the bent nail switch and the hidden compartment opened up. They both peered inside the space to see what was at their disposal to help them figure out what happened over a hundred and fifty years ago. The little opening had quite a bit in it and they hoped something answered the mystery.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: see what the pair discovered. Also, Kimberly and Sheshona will be back.


	17. Hate the sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> In this chapter, letters are in italics and it’ll be that way for a few chapters.

17: Hate the sin

Shego pulled out a small jewelry box from the hole in the attic that had hidden the journal. She rubbed off some of the dirt and took a look at the box for a moment. It was another beautifully carved wooden chest, she thought, and then she cracked the box open. It was full of junk as far as Shego was concerned. There was an earring, a seashell, and what appeared to be a lock of red human hair that was tied with a ribbon.

She closed the box and placed it on the floor because it did not hold anything she was interested in. Kim pulled out something from the containment space that might prove a bit more useful to the pair, a bundle of envelopes wrapped in a soft emerald green cloth. They were tied together with a black, silk ribbon.

“What’s that you got there, Princess?” Shego inquired when she saw what the younger woman fished out.

“Looks like letters,” Kim replied. She guessed they were important letters because of the cloth used to wrap them, as if to protect them, and the way that the ribbon was tied. It seemed to be a decoration as well a way to keep all of the letters together.

“Open them,” the thief instructed the redhead.

“Is it—?” Kim tried to ask, but Shego interjected.

“The author is dead, Kimmie. I really don’t think she’ll mind,” Shego pointed out because she knew that was what the girl was going to ask. She could not believe Kim was such a goody-goody that she worried about invading dead people’s privacy. The people were dead and long gone for crying out loud.

“Right,” Kim concurred.

The redhead carefully pulled the ribbon off of the notes because she did not want to chance damaging any of the papers. Shego seemed to be with her on that one because she did not complain about the redhead needing to hurry up. They both even held their breath, scared that somehow breathing too hard might harm the discovery. Once Kim separated the envelopes, she cautiously opened the first one that was in the pack. She cautiously held the letter that was inside of the envelope and they began to read.

-8-8-8-8-

_Dearest One,_

_I know that you have gone and that it was probably for the best that you left, but I still mourn for your presence. I still long for you to be near me, touching me, talking to me, just anything. I thank you for your generosity in separating us while I cry myself to sleep because it is not you lying next to me when I retire to bed. It is like a shot to my soul to realize that you are not with me, though I know it is for the best. So, why do I cry even now as I admit it?_

_I am the weak one, am I not? You left me this because you knew that I was so weak and that I would need to contact you. I wish that I could pour my soul out to you on this paper, but it is difficult to get paper to hold liquid. I would have tried if I had the time, but I felt the need to get something to you now rather than once I had managed the impossible. I will make the attempt if it would bring you to me. All I need is for you to say the word._

_I do not know what to say, except to plead with you to write me, see me, continued to love me. Let me know that this is not in vain and that I shall touch the heavens again. You are my paradise. Will you hear my pleas and my prayers? Will you return to me in some essence?_

_I ask you these questions because I, of course, want you back to me. Who would want to live without paradise after dwelling there for a time? I now know what Eve must have felt when she was cast out of Eden. I feel as though there is a hole in my entire being without you. I am nothing more than a piece of a person without you…_

-*-(1855)-*-

Kimberly stared at the paper that Sheshona had left her almost a month ago. Written on the paper was a place for Kimberly to contact her beloved. It seemed that the raven-haired woman just could not let her dear doctor totally go, even if she had fled from the hospital like a thief from the scene of a crime.

It seemed Sheshona just could not completely run away like she wanted to do. She had to leave a trail of some kind. She had to give Kimberly a chance to catch her if she wanted to. Maybe Sheshona wanted to be caught, maybe she would rather run than chase for once, or maybe she did the right thing by leaving. Kimberly was not sure and neither was Sheshona.

The redhead only knew she could not even go a month without using that contact address. She had tried her best to ignore the one line written sloppy on the page. She wanted to go on with her life, but it was much too hard.

She missed Sheshona, badly, terribly, desperately. It seriously ached being away from the one that she loved. Suddenly, all romance poetry and books she thought were nonsense made total sense. It felt like she was bleeding to death all of the time without Sheshona. She wanted the bleeding to cease and only one person could bandage her wound, so she tired to get back that one person by using the means that her beloved left her. She needed Sheshona.

So, Kimberly sat down at her desk and tried to write Sheshona. It was hard at first because she did not know what to say. She did not know whether to be angry or sorrowful as she wrote considering she felt both of those and more. She even considered sounding thankful because she thought she should be just that. After all, Sheshona gave her a shot at living a normal life again. Had Sheshona stayed, who knew what sort of abnormal sins she could have committed with the other woman. She knew she would come across as wanting as she wrote because she desired her pale lover, longed for her. So, she wrote what she could and sent the letter on its way, silently begging for an answer that did not come.

Sheshona had fled to the place that she told Kimberly to write, so she had received the letter. She smelled it when it arrived and it smelled so much like her beloved physician. She became a little whimsical from the fragrance that filled her nostrils, but she shook that off. She ordered herself not to read it once she realized that she had just scented paper, which she believed to be a weird thing to do.

“I do not care for her,” Sheshona stated aloud, as if that made it true.

She told herself to just throw the letter away. Things would be better if she just forgot about Kimberly, she told herself. She would be back in control of herself and her life if she forgot about the doctor, which was why she needed to just throw the letter away. So, she balled the letter up and chucked it into the corner of the attic room that she lounged in.

“I don’t care about her,” Sheshona said once more for good measure. The words bounced off the lonely walls of the room, echoing back and still remaining untrue.

The letter seemed to beckon to her, even though it merely sat still in the corner. It called to her like a wrinkled siren and it began to bother her. She thought that some company would settle her nervous and cause her to forget about the letter. She sent someone to get an old conquest for her that she knew would not mind entertaining her.

The conquest showed up and she was as Sheshona suspected, very happy to please the pale woman. Still, through out the night, Sheshona continued to glance at the abandoned letter, even at critical moments. Distracted, she failed to peak and her body refused to respond to any attention. After a while, focused on simply pleasing her conquest. She could only resist the piece of paper for the night.

While her companion slept, Sheshona went to the corner and retrieved the letter. She tried her best to smooth it out, but she could not return it to its original state. _Something we have in common_. She settled for it being crumpled. She moved toward a lantern to read it and her heart swelled at the first line, which called her “dearest one.” She was dear to someone who was dear to her. It was a great feeling, but it also agonizing because she could not do as the letter pled. She needed control of her life and she could not have that with Kimberly. So, she did not respond to any letter that came.

-8-8-8-8-

_Dearest One,_

_Why have your forsaken me? I beg at your feet to return to me, yet you turn your back to me. I will grovel for your return to me in some way, shape, or form beyond being a dream. I care so desperately and deeply for you that you cannot imagine. You must not feel the same because if you did, I believe that you would grace me with your presence now, if not sooner and I would swell from my love if that were to happen._

_I never thought that these kinds of emotions existed until I met you. Everything is so intense and so strong. It is like a volcanic fire inside of me that was lit by you and you have left it burning out of control, but with nowhere to go. It is like I am locked in a box, being crushed, burned, and suffocated without you._

_Do you feel the same? Do you feel close to that? I do not wish it on you. I would love for you to only feel happiness and pleasure. So, if that is what you are feeling in my absence, I suppose it is hypocritical of me to beg that you return to me. And yet, I beg of you to return to me, please._

_My heart bleeds continuously without you by my side. I find it hard to focus. My eyes do not want to see anything aside from you. They imagine you sitting on my couch as you used to. They see you in the crowds when I take strolls home. They even put your face in the moon when I stare longingly at the sky, begging for any Divine entity to send you back to me. I am starting to believe that there is no divine being because if there were, you would be returned to me._

_Am I acting childish? Do you find this unattractive? Are you laughing at me while reading this? I do doubt it. I know that you are the teasing type, but I do not believe that you would laugh at me or my current desperate agony. I believe that you love me, so is that why you do this? To save me?_

_I do not want saving, which amazes me. I can see why you resisted my treatment so thoroughly. I know I should thank you for this, but I want you back. I want you to acknowledge me. Write back to me. Just let me know that you still breathe. I suppose I could feel a bit easier if I at least knew that you still graced this planet with your glorious presence…_

-*-(Present)-*-

“Hasn’t she learned her lesson yet?” Shego groaned as they went through the letters. She wished she could travel back in time and just shake the doctor until she figured out that she had been used. It was starting to hurt her to read the letters.

“She’s in love. She wants some attention from the one that she loves,” Kim argued. She could understand what the doctor went through, even though she had never been in love. She knew what it was like to want someone to pay attention to her, though.

“She’s stupid for loving a woman who obviously got what she wanted and left,” the green-skinned thief commented, shaking her head.

“But, she kept the letters,” the college student pointed out. To her that was a sign that Shego did not give her ancestor enough credit.

“So?” Shego asked with her eyebrows curled up, showing she did not see what her smaller companion saw.

“Obviously, she didn’t just get what she wanted and left. She pined over Doctor Kimberly,” the trim hero answered.

“Just because she kept the letters? She was probably just laughing as they came in. Apparently, she didn’t answer any of them. I mean, look at the letters and how she’s begging for a response,” the elder female countered.

Kim looked skeptical. “How long could love letters stay funny?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she was demented and thought that they were hilarious all the time.” She would not put such a thing past someone in her family. They were all crazy in someway, after all.

“Maybe she did write back, but the letters just weren’t coming fast enough for Doctor Kimberly. They did write extremely passionate and overdramatic letters back then,” Kim stated.

“Why the hell do you even know that?”

“Excuse me for paying attention in school.”

“Look, she didn’t write back and it’s that simple. Are you really this damn sentimental?” Shego inquired with a look of disbelief on her face.

“Are you really this damn cynical? Why not believe in love?” Kim asked, especially the love of their ancestors, as odd as that might be.

“Because love is a crock, especially if a Go is involved,” the emerald-eyed villainess replied. She knew her family and what they were like, even if she had never met the person. Every Go shared one similar characteristic and that was selfishness. There was no room for love if one was selfish.

“Have some faith,” the redhead said. “Especially in a woman with your name.”

“So, you have faith in Doctor Possible because she had your name, even though she has just screwed up about a hundred different ways?” Shego inquired with a craned eyebrow. If they were basing their faith on just the fact that they shared names with those women, well, she was getting off of that boat.

“I have faith because they’re in love. I believe in love.”

“Why? Isn’t it screwing you over?” Shego pointed out.

“Well, looking for it, yes,” Kim admitted. “Nobody ever said looking for love was easy.” She could not seem to find love even if she tripped over it, she thought. “But, I like to believe that if I love someone and if that someone claims to love me in return, we’ll be together. We’ll both work for it. What’s wrong with that?” she asked sincerely.

“It’s a pipe dream,” the moss-hued woman stated.

Shego did not understand how Kim could believe so fervently in love when she obviously could not find it, even though she seemed to have given up on the search slightly with her attitude toward her current boyfriend and how she waited for him to break up with her. The pale woman herself never wasted her time looking for love and she did not think it existed. She had not seen any evidence for true love, romantic true love anyway. She believed there was tolerance. Lovers tolerated each other, not because they were in love, but because they seemed to like each other’s company better than most. There was nothing romantic about it, more logical than anything else because sometimes it was better to be with someone than being alone.

“No, it’s not and it’s not wrong to believe even if it is,” Kim argued. She had seen examples of true love, which was why she believed in it and why she believed that she would find it.

“You’re such an idealist,” Shego said, like it was an insult.

“Well, I’d rather that than this pessimistic view you have of the world. You must not be very happy,” Kim commented and that pretty much shut Shego up for a moment. “Sorry about that,” Kim apologized because she thought she was out of line.

“Don’t be,” Shego muttered. “You’re right,” she admitted with a sigh, her shoulder dropping.

The green-skinned sidekick could not believe she just confessed that, but Kim was right. She was not happy, not like most people were anyway. She was pretty content with her life, but she doubted that she would ever be happy until she finally got to challenge her mother and show that beast woman just how powerful she was. Well, maybe that would be a piece of her happiness, she considered while glancing at Kim.

“Wh-what?” Kim asked in disbelief because Shego agreed with her rather rude comment. She thought she might have heard wrong. _Or did I not say what I thought I said?_

“I wish I could believe in love like you. I’m sure I would be happier in life,” Shego stated with a bit of a shrug. She wanted it to seem like she was not as affected by everything as she was.

“Why don’t you believe in love?” Kim asked curiously.

“Because I don’t have to and it’s foolish to have faith in people. People are idiots,” she said.

Kim nodded. She agreed with a bit of that because she had met many idiots in her life. But, she focused more on the middle part than anything else. The fact that she had said that it was foolish to have faith in people. She was rather jaded, which was not a surprise. Shego always came across as such, but not to this extent.

“Did I help add to this view you have in the world? You know, because of the way I acted that night?” the redhead asked shyly. _Damn it, I did a lot of damage that night if that’s the case. I really royally screwed up_.

“I was born cynical, Princess. It’s just the way I am,” Shego replied in a dismissive tone. She was a pessimist, like Kim was an optimist. That was how things worked.

“You could miss out on a lot,” the slender adventure commented.

“I doubt it,” Shego replied. Her cynicism did not seem to be doing her any good around the redhead, but she did not see any reason to say that out loud. It would probably just cause Kim to freak out anyway. “I’ve experienced a lot in life and have a long way to go on more, so I’m not missing out. Now, do you want to keep going through the letters?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Kim answered with a grin. She had a good time discovering things about their ancestors and it was obvious, but she had a good time being around Shego. _She’s pretty good company when she’s not committing crimes_.

“All right. Let’s go downstairs then. No need breathing this musty old air when we could have some fresh air outside.”

Kim did not argue. She held onto the cluster of letters and followed Shego out of the attic. The older woman led them outside onto the front porch. They sat down on a swing, which Shego always had a soft spot for from when she was very little. She would never tell anyone, but she liked the swing because her mother used to sit with her and rock her on the swing while reading her stories. Kim tucked her legs underneath her while Shego gently pushed the swing just a little bit. Kim held up the next letter for them both to see.

Shego frowned as they read letter after letter of Doctor Kimberly Possible pouring her heart out to Sheshona, pleading for some acknowledgment, wanting the runaway woman to return to her. How could her ancestor hurt someone who so obviously loved and cherished her? Did she not have some kind of conscience? How could she be so cruel? Was it just that she did not want someone to love her? _What a fool_.

Shego glanced down at Kim. The pale woman considered she might be a fool right along with her ancestor, but for different reasons. Sheshona had a woman who loved her with all of her heart and soul it seemed, yet she would rather run away from that and toy with the woman’s affections from a distance. Shego had gone and learned to tolerate, maybe even appreciate the company of her enemy more than any other being she had ever met. A person she knew would go back to being her enemy once they got through all of the mystery of a hundred and fifty years ago. That was just how Kim was and she knew that. Hell, that was just how she was.

-8-8-8-8-

_Dearest One,_

_I am ill today. My soul and spirit are sick and withering like unwanted and uncared for roses. They know of only one cure and it is not a treatment that I can provide. They weep for the elixir to expel their ailments because they wish not to die. They need not depart and yet, I am most confident that they shall do just that and I will be left a shell._

_Death hovers around me now, covering my home in thick, dark clouds that always rain hard, chilling drops, as I always cry. I know you do not hear nor see my tears because of the noise of the storm surrounding me and because I am drenched in my own sorrow. I suppose that I shall die in this downpour._

_If today Death paid a visit to my door, I would allow Him entrance. I would entertain Him as a guest, as a friend, in hopes that He would take me in his chariot or upon his horseback, so that He might ease my pain. I have some money to take should he leave me at the River and to Charon_ (1) _. I shall give him more coins than any other passenger should he carry me, as long as he takes me from this ache._

_I have thought that perhaps if I were to die, then you might come visit my grave rather than abuse me with your absence as you do now. Perhaps if I were to ride with Him or Charon, you would cease your ignorance. But, then I suppose it would be too late._

_Would you lament my passing as I lament your absence? Would you then wish that you had been gentler with me? I am dead without you, Dearest One. Do you at least mourn? A lover would do so. Would you bring flowers to this tomb that I have been residing in? I wish that you would, so that I might see your face again, even though it would also pain me since a ghost cannot touch the living._

_I truly miss you, my darling, and hope that my words reach your eyes and then your heart, so that you might come to me on the winds tonight – at this very moment. But, I know that you shall continue to stay away. This is your decision and I have already bruised my knees enough with begging like a poor wretch. If you do not respond to this, then I shall finally be dead to you. I have no desire to be a bee to you. This shall be my last plea and if you do not respond, I shall halt all writings. You will always be in my heart, no matter what you decide. You are and always shall be my Dearest One._

-*-(1855)-*-

Doctor Kimberly cried as she penned the letter, believing she would never hear from her beloved again and she would never see her beloved again. She had already written Sheshona so many letters, fifteen to be precise. They had all gone unanswered, so she thought she would give Sheshona one last time to turn her down. It would hurt a great deal, knowing she was unwanted by a woman who promised she loved her. She would go about her life after that, even if it was a lie and getting out of bed seemed to be the greatest chore. She would be faithful to her husband, continue on with her work, which she been trying to bury herself in to forget her agony, and watch her son grow. She might even have another child, if that was what her husband wanted anyway. They would be a family. They would be normal.

She would try her best to forget her sin. She would try her best to forget Sheshona because it seemed that was what her beloved wanted. She would try to convince herself distance was best between them. She would try her best to move on from where she was. She had to go forward.

The letter reached Sheshona and she read it more than a dozen times, crying through most of the readings. She ignored her tears and wondered what she should do with the information. She looked forward to getting letters from Kimberly, her heart jumping with each one, but maybe it was time to do what she was supposed to do. Maybe it would be for the best for her to allow that letter to be the last one and she and the doctor could get on with their lives. They needed to be apart because it gave Sheshona control over her life. She wanted to be free of everything and she could not be that with Kimberly. _So, I will let this be the last letter_ , she promised herself. This would have to be the end of it.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Is that really the end of things for Kimberly and Sheshona? And what in the world are Kim and Shego betting over?

1: Charon is the ferryman for the River Styx in Greek Mythology. He took the dead across the river to the gates of Hades. Kimberly mentions money because the ferryman had to be paid or he would not take souls across the River Styx and they would be left to wander.


	18. Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> A/N: okay, I meant to address this in the last chapter, but it slipped my mind. Someone asked about Shego’s mother carrying on the family tradition instead of her father carrying it on. Much of what happens in this story in regards to lineage depends on the fact that child can inherit the mother’s last name and the mother’s legacy.

18: Circles

“So, that’s it, huh?” Shego asked since they just read a letter from Doctor Possible that claimed it would be the last letter.

She sincerely hoped that was it and there would be no more letters, no more anything. It was far from fun or pleasant to read through all of those letters and just see how hopelessly in love the doctor was while the person she loved did not paid her any mind at all it seemed. It was rather painful to see the doctor poured her heart out to an insensitive sow, who had probably gone off and found a new toy to play with. A toy she probably broke just like she did the doctor. It was just cruel and while Shego condoned a lot of things, cruelty for no apparent reason beyond being cruel was not something that she was into.

“How could that be it? Look at all of these envelopes,” Kim replied, flipping through the dozens of letters she held and then a loose paper fell out of the bundle.

“What’s that?” Shego inquired as the paper floated to the porch.

“We’ll see,” the redhead replied as she reached down to retrieve the paper.

The swing that the pair shared rocked and creaked a little bit as Kim moved to get the paper. The hero almost fell forward because of the instability of the swing, but Shego caught her. They did not say anything about it, which was a conscious decision on both of their parts. Kim pulled the paper up as she sat back up. She looked at it and smiled broadly.

“What? What is it?” Shego asked because of the girl’s big joyful expression.

“Sheshona responded,” the younger female answered as if this was the greatest thing in the world.

“What?” the pale woman asked in sheer disbelief. Her ancestor could not have composed a response. It had to be a mistake. She stared down at the letter and it appeared to be an answer to the doctor’s letter. But, if that was the case, why was it still at the house? “She probably didn’t send it,” Shego realized. That seemed right about the speed of her obnoxious ancestor.

Shego really did not like her ancestor right now and she was fully aware of that. She thought she should be more upset with the doctor for falling for someone in the Go family. Now, she was upset with the doctor for making such an obviously stupid move, but she was furious with the past Sheshona for treating someone that plainly cared about her so callously. She did not know why she cared, but it seemed that she did and it pissed her off.

“There you go again being totally negative. Have some faith and trust in their love,” Kim said.

“There you go again being a hopeless romantic. True love doesn’t exist and Sheshona screwed the doctor over, just face the facts,” the thief stated. How much more proof did Kim need aside from the letters begging and pleading to understand that Sheshona just toyed with the doctor? She had her fun and ran off. It seemed that neither Possibles could accept the truth. _Maybe idiotic optimism is genetic_.

“True love does exist if you believe in it and the fact that Sheshona even tried to write a response shows that she didn’t just screw the doctor over. She was trying and she more than likely answered back at some point for all of these other letters to be here. If you believe in love, then you’re open to find it. They found it. I bet you that they found it,” the slim adventurer declared.

“You bet me?” Shego inquired with a suspicious and sinister-looking smirk on her face.

“Yeah,” Kim replied confidently, back straightening out. She had not meant it literally at first, but now that the challenge stared her in the face, she was not about to stand down. She believed in her words wholeheartedly and would back them up with whatever Shego wanted to throw at her.

“It’s a good thing you don’t have anything I want,” the villainess remarked. She could not believe Kim was so eager to lose a bet.

“You’re just scared that you’ll lose,” the hero quipped and that earned her a frown from her companion.

“I don’t lose,” Shego declared. See, just when she planned to take it easy on Kim, the kid had to go and open her big mouth. Now, she had to burst the brat’s shiny, happy bubble.

“Then bet me,” Kim challenged the older woman.

Rolling her eyes, Shego nodded. “Fine, what do you want to bet?”

“Breakfast,” Kim answered.

“I’m not eating your cooking. There are easier ways to commit suicide, after all,” Shego replied.

“No, no, no. I’m not going to cook. God, no. I wouldn’t do that to my worse enemy. If I win, you cook me breakfast and if you win, I’ll buy you all you can eat for breakfast,” Kim offered.

“And if I win, I get to see you in my pajamas again,” Shego added.

“Same here,” Kim agreed with a grin.

“Done,” Shego said and they shook on it to seal the deal. They both thought this was the easiest bet that they had ever won. But, of course, they both could not possibly be winners.

-8-8-8-8-

_My Precious Doctor,_

_You could never be a bee to me. You are much too precious to me for such a thought to even enter my mind. I am glad to be your Dearest One and I beg your forgiveness in letting you wait so long to hear from me. I also beg that you don’t stop writing me. You cannot fathom how joyful I am when I receive your letters. Your words wash over me and I swear the sun shines only for me in those times. I didn’t even know I could feel such a way until your first letter arrived and it continued on as more followed that one lovely letter._

_I’ve been trying to write back, but I find it beyond difficult. After all, what does an insect have to say to a queen? You are royalty in my eyes, after all, and I, an insignificant speck. Really, what does a worshipper have to say to a goddess once acknowledged by the divine? She is too awestruck to recollect speech, let alone grasp a pen in response. But, those are merely excuses, aren’t they? That’s very unlike me to offer an excuse, but I can’t think of any other way to explain myself._

_Do not be in pain because your agony does kill me. I don’t wish to die, but I will because you claim to be there now. I shall be dead with you, so perhaps here we might be at peace with each other. If it’s only in death that we might have each other, where you might rest in my arms for all eternity, and I may shower you in kisses to my heart’s content, then let’s meet in the heavens tonight! I know I am destined for Hades, but I would escape to Eden to be with you. No hellhound could stop me, no matter how many heads it had_ (1) _. I would tear down all gates, the one of Hell and of Heaven to reunite with you. I would only want to be with you and I would make it happen._

_Right now, I only want to be with you. I think of you all the time and see you wherever I look. I feel you inside of me with every breath I take. It’s quite distracting, but I don’t really mind. I haven’t a thing to do other than imagine you everywhere and wait to hear from you again._

_I know that it may be hard to believe my words since I ran from you. I confess that I thought it was the best for both of us. I didn’t want to be the ruin of you, but it seems that I have been just that anyway. I poisoned you and I knew that I would, yet I pressed forward. I suspect you knew, too, but you accepted that because of your love and what did I do? I used that as if it wasn’t the greatest of all treasures a worthless wretch such as myself would or could receive. I wanted you to continue on without me, as it would be best, but now I only want you back._

_Is it selfish to want you in my arms every night? To want to be able to treat you like the Duchess you are for the rest of our lives? To want to make sweet, tender love to you until it seems tedious, as if that would ever happen? Is it selfish to want to make you touch the heavens whenever I can? Is it selfish to want to love you always and forever? If it is selfish, that would explain why I desire it all._

_I would love you like no one else, I promise you that. I have promised you that. I—_

-*-(1855)-*-

Sheshona sighed as she flung her pen across the room in a fury, as if it were the reason that she could not write what she felt. She would have liked to place blame on the pen because if it was the pen’s fault then she could solve all of her problems by going out and retrieving another pen. If only things were that simple.

She put her head down on her table and crumbled up the letter that she tried her best to write. That one was just one in a long series of failures on her part to put what she felt on paper and she agreed with Kimberly now. She wished paper would hold liquid because she would just send whatever was left of her soul to her dearest doctor and hope that explained what she wanted to express since ink could not cut it.

She did not want the last letter from Kimberly to truly be the last that she ever heard for her darling doctor, despite what she had told herself just last night. The only problem was that she just could not write back to the redhead to make sure that was not the last letter she received. It was frustrating and the way her heart clenched each time she considered if she did not write something then she would never hear from Kimberly again did not help.

The emerald-eyed woman knew she should have taken her inability to pen something worth reading as a sign. She and Kimberly were not meant to be and she should just leave the redheaded doctor alone. But, she could not do that because she saw Kimberly’s face every time that she closed her eyes. She smelled Kimberly in the middle of the night. In silence, she heard the moans of the doctor. Everything about Kimberly haunted her, the good and the bad.

She could not focus on anything lately. Her mind merely stayed on Kimberly and the pain that she caused her precious doctor. Thoughts of Kimberly’s torment and agony seemed to rip though her, causing her agony. Not to mention she was terrified by the thought of not seeing Kimberly and she might not hear from the doctor again. She did not want to cause Kimberly any agony, but she had done and still did it because she was gone.

“I want to go to her, but how can I do that?” Sheshona asked herself.

The pale woman was aware she could not just show up at Kimberly’s door. The redhead’s husband could possibly answer, after all. What would she say then? She could go back to the hospital, but she did not want to go back there. She wanted to be able to see Kimberly and take Kimberly out immediately when she saw her, so they could be alone together and talk privately, not where someone might burst in on them at any given moment.

Sheshona frowned as she grabbed a fresh piece of paper and a new pen to start her grueling exercise once again. She was determined to finish one letter. She felt like she could not just show up in Kimberly’s life again without some warning. She wanted Kimberly to know to wait for her, so she had to respond to the letter. She also wanted Kimberly to stop hurting by letting her know she was not forgotten or forsaken.

She did not make it much further in that attempt than in any previous attempts and she did not get the chance to go any deeper than she had. She heard a ruckus coming from outside of her room. She stayed in the attic apartment of an old acquaintance. She could hear all too familiar barking and also very familiar screeching. The noise let her know she had overstayed her welcome more than likely. Her father and her acquaintance yelled at each other right outside her door.

“I didn’t think he’s ever find this place or think to come in,” Sheshona commented, shaking her head. She hid out in a very upscale brothel. She had figured if her father did discover the place, he would be very apprehensive about entering. How would it look for a mayor to be in a brothel, after all? Sure, the brothel was not in his city, but someone who knew of him could see.

She grabbed everything that meant something to her, including the letter that she had not finished, as quickly as she could. She then ducked out of the area using a window just as her father burst into the room. A petite woman hung from his thick arm and screamed obscenities at him. He ignored her for the most part and scanned the small space for his runaway daughter.

“Where is she?” he demanded with a deep frown, holding his arm up to holler at the little female face to face.

“How the hell should I know?” the woman hollered back.

He scowled as he exited the room. Sheshona had slipped away yet again. She was like a greased up snake as far as he was concerned with the way she continued to elude him. He needed to find her before she soiled their family name any more than she already had. He doubted she had gotten far since he had confirmation that she had been seen in the area just a few hours earlier. He went to search for her in the small town, thinking she might have been hiding out somewhere else.

“What an ass,” Sheshona commented about her father as she hopped back into the room through the open window.

The woman sighed and shook her head. “You’re so troublesome,” she replied with a frown.

“I do try. You know you love having me around,” Sheshona teased with a smirk and a wink.

“That does explain why I want you gone now,” the smaller female ordered while pointing to the door to drive home the command.

“But if I leave, who will tie you up at night?” Sheshona kept on. She had known that the second her father showed up, she would be thrown out. Her acquaintance hated anything that looked like trouble and the only reason she let Sheshona stay was because the pale woman always lied and promised to stay out of trouble. It was usually true until someone showed up looking for her. Sheshona’s whole life when she was on the run seemed to be nothing more than finding new conquests to please and be pleased by, even though that had not held true this time.

“Out, now,” the petite woman commanded again.

Sheshona did not argue and dipped out of the window again. Now, she had to avoid being seen on the street. She actually enjoyed running away from her father. It gave her an exercise to do when not trying to add more conquests to her list. Her life would probably be boring if her father did not chase her. Well, she probably would find some other way to kill time, but she liked escaping him. She felt it let him know he was an idiot. But, if she were not chased, she would probably get into much more trouble. She would probably get into a lot of fights, like her brother.

She pulled herself up onto the roof of the building and looked around for some sign of her father. She caught sight of his signature carriage, which was decorated in a way to let anyone who saw it know that someone important rode inside. _He’s so decadent_ , she thought with an amused smile because she knew that was the pot calling the kettle black. She watched the vehicle and waited for her father’s return. She wanted to see which direction he headed in because she would go in the opposite one.

The emerald-eyed female ran to one of the last places that she thought of going and she figured the last place that her father would think to look for her. She returned to Middleton. She had never run back to some place, but it was genius in her opinion. Her father would never see it coming, so she figured she should be alone for a while. She would just have to resist any urges that came up and hope being back in Middleton did not tear open any new wounds.

She had wasted her Christmas and New Year’s celebration to run right back to the place that she had left. She did not really mind, as she had little to celebrate. All she did on those holidays was what she did most of the time, namely find new ladies to be with. She no longer held that interest, save one woman. She only wanted to be with one woman and she was now in the town to be with that one special person.

Once she was in the town, she seemed to automatically go to the hospital. She hoped to catch at least a glimpse of her precious doctor, but it was too late. Kimberly had gone home for the night. Sheshona was determined to find her darling doctor. _I guess the urges now control me_.

The pale female spent her day looking for Kimberly or her home. She found the redhead’s house late at night thanks to directions from some people on the street. She was not surprised the doctor lived in a rather classy neighborhood on the edge on of town. She looked around the large house that kept the physician from her. She conducted a scan of the area before doing anything. She scaled a tree to look in a window, even though the house was pitch black. She wondered where the master bedroom was and she decided to go look for that place specifically because it had to hold her enchanting doctor.

It did not take Sheshona long to find where she wanted to be. She tried the window to see if it would open and it did. Her heart jumped and she bit her lip to prevent a gasp from escaping her. She could not believe her luck and stepped into the room. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear, which it was as far as she could tell considering it was rather dark. She went to the bed in the center of the room and stared down at the sleeping couple, Kimberly and her husband.

Sheshona decided to get a look at the husband to gauge him, not that it even mattered to her. After all, it was not like she would conclude that he was worthy of being with the woman that she loved. No one would ever worthy of Kimberly, not even her.

She did not see anything special about the gentleman that shared a bed with her beloved. He was not particularly handsome. While she was attracted to women, she knew a handsome man when she saw one and he was not one. He looked average with brown hair and a bushy mustache. He did not look muscular in any way. She bet he could not even defend the doctor if things came to that.

 _He’s not even smart enough to hold Kimberly in their sleep_ , Sheshona noted. They actually had almost an inch of visible space between them. Sheshona shook her head in disbelief. She could not believe he was such an idiot as to not hold onto the doctor as if she was the most precious thing that he would ever come across in his life. If she shared a bed with Kimberly, there would never be any space between them. If she shared a bed with the doctor, the only way to tell where one stopped and the other began would have been the color difference.

Another thing was that if she shared a bed with Kimberly, they would never go to sleep in clothes. It would not even be an option. Even if it were cold, she would keep Kimberly warm. They would not need clothing, but that was not the case between the doctor and her husband. They were both covered from head to toe in pajamas. They looked ready to go outside in Sheshona’s opinion more than they looked ready to be asleep for the night.

“His body language is all wrong for you, doc. He doesn’t know how to treat you or what to do with you, but I do,” Sheshona whispered as she leaned down and caressed Kimberly’s cheek. She placed a lingering, but chaste kiss on the redhead’s lips.

“Dearest one?” Kimberly said as her eyes fluttered open, but the room was empty. She could have sworn Sheshona was there, kissing her, but it was apparent that she was wrong. “I suppose I was dreaming,” she sighed. It would not have been the first time, so she left it at that and went back to sleep. Sheshona noticed the redhead go back to sleep from outside of the window.

“Why should I let him have you?” Sheshona asked the air. It was like allowing a mouse to have a gold bar. What the hell would a mouse do with gold? Nothing that she could think of and that was her justification to herself for what she would do next.

-*-(Present)-*-

“I’m telling you, she wrote it, but didn’t send it. She didn’t even finish the damn thing,” Shego pointed out. She and Kim still argued over the letter that Sheshona wrote, but never seemed to mail in response to all of the doctor’s letters.

“Then why is this the response to that?” Kim asked with a bragging look in her eyes as she pulled a letter from the doctor out of an envelope. She glanced it over to make sure that she was not making something up. It appeared to be the reply to the letter that they debated.

“The doctor is obviously head over heels for Sheshona, not to mention out of whatever mind that she had. She probably kept trying, even though she swore the other letter would be her last. She was desperate,” Shego replied.

Kim frowned. The older martial artist had a cynical retort for everything that she came up with. It was not very fun to be around Shego when she knocked every single thing that their ancestors did.

“Why are you being like this?” the redhead inquired with a sigh.

“I told you why. You’re just arguing because you lost the bet,” Shego answered.

“I didn’t lose. We don’t know if Sheshona wrote back or not if you want to dispute the fact that this letter is a response. So, for the moment, we don’t know if they found true love or not,” Kim stated.

“And we won’t know from this crap,” Shego declared. They would only get one side of the issue if everything was from the doctor. They needed something from Sheshona, anything.

“It’s not crap,” the younger woman huffed.

“Whatever. We need to see if Sheshona had a piece of this thing or if she just continued to let Doctor Kim pour her heart out to her,” the green-skinned woman pointed out.

“You make a point,” Kim conceded with a nod. “But, how do we do that?”

“The same way we did this, on dumb luck. The Possibles don’t have an old ass family house or a trunk or something that might have things from that time?” Shego asked curiously. She would not be surprised to find out that her family was the only one that saved a hundred and fifty year old junk.

“We probably do, but I don’t know where to start looking for things like that,” the slender hero answered and then a light bulb went off in her head. “But, I know someone who would know.”

“Really?”

“Do you have free day?”

“Always,” Shego answered. She was free until she broke Drakken out of jail and she had no intention of doing that anytime soon considering the time that she enjoyed without him being around. She might have to let that loon serve his time for once.

“Want to go to Florida?” Kim inquired with a smile.

“Florida?” Shego echoed. Who or what were they going to find in Florida? She shrugged and decided to just trust Kim on that note. Hey, she wanted to crack the mystery just as badly as Kim, even if she was being cynical over the idea of their ancestors being in love with each other. Besides, she had a bet to win.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kim and Shego take a trip to Florida while Sheshona makes another guest visit to Kimberly’s house, but this time, the doctor will be awake.

1: The hellhound Sheshona is referring to is Cerberus, who had three heads and guards the gates into Hades in Greek mythology. She more than likely brings it up because of Kimberly’s mention of Charon in her last letter.


	19. Take a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

19: Take a chance

“I can’t believe I agreed to do this,” Shego sighed. She was on her way to Florida with Kim. They were on a plane and getting ready to jump out of the aircraft. She could not believe she had agreed to go all the way to Florida just to find out about a relationship that was over a hundred and fifty years old. Not to mention, she was fairly certain it was a one-sided thing and, yet, there she went to Florida. She had to be out of her mind, she concluded.

“What’s the problem or do you just get off on complaining?” Kim inquired.

“What did you just say?” Shego asked in a surprised tone with an expression to match.

“Do you get off on complaining,” the redhead dared to repeat it.

Shego could not believe her ears, but the question made her laugh. She just did not expect such a thing to come out of her Princess’ mouth. After all, Kim was supposed to be a goody-goody. And then, she realized she thought of Kim and used the words “her Princess.” They needed to get out of the plane now before she had any more thoughts like that.

They dived out of the plane seconds later and began freefalling to their destination. They were going to see someone Kim believed might be able to help them in their quest to figure out what happened between Sheshona and Doctor Kimberly Possible. Shego actually hoped it worked. It would be annoying to make the trip and then have nothing to show for their trouble.

“I love this!” Kim informed Shego as they plummeted. The hero did a few tumbles, possibly showing off.

“Because you’re insane,” Shego replied.

“You don’t like it?”

“Not enough to be smiling about it,” the thief answered.

Kim certainly grinned up a storm as they let gravity do what it did best. Shego did not have a soft spot for freefalling like Kim did. It was not that she was scared or anything, no. She just would not do it to relieve boredom or something like that. Kim, on the other hand, would free fall through the whole planet if she could almost everyday.

“This is so fun!” Kim said, still grinning.

“It’s all right,” Shego begrudgingly agreed.

“Yeah!”

Shego smiled a bit because the college student really enjoyed herself and it was nice to see. They fell for a few more moments before pulling their chords to open their parachutes to land safely. As soon as they hit the ground, they shed their parachute gear. Shego looked around where they had landed.

“This’ll be fun,” the pale woman commented sarcastically because they had landed right in front of Chez Leisure, a retirement community.

“There you go being cynical again,” the redhead replied.

“I like being cynical and you know you like me that way, too,” Shego remarked with a smirk.

“As if I like you,” Kim playfully scoffed, turning her nose up.

“You know you do. I’m very likeable,” the raven-haired woman retorted, still smirking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Likeable is not the word I’d use.”

“No, but you like me just the same.”

The slim hero only rolled her olive eyes and led Shego into the retirement home to go see Kim’s nana. She figured if anybody knew something about Doctor Kimberly Possible and if the house the doctor used to live in still stood, it would be her grandmother. After all, her grandmother was the matriarch of the Possible family. She had to know it all, in Kim’s mind anyway.

“Are you sure about this?” Shego asked with an arched eyebrow. It made sense to her in the way that to find out about the past, it was best to talk to someone close to it, but she also had seen her fair share of rambling old people.

“Yeah. Why are you still being all cynical? Just trust me,” Kim replied.

“Fine,” the emerald-eyed woman yielded. She could not believe that she agreed to trust Kim Possible, but stranger things had happened.

They came to her grandmother’s door and Kim knocked. No one answered the door and Shego impatiently huffed while folding her arms over her chest. She would be extremely pissed if they had made the trip and the old woman was not even home.

“Sometimes, Nana turns her hearing aid down for whatever reason,” Kim explained and she knocked harder. Shego was ready to kick the door in by the time it was finally opened.

“Kimberly Ann,” the senior citizen said with a warm smile as she noticed her granddaughter. She was always glad to get a visit from her granddaughter.

“Hey, Nana,” Kim greeted her grandmother and leaned down to hug the elderly female.

“Come in, dear, come in,” Nana said while ushering the redhead into her home.

“All right. Oh, Nana, this is my friend, Shego,” Kim introduced the villainess. She did not hesitate when she used the word “friend.” She did not even think anything of it.

Shego had noticed and raised an eyebrow, but she did not argue with it. She did not mind the little redhead thinking she was a friend. It was not like she planned to do anything to the kid, so it was safe.

“Oh, hello, dear,” Nana greeted the green-skinned woman with a warm smile. The thought ran through her head that Kim certainly hung around some odd people since Shego had jade-tinted pale skin, but she would accept since Shego was a friend of her beloved granddaughter.

“Hello…” Shego trailed off, hoping the old woman would provide a name for her to use.

“Oh, just call me Nana,” the elderly female replied.

“Not likely,” Shego muttered. She did not even call her own grandmother “nana.” Fine, so she called her grandmother “grandma,” but that was neither here nor there as far as she was concerned.

“Can I get you two anything? Tea? Cakes? I could make lemon squares,” Nana offered politely.

“No, that’s all right, Nana. We were hoping we could ask you some questions,” Kim replied.

“Questions? What kind of questions, dearie?” Nana inquired.

“Well, do you know anything about a doctor with my name in our family?” Kim asked curiously.

Nana thought on the question for a moment. Shego was willing to bet that the old woman’s mind failed her at that point and she would not be able to remember anything relevant to them. Shego had a biased against senior citizens because almost all of them in her family were bonkers, but that was not really fair considering the fact that she felt everyone in her family was a little insane.

“Was she a general physician?” Nana asked.

“I believe so, maybe with a little mix of psychology before it was really big. Do you know anything about her?” the redhead inquired with some hope in her leaf-colored gaze.

“Not much, but this sounds vaguely familiar. I mean, she was around about three generations ahead of me. I do believe that for her time, she was quite the radical in her medical practices. She often made herbal treatments and prescribed those instead of conventional medicine and I am to understand that the treatments worked well. She also recognized many mental illnesses when they were looked at as all other sorts of things. She also championed for better treatment of the mentally ill for most of her life,” Nana answered.

The response gave both Kim and Shego some hope. Nana seemed to have some knowledge about Kimberly. She might be able to shed some light on their mystery.

“Do you know where she lived?” Kim asked.

“Oh, yes. She lived right in Middleton. That is almost always where the Possible family starts out, no matter the branch.”

“Do you know exactly where she lived then?” the petite adventurer asked. She could not believe how lucky she and Shego were for the doctor to have lived right in Middleton, even though they probably would have journeyed to the center of the Earth if she lived there because it might hold answers for them.

“Yes, I still have the deed to the house and everything,” Nana answered.

“Really?” both Kim and Shego inquired in sheer disbelief. How lucky could they possibly be?

“Yes.”

“So, the house is still there and everything?” the redheaded female inquired with an eager grin.

“It is,” Nana confirmed with a nod.

 _Wow, we are like leprechauns with all of this luck. Maybe it’s because Shego likes the color green_ , Kim thought with a laugh. She hoped they did not waste all of their luck on the house because they still needed some for when they got to the house.

“Where?” Kim asked almost anxiously. She was barely able to contain herself. She wanted to go there right now and just search the whole house for some sign that the doctor and Sheshona found true love and that they lived happily ever after.

“Well, it’s out in the Middleton woods,” Nana informed them. “What’s this all about?” she asked, but they glanced right over her question.

“Why there?” both girls inquired in puzzled tones. What kind of doctor lived in the woods?

“The city expanded early in the twentieth century and people were worried that it would grow into a big city without any green areas to relax in. No one wanted that, so they decided to let the forest regrow at the edge of town and it engulfed what used to be a pretty good neighborhood,” Nana explained.

“So, they left the houses there?” Shego asked with a confused eyebrow raised. It seemed stupid to her if that was what they did.

“No, most of the houses were torn down because a lot of the people were looking to move to an even better neighborhood on the other side of Middleton. A few people remained for various reasons. Either the owners refused to sell, like us, or the city just did not tear the houses down, even though they were empty.”

“Is the house still there?” Kim asked again, hope fading just a little.

“I’m sure it is. No one’s been living in there for a long time, but I used to play in there as a child. It’s a very rundown house. I’m sure it’s falling apart now. It has been over half a century since a person’s even been in the house. It’s been even longer than that since someone lived in the house. I hope you’re not thinking of playing around in there,” Nana replied.

“We need to go to the house,” Kim told her grandmother. She ignored the fact that her grandmother had used the word “playing” in regards to her and Shego going to the house. They were two grown women. They did not “play around” anywhere in the way that Nana meant.

“It’s dangerous. The house could fall apart,” Nana insisted. She hated to think of what kind of the shape the place was in. After all, when she was a child it had been ready to collapse as far as she could tell. No one had really cared for that house since her own grandmother passed on and even when her grandmother was alive, she had not lived in the house for her whole life.

“Still, we need to get in there,” the slender hero pressed.

“Look, no one’s lived in that place since my grandmother Cynthia and she wasn’t there for long. My mother made her move out because my parents didn’t like my grandmother being out there in the woods alone. My mother was better dealing with my grandmother than my father was. That place is ready to cave in and I just don’t want you playing around in there,” Nana informed both young women.

“But, we need to go in,” Kim insisted with a pleading expression on her face. They had to figure out what happened or it was going to drive her crazy.

“For what? What is this all about, Kimberly Ann?” Nana inquired.

“We need some personal information on the doctor.”

“So, you need to go into that old house for it?” Nana asked in a bewildered tone. She did not see the connection there.

“Yes, we want to see if any of her personal things are still there,” Kim answered. She thought it might work, too, if no one had lived in the house since her Nana’s grandmother. All kinds of things might still be in that house.

“I can’t let you go into that house. It might collapse right on top of you,” the old woman continued to argue.

“Nana,” Kim huffed in frustration. “I can do anything, so I think I can make it through an old house.”

“It might collapse,” Nana said again.

“What if we fix it up before searching it so it doesn’t collapse?” Shego proposed because she really had no desire to sit there and watch the pointless argument go on any longer than she had. Besides, if Kim’s Nana was anything like her grandma, she was sure Kim would not win this argument.

“Excuse me?” Nana said because that caught her off guard.

The suggestion surprised Kim, too. Shego just wanted the easiest solution to the problem to shut the Possibles up. She doubted shouting at them would have been the way to go, even though it was very tempting. She really did not want to fix up someone else’s house. God, she did not even want to fix up the Go house and she had actually lived there for a little while. But, they needed to get into that house if they were ever going to get to the bottom of what happened in the past.

“Well, if we fix the house up, it won’t be dangerous. Then it should be all right for us to search the area, right?” Shego explained.

“I suppose,” Nana hesitantly conceded.

“Spanking! So, we’ll fix up the house and everything’ll be fine. So, can you give us directions to the house?” Kim requested.

Nana sighed, but she could see that her spirited granddaughter would not be denied. She gave the pair the information that they desired and made them promise to fix the house before searching for whatever it was they were looking for. The girls never did get around to telling Nana what they needed to find, but she told them that the house was open to them. She provided them with keys to the house, if there even was a door left on the place, and sent them on their way. Kim and Shego looked at each other as they left and they both smiled. It would be fine when they got to that house.

“So, do you want to head out tomorrow?” Shego asked.

“Sorry, class,” Kim answered.

Shego groaned. “Of course. I just had to pair up with the one person on Earth that could do everything, but figure out how to schedule free time.”

“I also can’t cook,” Kim added just to be a brat.

“I won’t hold that against you since I don’t need you to cook.” The implications hung heavy in the air between them. She needed Kim to search the house, though, because they were in this together.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be even more fun when we get to it,” Kim promised with a smile. Shego decided not to burst her bubble.

-8-8-8-8-

“Come on, Princess!” Shego called behind her as she practically flew over a hill. She made her way through the Middleton Forest on an ATV.

“I knew you got the faster one!” Kim complained as she tried to catch up to the thief. She was not too far behind, but it was too far in her opinion. It felt like she was losing, even though they were not competing. Shego teasing her did not help.

“Stop whining and come on!” the emerald-eyed woman replied. Now, this was fun, much more than freefalling. It was definitely more fun than waiting for Kim to get out of class.

Kim pushed her ATV and managed to catch up with her companion. They recklessly charged through the thick brush, over steep hills, and a couple of short cliffs. Branches crunched underneath their vehicles and occasionally a squirrel or some other animal dived out of their way.

Supposedly, there was a road that they could have easily used to get to the house, but where was the fun in that? They would take the road when they had to get supplies and things to fix up the place, as they had given their words to do that. Their first trip was to see what they dealt with and to break their word a little bit because they planned to search the house. They passed what might have been the remains of a gate, but most of it was missing and what was left was bent out of shape.

“Whoa, she wasn’t kidding,” Shego commented as she skidded her vehicle to a halt in front of the house.

“That is old,” Kim said as she pulled up behind Shego.

The house was big and it appeared more than ready to fall apart. There had been two pillars at the front door, but only the bases were left. There were holes in the walls and whatever glass left in the windows had been broken. The chimney pillars had fallen and the bricks littered the dirt around what was once the yard. It looked like being a haunted house would be a step up.

“It definitely is a fixer-upper. I have got to learn to stop volunteering for stuff. Although, I would’ve thought the Possibles took better care of stuff than this,” Shego remarked. She actually meant that, though. If her family took care of old stuff, then she really thought the Possible family would have kept everything in their possession pristine.

“Is this how I’m going to spend my weekend, you insulting me?” the redhead inquired with an arched eyebrow.

“Doy. You knew the job was dangerous when you took it. I mean, you do know how I am. So, what do you want to do, go back and get the stuff or have a look inside first for some stuff?” Shego asked with a smirk. They had promised to fix the place up before rampaging through the house, but how could they resist?

Kim smiled back. “Let’s go have a look inside first.”

“That’s my Princess,” Shego said.

Kim looked at Shego and blushed a bit. The older woman could not believe that she said that out loud, but since it garnered a blush from the redhead, she decided she might have to say it more often. Kim managed to shake the flush away and turned her attention back to the house.

The pair dismounted their ATVs once the slightly awkward moment passed. They walked onto the porch of the dilapidated house and Shego’s foot fell through one of the steps. Kim grabbed her and pulled her up.

“Maybe we should just burn it down and start over,” Shego muttered, shaking her head.

“Shego, look.” Kim pointed to the left and there was a swing, just like the one back at the Go house.

“Maybe swings were just a thing back then,” Shego offered, but she stared for just as long as Kim did.

They doubted the swing meant anything significant to their mystery, but it gave them something to look forward to once they got the house fixed up. They would be able to use the swing. They went to the door, which they were a magnificent sight back when someone cared about it and the windowpanes that framed it. For now, they had all but rotted out of the doorjamb.

-*-(1856)-*-

Sheshona was not sure what why she stood on the porch and stared at the lovely wooden door, which was flanked by two beautiful stained glass windows, in front of her. She had wandered all over Middleton for the past few days, only to end up back at the house. It was the only place that she wanted to be in Middleton and she only wanted to be there for one reason.

She scanned the porch and noticed the swing in the corner, but did not think anything of it. She saw a few potted plants strategically placed where they would get the most sun. She moved to the beautiful oak door and knocked. It took all of her courage just to do that and not run afterwards. She silently hoped a maid or some other servant did not answer.

She had pretty much scouted out the location to see what kind of habits the inhabitants had because she wanted to avoid everyone except for the lady of the house. She had not planned on coming to the door, though. She tried telling herself she should be content to watch, but she was not. She was not sure if the things she observed would hold true because she doubted she had watched long enough, but she needed to do more than observe. The door opened and there stood her beloved doctor.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly gasped in total shock. It looked like she had seen a body rise from the grave. Actually, that sight probably would have surprised her less than what she currently witnessed.

“Are you alone?” Sheshona inquired.

Kimberly was so stunned that she could only nod as a response. The pale woman stepped inside of the house and closed the door behind her. Kimberly was going to say something, but her former patient did not let her do that. Sheshona licked her lips before she attacked the redhead’s mouth with her own. Kimberly grunted upon contact because it was a forceful embrace. Sheshona placed one hand on Kimberly’s hip to hold the doctor still and her other hand started pulling up Kimberly’s skirts.

“Wait, dearest one,” Kimberly said as she figured out Sheshona’s objective.

“What? What am I waiting for?” Sheshona inquired while leaning in for a new kiss. She had not been able to imagine how much she had missed the soft, tender feel of the physician’s mouth. She needed to have more, needed to have everything.

If a simple kiss could feel like the greatest thing on Earth, Sheshona could not even imagine what the main event would feel like. She wanted to get to that as quickly as she could. She wanted so badly to feel the redhead’s legs. She could remember how she enjoyed them and now, she could savor them. She could run her fingers up and down the length of those legs, kiss the insides of Kimberly’s thighs, and draw nonsense patterns with her tongue. She almost felt overwhelmed by the idea of having her dearest doctor again, but she refused to let that overtake her. She was where she wanted to be now and she wanted to just enjoy that, but she had to wait a moment it seemed because her darling doctor wanted her to stop.

So, Sheshona managed to somehow – and she would never figure out how – to control herself enough to stop. Kimberly glared at her and Sheshona gulped. _That is not a welcoming expression_ , Sheshona noted.

“Is this all you want from me? I mean, I do not hear from you for more than three months and then you show up at my doorstep with only the intent to ravish me again? And then after you have your way with me, will you run away once more? Leave me heartbroken and distressed? Tease me with an address to contact you only to never have those correspondences answered? Do you think I would willingly live through that a second time? Do you?” Kimberly demanded, poking Sheshona in the chest with her index finger. Wide emerald eyes stared down at the finger.

The redhead was offended that Sheshona had done what she did and then had the nerve to show up today, kissing her as if everything was all right. Everything was far from all right. She was not some object for Sheshona to pick up, use from her own entertainment, and put down when she was done whenever the urge overcame her. She refused to be anything like that. She had pride and dignity in herself and she would not let anyone treat her as if she were some toy.

Sheshona was a bit stunned by her dear doctor’s tone, but she should have expected as much. She had done horrible things, using Kim for her own eternal hunger and then making a rather poor attempt at distancing herself from her darling doctor, even though it was clear that Kimberly was desperately in love with her. It was logical that she could not just come back to the doctor and be completely welcomed. _But, I want to be. I want her to love me and I can love her_.

“Doc,” Sheshona said in a low, sorrowful voice. She did not want to be turned away. She needed the redheaded female in her life and she would do just about anything to make Kimberly understand that and accept her back.

“I’m not your doctor anymore,” Kimberly pointed out for lack of a better thing to say. She folded her arms across her chest.

“No, you are my doctor because you’re mine. You’re my dearest doctor,” Sheshona stated in a firm whisper and then she placed a small, gentle kiss on the redhead’s lips. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Kimberly did not pull away.

“If I am so dear to you, why didn’t you write back?” Kimberly asked, accepting the kiss despite her anger. She missed the attention and the affection, so she took what she could get, even though she remained incensed.

“I tried. I really tried, but I’m no good at writing, especially emotional things. I didn’t know what to write or how to put anything. Every time I wrote something, I just balled it up and started over. I never got anything done because I just couldn’t write. The most I managed was unfinished thing,” Sheshona replied.

“Uh-huh. And where is this ‘unfinished thing’?” Kimberly demanded, needing proof.

Sheshona grimaced. “Uh… I left it back with my stuff.” Kimberly did not look convinced and the raven-haired woman knew she needed to do something fast. “I still have it! I promise, I’ll show you and you’ll see just how worthless I am with writing. You’ll see. I tried, but it didn’t feel right. I couldn’t put this on paper.”

“Anything would have been all right,” Kimberly admitted with a sigh, somewhat taken aback by Sheshona’s insistence. She would have taken one word, just something to let her know that her love was still alive and acknowledging her.

“I know that now,” the pale woman commented in a slightly ashamed voice. It made sense to her because she would have taken just about anything from Kimberly in a letter. She wished she could have given the doctor at least a little of what the doctor gave her on paper, but she did not think that she measured up to the physician.

“What do you want from me, Sheshona?” the redhead asked in a very serious tone. She was rightfully suspicious of the woman that she loved and Sheshona respected that.

“You know,” the raven-haired female answered with a smirk. She tried to be her usual self. She did not want to come off as pathetic or wounded. She would hate herself if she seemed pitiful and she feared her doctor would not love her if she was not the same.

“If that’s all, then you need to leave. I will not be used by you again,” Kimberly replied sternly.

“Doc,” Sheshona said.

“Tell me what you want from me,” Kimberly ordered.

Sheshona was quiet. What did she want from the doctor? Well, of course she wanted all kinds of sorted little sexual favors, but that was a given. What did she want beyond physical pleasure? What had driven her to Kimberly instead of any number of willing conquests? What did she want from Kimberly? _You know and you will have to tell her or be cast out_.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Sheshona figures out just what she wants from Kimberly and Kim makes what she thinks is a big request.


	20. Anxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

20: Anxious

Sheshona stood before her beloved doctor and did her best not to tremble from anxiety. She was very close to being thrown out of the redhead’s house. Kimberly stared Sheshona down, as if trying to read her mind. She wanted from her and Sheshona took too long to answer.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly started.

“Happiness,” Sheshona realized with a gasp. That was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to know what that felt like and she knew she could only get it if she was with her precious doctor.

Kimberly took a step back. “What?”

“That’s what I want from you. I want happiness, peace of mind, love, and just about whatever else you’re willing to give me while letting me treat you like a duchess,” Sheshona answered with a smile, holding onto the doctor’s biceps.

The words surprised Kimberly because they just were not the type of words she had expected to come from her standoffish lover. She had expected vulgar, hard words because that was how Sheshona was. She was glad to see that the green-skinned woman had changed somewhat.

“I will give you all that I can as long as you stay with me,” Kimberly vowed while taking Sheshona’s hand into her own.

“I will stay, so can I hot, sweaty intercourse be at the top of that list?” Sheshona asked with a lecherous smirk. It would seem she had not changed that much, but the redhead supposed she did not want Sheshona to change much because she loved Sheshona as she was.

Kimberly shook her head in a disapproving manner to the question, but she smiled to show that she was amused. Maybe she was even tempted. She missed Sheshona’s vulgarity… sort of.

“Not at the moment, no,” the doctor told her former patient.

“But, we wouldn’t be long,” Sheshona argued. She lied, of course. If she could get her redhead vixen naked, they would stay that way for the rest of the day.

“We can’t,” Kimberly insisted.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know when my husband will be back,” the doctor informed her paramour.

“Oh, him.” Sheshona’s expression dropped a bit at being reminded that Kimberly was married.

“Yes, him.”

“Well, when can we have some ‘us’ time?” Sheshona inquired with an almost adorable expression. It was amazing to witness and Kimberly was probably the only person to ever see it.

“Time to be together or time for what you just suggested?” Kimberly asked.

“Just to be together,” Sheshona replied. Of course, she really wanted a night of passion, but she wanted that along with quality time with her beloved doctor. She missed talking to the redhead and just being around her. “I… uh… well, I miss talking to you.” She grimaced, hoping she did not sound too pathetic.

The olive-eyed female smiled. “I hope that wasn’t too painful to admit.”

Sheshona smiled a little, too. “Surprisingly, no. I really have missed it. I didn’t know it when we had the time, but I like talking to you.”

“Well, we can do that now. I’ve missed talking to you as well.”

“And when your husband comes in?”

“We shall tell him that you are my dearest friend,” Kimberly answered as if she had no problem whatsoever lying right to her husband’s face. Of course, she did not think of it as a lie. Sheshona was a friend, but more than that as well.

“That’s one of the things I love about you,” Sheshona concurred with a crooked smirk. If Kimberly had no problem lying to the man, then she really had no problem with it. She lied to people all the time, after all.

“Then you might as well come in and make yourself comfortable. I can fix us some tea and cake,” the doctor offered.

Sheshona shrugged, even though she did not care about having tea or cake. Kimberly led her to the parlor where she had a seat while Kimberly went to put on the tea. Sheshona looked around the large room and noticed the window in the front of the space. It looked into the center of the room where she was sitting. She thought it might be a little suspicious of her to pull the drapes, so she moved the furniture to get it out of the way of the window. If someone looked in, they would not happen to see her doing naughty things with the doctor and she planned on doing some very naughty things, even if they did not get to the one thing she yearned to do.

When Kimberly returned, she did not seem to notice the small table and chairs had been moved. She was a little too happy to notice something that trivial. It was hard to believe that about five minutes ago, she had been ready to throw Sheshona out with her bare hands because now, there was an almost bright look in her olive eyes. If it were feasible, she probably would have floated right off into the air from the way that she felt. _I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before. Can I feel this way all of the time if she’s around?_ Kimberly would bet it was not healthy to feel as she did all of the time.

“Were you expecting someone?” Sheshona asked as Kimberly put down the tea and cake.

“No. I often have tea and cake while alone. I was just doing some reading,” Kimberly explained. “It’s rare that I have time to myself in the house, but my husband is with my son, playing around with some new invention, so it gives me time to catch up on my reading.”

“Medical journals?” Sheshona guessed, smiling. _She’s so smart_.

“Yes, of course. I have to stay sharp in my field. Now, what about you? What have you been doing these past few months?” Kimberly asked.

Sheshona stuffed her mouth with cake to buy time to think of how she would explain what she had been up to since escaping the hospital. Once she figured out what to say, she was vague with her answers. She could not tell her beloved that she had been sleeping around or that she stayed in a brothel. That would just make Kimberly angry again and she was not sure if she would be forgiven for that after just being forgiven for running away. In her opinion, it did not matter anyway because she would not sleep around anymore.

“I stayed with friends, mostly just hiding from my father. I could hardly leave my room,” Sheshona said, which was true. “What about you? How have you been spending your time since…?” She could not finish that sentence, but she was interested in knowing what the doctor had done without her.

Kimberly pretty much had buried herself in her work and researched new treatments. She also started an organization to look into the status of mental institutions to make sure that they shaped up. Much of the time, she went herself to inspect asylums and hospitals to make sure that the patients were being properly cared for despite their mental states.

“Wow, you have been rather busy,” Sheshona commented.

Kimberly shrugged. “I find ways to fill the time.”

“You’re doing good work. I’ve been in a lot of asylums and sanatoriums. Some of those places tried their patients worse than animals.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Sheshona shook her head. “I was never around long enough to go through it, but I have seen it. So, you are doing good work. A troubled mind doesn’t make someone less human.”

Kimberly nodded. “Agreed.”

Once the tea and cake was gone, Sheshona was done with conversing for the moment. She got up from her seat and went over to the doctor. She met Kimberly in a fervent kiss and Kimberly eagerly returned the sweet embrace while every piece of her seemed to ignite. _Oh, how I’ve missed this fire_ , the doctor silently noted. _Oh, how I love this fire_.

“I want you so badly,” Sheshona whispered against Kimberly’s lips.

“I agree,” Kimberly replied.

“So, you should give yourself to me,” the pale woman suggested before giving Kimberly another kiss. It sounded logical enough to her.

Kimberly returned this kiss as well. “Not today.”

Sheshona did not argue and went in for another kiss. Maybe she could change the redhead’s mind, she considered. The doctor wrapped her arms around Sheshona and held her close. Sheshona began lifting up Kimberly’s skirts again while noting that it felt so good to be back with Kimberly. She would never let the doctor go again. She would surrender to her emotions and let them rule the day when it came to Kimberly.

The pale woman caressed the doctor’s gorgeous legs. She wanted those legs wrapped around her waist or draped on her shoulders so badly that the desire caused tremors in her stomach. She wanted to have Kimberly trembling underneath her for the whole day until they were exhausted. And then, she wanted to just drift into the deepest sleep that she could with Kimberly in her arms.

The redhead would have been in agreement with all of that if she knew what Sheshona thought. Kissing seemed like such a tease now that they were together. She would have given right into Sheshona’s complete desire, but she really did not know when her husband would be home. He did not have a set schedule and he could walk through the door at anytime. She would not be able to explain things if he caught them doing anything romantic.

The couple pulled apart suddenly as they heard the front door open. They could hear low speech and Kimberly knew her family had returned. She maintained her composure as her husband and young son walked into the parlor. The male pair was aware that she spent her free time mostly in that room reading, either books or documents for her organization. They were surprised to find she had company because even though Kimberly was a very friendly woman, she did not have any close friends.

Kimberly introduced her “guest” to her husband and son. “Sheshona, meet my husband Benjamin and my son Calvin.”

“I like ‘Vinnie,’ though,” the boy said, reaching out to shake her hand.

Sheshona chuckled. “Vinnie it is.” She gave him a firm handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Benjamin said, putting out his hand to take hers more than likely. Of course, Sheshona did not do hand kissing, unless she was the one who kissed the hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Benjamin.” Sheshona smiled in the man’s face and firmly shook his hand. She did this while thinking about how the second he looked the other way, she would use that same hand to explore his wife, just like she had before he showed up. She was certain her one hand would go places he never thought to go. She could only wonder what kind of idiot he was to never visit those areas, but she did not care because she would have a good time exploring every inch of Kimberly, appreciating the good doctor in ways he probably could not even imagine.

The man of the house looked at Sheshona oddly, but it was not because he suspected anything. He was actually pleased his wife had a friend. She rarely socialized, after all. He stared at Sheshona because she wore men’s clothing; she had on plain black slacks, a white shirt, and a matching jacket over the shirt. He smiled at her nonetheless.

“It’s good that Kimberly has a friend. Now, she has someone to spend time with while I work on projects,” Benjamin said. _What a rube_ , Sheshona thought.

-*-(Present)-*-

“Hey, Kimmie, be careful over there. I didn’t like the way the floor sounded in that room,” Shego said to the redheaded hero, who was in another room of the old Possible house.

The thief pulled in supplies to fix up the house while Kim admired the parlor from outside of the room. They had done a quick search of the house before going to get things to fix it and they had netted no results, much to their disappointment. They guessed they would have to do a thorough investigation and they would rather do that without having to worry about falling through any more floors.

“The floor is holding up pretty good. It’s supporting those arm chairs and everything in the room,” Kim pointed out.

“Just don’t tempt it at the moment. Yeah, you’re light as Hell, but it probably wouldn’t take much to fall through rotted wood. Come help me with these damn paint cans,” Shego requested.

“Okay,” the college student agreed.

Kim turned away from the parlor and went back to the front of the house. She grabbed some of the paint cans; they planned to paint the main room that day. They had already had an exterminator come by to take care of any pest problems, which there were plenty of considering how the house sat unattended in the middle of the woods for fifty plus years. They would take care of the main room because it was the one that seemed to be in the best shape. They had already cleaned it up for the most part and actually laid down a decent floor. Shego had done the walls since Kim had classes to attend and could not devote all of her time to the house. Now, they would throw a fresh coat of paint on it.

“You know, I would’ve done the walls with you if you waited for me,” Kim pointed out.

“If I waited for you and your million and one college courses?” Shego countered.

“I just want to do my fair share of the house,” Kim said.

“You’re doing fine.” Shego waved it off. Kim had been the one to find out how to do the walls in the first place. Shego would not have known where to begin looking.

They had sat most of the furniture outside, letting it air out. They had dusted most of it and washed what they could. They had plans to polish some of the wood that they did not have to replace. Once they did all that they could, they figured they would get some tips on how to do the things that they did not know how to do, like fixing any of the wiring, and then get to that stuff as well. They had almost no plans to call in professionals to do anything.

“Oh, come on,” Shego groaned when she looked into the main room.

“What?” Kim asked.

“Who put the stuff back in here?” Shego inquired, as if she did not know. After all, she had not put all of the stuff back in there and she was willing to bet some woodland creature had not sneaked in and put everything back in the room.

“I did. It was all aired out and everything. It’s clean,” the hero answered.

“We don’t have any tarp to cover this stuff, so now we have to move it back out if we’re going to paint the room,” the thief pointed out in a slightly annoyed tone.

“I guess it wasn’t the best idea to move this stuff back in here then,” Kim admitted.

“No, ya think?” Shego asked sarcastically.

They moved the furnishings out of the room once again. They also agreed that no one would do anything to any other rooms unless they both agreed on it to avoid another mishap in the future. Once they moved the furniture, they got carried away and then went to any other rooms that still had things in it. They figured they might as well set those outside if they had not done that already. After cleaning out the downstairs, they moved upstairs to see if they could find anything there that they should move out.

“Did I already tell you that I’m stealing some of this stuff?” Shego remarked as they grabbed a pair antique chairs.

“Yeah, and I told you over my dead body,” Kim replied.

“Don’t tempt me, Princess, especially after what you did with the main room. We actually should sell some of this stuff. It could help up fix the place up,” Shego pointed out with a small smile. It was easy to tell from her voice she enjoyed their project, even though she had not said so out loud.

“It’s not our stuff to sell, though. I’d have to ask Nana,” Kim countered.

“You’re such a goody-goody. Do you really think she gives a damn? She said no one’s been here for over fifty freaky years. Besides, I’m sure she’d be fine with it if she knew you were paying for some of this. We could buy some really nice things for the house if we sold off just a few things.”

Kim nodded and silently noted Shego spoke about the house as if it was their place. The super-powered female seemed rather attached to the house already and she guessed would make sense since Shego put in work on the place. Shego also put money into the place with her. She was even a bit attached to the house now because she worked on it with Shego.

After spending so much time with Shego, the notion of sharing a house with her was not as crazy as it would have been about a month ago. In fact, now it seemed downright pleasant. She would not mind hanging around Shego more often, even if they were still enemies when everything was over, like the mystery being solved and the house being repaired.

Maybe the house would make for a nice place to go for them to be alone. It could be like neutral ground or something. It could be their own special place to hang out. Kim could not believe she thought along such lines, especially since the house was not even theirs. They had just volunteered to fix it in order to find out where it was. But, now they were deep into the house project as well as looking for information to solve their mystery.

Kim kept the idea in mind, even though it seemed so outrageous. The next spare moment she got, Kim found herself going back to Florida, thanks to her wacky thought. She caught up with her Nana before the woman was about to go to bed. Kim had actually been lucky to catch her because Nana Possible had just stayed up later than usual to watch an interesting movie.

“Kimberly Ann, what are you doing out at this time of night?” Nana inquired as she let the girl in.

“I wanted to talk to you about the house,” the hero answered.

“What about the house? You didn’t get hurt in it, did you? I told you that house is dangerous—” Nana began to ramble.

“No, Nana,” Kim interjected, holding up her hands to stop her grandmother.

“That place should be knocked down—” the old woman tried to continue on.

“Nana, the house is fine. It shouldn’t be knocked down. It’s looking pretty spanking actually. We’re fixing it up just like we promised. I was just wondering if I could ask a really huge favor of you,” Kim replied.

“What do you want, Kimberly Ann?” Nana inquired in a puzzled, but gentle tone. “You know I’d do anything to help you.”

“It’s a really monster-sized favor. Well, maybe not since no one uses the house anymore. But, it is still a house and everything, so that does make the favor ferociously huge—” It seemed to be Kim’s turn to ramble and Nana’s turn to cut her off.

“Kim, what do you want to ask me?” the retired woman inquired to get the redhead to stop ranting. “All you have to do is ask.”

“My friend and I are a bit attached to the place now, so I was wondering if we could use it sometime,” Kim explained.

“I told you that place is dangerous,” Nana objected.

“Not anymore. We’re fixing it up. It’s going very well. I mean, you probably wouldn’t even recognize the place it you saw it now. It’s so spanking. Once we’re done, is it all right if we use it?” the younger female requested.

Nana chuckled. “I guess you like that old house, huh?”

“Well, it’s a nice house,” Kim replied with a little shrug. She and Shego had already put a lot of work into it and it would be nice to be able to reap the reward of their labor by being able to stay in the house every once and a while. Besides, what was the point in fixing it up if no one was going to use it afterwards?

Nana nodded and she walked into her bedroom without saying a word. Kim was curious as to her grandmother’s actions, but she did not ask just yet, considering if she gave it time then the situation would explain itself. The old woman returned after a few minutes and handed Kim a folder. The redhead glanced down at the folder, which looked a bit beaten up.

“Nana, what’s this?” Kim asked.

“The deed to the house and the property surrounding it,” Nana replied as if it was nothing. To her it was nothing. The house was so important to her that she had been using the deed as a makeshift dustpan when she swept the kitchen floor.

“Why are you giving me this?” the hero inquired in a bemused tone.

“Because you like the house and you’re trying to take care of it. No one has cared about that house for a long time, ever since my parents forced my Nana Cynthia to move out. It should belong to someone who wants to take care of it. So, just promise that you and your friend will take very good care of the house,” Nana explained with a soft smile.

“Nana, you can’t just give me a house!” She tried to shove the deed back at her grandmother, but Nana would not allow it.

“Yes, I can. That house needs someone to love it. I remember how important it was for my nana. She cried when my parents moved her out. She kept telling my father he was an ingrate. She loved that house and now you love that house. I think she would’ve wanted you to have it. So, again, just promise me you’ll take care of it,” Nana insisted, patting Kim’s hand.

“I promise,” Kim vowed without hesitating. She was in shock that her grandmother would so easily give her a house, even if no one had used it in so many years. It was a house, after all.

“Good,” Nana said with a small smile. She was certain that her grandmother and great-grandmother smiled, too, wherever they were. The house deserved someone who would love it again.

Kim was totally awed by what happened and she sounded that way when she recounted the whole thing to Shego the next day when they met at the house. Kim could hardly contain herself and spoke so quickly that Shego almost missed the point of the story. Of course, it was hard to miss the point when Kim started waving the deed around.

Shego was a bit surprised to hear Kim had been given a whole house so easily, too. “First off, I can’t believe you went to Florida when you could’ve just called. Second off, I can’t believe your grandmother actually gave you the house. Third off, I can’t believe you want to have a place for us to hang out. But, mostly, I can’t believe your grandmother gave you a freaking house.” She willing to bet that if she asked her grandmother for a house, even one that no one used, the old goat would box her ears and curse her out and that was if she was lucky.

Kim grinned. “Yeah, my Nana’s pretty awesome.”

Kim had actually put the cart before the horse with what had happened. She had no idea if Shego would agree with her idea and if Shego did not, then she was stuck with a big house in the middle of nowhere. She still did not realize how impulsive her actions were after telling all of that to the thief either.

“So, this could be our place, huh?” Shego asked in neutral while looking over the house.

“Well, I thought…” Kim trailed off as it finally hit her how hasty she had been. What if Shego did not like being around her as much as she had assumed or what if Shego did not like the house as much as she had assumed?

“This is a lot of space for just the two of us, but it’s nice and out of the way. No one’ll hear you scream,” Shego remarked.

“Scream? I thought you didn’t kill people,” the redhead commented.

“Who’s talking about killing?” Shego quipped and then she realized what she was implying. Oh, no, she was starting to act like her lecherous ancestor. That was just creepy.

“What do you mean?” Kim asked. It seemed that the joke had gone way over her head.

“Oh, you really are that out of touch. Come on, Princess. We’ve got a house to fix up and a search to get to sometime soon,” Shego urged the little hero as she entered the house.

“Wait, what did you mean?”

“Just come on,” Shego replied. Being naïve should not have been as cute as Kim was making it seem to Shego, but she did not care. Kim was cute.

The redhead trotted in behind the villainess, continuing to request that she explain herself. They went back to their task of making the house – _their_ house – presentable. They made their way to the master bedroom and stared around at the furniture. They were not too sure what they wanted to do with the room and all of the nice wooden furnishings around the area. It was all so beautiful they figured that they might just leave the room as it was. Of course, they had to repair things, but they would just put it back together like this in the end.

Shego went to the closet, just to admire the space once again. It was such a huge closet and she could imagine filling it with all kinds of trendy outfits. She walked around and then leaned against the wall. She yelped as the wall under her shoulder pushed in. At first, she thought she broke the wall.

“What’s wrong, Shego?” Kim asked as she poked her head into the closet.

“I think I just hit the jackpot,” Shego replied as a space in the empty floor opened up.

“What?” the younger female inquired.

“Well, you do remember how we were looking for goodies once upon a time, right?” the villainess inquired. She thought it was plausible for Kim to have forgotten their original reason for being there with everything else that they had going now.

“Yeah.”

“I think I found them,” Shego declared as she went to the opening to inspect it.

“Spanking!” Kim cheered.

The redheaded hero rushed into the closet to join Shego. The pale woman kneeled down to see what was in the hiding hole. Kim leaned on Shego as the green-skinned woman fished out a small box. It was designed just like the one Shego found the original journal in.

“What the hell is up with them and jewelry boxes? It’s like they knew I’d keep finding them and hoping that there’d be jewelry inside,” Shego muttered, shaking her head.

“How in the world did we miss that?” Kim asked, rubbing her forehead, mentally going through their steps in the room.

“There was a trunk in here before and we only moved it yesterday,” Shego answered as she tried to open the box and then she realized that she had seen that type of lock before. _This just gets better and better_.

“What’s wrong? Open it,” Kim implored the evil sidekick. She put her hand on Shego’s shoulder, as if that would somehow help.

“I’d like to, but I need a lock-pick. This is the same lock that was on the box at my house that I found the journal in,” Shego explained.

“That’s got to be a good sign. You have a lock-pick, right?” Kim asked anxiously.

“Calm down, Princess. Let’s go in some better light and I’ll work on it.”

Kim nodded and they went back down to the living room. Shego pulled out her lock-pick from her jacket pocket and sat down with the troublesome box. She was beginning to suspect that she had more in common with Sheshona than sharing a name and their odd tolerance of Possible females because the lock seemed to be to protect against serious thieves and only a thief knew the best way to keep another thief out.

Kim practically hung herself on the super-powered woman’s shoulders. Shego did not mind the weight against her. In fact, she liked the weight on her, but the bouncing she could do without, yet she said nothing. She worked on the lock until the lid popped open. They both peered inside to see what Shego had discovered.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: what did Shego find? Meanwhile, the past pair ponder love and are interrupted by a familiar person.


	21. Deep down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> Okay, this is tricky. The journal entry is in bold and italics while the notes are just in italics. I think this is only place I had to do this foolishness. I didn’t mean to have both a journal entry and a letter in the same chapter.

21: Deep down

**_This is for my love._ **

-*-(Present)-*-

“Is that another journal?” Kim asked with some hope in her voice. A small book rested at the top of the box Shego just pried open. Kim clung to Shego’s shoulders while Shego smiled a little.

The tiny tome looked very similar to the one that they had recently finished reading. It was leather bound with a thick black cover to protect the off-white pages within. It was the same size as the other journal, too. They might have hit the jackpot, they considered.

“Looks that way,” Shego replied as she freed the book from its coffin. There were other things hidden away in the small container.

“What’s this other stuff?” the slender redhead inquired while eyeing the things sharing a tomb with the book.

“Let’s take a look,” the older woman suggested.

Kim nodded and remained parked against Shego’s back, which the older woman did not mind. Shego pulled out a few things that she would classify as “junk,” but she figured it was sentimental junk, which made it worse in her opinion. Kim looked at the stuff that she tugged out, but did not tell her to halt as she cast them aside. The redhead gave the items a good look. There were many things that she recognized as keepsakes from a relationship, such as small stones, a few bits of jewelry, a couple of seashells and many other small bobbles that would probably be meaningless to anyone aside from the box owner. Shego came across a bundle of letters at the bottom.

“Um…” Shego was speechless, even though they did not have any proof yet that the letters were from her ancestor. She just assumed they were because that was the first thing that came to her mind. She could not believe that Sheshona might have actually written back.

“Oh! Open those!” Kim told the thief with way too much enthusiasm when she caught sight of the letters. She was seriously hyped because she also assumed those were letters from Sheshona. She thought about how soon they would know what happened to their ancestors and they would see that two people could find true love despite all of the things that they had gone through.

“All right. All right. We have got to switch you to decaf,” Shego remarked with a bit of a laugh.

“But, I don’t drink coffee,” the petite hero pointed out.

“Well, you’re going to have to start chewing sugar-free gum or something,” the pale woman riposted.

Kim only smiled and Shego unwrapped the letters from a pink lace ribbon that kept them together. She noticed none of the letters were in envelopes, but they were folded with precision to make them a certain size, which was roughly the same size of an index card. She unfolded the first one.

“This is short,” the hyper hero commented about the letter as soon as she saw what was on the page.

“It’s probably her shopping list,” the raven-haired sidekick joked.

“So cynical. Read it,” Kim requested.

“And what’s wrong with your eyes?” Shego inquired.

“Come on!” Kim whined while clutching Shego’s shoulders. She was way too excited with the find and it was a little annoying.

“If I read it, you have to buy me dinner,” the moss-hued villainess stated.

“But, I’m broke,” the redheaded adventurer replied. She could not afford to buy herself dinner at the moment thanks to working on the house. She relied on Shego for that meal, not to mention a few that followed.

“Aren’t you always? Why do I even hang out with you?” the pale woman sighed. She was a bit more amused than she sounded, but she did not want her companion to know that.

“Aw,” Kim pouted.

“No, no, no. Put that thing away,” Shego ordered, fearing it might turn into a “puppy dog pout.”

Shego decided to just read the letter because it might calm Kim down somewhat and stop her from pouting. Shego would really like that. She was not sure why the kid was suddenly so bouncy, but she disliked it… somewhat. Okay, it was a little adorable, but it was also irksome, so they canceled each other out.

Shego cleared her throat before she began, “Our afternoon together was beautiful, much like you. I’m sorry we were disturbed before I could do what I know we both desired. I suppose we’ll have plenty of time for that. I await our next meeting. Sheshona.”

“Then they got back together!” Kim grinned. Score one for true love.

“No way,” Shego said in disbelief. She would not give any points to love without some hard evidence and one four sentence note would not cut the mustard for her, even if all of the other letters in her hand were penned by the same person.

“I told you that they found true love. I win the bet,” the redhead declared with a broad smile.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Shego argued.

“How much more proof do you need, oh-cynical one?” Kim inquired, craning an eyebrow.

“More than one note, I tell you that much.”

“Well, open another one. Open all of them and let’s read the journal, too, and you’ll see,” Kim suggested and bragged at the same time.

“You’re getting way too hyped up there, Kimmie. You’re already at an eleven. I need you at like a three,” the older woman commented and she glanced behind her since Kim just bounced on her shoulder.

“Sorry,” the college student apologized with a sheepish expression. She really had not realized how she behaved because she was too excited with everything. She hoped they found out everything that happened between their ancestors. The whole “weirdness” of it all had worn off with her and she just hoped the best for them.

“Now, what do you want to do first, look at the notes or the journal?” the elder female inquired.

“How many notes are there?”

“Dozens,” Shego answered while flipping through all of the paper in her hands. Damn it, did they really need to write each other that much? Was having a verbal, out loud conversation too much to ask for back then or was it just them?

“Well, let’s see what the notes are all about first,” Kim replied. Shego nodded and unfolded the next note in the stack.

-8-8-8-8-

 _Will you always serve me tea and cake when I show up at your door? They do taste divine, but are nothing compared to you. You are the only thing on my mind, even if you’re sitting right in front of me. You’re so tempting and I enjoy giving into temptation. Yet, you hold me at bay because_ he _might come in. I understand, but it’s so unfair. I will have my tea and cake for now, but I will have my dearest doctor sometime soon too. I promise you that, my darling love. Sheshona._

-*-(1856)-*-

Sheshona lay in her bed, penning a note to her beloved. She stayed at some small boardinghouse that she never would have thought to check into before coming to Middleton. She was used to expensive surroundings or at least having several women at her beckon for whatever things that might come to mind. The room she had now was neither of those things. It filled the only priority she had while seeking a room and that was that it was close to her beloved. Simple as that.

The room was about the size of a closet in her opinion. It had a disagreeable odor to it that she forced herself to ignore. The other boarders were stupid, loud, and rude. She believed it was only a matter of time before she had to hurt one or more of them, especially if the guys wanted to keep trying to get into her room or get her to come into their rooms.

The woman that ran the place was cute, but off-limits now. She did not even think about the woman like she would have before. In the past, Sheshona would have been working her magic on the lovely blond woman the moment that she saw her, but now, the woman barely registered to her. She hardly saw women at all anymore. The world was now populated with people that she would not sleep with. There was only her beloved doctor to her now when it came to the female gender.

She always penned a short note to Kimberly in response to any letters that the physician wrote her or any time after they were together. It pleased her to see the smile that appeared on Kimberly’s face when she handed the doctor a new note. It was like the doctor had just received diamonds. She always delivered the notes herself to see that expression, the delighted glimmer in her beloved’s olive eyes just because she received something from Sheshona. She typically gave the redhead the short letters when they met up for afternoon tea and cake.

Sheshona spent Kimberly’s free afternoons with the doctor whenever she had them. The redhead always seemed so happy when Sheshona showed up. She always grinned as wide as all of outside when Sheshona stepped into the house. The pale woman often wondered why that was, even though she thoroughly enjoyed being the person that made Kimberly so happy. Kimberly’s expression always showed Sheshona that her darling doctor felt the same way about her.

“Oh, to be in love,” Sheshona said sarcastically to the ceiling.

She did not have any problem with the feeling anymore, not after the hell she had gone through trying to get away from the feeling. It was just she could not have her beloved all to herself and that frustrated her somewhat. She wanted so much more than a couple of afternoons a week. She did not even really have the time to waste considering the fact that she knew her father could find her at any moment. There had to be someway for her to get more of Kimberly, if not all of Kimberly, at least for a day.

Kimberly would have liked to spend all of her time with Sheshona. Kimberly continued to shuffle things to make sure she had free afternoons, but it never seemed like enough time. Part of her actually thought things were better when Sheshona was her patient. Sure there were all kinds of ethical problems with Sheshona as her patient, but at least she got to see the raven-haired woman every day. It was tough to only see Sheshona when she had a spare afternoon and then to be teased with such fiery kisses and caresses from the emerald-eyed minx, but knowing they could not go any further because they did not have enough time to do anything.

It was more than physical intimacy with the time issue. Kimberly wished she could just lie in Sheshona’s arms for the day, cuddle up with her, and just rest with her. She had never felt so safe and secure with a person, not even her husband, compared to what she felt when she was with Sheshona. Odd, she knew since Sheshona had hurt her so badly, but the efforts Sheshona went through now to correct it was more than enough to mend her. It made her feel so special and she just wanted to bask in that feeling while pressed against Sheshona.

In all of the years that Kimberly had been with her husband, she had never felt the urge to snuggle into him. She barely felt the urge to hug him, even when they were younger. She had always assumed she was not the affectionate type, that she just was not that type of woman.

All of Kimberly’s life, she had been different from what she had been told a woman should be. She was not sure why that was and she tried not to contemplate it. People blamed her father, saying he never should have raised her on his own. People claimed he raised her like a boy, but to this day, she had no idea what that meant. Her father did not agree, always telling her how wonderful she was.

She had always tried to ignore she was different and act like everyone else. She was not too sure why she started doing it. It was not like her father pushed her to confirm. She thought perhaps it was because other children used to make fun of her for being different, so she tried not to be so different, but she was not too certain of that. She had never really concerned herself with them since she could not relate to them anyway. Maybe it was because older women used to look at her and assume she did not know how to act like a lady because she did not have a mother to show her how, but she was not sure of that either. It seemed like it happened so long ago.

It seemed simple enough, to pretend to be a normal woman, but she still had dreams and desires. She chased those with as much speed and energy as a bolt of lightning, encouraged by her father the whole way. Still, as she chased her dreams, she put on a mask to appear normal. She wanted to seem like an average woman for some reason. She had married her childhood friend because it seemed like the thing a normal woman would do. She had sworn that she loved him like a wife should love a husband, but Sheshona taught her differently.

She had never felt any of the things that she felt for Sheshona for her husband. She had never felt so strongly for anyone like she for Sheshona. She supposed no matter how hard she tried, she just could not be like everyone else. She and Sheshona were the perfect abnormal couple.

 _Yes, we are a couple_ , Kimberly thought whimsically. Her paperwork lay neglected at her desk like flat corpses, forgotten because of her daydreams. It was not the first time it happened and it more than likely would not be the last time. The paperwork could wait. It was better that she neglect that instead of her patients or other work.

Sheshona was always on her mind until she could see the raven-haired female next. She grew anxious when she did not see her dearest one for days on end. She was not sure if she completely liked being in love, being affected by someone so badly and not being in total control of herself, but she accepted it because she knew being away from Sheshona only meant terrible, horrible agony.

“So, this is love?” Kimberly mused with a smile on her face. She was definitely a girl in love.

She absently wondered if her husband felt for her what she felt for Sheshona. She doubted he did because if he did, he would act differently. Benjamin did not even really act like her friend anymore. He left her to her work most of the time and almost anything that he would have done with her in the past, he did with their son now. She supposed he respected her much like she respected him, which was why he left her to her work. She often left him to his work, too.

It was rather a good thing Benjamin often left her to her own devices now. If he always tried to do something with her, he would have long ago discovered her with Sheshona, especially with the way Sheshona behaved when they were alone. She did not mind the behavior and rarely protested anything Sheshona did, unless it seemed that she attempted something that would take more time than they had at their disposal. If things were left to Sheshona, they would have been caught a long time in a rather compromising position and she doubted they would have been able to lie their way out of it.

“She probably wouldn’t even care,” Kimberly murmured with a smile. Her heart thumped heavy as she recalled the last time they were together, talking and kissing as usual.

Kimberly could not wait for the next time she and Sheshona got together. Her free afternoons were too far in between, but when they finally arrived, she felt ecstatic. It was almost like she could walk on clouds. She made Sheshona’s favorite cake and tea, even though she knew the food was not what her lover was interested in. It did not matter because she still liked having Sheshona’s favorite things waiting for her. Sheshona actually appreciated the gesture and said so many times.

The doctor supposed some part of her should feel guilty for entertaining her paramour right in her home, sometimes with her husband in the house in his office and on a couple of occasions, right in front of the man. Benjamin had greeted Sheshona so many times as she came in and he was on his way out or the other way around. He smiled politely at her, not suspecting what went on when he disappeared.

But, she did not feel guilty about any of it, which Sheshona told her was good. Sheshona did not see why her lover should feel guilty. Sheshona liked to point out that she made Kimberly feel much better than her husband and she should just revel in that fact. Guilt was for idiots that did not know what they wanted in life in Sheshona’s opinion.

Kimberly did not feel guilty, one because she loved Sheshona. She could not help that. But, mostly because she and Benjamin did not feel like they were a couple anymore. They never were a couple and there was nothing between them.

-8-8-8-8-

“Hey,” Sheshona said as she entered Kimberly’s home. She greeted the redhead with a lingering kiss on the lips almost in front of everyone that was on the street or happened to be looking in their direction. Of course, they would have to see from several yards away considering the size of the front yard.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly scolded her overzealous beloved while pulling away.

“You worry too much, Duchess,” Sheshona replied with a wicked smirk.

Kimberly had reason to worry; her neighbors were extremely nosy. A few people had already mistaken Sheshona for a slender, longhaired gentleman because of her clothing. Someone had even reported to her husband that she entertained a man when he was out. Thankfully, Benjamin already knew people mistook Sheshona for a man and he just laughed it off while explaining Kimberly had an eccentric female friend that dressed like a man for some reason. They had barely dodged a bullet on that one.

Some of the neighbors had not believed that Sheshona was a woman that was dressed as a man, but others confirmed it. The others confirmed it because sometimes Sheshona and Kimberly sat outside on the swing that was on the porch. Other times, they happened to be near the gates when Sheshona arrived or left the house. Getting a decent look at the raven-haired female and it was clear that she was indeed a woman.

“What’s this?” Kimberly asked as she noticed Sheshona held a package tucked her arm while the other woman stepped further into the house.

“Oh, something for you,” Sheshona answered.

“You bought me a gift?” Kimberly inquired with a smile. It was clear from her expression that she was flattered.

“Yes, and I want to watch you open it and I want to see you in it, too. Now, if not sooner,” the pale woman practically cooed.

Kimberly made a confused face. It was a rare day indeed when she got such a large present from anyone. Actually, she had not received many gifts in her life and almost all of those were from her father. She wondered what her beloved had purchased for her. She hoped it was not something racy since the emerald-eyed woman talked of wanting to see her in it as soon as possible. She had no doubt Sheshona knew where to buy things that she never even imagined existed.

They stepped deeper into the house. They went to the parlor as usual and Sheshona handed over the long box in her hands. Kimberly carefully peeled away the blue paper that covered the box; yes, Sheshona had wrapped her gift. She then pulled the lid off of the container and revealed folded pink material. She lifted the cloth out of the box and saw that it was a silk pink mandarin style dress.

“Wow,” Kimberly muttered and stroked the fine material with her thumb. “This is amazing.”

“All right, go put it on,” Sheshona commanded. She was anxious to see what her beloved looked like in silk. More to the point, she was anxious to find out what her lover felt like wearing silk.

“What?” the redhead asked as if she did not understand the order. She was caught off guard by it.

“I want to see you in it, so go put it on.”

Regaining some composure, Kimberly smiled and nodded. She was eager to try on her beautiful present. She had actually never seen a dress like it, but she had seen things close to it. She put it on as quickly as possible and was surprised by the feel of the material. It was so light and comfortable. She rushed back to Sheshona to thank her for the clothing. She nearly tackled Sheshona with her embrace.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sheshona said as she put Kimberly an arms’ length away from her.

“What?” Kimberly asked.

“I want to see you in it and that’s hard to do with you pressed against me,” Sheshona commented.

“You don’t want me pressed against you?” Kimberly asked with pretend shock to tease her pale paramour. She teasingly rubbed up against her lover, causing the raven-haired woman to groan.

“After I see you in the dress,” Sheshona replied while giving her redheaded lover a good look. It was perfect, so much better than the bulky, heavy dresses that women typically wore. She would have to buy a few more of those for her lover. “You are so exceptionally beautiful,” she stated in low, almost reverent tone.

“You only say that because you bought the dress,” Kimberly remarked with a smile and a light blush.

Sheshona laughed as her heart beat just a little faster. She pulled Kimberly back to her for a long, soft kiss. She gently probed Kimberly’s body with her eager hands. Yes, that dress worked so much better than the other. She could feel more of Kimberly and Kimberly could appreciate the contact more. _Perfect_. One of Sheshona’s hands made its way to Kimberly’s rump and rested there, merrily kneading the fleshly area as if it was fresh dough. Kimberly moaned into Sheshona’s mouth because of all of the attention. The redhead felt like her knees would give out if things continued on and then a knocked at the door interrupted them. They broke their kiss.

“He’s home already?” Sheshona asked in disbelief. She referred to Kimberly’s husband, who she always called “he.” She never spoke his name, even if he stood right there. He never seemed to notice.

“He wouldn’t knock,” Kimberly pointed out.

The redhead went to answer the door. Sheshona went with her just in case; hey, something could happen at the front door. Kimberly opened the door and before her stood a man that seemed vaguely familiar to her. He was beyond familiar to Sheshona; he was her father. _Oh, boy_ , Sheshona thought.

-*-(Present)-*-

“I told you, they found true love. Just concede the bet already,” Kim said to Shego. She claimed victory because of all of the little love notes Sheshona wrote Kimberly. They were together and loved every minute of it. True love won as far as the hero was concerned.

“I will not,” Shego declared. A few notes would not convince her that the past pair had found anything except for more insanity if the doctor bought whatever it was her ancestor peddled.

“Come on!” Kim groaned in an exhausted tone. What more did the thief need? Did she want the couple to come back from the dead and just smack her while yelling that they were in love? Knowing Shego, she would have some cynical argument for that, too.

“Give Sheshona some time and she’ll screw up or she’ll show her true colors,” Shego stated.

“What kind of thing is that to say about the woman you’re more than likely named after? You should have faith in her.”

Shego scoffed. “Just because she has my name? Not freaking likely. I know how my family acts.”

“So, what you’re saying is that if someone was precious to you, even to call them all kinds of pet names, and you cared deeply for that person, you’d still purposely hurt that person in the end?” Kim inquired with a very serious look in her olive eyes.

Shego frowned; _what the hell kind of question is that?_ Just what kind of situation was Kim trying to suggest? Did she have a specific person in mind? Should she be careful in the way she answered the hypothetical situation?

The fact that she even thought about how to answer the question told her that she cared enough about Kim to not want to upset her or change the redhead’s opinion of her for the worse. Would she purposely hurt Kim? At the moment, she doubted it, unless they were physically fighting anyway. _Maybe Sheshona was the same_ , she considered. The letters did not seem to be from a person willing to purposely hurt the woman she called her “Duchess,” but Shego really did not want to concede the bet.

“Princess, what do you say we call it a draw,” Shego suggested.

“A draw?” Kim echoed as if she had never heard of such a thing. Asking Kim to tie was like asking her to go to the end of the rainbow. She did not know how it worked and unless something good came of it, she really did not care how it worked.

“Yeah, a draw. I mean, we’ll never be able to know if it was true love. But, they’re together and that’s good enough. So, I’ll make dinner tonight, but when you get some money, you owe me a meal. Okay?”

Olive eyes narrowed. “Are you going to make breakfast, too?”

“We’ll see about that. Let’s get going, too. We’ll take the book with us and read that tonight,” Shego said and Kim nodded in agreement.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: what is Sheshona going to do with her father just showing up when everything seems right in her world? Kim and Shego share a bed… and something more.


	22. Didn’t see it coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> Okay, folks, we’re back to journal entries being in italics. There won’t be any more letters.

22: Didn’t see it coming

_I want to show my dearest doctor that I appreciate her and would do anything just to be near her. I would do anything for her or to her, especially to her, but that’s another matter. So, I started this journal for her to keep an account of us because it seemed that she had been doing something similar, but stopped the day I left. She feared starting it again after that, thinking it might be discovered or that she would just overrun it with her laments when I was gone. So, I’ve decided to take up the pen for her._

_Now, I might not be as elegant as she is with the written word, but I don’t think she’ll mind. I mean, how hard can it be to report on that I make her happy and she makes me the same? I don’t think I have much to worry about._

_She actually gave me her journal just in case I want to see what she thought of me. Silly girl, I would just ask and she had better tell me the truth. I expect nothing less from her and she is the same with me. But, I’ve got her journal and I’ll keep it safe from any unworthy eyes. I’ll keep this one safe from any unworthy eyes too while letting this little book know just what she and I do together. And maybe on occasion, I’ll drop a private thought in here, too._

-*-(Present)-*-

“Shego, this is a journal by Sheshona!” Kim reported in an excited tone as she flipped the book open. She sat in the passenger seat of Shego’s car as they made their way back to Kim’s apartment.

“What? You’re reading it without me?” Shego huffed in anger and disbelief. “What is the world coming to when I can’t trust a freaking hero to wait?”

“I’m not reading it. I just wanted to see if it was relevant to us since we took it and it is. So, we should start reading it after dinner,” Kim suggested with a wide grin.

“All right,” Shego concurred. She just hoped that the redhead did not get all hyped again. It was only cute for about a minute and then it was just totally annoying.

Kim made sure not to peek into the journal anymore, even though it was very tempting. She wondered what kind of things Sheshona wrote in the book. She doubted there would be any declarations of love like in the doctor’s journal. She got the feeling that Sheshona was not the gushy type when it came to writing thanks to the notes that they had read that she penned. She was rather direct, much like her descendent, not that Kim would say that out loud. After all, Shego did not seem to like the past Sheshona much.

Shego thought the worst of her ancestor. She thought the past Sheshona had toyed with the doctor and Shego was very much against emotional torment. Sure, she teased and taunted people, but she would never go so far as to pretend she loved someone just to get something that she wanted. It was things like that that drove people insane and pushed them to do horrible things that usually would be against their nature. That was no way to get kicks in her opinion.

After finding the notes, she considered she might have been somewhat wrong about her ancestor, only somewhat though. She would not go so far as to say Sheshona loved the doctor because she just did not believe that was possible. She might concede Sheshona cared a little bit from the sound of her notes, but it seemed she was more interested in sex than anything else. She truly doubted her ancestor sought anything meaningful with the doctor.

They went back to Kim’s home where Shego prepared dinner. While the meal cooked, Kim went to take a shower and wash away the day’s work they had done at the house. When the redhead returned, they ate dinner and then ended up curling up on the sofa afterwards to begin reading the new journal in their possession.

“Well, at least we know how the doc’s journal got in a Go house,” Shego muttered as she read the opening paragraph of the book. She thought it took a lot of trust to give someone her personal journal like the doctor did with her ancestor and it seemed Sheshona kept her word. She had kept the journal away from prying eyes. _Okay, maybe, just maybe Sheshona cared a bit more about the doctor beyond sex_.

“That’s true, but now it raises the question,” Kim started.

“Of how this journal got into the Possible house,” Shego finished the thought.

“Right.”

“Maybe they traded,” Shego offered.

“I guess. She might’ve given it to Doctor Possible as a keepsake, which was why it was with everything else. But, it’s an account of them, right? So, she should have had it until the end,” Kim reasoned.

“Maybe she just ran out of pages for this one,” Shego proposed with a shrug. She could not think of any other excuse as to why the journal was with the doctor’s things and not still at the Go house.

Kim decided to test that theory. She flipped to the end of the book and they saw that there were still blank pages. They looked at each other with equally puzzled faces. Why had Sheshona not finished the book? Had they broken up and if so, why would Sheshona give the book to Doctor Possible? They guessed they would have to read on to find out what happened.

-8-8-8-8-

… _The first obstacle in my way of proving that I would do anything to be with my love was handling my father. The bastard actually tracked me right to her house. He broke up a rather intense session we were having. My little Duchess looked very much like a silk-covered goddess and I wanted to worship her badly and then he came and knocked on the door. The bastard._

_I guess he really desired for me to break his arms for all of the stunts he pulled on me earlier with that hospital stay. I haven’t forgotten the drugs or chains, but I’ll forgive him for that as long as he lets me stay with my love and doesn’t bother me anymore. If he wants to start things at any point in time though, I’ll meet him head on and take him down for the last time. I’m done playing games with him._

-*-(1856)-*-

Sheshona frowned at the sight of her father and the fact that he had the nerve to come to Kimberly’s house to retrieve her. She would not go with him peacefully, not when she was somewhere she wanted to be for once in her life. But, then again, she never went anywhere peacefully with him. Even when she was child, she struggled with him all of the time, pulling, tugging, kicking, punching, biting and crying for her mother to make sure he would not touch her. She would be much more disgruntled than usual if he wanted to try to remove her from where she was happiest.

“What do you want?” Sheshona asked her father in an exceptionally callous and venomous tone. She did not even need him to answer because she knew what he would say. She had just inquired because if she did not, he would stand there, trying to intimidate her with his size for the rest of the day. She wanted him gone as soon as possible.

“It’s time for you to come back home,” he informed her, glaring down on her. It was like he worked from a script because he always said that when he found her. Maybe he thought that if she heard it enough, she would just cave in one day, she considered. _Although, it’s not very likely_ , she added mentally.

“I won’t,” she vowed curtly. To hell with home. She would never go back there again and she pitied anyone tested that theory. She would cripple the person for life, even if it were her own father. She would stay with her beloved for the rest of her life and that was the end of the argument as far as she was concerned.

“You will,” he seemed to promise her.

“Um… excuse me, might I make a proposal?” Kimberly spoke up because if she recalled the way that Sheshona’s father behaved correctly and she knew the way her lover was, they were only going to get into a fight, which helped no one.

“Who are you?” Mister Go demanded in a rather rude tone that made his daughter scowl.

 _How dare this bastard talk to my beloved in such a manner!_ She would bash his skull in if he kept it up, Sheshona silently decided, even though Kimberly was hardly affected by the tone. Kimberly had long ago grown accustomed to men speaking down to her. She tended to just use their low opinion of her to her advantage.

“I’m Sheshona’s physician,” Kimberly answered calmly.

“You’re her what?” he asked as if he did not understand. There were women that were physicians? No one had informed him.

“Her physician from Middleton Asylum and Hospital. Kimberly Possible,” she introduced herself, holding out her hand, which he did not shake.

“But, she escaped from there,” he pointed out, glancing at the offered hand. He purposely folded his arms across his chest.

“Indeed she did, sir, but she returned to me, seeking my assistance,” Kimberly informed him in a very professional tone. Yes, Sheshona certainly sought her assistance, to relieve the eternal suffering of being torn apart.

“Really?” he asked incredulously, reeling back slightly. It seemed that he learned a lot in his hostile visit in such a short amount of time.

“Indeed,” Kimberly answered. Sometimes, she could not even believe the ease with which she fabricated tales.

“Right, I really do believe that with her help, I could get better, Father,” Sheshona chimed in. Oh, she loved Kimberly all the more for being such a fantastic liar and seeming to get her father’s attention and interest with the lie.

“Then why’d you run away in the first place,” he demanded.

“When I first ran away, I didn’t believe that there was anything wrong with me. I thought being there was just a waste of time, like all of the other places. But, as I was on my own, I started thinking of the doctor’s treatment and began to concede that I may, in fact, have a problem. I eventually returned to her, believing only she could cure me because she was the only person to make me believe that I was truly sick,” Sheshona explained with the most false sincerity feasible by a human being.

“Her treatment is working?” he asked in a skeptical tone. Nothing had worked before, so he had lost faith that she could be cured, but now he was being told that she could get better. It was a little hard to swallow, but from the look in his eyes, it seemed he believed what they were saying because that was what he wanted to hear. All he wanted was for his daughter to stop embarrassing him.

“Indeed it is,” Sheshona declared with great enthusiasm, as if she were happy to receive treatment. “I never realized it, but you were right about me, Father,” she added with to strike at his huge ego. It would help drive home the lie.

“You know that I was right?” he asked in disbelief. It seemed that she hit her mark; she could see it in his eyes. He puffed out his chest a little.

“I do,” she said.

“Well then, this treatment must be working. It’s about time. It should continue,” he decided. He would do anything to help his daughter act right, so he could avoid some kind of scandal. He was thankful that something finally seemed to work on that wild child.

“I agree, but it would work best if we allowed Sheshona to go at her own pace without feeling confined at the hospital,” Kimberly stated because her lover did not want to go back there and probably would not agree to go back, even if they could still be together.

“Then where should we confine her?” he asked, thinking if his daughter was not restrained in some manner, she would just take off again.

“She should be free, as she is now. It is helping greatly in the treatment. I know you think that she’ll probably just run off, but she has been coming to me faithfully for months now. It will be fine to leave her be,” Kimberly replied.

“Well, I wouldn’t want her staying on the streets, but if she requires her current freedom to get well, then it shall be done. Sheshona, you’ll stay out at our country home until you’re fully cured,” her father stated matter-of-factly. He made it sound like an order, much like everything that came out of his mouth when he addressed his daughter.

“Yes, sir,” Sheshona agreed. She nodded to emphasize that she would obey.

“Doctor, you’ll treat her there. I’ll pay for everything. You’re to treat Sheshona exclusively until she is totally cured,” he commanded.

“Sir, are you sure?” Kimberly asked just to feign resisting. She thought if she came off as too eager, a light might go off in his head and he would realize that he was essentially being conned.

“I will pay for everything. Just cure her,” he answered. With a proper daughter, he would not have to fear what the hell she might do next. He could marry her off and build a strong bond with another powerful family, or so was the hope. He might even get to grow his fortune using her. He turned his attention to Sheshona. “I will check on you to make sure that you’re staying at the house,” he informed his offspring.

“I will remain there,” Sheshona swore. Of course she would remain there. It was an empty house, which actually belonged to her thanks to her mother, and it was hardly an hour away from her dearest doctor. Her father had pretty much just placed Kimberly into her bed for her, especially since he would pay the doctor to “treat” her exclusively. All that did was give the couple a free day together everyday without Kimberly having to worry about falling into financial ruin. Talk about a win/win situation.

Her father seemed satisfied with his grand decision, but Sheshona had to return home to collect her things. Sheshona did not argue with that and told her beloved that she should be back within a week’s time. She requested that Kimberly try to write her just once in that time because she enjoyed hearing from her lover. Kimberly agreed; she liked writing to her beloved and knowing her dearest one enjoyed receiving the letters only made things better.

So, Sheshona left with her father in his carriage to return home for a brief moment to collect her belongings. It was about time that she moved out of that house, she thought. Throughout the ride, her father praised her for finally working through her illness and trying to get better. She hardly paid him any mind; he did not require an audience when he talked most of the time anyway. She believed that he enjoyed the sound of his own voice. She was looking forward to when she returned to Kimberly and they could finally be alone.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Surprise, surprise, my father is actually useful. I never would have thought that possible, but here it is, he has given me my own home so close to Kimberly that I could run to her whenever the urge overcomes me. She could be alone with me for the whole day. I do wonder what she’ll tell_ him _. But, I truly do not care. As long as I have her for a few days out of the week, namely most of them, I’m fine. I must plan for our first day alone together. Well, perhaps, I’ll plan for the end of the second or third… week because I know what I want to do for a long time and I doubt she’ll argue._

-*-(Present)-*-

“Sheshona certainly is a horny bird,” Kim muttered and Shego broke out laughing hysterically. “What?” Kim asked in a bewildered tone.

“Where’d you hear that phrase?” Shego inquired through her chuckles. She really had to start expecting all sorts of things to come out of Kim’s mouth, but it was hard to do since Kim was the ultimate symbol of good.

“I don’t know,” Kim answered with a shrug. “How come she’s describing the house as being close to the doctor? That house and Kimberly’s house are in the boondocks. Two different set of boondocks.”

“The house used to be closer to Middleton because it was like a vacation house or some crap like that. In the 30’s one of the family members up and moved the whole house because they wanted it to be close to the rich people and Go City, which is where a lot of my family lives,” Shego explained things as best she could. She did not make it a point to listen much when her mother or someone else went on about the old house. She did not really care about it because it was just some old house to her.

“Old houses go through a lot,” Kim commented with a wrinkled forehead.

“That they do. So, shall we continue this or is it about time for you to pass out?” Shego wondered out loud and she checked the clock to see that it was about that time for her host to fall asleep.

“Are you going to stay?” the redhead inquired with a yawn. Her body was telling her that it was definitely about that time.

“I don’t have any clothes,” Shego pointed out. This was one of the reasons why she had not taken a shower despite having worked up a good sweat at the house earlier.

“I can loan you some and then we can go by your apartment in the morning before going out to the house,” the trim hero said.

“You just want me here to make breakfast tomorrow,” the thief remarked with a chuckle.

“Well, your omelets beat frozen waffles hands down everyday of the week,” Kim quipped with a smile.

“I’ll bet they do. Fine, I’ll stay, but if I have to sleep in those pajamas again—” Shego started and somehow her hostess knew just what she was going to say.

“If that ends with me having to sleep in nothing at all, you can go home,” the redheaded female stated. She did not know how she knew Shego would go there, but she just knew it.

“Well, I tried,” the villainess laughed and shrugged.

“I’ll do the dishes and you can take a shower and then we’ll go to bed, okay?” Kim proposed. Shego nodded.

The college student chuckled a bit herself and put the journal down on the sofa arm. She yawned as she crawled off of the sofa and did the dishes. Shego could fend for herself as far as the shower went. The dishes took longer than usual, as Kim had to seriously scrub the pots Shego used for the meal. Shego’s shower ended the same time Kim finished the dishes. Kim went to her bedroom with Shego following behind her. Kim cautioned Shego her room was “under construction.”

“I’ve seen it already. Does it ever stop being under construction?” Shego inquired, wrapped in a single towel.

“No, it’s almost always a work in progress,” Kim replied.

The guest only made a noise that sounded like “I’ll bet.” Kim tossed Shego a long t-shirt to sleep in instead of the pajamas that she had given her before. They changed in front of each other, but it only occurred to Shego to sneak a peek or two… or more. Kim was too tired to think beyond getting in bed and getting a few hours of sleep. Shego was hardly surprised that a few glimpses of Kim aroused her ever so slightly. She sighed; what new mess had she gotten herself into and only just fully realized it?

The two women crawled into bed and Shego noted that while sleeping on a regular mattress was different from her waterbed, it was not at all unpleasant. It was better than sleeping on the sofa, she knew that much. She and Kim were also rather close to each other because Kim had only a full-size bed, which was a plus in Shego’s mind while Kim did not even think about it. The distance did not seem to bother the slender hero, who was out as soon as she hit the pillow.

Shego stayed up for a while to think on things. She and Kim were definitely on their way to a weird place or they might even be there already. She was not too sure since she had only just completely acknowledged it. She wondered if Kim noticed because the redhead seemed to just go with it. She might as well go with it, too, if only to see where it went; whatever the hell “it” was. She would like it to go a bit faster, though.

She did not like being caught in their current, rather awkward, what’s-going-on phase. If they were headed where it looked like they were, they needed to get there and stop playing around, no matter how weird things would seem, Shego believed anyway. All right, Shego made a decision right then and there.

“Princess,” Shego hissed to wake up the sleeping girl, which did not work. “Boy, when this kid kicks off, she really kicks off,” Shego muttered. She reached over and shook Kim.

“What’s the sitch?” the petite adventurer asked in a panicked and confused tone as she shot up out of bed.

“Calm down, Kimmie,” Shego said.

“What happened? Something wrong? House on fire? President get kidnapped? Aliens landed?” the redhead inquired with one eye halfway open. Everything looked all right to her, but then again, she only looked out of one bloodshot eye that was not even open all of the way.

“No,” the pale woman answered while making a note to not wake Kim up suddenly again if it could be helped. After all, when a person asked if aliens landed and was serious about it, she needed to just be allowed to sleep through the night.

“Oh.” Kim paused to yawn. “Then, what did you wake up me for?” the younger woman inquired in a half-pleading, half-bemused tone.

“I want to see something,” Shego stated.

“And I need to be awake for it?” That was new. She actually figured Shego would just do whatever the hell she wanted without caring if Kim was wake for it or not.

“Yeah.”

“And it couldn’t wait for morning?” Kim inquired.

“It could, but I didn’t want it to,” Shego answered.

“Well, what about what I want, like sleep?” Kim pointed out and her one eye shut. She was out again, even though she sat up still.

“Hey! You’d better not go back to sleep!” Shego barked and she shook Kim like a ragdoll again.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Kim declared, swatting at her guest to get her to stop her actions. Her one eye opened again. It seemed her left eye was the only one open for business at night because that right eyelid had not even moved.

“Good. Now, stay up for thirty seconds.”

“Why?” the smaller female whined. “Shego, you know how my days go, so why are you tormenting her and keeping me awake? This was just pure evil.” She needed as much sleep as she could get when she could get it.

“Just stay up and stop crying about it. I need to see something.”

“And you can’t do it any faster than this?” the redhead inquired with an attitude. In a second, her left eye would close up shop with her right eye.

“I need you to be more coherent,” the emerald-eyed woman answered.

“I get any more coherent and I’m going to realize I should be hitting you,” Kim remarked dryly.

Shego laughed a bit. She probably should wait until morning, but she would rather get it out of the way. Besides, they would have the whole night to get over things if she made the wrong move.

“Are you sure you’re totally awake?” Shego inquired.

“Yes, damn it,” Kim huffed.

“You sure are a cranky princess,” the pale woman teased.

“I must’ve taken lessons from you.”

“You are just on tonight,” Shego deadpanned.

“Can you just get this over with?” Kim demanded. She wanted to go back to sleep already.

Shego agreed with that. She sat up with Kim and faced the redhead. Shego leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to Kim’s mouth. The hero went rigid as it registered to her what was happening. Shego was kissing her? What the hell was going on?

-8-8-8-8-

… _Things have only just begun now that I’m close to Kimberly without having to look around for my father. This is going to be something to remember…_

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the aftermath of this little kiss here and Sheshona entertains Kimberly in her own home for the first time.


	23. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

23: Countdown

… _I suppose that today I’ll have my lover right where I want her, namely in my bed. It’s about time. I’m getting all excited just thinking about it. I want her here now already, but I have to wait. I hate waiting, especially for something good._

-*-(1856)-*-

Sheshona was happy to be allotted the Go country home all to herself, even though her brother had done some barking about that. He complained because he could no longer just go up to the house whenever it tickled his fancy, so now he had to go and find some new place to bring his rowdy friends and all of their cheap whores to have wild parties. She wished him all the luck in that one… okay… No, she did not.

Sheshona cleaned the place from top to bottom by herself, even though the house was rather large. She made sure to get rid of all of her father’s and brother’s property, shipping it to them in Go City. She wanted the house to look like it belonged to her because it did. The house had actually belonged to her since her mother passed away and left it to her. Her mother had been the truly wealthy one out of her parents, so a lot of their land had belonged to her mother, which made things a legal nightmare when she died. Sheshona had no use for the house in the past and did not really care what happened to it. However, now it would become a home, not just for her, but for her beloved, too. So, she had to make sure that it was perfect for the both of them.

She waited anxiously for the first day that Kimberly would come to see her. She woke up early and paced. When pacing grew tedious, she went to the window and just stared. Her heart pounded in her chest when she caught the first glimpse of the carriage coming down the road.

Kimberly arrived early in the morning by coach, which was paid for by Sheshona’s father. He had arranged things where a carriage would bring Kimberly to the house and take her home at certain hours five days a week. The doctor was practically pulled into the house by Sheshona, who shut the door by simply pinning her beloved against it. Kimberly could not even get out a verbal greeting because Sheshona kissed her heatedly within an instant.

“How long?” Sheshona inquired before she attacked Kimberly’s neck with her impatient lips.

“What, beloved?” Kimberly asked in a daze. She did not understand the question and she doubted she would be able to understand much with Sheshona touching her the way that she was.

“How long do we have, Duchess?” Sheshona clarified the question. Her father had not informed her of the hours that her doctor spend with her, even though she had practically begged the question when she was at the house. He was just so happy that she would be “normal” that he ignored her for most of the time she was there. Apparently, his dream was to never have to think of her again. She hoped his dream came true.

“The coach… it… um…” Kimberly paused to let out a loud moan. It was so hard to think straight with such delight coursing through her brought on by her lover’s unforgiving mouth. “It comes back… it comes back… at five… I believe,” she managed to say through a series of pants.

“Good. All day and I have you all to myself finally,” the pale woman said while smirking into the doctor’s skin.

“Sheshona—” Kimberly tried to say something, but she was cut off.

“No talking for today,” Sheshona said. They did not need to talk for once. They just needed action, mostly friction.

“But—” the redhead tried again.

“Nah-uh. I’m not listening to any talking today. In fact, I’m giving you one minute,” Sheshona decided as she picked her head up to look Kimberly in the face. She wanted Kimberly to see she was serious with everything that she was about to say.

“One minute for what?” the doctor inquired with a bemused expression.

“To strip and make it upstairs to my bedroom,” Sheshona replied.

“What?” Kimberly looked absolutely shocked by the response. She had never heard such a proposal before.

“You heard me, Duchess.” Sheshona looked completely serious, too. She did not even smirk as she spoke.

“And if I refuse to comply?” Kimberly demanded with a challenging look in her leaf-colored eyes. She was unaware that her defiance did not help her situation because it was only made Sheshona want her more.

“Then today is probably going to be the first time that you’ve felt ecstasy on the floor,” Sheshona answered matter-of-factly.

“You’re not serious,” Kimberly said. Her lover just had to be kidding. People did not do things like that, after all. It was… Well, it was improper.

“You’ve already wasted five seconds, Doc. My room is pretty far and this floor is pretty hard,” Sheshona replied while tapping her bare foot on the wood.

“Sheshona—” Kimberly tried to object.

“And you really don’t want me to have to take those clothes off for you or you may not be able to wear them home,” Sheshona added.

Kimberly decided not to call her paramour’s bluff anymore, lest she waste more time. She began to work her way out of her dress. Sheshona added to the pressure by counting down out loud. She watched with hungry eyes as the redhead fumbled with buttons on her clothing and then Kimberly decided to go upstairs while attempting to get out of her dress. Sheshona followed, keeping a steady count. She was certain her poor doctor would not make it. And then when even it looked like Kimberly might have had a chance, Sheshona merely cheated.

“Fifteen… fourteen… three… two… one,” Sheshona said.

“What? What happened to thirteen through four?” Kimberly complained in a slight panic. She had never done what Sheshona had planned for her and she really was not sure if she wanted to find out what it was like to experience bliss on a wooden floor. She just was not that bold.

“I never learned to count properly,” Sheshona lied and she pounced on Kimberly right outside of her room. So close, yet so far away, even though she had no intention of letting Kimberly make it to the bed when she started the little game.

“Wait, dearest!” the redhead shouted, but she was already on the floor.

“I’ve waited and waited and waited, like a good little girl. You’re mine now,” Sheshona declared with a predatory smirk. The doctor believed she now knew what a deer would feel like if it got to look a puma in the face.

Kimberly let loose a panicked squeal as Sheshona began removing the rest of her clothing. Her dress lay in the middle of the stairs. Her panic quickly gave way to curiosity, even though she was a bit anxious about the idea that Sheshona had in mind. It was improper, after all. Soon, the fact that it was improper flew from her mind, replaced with thoughts of how good Sheshona felt against her.

They made love right there on the floor outside of Sheshona’s bedroom. Well, that was where it happened the first time, anyway. It was like nothing Kimberly had ever experienced and she would never care how improper it was again. The same thing slipped her mind the first time they had been physically intimate they had been on her desk. Everything they did was improper anyway. They were two women experiencing each other, after all.

They eventually made it to the bed, where they continued their passionate dance. It was a good thing that there was not another house close by or the neighbors might have thought something was wrong with all of the noise coming from the Go house. And to think, that was just the start of the sounds that Sheshona wanted echoing through their home for the rest of her life.

“I’ve never experienced anything like that before,” Kimberly commented as her breathing finally started to calm down.

The redhead rested on top of Sheshona because that was where Sheshona wanted her lovely physician. She wanted to feel as much of Kimberly as she could at all times. They had just spent the whole morning intertwined with each other, but it was not enough. Even though it was the most gratifying intimate contact Sheshona had ever had, she still wanted more.

Maybe because it was so pleasing was why she wanted more, Sheshona considered. Maybe it her old hunger still tugged at her. Maybe she still suffered from eternal thirst. It did not matter, though. Kimberly would happily oblige until her lover was sated, as soon as the doctor caught her breath, anyway.

“I haven’t either, but get used to it. You will experience it for the rest of the week at least,” Sheshona informed her beloved.

“What?” Kimberly inquired. She moved her head just enough to look at Sheshona.

“We’re not getting out of this bed all week,” Sheshona explained, caressing the small of Kimberly’s back with one hand. She had already marked up the journal for the whole week. She had dated the pages in advance and wrote “we stayed in bed.”

“Sheshona,” the redhead said in an even tone. She picked herself up just enough to add a stern look.

“What? You don’t want to just lay with me all day? You’d rather try to cure me?” Sheshona teased while moving her other arm to rest on Kimberly’s bare back.

“Is this all that we shall ever do?” Kimberly asked in a slightly disappointed tone with a small pout. Of course, she had not problem with being intimate, but she wanted more. She wanted to spend time with Sheshona beyond carnal pleasures.

“Of course not, Duchess. I have so many plans for us and so many things to show you, but right now, I just want to savor your soft flesh against me,” the emerald-eyed woman answered with a content smile as she massaged Kimberly’s back.

“Plans?” the doctor echoed with a slightly furrowed brow.

“Yes, so you’d better start thinking of a lot of lies to tell him,” Sheshona replied. She had all sorts of places that she planned to take her darling physician. She wanted to show Kimberly the world if she could.

“Why?”

“Some days, you might have to just stay over here with me. I wouldn’t want you riding so late at night on your own. So, you’ll just have to stay here. What, you don’t want to stay with me?” Sheshona inquired with a fake pout.

“Of course I do, dearest one,” Kimberly replied and she snuggled up against Sheshona more so than she already was to prove her point. She wished she could stay with her paramour always and forever, but Sheshona had shown up too late in her life for that to happen.

The redhead wondered what she would have done if she had met Sheshona before she had gotten married. Would she have run away with the raven-haired woman to live with her? She had been trying to be the perfect woman back then, so maybe not. But, then again, she had been attempting to be the perfect woman and a good wife when she did meet the raven-haired female.

The olive-eyed physician supposed she would have gone away with Sheshona if she still could have still been able to become a doctor. That was all she really wanted out of life back then. So, as long as she could have fulfilled her dream, she thought she might have run off with Sheshona. Of course, she would have had to make it passed Sheshona crass attitude before considering such a thing that was only possible because she was a doctor.

Kimberly decided to stop thinking about what could have been and what would be. She would have to start lying to her husband on a daily basis. Maybe she would not have to tell a total lie to Benjamin. She did not have to completely lie the first day, after all. She had informed him that she had been hired as the private physician to an old patient and she would be spending a great deal of time with that patient, treating her at her home. Her husband hardly looked up from his blueprints for his latest invention as she told him that her patient would require her from early morning to the evening. She doubted he would mind if some days she would have to stay with her patient for whatever reason, especially as long as he had ideas coming to mind for inventions.

“I love you,” Kimberly said out of the blue, which did not bother Sheshona. The doctor leaned up and kissed her lover.

“If you really love me, you’d be ready to go at it again,” Sheshona remarked with a smirk.

“Again?” Kimberly echoed. She had only just caught her breath for crying out loud.

“Again.”

“You’re unbelievable, dearest. Are you part rabbit?” the doctor joked.

“Could be.” Sheshona smiled and then she went in for a smoldering kiss while grabbing a handful of forbidden flesh. Kimberly moaned into her mouth and she loved how it tasted as she swallowed it down.

-8-8-8-8-

… _She’s finally all mine. I think I will move this week’s activities to next week too. I like wearing her out and she likes it too, even if she likes to play coy._

-*-(Present)-*-

Kim and Shego currently shared Kim’s bed for the night, but that was not all they shared. They were also caught in a kiss; a kiss that neither wanted to admit was borderline hot. It started out rather simple, just their lips pressed against each other, but considering how long it had been going on without either pulling away, it was clear that something was going on.

Once the redhead realized what Shego was doing, she returned the embrace without any commands from her brain. When Shego noticed Kim kissing her back, she went into make it deeper, sweeter, better. She gently lapped at Kim’s lips and was quickly granted access to the hero’s mouth. Their tongues met and engaged in a sparring contest with neither gaining any ground. The kiss had just reached the level of “hot.”

Shego reached for Kim’s shirt on instinct. Hey, she was in a bed and having a great kiss, so her body was used to wild sex being the goal for such activities. Kim pulled away when she felt her tank top being lifted. It seemed she was not of like mind with Shego on where the night would go.

The kiss was broken and the pair looked at each other, ignoring a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. The only thought went through their minds was “that was hot,” which thoroughly surprised the both of them because not only were they enemies, but they had also been damn sure that they were straight before that kiss. Man, who would have guessed that one action could open so many different cans of worms?

“Shego,” Kim said, but she was not sure how to follow that up. How was she supposed to tell her sworn enemy that she had just gotten the most pleasurable kiss ever when said enemy delivered it? It really was not helping the cogs in her brain that the enemy was a woman. Her brain asked her, “didn’t we used to like guys?” and that was about the best it could do. There were no follow up questions or instructions.

“Yeah?” Shego replied. She had not expected the kiss to be that great. Oh, she had really stepped in it that time. _Damn your bright ideas_ , her mind screamed at her. _Well, you didn’t try to stop me,_ she mentally pointed out to her brain.

“Can I go back to sleep now, please?” Kim opted to ask. _Lame_ , her brain scolded her. _Yeah, well, you didn’t come up with something great either, brain_.

“Um… yeah,” Shego answered for lack of a better thing to say. She needed to get her thoughts in order.

Kim flopped back onto her pillow and shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She could not believe she had just shared and enjoyed a kiss with a woman, Shego nonetheless. She knew they had been growing closer and more comfortable with each other, but she did not think that it would get to the point where they would kiss. Well, maybe she had hoped they would not get to that point. _But, did I really even hope? I mean, if I did hope, was it for us to not kiss?_

Did that kiss mean anything? Kim was not sure. After all, Shego was hard to get a gauge on much of the time. Who knew what was going through the sidekick’s mind when she began that kiss.

Well, if the kiss did mean something, did that mean she should consider a relationship with Shego? She had never thought of being in a relationship with a woman, especially Shego. Where could they go as partners? Shego was a mercenary villain while she was a globetrotting hero. They were on opposite sides and would never have time for each other anyway. They could not have anything together. It did not help matters that Shego was cynical to the point of being self-destructive sometimes.

Okay, well, it seemed that was settled for Kim. She would not even entertain the thought of having a relationship with Shego. They were just too different to go anywhere, no matter how much she liked spending time with Shego. If anything, maybe they could have a friendship of sorts, but that was about it.

Shego settled back into her pillow. She did not quite achieve her goal of getting them out of the awkward place they were stuck in with that kiss, she silently conceded. If anything, she had turned the awkward up a few notches. But, how was she supposed to know that one simple kiss could be so… connecting? She had felt a spark that linked her to Kim and that was the first time that such a thing had ever happened to her in her twenty-five years of life.

Well, that spark certainly threw a wrench in her works. Shego thought she was just setting up for her and Kim to get down and dirty, which she really did not mind even if Kim was a woman. Pleasure was pleasure and she thought they both would enjoy it. But, no, things did not go quite that way.

The spark told Shego that sex was not what she sought. _No_ , she screamed in her head. _Damn it, no!_ She was actually falling for Kim Possible of all people. Maybe there was a family curse or something that she did not know about for such a thing happen. _I wonder if there was a spell on one of those journals_.

“Damn it, how do I get myself into things like this?” Shego asked herself as she looked over at Kim, who was now really asleep. “Well, at least I’m falling for someone interesting and cute.”

 _All right_ , Shego easily yielded to that battle. She had learned a long time ago to not fight against her feelings, unless her feelings were rage and trying to get her to attack her mother anyway. She went with her instincts whenever she felt confused on something because that was better than being bewildered. It also made sure that she did not hesitate when doing something, which could mean the difference between winning or losing or living or dying much of the time. So, it was settled. She was taking Kim, whether the redhead liked it or not and whether it was weird or not considering what they knew happened in the past.

Shego easily drifted to sleep once she made that decision. When she woke up, she discovered something both creepy and fascinating. Kim slept against her, which was a good sign in her opinion. The reason it was creepy was because Kim had her eyes open again. Shego knew the petite hero was asleep because of the even way that she breathed.

“For the love of… Princess, I’m breaking you of this habit quick,” Shego muttered with a frown.

Shego eased out of bed, careful not wake up the resting hero. She was glad that Kim got sleep when she was around. She had come to realize how bad Kim’s schedule was after hanging out with her for so long. She did not like that the little redheaded adventurer often stayed up well passed twenty-four hours. It just was not healthy.

Half of the time, Kim actually did not even know what day it was because of her schedule. If she did know what day it was, it was a good bet that the month was a mystery to her. Time was lost to her because of her lifestyle. The only reason she knew when she had classes was because she programmed her class schedule into her Kimmunicator. Shego figured she might as well straighten that out once she got Kim to realize they were going to be together beyond the odd friendship that they developed.

Shego went to the kitchen and started on breakfast. Thanks to her, Kim’s cupboards were equipped with the necessities to have a wholesome morning meal that did not involve the toaster or microwave. At least she already cleared up Kim’s diet. That girl would be a work in progress, Shego thought as she pulled out some eggs from the refrigerator. _Hell, she’ll probably always be a work in progress_.

Shego was a little happy that she had not taken Kim as her apprentice. She would have had to turn the girl’s life upside down to do that. Kim would have more than likely walked away from the training a month in because she would not be able to take the absolute control Shego would have to have over her life. They probably would have had a huge fight over things. Yeah, that definitely would not have worked out well. _Plus, this new thing probably wouldn’t have popped up if I taught her_.

Kim woke up grabbing for something. She did not know what she was after, but she knew it had been there a while ago. “It” had been something soft and warm near her and she really wanted “it” back to help her stay asleep. She considered “it” might have been a pillow… a pillow with ribs. A pillow was the only thing that her brain could offer her in its mostly “off” state.

Well, since the mysterious pillow with ribs was gone, Kim opened her eyes. She noticed Shego was no longer in bed and the she immediately smelled good food. She would have thanked the heavens for Shego, if only she did not have to go out there and face the woman who kissed her and turned her into a puddle of goo last night. Well, she might as well get the torture over with since she would get to breakfast faster that way.

The redhead flipped out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. She watched Shego crack an egg into the bowl and then the older woman turned to her. They stared at each other for a long moment before Shego left the area. Kim watched curiously because she wanted to know what Shego had planned. The thief grabbed the phone and tossed it to Kim, who easily caught the device, even though she had not been warned.

“Why’d you throw me the phone?” Kim inquired with a baffled look on her face.

“Call your boyfriend,” Shego ordered in a no-nonsense tone.

“Why?” the redhead asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Because you’re breaking up with him,” Shego answered.

“And why am I doing that?” Kim continued to look completely puzzled with the conversation. She was beginning to wonder if she was actually still asleep and just having a very weird dream because nothing made any sense right now.

“Don’t play stupid, Kimmie. It’s not attractive,” the super-powered female commented, wagging her finger.

“Shego, you’re not serious.”

“I am dead serious. Call him now and break up with him. Your bony ass is mine now,” Shego proclaimed.

“Like hell it is. I didn’t agree to that,” the young hero objected.

“Oh, I see. You’d rather be with a boy who doesn’t really give a damn about you and will jump ship on you once he realizes your world doesn’t revolve around him rather just being with me?” Shego inquired. She would have been insulted, if she did not know the truth anyway.

“Well…” Kim hesitated. Man, when Shego put it that way, she made things sound rather bad. A part of her told her that Shego made a point and she should just give in to her desires. She fought that part of her because it did not sound like a good decision.

“Yeah, you’re not that stupid. So, make the call,” the emerald-eyed female commanded.

“Shego—” the younger woman tried to protest.

“Are you going to call him now or I am just going to have to go to your campus, beat the living shit out of every straight male there, and tell them to stay the fuck away from my Princess in order to end the relationship and to make sure that no other guy tries to come near you?” Shego proposed.

“But—”

“You’re got thirty seconds to make this decision,” Shego announced. “Thirty… Twenty-nine…” she started the countdown.

“Shego.”

“Twenty-seven…”

“What happened to twenty-eight?” Kim demanded with a scowl.

“Twenty-one…”

“What!” Kim hollered in disbelief, stomping her foot. There were a whole lot of numbers that got left out and that sort of worried her.

“Fifteen…”

“Shego! Come on! Stop playing around,” the slender hero ordered.

“Five.”

“Shego!”

“One.”

“I’m calling, I’m calling!” Kim said because she could tell the sidekick was as serious as she claimed to be.

“I thought so,” Shego commented smugly.

“How immature,” Kim muttered, shaking her head and frowning.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I think now that she’s mine, I’ll just wear her out everyday that I can. That’s a good way to show my appreciation, right?_

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kim and Shego deal with what just happened while Sheshona takes her dearest doctor some place special.

Bonus gallery picture by [HazuraSinner](http://hazurasinner.deviantart.com/): [Undying Love](http://hazurasinner.deviantart.com/art/Undying-Love-207667390). Please, leave all comments for the artist at deviantart.


	24. Ease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

24: Ease

… _My Duchess has grown tired of lying in bed all day and letting me worship her gorgeous body. I suppose I’ll have to take her outside for a while. I know what I’ll do with her tomorrow…_

-*-(Present)-*-

Kim wanted to be upset. She really did. Maybe wanting to be upset was good enough, she considered, but it certainly did not feel like it. Shego had practically forced her to break up with her boyfriend and had claimed her “bony ass.” Shego had also informed her “things were going to change.” Whatever the hell that meant. She should be so pissed.

Now, Kim would have raged out of her mind because of what happened, but two things prevented that. The first thing was that it was hard to be pissed when eating some of the best pancakes and eggs that she had ever tasted. God, they just melted in her mouth. The eggs were so fluffy, Shego had to use witchcraft to make them. The other thing was that she actually would not mind being in a relationship with Shego if that kiss was any indication of how she really felt about the older woman, but that started up a whole new list of problems.

There was the thing where the slender hero would like to believe she was straight, even though she knew that was not the case. Hey, she enjoyed that kiss just as much as Shego, so she really could not argue she was completely straight after that. It would take some time to mentally adjust to this idea that she was probably bisexual… or maybe even a lesbian. _Oh, god, I turned out to be just what people used to whisper about me_.

There was also the little problem that she was involved with her enemy. That did not make any sense no matter how many different ways it was sliced. Things would not work if they remained on different sides of the law. She also did not like the way that Shego had come at her about the relationship.

Kim was silent for most of the morning because she really felt like she was bullied into being with Shego. She did not want to say that out loud at the moment, though. She just wanted to fume for a while. It was not like she did not want the relationship, but she would have preferred doing it on her own terms, giving herself some time to get used to the idea, and not rushing into things.

Shego let her mope for a while until they were in the car and off to their house. It was a good drive to get some talking, maybe even some shouting, done, especially since they could not escape and she was pretty sure Kim would not hit her. What were the odds of Kim hitting the driver, after all? But, Kim had done some pretty crazy things in her life. Shego decided to take her chances.

“Princess, are you just going to sulk all day?” Shego inquired because she was sick of the quiet little tantrum Kim threw. The super-powered woman was one of those people that got pissed at a person because the person was pissed at her.

“Maybe,” Kim snapped. _This is a fun way to start a relationship_.

“Yeah, because it’s so productive,” the thief said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Come on, Kimmie, tell me what’s your problem. Maybe I’ll even kiss it and make it all better.”

Kim only turned her mouth up to show that she was insulted by those words. She was a hostage in a relationship for crying out loud and that was what her problem was. Well, crying to herself did not help, her brain pointed out. It was time for some action.

“Shego,” Kim started.

“Oh, we’re talking to me like a civilized being now?” Shego teased.

“Will you stop being a bitch for three seconds?” Kim requested in a forceful tone.

“Hard for me to give into that demand when you’re calling me a bitch,” the emerald-eyed villainess pointed out.

“Look, do you really want to be with me?” the redhead demanded with a scowl.

“Didn’t I just promise to beat the shit out of your school’s whole male population for that sole purpose?” Shego countered.

“Well… yeah,” the slender hero conceded.

“And we both know I was serious. So, obviously, if I would waste my precious time to kick a few thousand male asses to have you, I must really want to be with you. Do you have a problem with that?” the pale woman inquired.

“Couldn’t you have just explained that?” Kim inquired in a bit of an irked tone, flaring her nostrils. “Why do you have to go about this like a crazy person? Why do you have to insane most of the time?”

“Maybe it’s not an act,” Shego huffed.

“Look, if we’re going to do this, we have to talk. We could’ve easily sat down and talked about things instead of you issuing your crazy ultimatums.”

The elder female shrugged. “It would’ve taken too much time. God, we’d still be in there talking thing out if we went in that direction.”

“What?” Kim asked incredulously.

“It would’ve taken too much time. I didn’t want to go through you either saying you’re straight, or I’m a villain and you’re a hero, or how you only like me as a friend, blah, blah, blah, or any combination of things. I skipped the hard part with the threat of mindless violence. Now, we’re exactly where would have been, but in much less time,” Shego explained. It made sense to her.

“You’re totally sick,” Kim deadpanned. The fact that Shego had thought that out so thoroughly was just sick and wrong.

“If you haven’t noticed by now, I come from a sick family,” the sidekick pointed out. “Besides, I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Well, you are the sidekick to my arch foe who is looking to take over the world,” Kim commented on the obvious. She was not even going to touch the straight argument, most of her life, she had actually wondered about that with herself. Sometimes, she actually felt like she was forcing herself to like guys because that was “normal.”

“Who is in jail right now and will be until I break him out. What’s your point?” Shego inquired.

“When you do break him out, we’ll be enemies again. How can we have a working relationship if you’re backing up the guy bent on my destruction?” Kim countered.

“Kimmie, have you died on my watch yet?”

“No.”

“Then don’t worry about it. I haven’t been interested in you dying or you getting seriously hurt for a long time now. If I didn’t let you die when we were enemies, why would I let you die when you’re with me? I can tell you that your ropes will be much looser now and parts will mysteriously fall off of Doctor D’s machines now,” Shego commented with an evil smirk. It would probably be fun to tinker with Drakken’s things to see what she could pull off.

“You’d really help me?” the younger female inquired incredulously.

“Sure, why not? Your life is worth way more than Drakken’s shitty machines and I get paid no matter what. Besides, between you and me, I think Doctor D just likes the attention and doesn’t really want to take over the world. But, I’m here for you now. Just don’t come at me lightly when you meet up with me. I still need the practice,” the older woman answered.

“But, you’d still get arrested,” the redhead pointed out.

“Most of the time I don’t get convicted,” Shego replied nonchalantly. Evidence on her was often flimsy at best and even when Drakken turned state’s evidence, it still was not guaranteed she would go to jail. Sure, juries tended to not like her, but reasonable doubt was still there, especially if some crazy blue guy tried to incriminate her.

“But—”

“Kimmie, just trust me, damn.”

“Trust you? A thief that doesn’t even believe in love who woke me up in the middle of the night to kiss me while I was delirious and then threatened me to get into a relationship?” Kim asked.

“Touché,” Shego muttered. The past certainly bit her in the ass right now. “Okay, Princess, I can’t promise you a happy ending like in fairy tales, but I can promise to give you and this my all. I do want this to work and whenever I want something, I go after with as much as I can offer. I respect you and I’ll cherish you because I do like you.”

Kim blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah, and I want this to work as much as you do.”

“Really?”

“I did promise to beat up the whole male population of your school, so I’m going to go with yes. I didn’t do it to be mean or because I didn’t have anything better to do with my time. I did it because I want to be with you,” Shego pointed out.

“Really?” the redheaded adventurer asked again in a low voice. She was beyond astonished at the moment.

“Yes, really. Can you use another vocabulary word now?” Shego remarked.

“Sorry, but it’s just hard to believe.”

“Well, what the hell did you think I kissed you for? Kicks?”

“Um… yeah,” Kim answered honestly. “You were trying to take my shirt off at the time,” she reminded the pale woman.

“And I promise to try again until I succeed,” Shego replied with a smile.

“So, that is all you want from me?” the hero inquired.

“Yeah, Kimmie. I’m hanging around my arch foe, helping her rebuild a house for both of us to spend time in just to get her in the sack. You’ve foiled my ingenious master plan,” Shego said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She would never in her life work so hard just for sex. Hell, she would never work so hard in her life for a lot of things. It was too much trouble.

“Well, you don’t really expect me to believe you want to try for a real, long lasting relationship,” Kim commented. Come on, it was Shego after all.

“Funny, that’s just want I was going for,” the raven-haired woman answered.

“Why?” the redhead asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Because it’s what we both want. Simple as that. You want me, don’t you?” Shego pointed out.

“Well…” Kim trailed off. She did not even need to answer.

“And I want you. We should just be together rather than playing around,” Shego continued on. The easiest thing was always the best thing.

“Sounds logical,” the slim college student yielded. Why fight what she wanted? It would only stress her out and she really did not any more stress in her life.

“I know, so let’s not talk about it anymore. We’re together, end of discussion,” Shego proclaimed.

“Wait, you can’t do that,” Kim objected.

“Why not?” Shego inquired through gritted teeth, trying to control her annoyance. _What the hell is the damn problem now?_ It was agreed upon that they both wanted each other, so they should be together and that should be the end of everything. What was Kim protesting about now? _Everything should be settled_.

“You can’t just say we’re together without my input. What if I don’t want that?” the redhead asked.

“Too bad,” Shego answered and she rolled her eyes again. She started to think Kim just wanted to be difficult and she was doing a good job of it. They had reached a logical conclusion, why the hell could Kim not just be happy with that and leave well enough alone?

“No, no, no, this is all wrong,” the slender hero said.

“What’s wrong with it?” Shego inquired.

“You didn’t even ask me if I want us to be together. My opinion counts and I should be able to voice my opinion. If we’re together, I should have a say in things. So, you should ask me,” Kim explained.

Shego sighed. “Fine, Princess, would you like to be my girlfriend?” she asked with mock politeness.

“I suppose.” Kim shrugged and brushed imaginary dust from her shirt.

“What the hell kind of answer is that?” the villainess huffed. She just had to go through all of that bullshit and she got a crappy answer like “I suppose”? _Oh, that’s bullshit to the extreme_.

“Well, what the hell kind of request was that?” the hero countered with a stern glare.

“Princess, you’re really starting to work my damn nerves. Now, do you want to be my girlfriend or not?” Shego practically snorted the question out, like an angry fire-breathing dragon.

“All right, all right,” Kim agreed. “Yes, Shego, I would like us to be girlfriends, but only if you respect my opinion and ask me things.”

“I do respect your opinion! I was just trying to save us this little bout of insanity.”

“Well, this was something that needed a little talking about. You can’t just threaten me into life-changing decisions. Okay?”

“Okay. Now, let’s just get to the house and work on that,” Shego said. God, she was glad that was done. Going through that was like getting her fingernails pulled out.

Kim nodded and they went about their business of fixing up the house in the woods. They began to consider that it was annoying to have to go back and forth between three different homes. They started thinking they might just need to camp out in one spot and stay there for a while. If they did that, they were more than likely going to choose to camp out at the house because that was the place they had to travel back and forth to.

“Should we just bed down here for the night?” Kim asked, looking around the main room of the house. They had gotten a good deal of work done.

“Well, it is a halfway decent spot and it’s not cold or too hot or anything. But, we didn’t bring anything with us for that. Let’s do it tomorrow,” Shego suggested.

“All right,” Kim concurred.

So, tomorrow they would spend their first night in their somewhat revamped house. The place looked a lot better thanks to their work and care. They were thankful that even though no one lived in the house for years, someone had the good thought to install indoor plumbing and even some wiring, but they would have to touch up the wiring. The house was fit for life, at least for a night or two.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I have my dearest doctor completely to myself today and tomorrow. I know you’re thinking that I have that everyday, but it’s different now. I warned her yesterday and she agreed. She will be spending the night with me and I am going to take her places that I’m sure she’s never been before. I suppose I’ll inform you, little book, how well things go. I should go meet my love now. I wouldn’t want her to step off the carriage and be greeted by a closed door._

-*-(1856)-*-

Sheshona strolled downstairs as she heard her beloved’s daily carriage arrive. She greeted Kimberly at the door with a heated kiss as she did everyday. Kimberly accepted and returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around her paramour’s neck. It was so beautiful to be loved and have that loved expressed, they both thought.

“How was your ride?” Sheshona asked as she always did once the kiss was done. She genuinely always wanted to know that information.

“Anxious. It never gets to you fast enough,” Kimberly replied earnestly. She always sat in that carriage, fiddling with her hands for an hour, wondering why the horses could not trot faster. She wondered if the trip would always be like that or if one day she would grow accustomed to the time.

“I agree. All right, it’s time for you to go change,” Sheshona announced.

“Change? Why?” Kimberly inquired with a furrowed brow.

“I’m taking you out and I’d rather you not be in all of those heavy, complicated clothes,” Sheshona explained.

“Where are we going?”

“Some place new. Go change.”

Kimberly did not argue. She went up to the bedroom to change her clothes. Sheshona had gathered for her a rather impressive wardrobe of foreign clothing, most of which came from the East. As it turned out, Sheshona was of Chinese descent, so she was aware that there were other kinds of clothes in the world aside from the bulky, heavy clothing that Kimberly trapped herself.

Sheshona actually had a complicated ancestry. Her family was very colorblind and would marry almost anybody as along as decent offspring would come out of the deal. She tried her best to explore and understand any aspects of her makeup, so she was rather experienced with the world. She was glad for that because she knew where to get her lover some decent garments.

Kimberly returned to Sheshona in a plain pink mandarin style dress. Sheshona looked her lover over and then spotted her footwear. Kimberly was still wearing her button-up, heeled shoes. The raven-haired woman shook her head and went to get a pair of shoes that would better suit her beloved, ones with no heels. Once Kimberly had on some proper shoes, a pair of moccasins, they could go on their way.

“Dearest, where are we going?” Kimberly inquired as Sheshona gathered up a bag in her hands. It was clear they were not going on their usual walk as they did when lying in bed got tedious.

“You’ll see,” Sheshona replied. “Come on.”

The pale woman took Kimberly by the hand and led her outside of the house. They strolled to some nearby woods, which made it seem like they were on one of their typical walks. The first time that they did it, Kimberly had been rather nervous. She thought there might be all kinds of wild animals and they might be attacked, but Sheshona had assured her that everything was all right. She had still been nervous and jumped at every movement that caught her eye. Sheshona thought it was adorable and had said as much, which earned her a blush from her beautiful doctor. She still loved it when her exquisite doctor blushed.

Kimberly was curious as to what they were going to do in the woods where she had to change her clothes and her shoes. She did not ask about it, though. She knew Sheshona would not answer because she enjoyed surprising Kimberly.

“Be careful here, Duchess,” Sheshona informed Kimberly as they came to some rocky hills, which the green-skinned woman proceeded up.

“What are we doing?” Kimberly inquired as she watched her step. She did not climb things very often, at least not since she was a child.

“Just follow me and be careful,” the raven-haired female replied with a teasing smile. She held the doctor’s hand just little tighter to be on the safe side. She liked erring on the side of caution when it came to her beloved.

“Why are you being so secretive?”

“Because it’s a surprise, like everything else I’ve done with you,” Sheshona pointed out with a smile.

“Like when you baked me that cake?” Kimberly teased.

“I thought we agreed not to bring that incident up ever again,” Sheshona commented with a playful look in her eyes, even though she would like them to never speak of it again.

“It’s just that now sometimes your surprises worry me,” the redhead replied in a light tone. Sheshona had tried to surprise her with a lovely cake on her birthday, but the cake did not turn out so lovely. Kimberly had eaten it, just to make her paramour feel good; Sheshona had looked so proud of her creation. The doctor then spent the next few hours throwing up. She had tried to assure her lover that it was not because of the cake, but they both knew the truth.

“I never claimed to know how to prepare a decent meal. That’s what I have you for,” Sheshona quipped.

Kimberly did not respond. Whenever she came over Sheshona’s house, she often had food with her. Sheshona could not cook particularly well. The food just had to be edible by her standards to keep her alive. It was the best that she could do, but with Kimberly in her life now, she had some great meals. She thoroughly enjoyed when the doctor cooked for her in the house, usually making breakfast or a light lunch. It made it feel like they were a normal couple.

They continued up the pile of rocks. Sheshona made sure to keep a good grip on her lover, which was a good thing because Kimberly slipped quite a few times. Kimberly could see why she had to change shoes because she never would have made it in her usual footwear. It took about ten minutes for them to get to the place that Sheshona desired and Kimberly was speechless for a moment when they arrived. They were in a tiny, isolated spot in the woods that was hidden by the rocky hills. There was a small pool of fresh water in the center of the area being fed by a tiny waterfall.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Sheshona asked while kissing Kimberly’s cheek.

“Indeed,” Kimberly concurred in a whisper. A small wind blew, sending the aroma of wild flowers their way. The smell seemed to wrap around them and made the moment magical.

“All right. Well, get naked,” Sheshona commanded with a grin.

“What?” the doctor asked with wide eyes because that came out of nowhere. It seemed like Sheshona always came out of the blue with commands that she strip. Once they were reading together and in the middle of the book, Sheshona had turned to her and nonchalantly ordered her out of her clothing. Sometimes, she also did that when they were outside on the porch swing at the house.

“I want to swim with you. You can’t do that in those clothes, so get naked,” Sheshona explained. She was not all about random sex.

“Beloved, I can’t swim,” Kimberly confessed.

“It’s not that deep. I checked it out and everything. You’ll be fine, so get naked.”

Kimberly looked around. “Will people come by?” she asked. They seemed rather exposed outside in the woods.

“Of course not. I wouldn’t tell you to get naked if someone else was to see you. You’re all mine, after all, and only I get to see you naked,” Sheshona replied. She ignored the fact that on occasion, Kimberly’s husband probably saw her naked, too. He was probably too stupid to appreciate the sight, she considered.

The redhead nodded to that knowledge, but she did not begin to remove her clothing. Sheshona decided to encourage her lover by stripping first. She quickly shed her garments of plain, light black pants and a white shirt. She then waded into the small pool of blue water. At its deepest, the water came up to her shoulders, so she figured it would come up to her lover’s chin. It felt perfect for the warm weather that had set in. It was cool, but not cold.

“Come on,” Sheshona beckoned her beloved.

Kimberly bit her lip and then bravely took her clothes off in public. She put her clothing neatly on the ground and also folded her pale paramour’s attire neatly for her. Sheshona could not help laughing as she watched this. Kimberly shyly joined Sheshona in the water. Kimberly did not go out as far as Sheshona because she had no intentions of seeing how deep the water really was. The emerald-eyed woman laughed again as she watched Kimberly, who seemed to be waiting for the water to swallow her whole. Sheshona splashed her lover to get her to liven up and relax.

“Don’t,” the redheaded physician protested as she tried to block the water.

“Why not? You’ll cry?” Sheshona teased.

“I’ll get you back,” Kimberly replied, pushing water in her lover’s direction.

Sheshona laughed and returned fire. It did not take long for the doctor’s apprehension about being in the water, naked, and outside in the open seemed to melt away. She focused on just being out with Sheshona and having fun. Soon, she laughed with Sheshona and played around in the water like a child. Having fun, it was not something she had gotten the chance to do since becoming an adult.

“You look so beautiful,” Sheshona said as water ran down Kimberly’s hair.

“So do you,” Kimberly replied. “But, if this is a tactic to get me closer, so you can splash me, it shan’t work!”

Sheshona laughed as Kimberly shoved more water her way. She retaliated. They fooled around in the water for a long time and Kimberly thoroughly enjoyed it, as Sheshona gambled she would. They shared some kisses in the water, but not much else. Kimberly did not want to be in the water for anything else because she could not swim.

“You know I would never let you drown, Duchess,” Sheshona pointed out.

“I know, but I would prefer you not having to save me,” Kimberly commented. “I’m sure a near-drowning would spoil the day.”

Sheshona laughed. “I don’t see how. I got to see you naked and you would see how amazing I am at swimming.”

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. They ate the lunch that Sheshona had packed; it was in the bag that Sheshona brought. The lunch was not too complex, only some sandwiches and water. They then lounged around the area for a few more hours, just enjoying the scenery and being together.

They returned to Sheshona’s house in the late afternoon and then later shared Sheshona’s bed. They were going to sleep next to each other for the first time, like a real couple, they both silently noted. They had wanted to do something like that for a long time now and they were both near grinning when they went to bed.

“I had fun today,” Kimberly reported while resting her head on Sheshona’s shoulder. They were both quite nude because Sheshona refused to let her beloved put on nightclothes. She had always vowed that if Kimberly ever got to sleep with her that she would not need clothing.

“You always have fun with me,” the pale woman pointed out as she caressed the doctor’s arm.

“That I do,” Kimberly purred. “Do you always have fun with me?”

“Yes, especially when you’re naked,” Sheshona remarked, hands roaming her lover’s gorgeous back.

“You’re such a pervert,” the redhead commented.

“Guilty as charged, your honor,” the emerald-eyed woman replied with a lecherous smirk.

“You’re going to pounce me, aren’t you?” Kimberly inquired, even though she knew the answer to that thanks to look in her lover’s jade eyes.

“Well, you’re there, I’m here, and we’re both naked, so it seems like the right thing to do,” Sheshona remarked and she attacked Kimberly with lightning speed. It did seem like the right thing to do.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kimberly said. She was now underneath her lover, not that she would complain.

“Let’s look at it like this, Duchess. I wear the pants in our relationship and I’m feeling want of you. As a good woman in this relationship, you should pleasure me to my heart’s content because you are such a good woman,” Sheshona remarked.

“I’ll pleasure you to my heart’s content, but only because I love you and you showed me such a good time.”

“And you want it just as badly as I do,” the pale woman teased.

“I confess nothing.”

“Now, I’m going to make you say it, Doc,” Sheshona decided with an evil smirk. Kimberly realized it would be a very long night and she was quite right. She loved every second of it.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I’ve got to think other places to take my Duchess. Places that she’s never seen before, places that would take her breath away, places that she should see. It always leads to good things, like her staying in our home and sharing our bed…_

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kimberly is depressed and Sheshona worries about her while Kim and Shego try to get the hang of being a couple.


	25. Making waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.

25: Making waves

… _I never would have thought that life was better when you’ve got a person to share it with, but my life has been improving greatly ever since my dear doctor came into it. I can only hope things are always like this. I mean, this is so perfect. It’s so wonderful._

-*-(1856)-*-

Sheshona planned her next big outing with Kimberly. She liked doing something big at least once a week with her doctor. It worked out well because she liked having the excuse for the redhead to spend the night and whenever they did something big, Kimberly always spent the night. Of course, she spent the night sometimes when they did not do anything really special.

Whenever Kimberly spent the night, she made a romantic dinner, which Sheshona always enjoyed. They had candle lit meals that Sheshona would have thought pointless with anyone else, but not with her beloved. They also tended to take baths together. Sheshona heated up the water just enough to make sure that they could sit in it, but it would stay warm long enough for them to enjoy the water and being close to each other. After their baths, they retired to bed and continued to enjoy being close to each other.

There were so many things for her to do with Kimberly, but not too many were close by, so it took Sheshona a while to come up with ideas. She had to consider some place special that would get Kimberly in that cute, playful mood that Kimberly never noticed that she got into when she experienced something new. It was a mood that Sheshona thoroughly enjoyed seeing. They would go somewhere enchanting and it would be great, she silently decided.

She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of her beloved’s carriage arriving. She went to meet the redhead, who threw herself into Sheshona’s arms as soon as she was close enough to do so. Kimberly cried in Sheshona’s arms and Sheshona knew why.

Sheshona sighed; apparently, last night Kimberly had to do what a wife was expected to do. It did not happen often, maybe once every couple of months, but when it did, Kimberly always wept on her the next day. Kimberly saw things as if her own husband was violating her now that she had Sheshona in her life and she absolutely no desire for her husband. It was all very disturbing for the doctor. She could not turn her husband away or he might suspect her affair, which could lead to him leaving with their son, and she did not want to lose her son. So, she obliged him. She felt like such a whore.

“It’s all right,” Sheshona whispered gently as she massaged Kimberly’s back to help calm the redhead down.

“I’m sorry for this,” Kimberly apologized, as she always did.

She felt so dirty and she often expected her lover to be angry with her for what happened, even though Sheshona was never upset. She thought Sheshona would be irate because she looked at it as if she cheated on the woman that she loved. Plus, Sheshona always seemed so possessive. The emerald-eyed female never looked at it as cheating. She just tried her best to be comforting to her distressed doctor.

“Don’t be. I know you had to. I don’t hold it against you. You know I don’t,” Sheshona tried to assure her beloved in a tender tone and she meant her words, which was surprising to her. Well, they had been surprising to her the first time that she had said them.

Sheshona could not believe she really did not hold it against Kimberly that the doctor gave herself to someone else. Sheshona was certain that in the past, she would have been furious if someone that was supposed to be hers alone slept with someone else. She was fiercely possessive and she had often forbid conquests from seeing anyone else while she was around, even if the conquest was married. But, with her darling doctor, it was always different.

She understood Kimberly could not afford to have her husband suspicious of her. She understood Kimberly did not want to lose her only child. She understood that for those things to happen, Kimberly had to play the loving wife when necessary. She understood and accepted that sometimes she did not have sole ownership of Kimberly’s body, but she always had the doctor’s heart and soul and that seemed to quell any anger that threatened to arise in her system.

“I didn’t want to…” the redhead mumbled through her tears.

“I know. It’s all right, Duchess. It’s perfectly fine,” Sheshona promised while trying to calm her beloved down by rubbing her back, but that was not working.

Kimberly continued to weep, hard and long. Sheshona easily gathered her lover in her arms and carried her into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and cradled the shaken redhead in her arms. She rested her forehead against Kimberly’s and occasionally placed a chaste kiss to some part of Kimberly’s face to help the doctor believe she truly understood. She did not hold what happened against Kimberly and she wanted the physician to know that.

Occasionally, her understanding actually made Kimberly feel worse. Sheshona was always so wonderful to her and there she was sleeping with someone else. She had to be a horrible person, she thought sometimes. She had to be a whore, she often concluded.

“I’m so vile…” Kimberly whispered.

“You are nothing of the sort. You are my darling, wonderful Duchess. You could never be vile. It’s all right, Duchess,” Sheshona said again and then placed a soft kiss to the side of Kimberly’s head.

“I swear I didn’t want to,” Kimberly murmured. Her voice was below a whisper now because of the strain that crying so much had done on her throat.

“I know. It’s all right. He didn’t mean to hurt you,” Sheshona said. She knew her words were true. She was not very interested in defending the man, but she wanted her beloved to stop crying, to stop hurting.

Benjamin, though neglectful of his wife for the most part, was actually a good guy. He was a bit out there, but he was a very good man. He cared about his son, he was kind to Kimberly when they spoke, encouraged Kimberly to pursue her dreams, and he welcomed Sheshona into his house just because it made Kimberly happy. He more than likely would not purposely hurt Kimberly unless she managed to hurt him first, which she really would never want to do, even though she was having an affair. In his mind, he was probably just being intimate with his wife, giving her the quality time that he knew he hardly ever gave her, and not violating poor little Kimmie as he was in her opinion.

Sheshona held onto Kimberly for as an undetermined amount of time, kissing and caressing the redhead with the hope that it would get her to calm down. She supposed the trip would have to wait until her lover was in a much-improved emotional state. There was no way that playful Kimberly would come out that day, not after the night she had endured. So, Sheshona just let Kimberly lay against her on the sofa. Being so close and doing nothing at all was almost as good as doing something together for Sheshona, for the doctor, too, actually.

“I’m sorry I always fall to pieces on you,” Kimberly said after she had finally gotten herself together. She did not understand why such a thing happened to her now, but she was certain Sheshona had to be sick of it, even though it did not happen very often.

“It’s all right, I like when you fall on me,” Sheshona remarked with a small smile.

“I suppose I’ve ruined our day,” the redhead commented.

“No, this was fine,” the emerald-eyed female tried to assure her lover. “My day could not possibly be ruined if I have you pressed against me.”

“You’re merely saying that to spare me in my obviously weakened emotions.”

Sheshona chuckled slightly. “Not at all. I’ve got you in my arms, so I’m fine.”

“You make me feel so special, as if no matter what I do, you’ll be all right with it,” Kimberly said. She liked that with Sheshona she could act almost any way and the pale woman would not make her feel terrible about it. Sheshona never judged her.

“So far. Don’t go testing the limits by doing something crazy,” the raven-haired woman commented in a bit of a joking tone, even though she meant it. She was very tolerant of what happened with her lover, but she did not want to see how far that tolerance went.

Kimberly chuckled a bit. “I only do crazy things when goaded into them by you.”

“Well, you’re the one that wants to spend the day together out of bed every once and a while. I’d merrily stay there all day long if you’re next to me and naked,” Sheshona remarked with a smile.

“I know you would. You always want me naked.”

“Well, you look best the way nature intended.”

Kimberly laughed a little more. If Sheshona was not so emotionally supportive and everything else, she might have thought Sheshona only wanted her around for the intercourse because Sheshona seemed to always want to copulate. But, there was so much more to their relationship than sexual relations and that was why she always came back and it was also why she now felt violated by her husband.

Sheshona was something Benjamin probably never wanted to be. In an ideal world, Kimberly liked to think she would have been able to marry Sheshona. Her “wifely duties” would never seem like a duty then. She would never have cause to stray from her marriage. But, alas, that was nothing more than a dream. _And that’s all it will ever be_.

“So, what were we going to do today before I ruined things?” Kimberly asked while situating her head underneath Sheshona’s chin.

“We’ll do it some other day,” Sheshona answered, moving a hand to rest on Kimberly’s thigh.

“And today?” the doctor inquired softly. She wished she had not ruined things. She enjoyed it when Sheshona took her out and showed her some place she had never been before.

“We’ll just rest here,” Sheshona replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

The redhead relaxed against her pale paramour and Sheshona held Kimberly tightly, as if to protect her against all of the world’s evil. Sure, she could suggest they get naked, as she usually would if the doctor was resting against her and Kimberly might even go for it. But, she never proposed such an idea when Kimberly came in crying. It just would not be right and she had to treat her dearest doctor like the duchess she believed the woman was.

-8-8-8-8-

… _so, I sat with her all day, as I usually do and then returned her to the man that caused her tears. I don’t know why I’m so understanding with her, but she does need it. I never really thought it was in my nature to be understanding. I want to be angry, but I don’t even know who to be angry with, which is how I usually am when this happens. I hate to say, but I’m actually surprised that it doesn’t happen more often. I’m thankful he’s an idiot and doesn’t think to have intercourse with her more often._

_As usual, I felt so bad after it all that I couldn’t sleep. It doesn’t help that I’m here alone at night after these things happen. Sometimes, I wish that she’d just stay here after it happens. I figure that I’d be able to sleep better and she wouldn’t have to worry about it happening a second night in a row, not that it ever does. I guess since she already spends the night here at least once a week, we shouldn’t push it. I just want to comfort her and I’d feel a lot better if I could just keep her safe like I should be able to._

_I practiced my art for the whole night while thinking about her crying on me. I know it’s useless for me to practice since that damned woman died on me so early, but it’s all I have left when my Duchess goes back to her husband. Practicing doesn’t help. It just makes me feel more useless. I can’t protect my love and I can’t advance the art since I can’t take a pupil. Sometimes… never mind. This isn’t a place for sorrowful thoughts like that._

-*-(Present)-*-

“Wow, I never realized how tough an affair must be,” Kim muttered as she and Shego finished up another page in the journal.

“At least they have things straightened out between them and things aren’t causing friction. Maybe we should straighten some things out, too,” Shego suggested, running her hand through her hair.

“Straighten things out? Like what?” Kim asked curiously.

“Like your diet. You need to start eating better.”

“Well, if you’re cooking, that’s what I’m eating,” the slim hero pointed out. The underlying message being that Shego needed to cook more often.

“You need to start managing your time better too, so you get more sleep,” the super-powered sidekick stated.

“And I want you to stop stealing, but how likely is that?” Kim commented. She was not very interested in being told what to do by a woman that led a life that she did not totally agree with.

Shego looked stunned by the question, even though she guessed that she should have seen something like that coming. “What?”

“Don’t try to set boundaries for me if you’re going to keep on doing what you do. Accept me for me,” Kim argued.

“I’m just trying to look out for you, Princess,” the pale woman said.

“I’m trying to do the same. I’d rather you stop getting arrested, just like you’d rather me not simply pass out every few nights. If you can’t accept me for me, then don’t expect me to just take you at face value,” the redhead replied.

Shego was speechless for a moment longer than she liked. She tried to fence Kim in for what she believed was the girl’s own good, but she had not considered things from Kim’s point-of-view, the same thing might be necessary for her. It probably was not the right move to make. Great, they had hardly been in a relationship for a day and she was already screwing up. _God, I’m going to mess this up. Come on, if past Sheshona can stop being an ass and just be with the doc, then I should be able to be with my Kim no problem_.

“All right, I might have jumped the gun,” Shego admitted.

“Yeah,” Kim agreed with a curt nod.

“I just want you to treat your body better than you do, Princess. It deserves some care,” Shego said in a voice that she did not even know that she had. She had no clue that she could sound almost gentle.

“I know, but this is how I am.” The younger woman shrugged.

“What if I make you a deal?” Shego offered.

“Huh?”

“I’ll only steal if it’s for Doctor D and you don’t stay up past twenty-four hours again, unless it absolutely necessary,” the raven-haired woman proposed.

“Are you serious?” Kim asked because she could not see Shego giving up burglary at all, let alone for her.

“Why else would I say it?”

“To be sarcastic,” the slim hero replied.

“Well, I’m not being sarcastic. What do you say?” the elder woman inquired.

“Well, if you’re being serious, I’ll agree to it,” Kim replied because she understood for things to work out between them, they would either have to leave each other alone totally no matter what each deemed wrong or they would have to compromise on things. Neither of them was going to just change.

“Good. Look, Princess… I understand why you were so pissed earlier and I’m sorry about just now. I told you, I want this to work, but you might have to bear with me a little while. I haven’t had a lot of practice at real relationships,” Shego confessed.

Kim smiled. “As long as I know you’re trying, I’ll bear with you. Experience in relationships doesn’t have to mean anything. I’ve been in my fair share and they always fail.”

“I think you were dating the wrong people and I mean that in the sense that they weren’t me,” Shego remarked with a grin.

Kim laughed. “Maybe that’s true.”

“Now, let’s gather some stuff for our stay at the house,” Shego suggested, rubbing her palms together.

Kim grinned. “Right, what do we need to get?”

“Mostly food, change of clothes, bath supplies, and something to sleep on.”

“All right,” Kim said and she enthusiastically hopped off of her sofa. She hit her fist into her palm, just showing that she was hyped up.

“You do know that all of your energy is just plain disgusting, right?” Shego inquired with a straight face.

“Hey, now you see why I can easily stay up past twenty-four hours,” the trim adventurer replied.

Shego only shook her head while Kim collected what she could from around her apartment for their overnight stay at their house. They were more than likely going to have to go shopping for food or get the food from Shego’s house considering how picky Shego was about what she ate.

The next day, they set out for the house with everything that they believed that they would need to survive a night or two away from civilization, which was not much. They proceeded to spend their day fixing up whatever was left in the house and making plans for updating the house to suit their comforts. When they were done with that, they settled down in the living room, where they planned to spend the night because the bedroom was totally empty now. They had moved out the things out of the master bedroom to see how big the space was and they figured they would take the room as their own if their relationship worked out, so they would have to design it more to suit their combined tastes. They used a light that they brought with them to illuminate the living room and spent some time reading the journal.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I’m going to show my Duchess something wonderful to lift her spirits. She’s been rather down lately. I mean, she’s still herself, but I can see the sorrow in her pretty eyes. She doesn’t want to tell me what it is yet. She probably doesn’t want to upset me. She’s so considerate and polite._

_I’m hoping that spending the day and night with me will change her mood. I so dislike seeing her in such pain. I want only for her happiness, so I’m going to try to get that look out of her eyes. I want her eyes to sparkle like jade._

-*-(1856)-*-

Sheshona hardly let Kimberly enter the house when she showed up. She turned the redhead around at the door and escorted her to a coach that waited outside. Kimberly wondered why the coach was there, but she did not ask. She considered Sheshona’s father might be checking on her as he had promised to do. But, no, it was there for her and Sheshona to take a trip. It was the first time that a trip ride had beaten her to the house.

“Where are we going, beloved?” Kimberly asked in a low, curious voice as she cuddled up to Sheshona in their closed carriage, so the driver could not see what they were doing.

Sheshona always got closed coaches just in case she got the urge to do something naughty, which she often did, and she would rather not give the driver a show. Kimberly remembered the first time that Sheshona had done something in the carriage and how she was so surprised that she actually screamed by accident. The driver had gotten so worried that time that he stopped the carriage to check on them and ended up being kicked in the chest when he opened the door. Sheshona had not bothered to apologize for the assault and ordered him to stay out and just drive the coach. She had not been put off by the interruption, but she had warned her lover to be quiet.

“It’s a surprise as usual, Duchess. It will put a smile on your face,” Sheshona replied. Her arm was draped around Kimberly’s shoulders and she caressed the doctor’s arm.

“It will?” Kimberly echoed with some hope. “But, being with you already does that,” she commented with a small smile that did not reach her eyes.

“You are such a charmer,” Sheshona remarked with a warm smile of her own.

“You have me confused with you.”

Sheshona laughed a bit. She wished that being with her put a smile on Kimberly’s face like the doctor claimed. Sure, it was true, but it was not as true as it had been in the beginning of the year. Lately, she was happy when she was with Sheshona, but there was still an underlying sting that she actually tried to ignore while she was with her paramour.

Sheshona hoped the outing took the sorrowful look out of Kimberly’s eyes. She missed her happy little Kimmie. She wondered what happened that had caused the abrupt change in her lover’s demeanor. Kimberly had been visibly down for about two weeks now. She had not cried or anything serious such as that, but she did look so distraught.

The ride to wherever Sheshona had them going was a long one, but Kimberly did not mind because she was close to the pale woman. She looked content snuggled up to Sheshona and the emerald-eyed female had noticed that. Kimberly often seemed relaxed when pressed against her, but she could still tell that something scratched at the doctor’s soul underneath it all.

Sheshona did not address the matter. She just held onto her darling doctor, occasionally caressing her or kissing her. They both sighed every now and then; the noises were content sounds. They were just satisfied with being together.

It took most of the morning for them to arrive at their destination. Kimberly noted the air smelled strange and when she exited the coach, she found out why. They were at the beach. Gulls cried out in the distance and fresh salt hung in the air.

“Sheshona,” Kimberly said in a breathless tone.

“Come on,” Sheshona said as she took Kimberly by the hand.

The couple strolled off through the yellow sand. Sheshona only wanted to walk on the beach; it was not the right time of year anymore for swimming and her lover was not in the right mood for her to suggest something a bit improper. She supposed that there was always next year. It was something to look forward to.

The air was cool and crisp. It seemed to be just the thing that Kimberly needed to forget her troubles because her eyes finally cleared of whatever burden that she had been carrying around. She smiled. It was a tiny expression, but her eyes sparkled with it, so it was more than enough for Sheshona.

“You like it?” Sheshona inquired, even though she knew the answer to that question from the look in her lover’s eyes.

“It’s so wonderful,” Kimberly replied.

“It’s better if you take your shoes off. You get to feel the sand under your feet,” Sheshona suggested.

“Can we do that?” the redhead asked in a hopeful tone.

“Of course.”

The pair took their shoes off and strolled through the sand with Sheshona’s arm around Kimberly’s waist. Kimberly sighed as she wiggled her toes over the small particles and pressed herself closer to Sheshona. They went to water’s edge, getting their feet wet. A little titter escaped Kimberly and Sheshona felt a calm settle in her from the sound.

Now, Kimberly seemed truly content, which made Sheshona feel the same. Although, in the back of her mind, Sheshona still wondered what brought down her lover’s mood. It had been such a great year with only a few moments of depression and Kimberly’s husband usually brought those on. Those moments tended to pass after a few days, but her current mood had lasted a whole fortnight. Sheshona figured she would find out now since Kimberly seemed to be all right.

“Duchess,” Sheshona said, caressing Kimberly’s hip.

“Yes?” Kimberly replied while gazing out to sea. She had never seen a more awe-inspiring sight than the blue sky meeting the blue-green ocean and how they seemed to go on forever together. She felt like she loved Sheshona all the more for bringing her to the sea.

“Why haven’t you been yourself lately?” Sheshona asked.

“What do you mean?”

“For a whole fortnight, you’re looked overwrought. Why?” the pale woman asked again.

Kimberly looked away for a moment and then turned her gaze back to the water. “Might I tell you later on tonight once we get home?”

“All right,” Sheshona agreed.

In the back of her mind, Sheshona began plotting someone’s immediate demise if a person hurt her lover. She would accept anything like that at all. She had to protect Kimberly because she could and that was what one was supposed to do for a loved one. So, someone was going to have to get crushed if they hurt her beloved, even if it was the doctor’s husband.

The couple did not stay on the beach for too long due to the chill in the air, but it was still an excellent trip. Sheshona was now determined for them to return sometime in the future, preferably when they could get in the water. She might even teach Kimberly to swim. She also reminded herself that she had to take Kimberly to some other natural wonders because those seemed to get the best response out of the redhead, except for one time when Sheshona took Kimberly to a cave. Hey, not every surprise was a perfect hit.

They returned home in the late evening. It had already been decided that Kimberly would spend the night because Sheshona knew they would get in after sunset. They spent their time in the house as they usually did and later that night Kimberly revealed what had her so down.

Sheshona was speechless when she found out and she had no idea how to react to it. Kimberly had kept it a secret because she was frightened how her lover would react to the news. She thought that Sheshona might want to end the relationship.

-8-8-8-8-

… _Dear, sweet, merciful God wherever the hell you reside, my beloved is pregnant!_

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: reactions to this news.


	26. Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters.
> 
> A/N: [Here's](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/art/The-Diary-40908560) a lovely picture by YogurthFrost based on this fic. I strongly recommend checking it out.

26: Angels

… _I almost didn’t believe it when she spoke the words, but she would not lie over something like that. Why couldn’t things just go on as they were forever? Why did this have to happen? What am I supposed to do?_

-*-(Present)-*-

“The doctor was pregnant!” Kim hollered in disbelief as she read the line.

“Well, I can guarantee that it wasn’t Sheshona’s,” Shego remarked with a forced laugh. It was not as humorous as she would have liked it to be because she that it had affected the past relationship and she doubted that something positive came from it. She thought their ancestors had been going well and she was actually, secretly, rooting for them to come out ahead of the game now.

“This can’t be good for their relationship,” Kim commented with a strange expression, sort of a frown and a pout mixed together.

“Gee, Sherlock, ya think?” Shego teased. She wondered if they had just come across the reason the journal was not finished. Perhaps, her ancestor walked away after finding out her dear doctor was pregnant. It seemed plausible, but she would wait and see rather than prejudge Sheshona. After all, from what she could tell with the journal entries, she had been wrong about the woman. Sheshona seemed to genuinely love the doctor and tried to show it as best she could.

“Could you not be sarcastic with me right now?” Kim requested, now fully frowning. She was obviously upset because she thought the same thing as Shego. Sheshona seemed lost now, so what if she left the doctor because of the pregnancy? She claimed she understood and she was supportive of the doctor when it came the woman being with her husband, but how far did those things go? Did she stick by the doctor through a whole pregnancy? And even if she stayed through a pregnancy, did she stay through a baby?

“Ah, you’re busting my chops, Kimmie,” Shego complained while draping her arms around Kim’s shoulder and pulling the smaller hero to her. She held Kim tightly against her.

Shego knew why Kim was so upset. She seemed to be rather emotionally invested in what happened between their ancestors. Kim wanted proof that true loved existed and would last no matter what the obstacle. So far, it seemed that the kid had invested in the right pair.

“No, don’t try to cuddle me up now,” the redhead playfully protested while halfheartedly trying to get away from Shego’s embrace.

“No, I’ve got you now,” Shego chuckled, adjusting her hold.

Shego pulled the petite college student to her, their bodies pressed together. They had camped out in the living room of the old house that they had been repairing. Kim resisted and they ended up wrestling on their makeshift bed, which consisted of two thick comforters placed on the polished wooden floor. Shego pinned Kim underneath her after a few minutes and then smirked wickedly because of her victory.

“Why do you even bother challenging me?” the raven-haired woman inquired.

“Because I can do anything,” Kim replied with a grunt, trying to gain some leverage. She attempted to flip Shego off of her. She still believed she could beat Shego in anything that they did, even if the pale woman was so full of herself.

“Like lie here like a good little girl while I have my way with you?” the emerald-eyed female suggested with the lewd smirk.

“No!” the slim hero protested and tried once again to get Shego off of her. She could not get the right angle, so the attempt was in vain.

“Yes,” Shego continued to smirk.

The villainess leaned in and kissed Kim, apparently taking the redhead by surprise. It took a few seconds, but Kim’s mind caught up to the situation change, so she stopped struggling and accepted the kiss. It started out as sweet and slow. Neither had experienced such a tender, lovely embrace. It brought comfort and a soft, yet significant sense of satisfaction. It was about as close to innocent as anything ever would be with Shego involved, but that would not last too long.

Shego moved one hand underneath Kim’s shirt. She touched a couple of ribs before coming to the younger female’s bra. She cupped one of the redhead’s breasts and began to knead the small mound with gentle, but knowing fingers. Kim moaned into the older woman’s mouth and then she considered just where Shego might want to take things.

“Shego,” Kim said, breaking the kiss, much to her partner’s annoyance.

“Yeah?” Shego inquired while licking her lips. _Damn, Kim tastes good_. She wanted more, so much more.

“Let’s not go too far,” the slender adventurer requested, gnawing her bottom lip.

“What? Why not?” Shego asked, wrinkling her forehead in thought. She was all worked up now and she wanted to get to things.

“Because we just got involved,” Kim answered.

“So what?” Shego inquired because it did not make any sense to her. After all, she and Kim had known each other for years already. “What, do you think I’m going to judge you or something?” she asked with a little frustration evident in her voice.

“No, but this is still moving too fast for me. Way too fast. We only just started a relationship and I just can’t jump right into that,” Kim said. She would not say that she was old-fashion, but she never had sex at the start of a relationship. Usually, just because she was willing to bet the relationship would not last long anyway and she figured that if she gave anything up, it would only help the relationship die faster.

The raven-haired sidekick chuckled, even though she did not think things were funny at all. She was rather worked up, but she would bear with it. She should have seen that coming, though. Kim was the ultimate goody-goody, after all.

“My chaste little Princess,” Shego remarked, giving Kim a quick peck on the lips.

“Ah, man, now you’re going to make fun of me,” the redhead pouted. She blushed now from total embarrassment.

“No, I won’t. If it’s too fast for you, then it’s too fast for you. I’ll slow down. I really do hope you’re not stopping me because you think I’ll judge you if you let me have my way with you, though,” Shego commented.

“No, I just… it’s just too fast for me.”

“All right.” Shego nodded.

“Besides, I’d like a clean bed if we’re going to do that,” Kim added. She was a little uncomfortable with the idea of having sex on a floor, especially as a first time.

“All right, so what are you willing to let me get away with now on a cover in the middle of a clean living room?” Shego asked with an amused smile on her face, which hid the fact she teetered on the edge with desire.

Kim gave her an incredulous look. “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. You need to stop asking me that. Now, you’ve gotten me started, so I’m ready to roll with the punches on this one. It’ll be fun,” the villainess replied and she placed another small peck on Kim’s lips.

“I’m sure it will…” the redhead agreed, but she still sounded so unsure.

“Just go with it, Kimmie. You asked me to trust you. Now, I’m asking you to trust me.”

“I do,” Kim insisted.

“Good. We won’t go all the way, but let’s have a bit of fun. We’re in the middle of nowhere and there won’t be any interruptions. Let’s take full advantage,” Shego suggested in a whisper and then she placed another tiny peck on Kim’s beckoning lips.

The younger warrior only nodded, as long as they did not cross the line, she was up for a bit of fun. She could do anything, after all. She moved in for a kiss that Shego did not back down from. The thief propped herself up with one hand and the other hand went back to roaming the slender little body trapped underneath her. She quickly noted the skin was smooth and soft. She was certain that she would enjoy Kim when they finally got to it. For the moment, though, she would have fun molesting the petite redhead.

“You feel nice,” Shego whispered, breaking their kiss.

“It feels nice,” Kim replied and then she started a new kiss.

Shego groaned and her hand went back to Kim’s breast. She began kneading that scandalous, sublime flesh. She got a few more moans from Kim, which was gratifying. She wanted more. So, she had found something better than fighting Kim. And the funny thing was that she never would have made it to where she was if her demon mother had not shanghaied her to clean out that smelly garret. Who would have thought?

“Could I talk you into taking your shirt off?” Shego inquired in a whisper close to Kim’s ear. She licked at Kim’s earlobe since her mouth was there.

“Probably not,” the redhead replied with a purr, arching into Shego’s body. That seemed like a bit much and would probably lead to a place that she was not ready to go.

“Not even with promises of pancakes for breakfast?” Shego proposed with a light chuckle.

“It is tempting,” the olive-eyed student commented, leaning into Shego’s wicked touches.

“Isn’t it? Imagine the soft, fluffy hotcakes with whipped cream, strawberries, and syrup,” Shego said with the hope of distracting Kim with what she felt was the girl’s weakness. “Shit, we should use those items right now,” she commented as she thought about it. _Kimmie covered in whipped cream? Yum!_ Now she was distracting herself with thoughts of what she could do with those things.

“Stop teasing me, Shego. You’re just going to make me hungry. We shouldn’t go too far yet,” Kim insisted.

Shego scoffed. “Stop teasing you? How do you think I feel right now?” she remarked with a lopsided grin.

“I’m sure you feel pretty happy all things considered. Now, like I said, we shouldn’t go too far.”

“Sure we should. It’s not like it’s a bad thing. We’re both adults and it would take up some time,” the thief argued.

“Let’s not go too far. Clothes stay on for the night,” the redhead laid the ground rules.

“Fine,” Shego huffed. How boring was that, especially with the thoughts that she went through her mind now? They could do so much and she wanted to do it all that night, but… she would respect Kim’s rules.

All right, clothing would stay on for the night, but that did not mean that Shego was deterred. She caressed any part of Kim that she could and the redhead arched into many of the light touches. Kim decided to return the favor because she wanted to touch the pale woman and there was no way that she would let Shego do everything.

Kim’s slim fingers began exploring the body that was above her. Shego’s skin was smooth and practically begging to be traveled. The redhead answered that call. She gently massaged whatever she could get her small hands on and Shego began moaning. She was encouraged by the noise and discovered she liked when sounds escaped Shego. They spent the night exploring each other’s bodies, learning what the other liked as well as they themselves liked, while keeping their clothes on.

It was an educational experience. They both noted the reactions they received from touching certain places, places where one of them turned for more or arched or their breath hitched. They committed all of those places to memory, so that they would return to those areas the next time they caressed each other.

Shego was now more focused on finishing up the house after that night. She wanted to get a bed in the place, so she could experience all of Kim. They needed to get the house up and running quickly; Kim was secretly in agreement with that thinking for the same reason.

-8-8-8-8-

… _My beloved is swollen with that man’s seed. She looks ready to burst at this point. I’m going to join her at her house today for some tea. I’ll probably treat her to a massage. Her husband doesn’t seem to realize that her muscles get sore carrying around all of that extra cargo. He’s just proud of what he did to her. I suppose I could understand that a little bit because if I could have done it to her, I’d be proud too._

_If I could’ve done to this to her, yes, I would have been proud, but I would also be there for my beloved like I am now. I like treating her to whatever she desires and making sure she’s comfortable, but then again, I’m often like that. She makes me like that for some reason._

-*-(1857)-*-

Sheshona sighed as she prepared to go to Kimberly’s house. She had been making the journey to Middleton for the past couple of months, ever since Kimberly began really showing her pregnancy. She had tried to get Kimberly to stop making trips to her house sooner than that, but the redhead was so stubborn. She actually seemed to need to get out of the house and that was because it was not her home. She wanted to be at her home and that was with Sheshona.

When Kimberly used to still come by her home, Sheshona would take her dearest doctor outside for fresh air. They usually took walks around the forest that was close by or they stayed out on the porch, swinging on the swing. They could do those things around the doctor’s home, too, which was the argument that Sheshona used to get Kimberly to ceasing come to their home. The main thing that got Kimberly to stay at her house was that her lover promised to come see her everyday.

Sheshona kept that promise because she did not think Kimberly’s moron of a husband would take care of the doctor when she needed it the most. She worried about Kimberly and the child she carried. She had had some trouble at first adjusting to the idea of her Duchess being pregnant, but she quickly wrapped her mind around the idea. She had to because Kimberly had been ready to leave her, thinking she would not want someone who was “so used and turning into a fat cow.”

Now, Sheshona would not lie, but the thought of cutting and running had crossed her mind for a brief moment. She could not do it, though. The thought of her beloved being alone, crushed, and crying made her stop thinking anything that involved her leaving. She was going to see things through with her beloved. She was going to be there for Kimberly no matter what.

“Hey, how are you doing today?” Sheshona inquired her lover as she entered the physician’s home.

“Tired,” Kimberly answered and Sheshona gave her small kiss on the lips.

“Is our little one causing you problems again?” Sheshona asked as she rubbed Kimberly’s large belly. The redhead was now eight months pregnant and sixty pounds heavier than she was at the start of the process.

“This is an active child,” Kimberly commented with a sigh. She had some lines under her eyes, showing her exhaustion.

“She’s like her mother then,” Sheshona remarked, trying to get a smile out of her tired doctor.

“Not at the moment. Her mother is exhausted,” the redhead said with another, much longer sigh.

“Well, I’m here to take care of her darling mother. What can I get you?” Sheshona asked. She never would have thought she could be helpful until now. Kimberly was the only person she wanted to do things for and she stepped that up since Kimberly became pregnant. Kimberly could ask her for almost anything and she would try her damnedest to make it happen.

“Well… would you… I mean…” Kimberly trailed off and looked away. She tried her best not to be a burden or irksome to her generous paramour. She did not want to go overboard, even though she suspected that nothing could be overboard with the way Sheshona acted.

“Oh, that’s a foot rub look. You want me to rub your feet for you?” the raven-haired woman inquired.

“Please and thank you.” The doctor smiled a little bit. She still appeared rather tired, but her lover was happy to see the tiny expression on her face.

Sheshona led Kimberly to the sofa and they sat down. Sheshona took Kimberly’s shoes off and then put the redhead’s legs in her lap. She proceeded to massage Kimberly’s feet. She would never even think to do such a thing for anyone other than her beloved doctor. No one would even be stupid enough to ask her for such a thing, but Kimberly knew she would be able to get a much-desired rubdown from her dearest one.

“Will you be here when I have this little one?” Kimberly asked with one hand on her large stomach. She was stunned that Sheshona had stuck with her through the whole pregnancy, but she was beyond joyful that the emerald-eyed woman stayed and was there for her every step of the way. She hoped Sheshona stayed with her through her labor when she gave birth and then she hoped her lover remained with her for the rest of her life throughout raising the baby.

“Would _he_ mind?” Sheshona countered, like she gave a damn.

“Why would he mind? You’ve my dearest friend and you’d here to support me,” the redhead replied with a small smile. “Besides, he wouldn’t be there anyway.”

“That’s true. I would’ve come whether he liked it or not anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you asked because you want me there and only your desire matters to me. I’ll be there because that’s what you want,” the raven-haired woman explained.

“You’re so good to me,” Kimberly said and she meant that. Sheshona was such a gentle lover and she sometimes felt she did not deserve all of the attention that the other woman gave her.

“I need to waste my little bit of goodness on somebody and you’re the best candidate,” the emerald-eyed female remarked with a small smile. “Until this one comes along anyway,” she added, rubbing Kimberly’s belly.

Kimberly only smiled back at her paramour. She felt at ease knowing that her beloved was going to be by her side when she gave birth and that Sheshona was attached to the baby. Honestly, she was afraid. She had not told anyone, not even Sheshona, but childbirth truly frightened her. Yes, she loved her son and she would love this baby just as much, but she recalled all of the work that it took to bring her son into the world.

Kimberly had not had an easy labor with her son. She had been bedridden for almost a month afterwards from physical weakness. It had taken her a whole year to completely recover and she had refused her husband any sort of relations for that time too out of fear that she might get pregnant again.

Her first pregnancy had been rough, but her second one was nowhere near as bad. She suspected Sheshona’s comforting hand had something to do with it. She had been essentially on her own for her first pregnancy from start to finish and would have been that way for the second too if it was not for Sheshona. Benjamin seemed to think that pregnancy was a woman’s natural state of being. He offered her no assistance or support. He went on like everything was normal, except on occasion he would ask her how the child was doing. He never even asked how she was doing, even on days when she was noticeably sick. Benjamin just assumed she could and would handle it. She supposed he was not wrong, but it seemed like indifference on his part.

Sheshona was very different. She always asked about how Kimberly was doing. She made sure the doctor stayed off of her feet, especially if she was tired. If Kimberly seemed sick, she took care of the doctor. She rubbed any sore muscles that Kimberly had. She offered comforting touches and words if Kimberly seemed to be in any sort of pain. She even helped walk Kimberly places if the redhead needed to get up from the sofa, which was where Sheshona liked to keep her beloved to make sure she was all right.

“We’re going to have a beautiful baby girl,” Sheshona declared.

She always spoke of the unborn child as if it was hers, which Kimberly thought was charming. Sheshona felt like the child was hers and even though she had never wanted children since she did not know what she would do with one, she looked forward to being around the baby. Sure, she would not be able to teach the child any of her family’s arts like she would want to, but she still thought it would be nice to help raise a child with her beloved. She would not mind seeing if she could bring up a semi-decent human being like her mother had tried to do with her.

“It may be a boy,” Kimberly pointed out.

“Bite your tongue. You’ll hurt our daughter’s feelings,” Sheshona said, stroking Kimberly’s stomach again. She honestly did not mind if it was a boy, but she felt like she would connect better with a daughter. She wanted the baby to be a girl.

“All right, all right. We’re going to have a daughter. Have you thought on any names?” Kimberly asked. She figured since Sheshona seemed to think that the baby was hers, too, then it would be all right for Sheshona to name the baby if she could think of a name.

“No, I’ll let you handle that. I have thought of what kind of weapons’ training she’s going to get,” the pale woman remarked with a grin.

“You’re not training our daughter in weapons.”

“I am. She’s got to defend herself. I’m going to teach her all about that. That way, when she gets older, we won’t have to worry about something happening to her, especially if she’s as active as you. Maybe she’ll even teach it to her own kids. We could start a legacy,” Sheshona commented.

It would be something, the pale woman thought, to start a new legacy. _Wouldn’t you like to see that, Mom?_ Besides, she had to offer their daughter something. Kimberly was more than likely going to handle the important things like education. She had no doubt their daughter would be smart just for the fact that Kimberly carried her. So, she had to impart their child with something from her.

“We’re going to have a great daughter,” Sheshona whispered.

“All right, we’re going to have a great daughter,” Kimberly agreed with a content sigh. It was hard for her to be disagreeable while her beloved was rubbing her feet.

“That’s right,” Sheshona said smugly and she leaned forward, kissing Kimberly’s stomach. They were having a little girl who would be smart and a fighter. Their daughter would shake up the world. _She will be great. Our legacy, part of my Duchess and me_.

-8-8-8-8-

… _My beloved gave birth to a beautiful redheaded, green-eyed baby girl, just like I knew she would. Our daughter is healthy and so very cute. She looks just like her mother. Her name is Cynthia Kimberly Possible. I had to make sure my beloved’s name got in there. I had to because she couldn’t._

_My beloved… my precious Duchess… Kimberly… didn’t make it. She lost too much blood. She died…_

-*-(Present)-*-

Kim gasped. “She died?” the redhead shouted in disbelief as she read the page.

“Oh, that’s rough,” Shego muttered. She stared at the page and she could feel the agony for her ancestor. She knew the loss was tough on the past Sheshona because she could see that the aged paper was still stained with small droplets of what she assumed to be tears. Sheshona had wept as she penned that entry; she had wept hard and long. Shego’s stomach dropped and her throat tightened, feeling her ancestor’s pain.

“I can’t believe it! She died just like that?” Kim practically hollered, sniffling and throwing her hands up.

“Look at it this way, Kimmie, they’re both dead now,” Shego offered with a forced smile, hoping that it would help calm Kim down.

“That’s horrible!” the redhead countered.

Shego’s face dropped. Okay, she was not too good at being sensitive. She could feel empathy, which she did toward her ancestor and the doctor, but it seemed that she did not know exactly what to say for Kim to not take the way things ended to heart.

“They still had so many things that they wanted to do. They had their whole lives ahead of them. They were supposed to grow old together,” Kim commented with tears gathering in her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Princess,” Shego pled in a panicked tone. What the hell was she supposed to do if Kim Possible cried over the death of someone who was alive a hundred and fifty years ago?

“It isn’t fair!” Kim sniffled as her tears began to fall. They were supposed to live happily ever after. They were supposed to be able to be together for much more time than they were allotted. They were supposed to… she did not even know.

“It’s all right, Princess,” Shego said while wrapping her arms around the distressed hero. She held onto the redhead in a secure, loving manner that surprised the both of them.

“It just isn’t fair,” Kim muttered, burying her head in Shego’s chest.

“You’re so sentimental, Princess,” Shego commented in a tender, but amused tone. She cradled Kim’s head with one hand and gently scratched her scalp.

“And you’re just going to say something cynical, aren’t you?”

“Not really. I’m starting to see the point to this whole sentimental thing,” Shego replied in a low tone, eyes focused on Kim.

“Really?” Kim sniffed.

“Yeah, really,” Shego sighed. It felt good to have someone, to hold someone, to know she was not alone. It was nice to be able to return that feeling, too, to know she was fulfilling the person that fulfilled to her. It was a bit disheartening to know that her ancestor had the same feeling and lost it prematurely.

“They deserved more time…” Kim whispered.

“Yeah, Princess. They did…” Shego agreed. “They really did.”

-8-8-8-8-

… _This was for my love, the person that brought me into the light and gave my life purpose. She made my life worth living and I will live this life well in her memory. I’ll look after our daughter for her too. So, rest in peace, beloved. I’m going to put this where it belongs._

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	27. Sentimental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. I also don’t own legos, but they are fun.

27: Sentimental

Kim and Shego stared at the end product of all of their hard work, a presentable home with unbelievable yard space that if they had their way, no one else would ever see. It was a livable space that they had built and was for their own private, personal use. It was a grand home that they had painted a lime green because of Shego’s insistence. Kim grinned proudly while Shego put her arm around Kim’s shoulder. The redhead turned to her pale companion, still wearing her huge grin.

“Good work!” Kim congratulated Shego in a jubilant tone. She actually put her hand up for a high-five.

“Kimmie,” Shego sighed and she shook her head slightly.

“What?” the slim hero asked in a puzzled tone. Had she done something wrong?

“Don’t tell me ‘good work’ like I’m ten-freaking-years-old and just made a lego castle,” the raven-haired villainess remarked.

“I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know, but you just should’ve done this,” Shego said and she leaned in for, a deep, long, lingering kiss. She had a lot of work ahead of her with Kim, she thought. But, then again, Kim probably had work ahead of her with Shego, so they were even.

Kim accepted the embrace and muttered an “oh” when it was done. She supposed that was a lot better than her “good work” congratulations. Shego smiled proudly when they pulled away.

“I’ll have to remember that,” Kim remarked.

“See that you do, but I don’t mind reminding you,” Shego countered.

They grabbed hands and walked up to the porch of the house, which was spotless. The swing that was on the porch was also fixed up. They used the swing every now and then when they looked to relax and curl up next to each other. It was a good place to slow down and enjoy life.

They stepped inside of the house and walked through the rooms, all of which had clean, polished furniture, be it new or just well dusted and polished antiques that had been in the house before. Everything was spotless and close to immaculate; and Shego planned for it to stay that way. Kim would not clutter up their private place. She had her own apartment to do that in as far as Shego was concerned.

“So, are you making dinner?” the adventurer asked with a hopelessly cute smile on her face.

“I’m teaching you to cook one of these days,” Shego commented, shaking her head.

“Why? That’s what I have you for,” Kim pointed out with an amused smile. She bumped Shego with her hip.

“I’m not your maid or your chef and it’s not like you ever have any money to take me out. What good are you to me?” Shego teased.

“I’m really cute,” the redhead replied with another adorable smile.

“Your only saving grace.”

“Hey, that’s why you feed me, so I’ll run with it,” Kim remarked and Shego laughed.

“Seriously, we’ve got to teach you to cook, if only for when I’m not around or when you’re out on your own. We’re two busy people, Pumpkin. If I’m not with you, I don’t want to wonder if you’re starving.”

“Aw! You care about me,” Kim taunted the older woman while throwing her arms around Shego for a mocking hug.

“Damn it, Kimmie! That’s it, I’m not making you dinner,” Shego declared because she knew that would put Kim in line.

“What? But, we were having chicken. You have to cook. I haven’t eaten all day!” Kim pointed out. She had run around on a mission before she met up with Shego to go to the house and she had been looking forward to their evening meal ever since her Kimmunicator had gone off that morning.

“Well, you’d better call for a pizza. Although, I doubt that they deliver to the sticks, especially since they probably wouldn’t make it here in under thirty minutes,” the thief commented with a cruel smirk on her face while stepping away from the redhead.

“No, no, no, you can’t do this, you vile, evil woman! You promised me chicken. I believed you and now I want chicken. I’ve been busting my ass all day, just thinking about when dinner was going to come,” Kim huffed, stomping her foot.

“Well, you could cook it yourself then,” Shego suggested with a small shrug. She obviously just wanted to be obnoxious now. “Everything you need is waiting for you in the kitchen. Have fun fucking it up.”

“You promised,” Kim repeated forcefully, pointing at her girlfriend.

“Oh, you’re going to make me keep that promise then?” Shego inquired with a challenging smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Kim proclaimed and leaped away from Shego. She crouched down into her fighting stance.

Shego smirked to show her amusement. “Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, is it really a wise decision, cupcake?”

“Put your hands up if you don’t want a really quick ass kicking,” Kim warned, which she knew would get to the green-skinned woman.

Shego gladly put her hands up and smiled at the redhead, daring the younger woman to come at her. Kim dashed at her in their newly finished, fresh, furnished, polished home. It seemed they had enough confidence in each other to not break something in the place. They did fine with going at each other and not breaking anything until Shego bumped the mantle in the living room. Kim had to do a split second dive to save a little glass figurine and also block a kick that was brought down on her.

“Shego,” Kim hissed in slight anger as she caught the little figurine. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oops,” Shego said quite insincerely.

“Nana gave this to me for my fourth birthday and you almost broke it when it hasn’t been in here for four minutes,” the petite hero commented.

“Oh, you’re going to cry about it now?” Shego taunted her.

Kim snarled and carefully placed the glass figure back on the mantle. She launched herself at Shego again and threw a series of punches that the super-powered female dodged. Shego countered with a kick that forced Kim back, even though it did not land. She rushed her redheaded opponent and had the notion of flipping Kim, but remembered the limit amount of space that they worked with. In the split second of indecision, Kim struck. The hero landed the first hit, a kick to Shego’s side.

“Now, are you going to make dinner?” Kim asked as the blow made her opponent bend down for a moment.

“Make it yourself,” Shego replied with a growl. How the hell could she just stop paying attention like that? _Bad move_ , she scolded herself. She was supposed to take Kim seriously at all times and even treat sparring matches as if they were real battles, at least in her mind. Just to train herself better for when the time came that she took on that beast woman, and also to train Kim, even if she would never admit to it.

“You promised,” Kim huffed again.

“Yeah, I promise a lot of things,” Shego said in a flippant tone while looking down at her nails to appear even more nonchalant.

The younger fighter moved in again and they began their old dance, but a bit more cautiously than usual. They considered they taking things outside if they kept on fighting. Nevertheless, neither of them made such a suggestion and neither of them moved toward an exit.

As they continued on fighting, Shego was stuck by an old memory that sort of amused her. She recalled back when she was little and she used to practice her moves in the house with encouragement coming from her mother while her father hollered from upstairs that if she broke anything then that was her ass. She had always wondered, did he mean that he would break her ass if she broke something? Her mother did not seem to know the answer because she could never explain it when asked.

“Why are you smiling?” Kim asked curiously while making sure to stay focused on her defense. She blocked a series of kicks.

“I just remembered practicing around the house and how upset my dad would be if I broke something,” Shego explained, keeping her balance through a whirlwind of kicks, trying to push Kim back.

“I showed off a lot, but I never practiced in the house,” Kim replied. “I preferred being outside when I was little. I liked the wide, open space.” She caught Shego’s foot and shoved her to the floor.

Shego grunted. “Probably because you had a lot of energy to burn off and you liked going all over the place, I’ll bet.” She rolled out of the way before Kim brought her elbow down on the older woman.

“I was pretty much a hyper kid and I knew a lot of kung fu.”

Shego smiled, getting up and crouching back into her stance. “I bet you were cute.”

“I still am.” Kim put her hands up, waiting to see what Shego would do next. “I bet you were cute, too.”

“I still am,” Shego smirked before charging in with several palm strikes.

The pair attacked and counterattacked each other while moving through out the living room. They bumped other things in the area, but nothing was hit hard enough to do any damage, to the objects anyway. Occasionally, one of them would almost fall over the sofa or trip over the coffee table, but that did not discourage them from battling. They did not even know how long they went on for, but they eventually had to stop for a breather.

“Please, make dinner,” Kim requested through a series of pants. She now barely stood in her fighting stance because she was tired. It was a rare day indeed when she ran out of energy.

Battling in such a small area while making sure not to touch anything was very draining because it took a lot of concentration on several things. They had to be very aware of their surroundings and also of each other. They had to consider the force that they put into their blows to make sure that they did not cause any real damage, not just to each other, but in case they touched items in the room. It helped them both work on control, but it really should not have been done for more than an hour and they went toward their second hour. They were both strained from the exercise, but they both made mental notes to practice as they were more often.

“What’s in it for me?” Shego inquired. Her stance was just as pathetic as Kim’s, if not more so. She breathed much harder than the redhead, too. She had Kim beat in technique and skill, but not even two of her could match Kim in energy, grit, and determination. If they continued on, she dared consider that she would lose.

“It’ll keep me from closing this five feet of distance between us,” Kim replied in a serious tone, motioning to the space in between them with her forefinger. She was more than aware that time was on her side. She could see it in Shego’s eyes and in her stance. She could hear it in the way that the older woman sucked in air. If they kept going, she would more than likely win the match. She knew that with almost every fight that she was in; time was almost always on her side.

“Oh, a decent threat. There’s hope for you yet, Possible, if only I wouldn’t wipe the floor with you once you got over here,” Shego remarked. She would like to believe that was the truth, that she would wear Kim out if the girl came near her, but with the way that she felt, she knew what would more than likely happen if the redhead did what she said.

“You haven’t done it yet,” Kim pointed out. She knew Shego bluffed for the most part. The fight was hers if they continued on. Shego just did not have the stamina to run with her.

“I haven’t cooked you dinner yet either.”

“All right, you’re starting to piss me off,” the redhead declared. She was not really pissed off. This was a good time, despite the pain in her knuckles thanks to a few bad judgments in trying to hit Shego and hitting the wall instead. It was a good thing they padded their hits or the living room would be full of holes from missed kicks and punches by both females.

“I’m only starting? I haven’t been doing my job then,” the emerald-eyed thief remarked with an exhausted smirk.

“Make me dinner!” the hero ordered.

“Make me make it,” Shego retorted. She hoped Kim was just as worn out as she was and did not try to make her do anything.

Kim’s hands slowly, but surely rose back into her proper stance. Shego softly gulped; she might have bitten off more than she could chew right about now. She had zero energy to spare. Whatever Kim attacked with would probably be her end. She would lose fair and square. _To hell with that_ , she thought. It was definitely time to cheat.

The redhead came at Shego only to be stopped dead in her tracks as the thief lifted her t-shirt off. Kim’s mind told her that whatever the hell Shego was doing, it was a trap, but her eyes did not listen. Her olive eyes locked on to what had been revealed with the shedding of the forest green t-shirt. Shego smirked as she stood there in only a black lace bra and she calmly closed the distance between herself and Kim. She took one of Kim’s fists and opened the hand. She then placed that hand on her clothe-covered breast. She used her hand to make Kim caress her.

“Let’s call this one a draw, Princess. I’ll go make dinner now. Chicken just like I promised,” Shego said in a low whisper, as if her words were something seductive. Technically, she spoke Kim’s language. Of course, it was nice to see that her bare chest was also Kim’s language.

Kim could only nod in agreement as she stared down at her hand and what it did to Shego. She seemed hypnotized by what happened, which actually told Shego just how much Kim enjoyed touching her. _It’s good to know her “take it slow” thing isn’t about her wanting me or a lack of desire on her part_. The villainess stepped away after a few seconds and retrieved her shirt. She slipped the shirt back on and started toward the kitchen.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Kim realized what just happened. She had been tricked right out of her victory, not that her hand or eyes would complain about the exchange. _In fact, shut up. You got that and you get dinner!_

“You’re way too easy, Princess,” Shego called from the hallway.

“Damn it!” Kim could not believe that she had fallen for that. Of course, with the way her hand twitched, she would probably fall for it again and again.

“I guess someone’s horny as well as hungry,” Shego remarked quietly, but Kim heard her. The redhead blushed, which Shego would have liked to see.

Shego silently admitted that she was both, too, but way more horny than hungry. _Knowing Princess, it’s probably the other way around with her_ , the thief thought. But, at least she had given Kim something to think about. They had fooled around quite a bit already, like two curious junior high students in her opinion. Well, they were adults and she needed them to act like it, which she knew they would do tonight.

Kim had wanted to wait for them to have a bed. Well, they had one now and they would use it if Shego had any say about it. From what she had just done, she doubted Kim was going to offer up any more excuses on the matter. She might even take a page out of her ancestor’s book and keep Kim in the bed for the whole week. It seemed like an idea worth exploring.

Shego cooked chicken as promised, which made Kim happy for the moment. The redhead truly appreciated any and all homemade meals that she had, especially from the older woman. It made Shego happy to be appreciated in a way that she never had before; it was a great feeling. It was just great to be around Kim, someone who was fun and intelligent. Someone so much like herself. She supposed that was always the case. Kim was a sort of kindred spirit and that was what she first felt when they met and she decided not to cripple the kid.

Kim felt something similar to Shego. It was great being around Shego and everything. It was soothing to be around someone that accepted her for who she was for the most part. She did not have to put on airs or pretend or dumb herself down. Shego was not insecure around her and that was good.

All of those years of chasing after a meaningful relationship and to think she found that with Shego. It was almost ironic in Kim’s opinion. She just hoped that things continued to go as smoothly as they were. Shego had promised to try and she was true to her word most of the time, unless she was teasing, but Kim still worried. Would the new relationship work? She looked at Shego and decided she would stick it out and see what happened. After all, she was the sentimental one.

Of course, Shego was as sincere as she would get in wanting things to work. She did not believe in wasting her time and energy on something that she did not truly want. She believed that life was meant to be enjoyed and she enjoyed being around Kim for the most part, so by her logic, she should stand with Kim. Kim made her life enjoyable, even when Kim got on her nerves.

The couple retired to the bedroom after the meal was done. They both knew what was coming, even though they had not really discussed it much. They just knew what they both wanted and what awaited them at the end of the day. They accepted their fates.

Kim actually thought it might be awkward when they crawled into bed. After all, despite their explorations, they had not done much more than what would be described as “second base.” There was a lot of touching, but with clothes on. She worried because she did not know how to go about being intimate with a woman.

“Shego…” Kim started, but she was not sure what to say as she settled onto the bed.

“Just keep calm, Princess. This isn’t some great mystery and you shouldn’t overthink it. Just go with what makes you comfortable,” Shego said and before Kim could overthink it, Shego attacked.

Shego eagerly kissed the redhead as soon as they hit the mattress. Kim yelped against her lips, but then returned the kiss. Shego smiled against her mouth and reached up, caressing Kim’s cheek and neck with one hand. Soft mews escaped Kim and she wrapped her arms around Shego’s neck.

After long moments of kissing, the emerald-eyed woman pulled Kim’s nightshirt off and she removed her own shirt. The kiss was halted just for a moment to get rid of those annoying items, which were lost on the floor somewhere. Kim did not object and went right back to Shego’s lips. They continued their passionate kiss as Kim’s hands explored the flesh before her while Shego busied herself with taking Kim’s bra off.

“Am I interrupting something?” a voice asked from the doorway… a hauntingly familiar voice.

Shego completely froze, stopping her actions while Kim yelped and hid under the covers. The pale woman turned to the doorway with a half-crazed, half-furious look in her emerald eyes. She frowned and could not believe her eyes.

“Mommy, what the fuck are you doing here!” Shego demanded. “No one knows about this place!”

Shego really did not care that she sat there in only a bra, but she was glad that Kim had not gotten to remove that piece of cloth. She had no problem with her mother seeing her like she was. She just wanted to know why she could not escape her mother no matter where she went. The damn woman would probably track her to lowest levels of Hell just to get on her nerves.

“How the hell did you even find me out here? Do you have me chipped or something?” Shego inquired, looking down at her body. She would not put it past her mother to have a GPS unit in her skull.

“I just know you very well,” Isabel replied while maintaining her cool, folding her arms across her chest. Honestly, she was actually a bit embarrassed with disturbing the two girls. She just had not expected them to be doing what they were doing when she came into the house. She guessed she would have to start knocking at the very least when she came to see her daughter.

“Mommy, what the hell do you even want?” Shego demanded with a scowl on her face.

“It’s hardly important now,” Isabel commented with a light wave of her hand. “I think I shall take my leave now,” she decided and she walked out of the room. She did not mind the fact that she now knew her daughter was homosexual, but she did not want to continue to stand there as if she was not embarrassed with walking in on them.

“Good riddance,” Shego said and then she realized that she wanted to ask her mother something. She did not care how inappropriate the time was, her mother was there now, so she might as well get it out of the way. “Wait, Mommy, let me ask you something because it’s been bugging the hell out of me.” She did not get out of the bed, not wanting to leave Kim, but she needed answers.

“Yes?” Isabel asked. She stood outside of the room, leaning against the wall now.

“Why’d you name me after an ancestor that was placed in a damn asylum? Are you trying to jinx me?” Shego remarked. She did not understand why her mother would name her after such a woman. She was hoping that it was for a good reason, but with her mother, she was not totally sure.

“Was she?” Isabel asked in a much too innocent tone.

“You knew she was. Don’t play around. You also had to know she lost her mother before she could challenge her and couldn’t be a master. Seriously, what the hell? Why’d you name me after her?” Shego glared. She worried her mother really did try to jinx her. Did her mother think so little of her that she would name her after an ancestor who could not have a legacy in their family?

“For a couple of reasons, really. She refined the main style that I taught you. She might not have been able to take a pupil because her mother died before she could beat her, but she wrote a manual with her thoughts on certain moves and different ways to do things. I found it to be a much more solid version of the style than my father taught me and I taught it to you. She devoted over half of her life to that book and I think it’s possible the best manual anyone in our family ever managed. I still have it in my library and read it again from time to time. Funny, she devoted the book to her love and their daughter, but she died a spinster and childless. Whenever I read the book, I can imagine you changing our style just as much as she did. I figure when you defeat me, I’ll give you the book for you to see,” Isabel explained.

Shego was speechless for a second. This was possibly the closest her mother ever came to saying Shego would better than she was. It was overwhelming. _Oh, my god. Breathe. Just breathe_.

“And what’s the other reason?” Shego managed to ask.

“She sort of represents hope in our family. She drifted for a part of her life and cared only about herself, nothing else. She hardly cared about our art, but one day, she decided to make her mark on the world and in turn left a huge mark in our family. I mean, her book is phenomenal. I’m hoping that once you’ve had your fun, you’ll do the same,” Isabel replied.

“Yeah, right,” Shego scoffed. She liked pretending that she did not believe her mother had so much faith in her. Sometimes, it was hard to live up to the standards of another person, especially a person that she secretly admired, so she tried to downplay it whenever she got the chance.

“As I said, it’s a hope. Why do you even care?” Isabel asked curiously. It sounded like a taunt.

“I don’t. You can get out now,” Shego ordered.

“Such a rude daughter. You won’t even introduce me?” Isabel asked and Shego did not have to see to know that her mother was smiling.

“No, get out,” the super-powered thief replied bluntly.

“You are quite the rude daughter,” Isabel commented as she turned toward the stairs and began to leave the house.

“At least I’m not breaking into people’s houses and messing up their sex lives!” Shego called to her mother as Isabel hit the main floor. Shego sucked teeth. “Damn that nosy old bat. She almost ruined the night.”

“Almost?” Kim echoed while wondering how in the hell the mother and daughter had managed to act like that whole thing was normal.

“Oh, we’re not stopping now,” Shego assured the redhead and went right back at Kim, yanking away the blanket that Kim had been covering herself with.

Later on, when they could spare some time to think, they noted it was good to know that Sheshona had done something with her life. It hurt a little, but it was amazing to know she still remembered her dear doctor and the baby that took the doctor from her. It seemed that they had found true love, even if one of them had died suddenly.

-8-8-8-8-

… _I will always cherish you, beloved, even when I’m dead and forgotten._

-*-(1857)-*-

Sheshona sat on the roof of the Possible house, staring at the full moon that illuminated the sky like a lonely diamond. She exhaled slowly. She and the moon would have a lot in common for a while, she thought.

She had just sneaked into the Possible house and went to the secret place that Kimberly had kept all of the little things that she had collected throughout their relationship. Sheshona had actually built the secret compartment for her during one of her first visits to the house; she had a similar one in her home for her things from the relationship. Those were happier times back then, she quietly reflected. She had placed the journal in there with all of the other treasures.

She did not see the reason to keep the journal anymore because it had been a record of her time with Kimberly. It should rest in peace with all of the notes that she had written, the bobbles that she had bought, and every other little thing that Kimberly saved because of the memories attached to the item. _You were so sentimental_ , Sheshona mentally commented about her beloved.

“And you’ve made me sentimental, Duchess. We shall meet again. I’m sure of that. We shall meet somewhere we can be together openly and love each other without anyone or anything getting in between us. I know that. So, until then, just wait for me, Duchess. I will wait for you. Someday, on the winds of fate, we shall be reunited,” Sheshona whispered in the breeze. Someday, she would be with her beloved again, she was certain of that.

-8-8-8-8-

There will be an epilogue.

Alternate cover by [YogurthFrost](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/): [The Diary](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/art/The-Diary-40908560). I thought it would be a nice closing picture. Please, leave all comments for the artist at deviantart.


	28. Epilogue: In the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. I also don’t own “Jaws.”
> 
> This one goes out to Mouse a.k.a [Mouserr2255](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/934587/).

Epilogue: In the future

-*-(1875)-*-

“Hey, Aunt Sheshona, are you home?” a chipper voice called from the front of the house.

“Aren’t I always, Cyn?” Sheshona replied as she walked out to the main room.

Sheshona was pushing forty-five years old and did not look it in the slightest. She did not feel it either. She looked at her “daughter,” Cynthia Kimberly Possible. She was pushing eighteen and showed it more than Sheshona liked. She did not like that her little girl was grown now because that meant that all sorts of unworthy men vied for the beautiful redhead’s attention.

Cynthia stood out, too, which did not help ease Sheshona’s mind as far as how the kid looked. The first noticeable factor on her was her crimson hair, which she inherited her from her mother. She had bright green eyes and an infectious laugh. She was also rather tall for a woman, which did not seem to put men off in the slightest. It seemed to help them take notice of her quicker.

Sheshona called the girl “Cyn” because she thought that it was a cute nickname; hey, her idea of cute was often different from the mainstream. She wanted to give the kid a bit of a bad vibe, too, because the girl was a goody-goody for the most part. She was adventurous and wild, but she would never do anything really bad. Sure, she would do all sorts of things that shocked people, like cut her hair short, but she had done that so it would not get in her face when she tried. Her hair was also short because she often got into scraps, saving people who could not save themselves, which just attracted more attention. It also made more people think something was off about her.

She wore pants instead of dresses, which seemed to bother people. She did not understand why people should care what she wore. She followed her “aunt’s” style, though. She also did not seem interested in suitors, which people thought was odd since they believed that a woman should want nothing more than to get married. But, still, she was not a bad girl at all.

“Are we going to visit Mommy or are you still writing you never-ending book?” Cynthia inquired in a bit of a teasing tone. She was a pretty good-natured kid, but she got a kick out of taunting her “aunt” when she got the chance.

“Yes, we’re going to visit your mother. Let me go finish a sentence and then we’ll leave,” Sheshona replied.

Sheshona returned to the book that she had been writing for almost as long as Cynthia had been alive. She desired to leave some sign on the world to show that she did not waste her life, mostly to show her beloved that she did not waste her life and she could carry on in a good way. She dedicated her time to writing down things about the family’s fighting style. Sure, she could not take a pupil, but that did not mean that she could not share her thoughts on moves and techniques. Her opinion was just as good as the next maniac in the Go family.

She also taught Cynthia martial arts, just not the Go family style. She spent a lot of time with the redhead from the day that the girl was born. The girl’s father did not seem to mind her presence. Maybe he thought that Cynthia needed a female presence in her life, no matter how odd the female and he probably could not think of anyone better than his late wife’s best friend. Even though the man had remarried a few years after Kimberly passed away, Cynthia never connected with her stepmother and preferred spending time with her “Aunt Sheshona,” who was always happy to see the kid.

Sheshona liked telling Cyn about her mommy and what kind of woman Kimberly was. She never mentioned her relationship to Kimberly, though. Yes, she would say things like she loved Kimberly and Kimberly loved her, but she never put that love into a specific context. She only did it because she did not want Cyn to accidentally say something about the affair in front of her father one day. She would prefer not to soil her beloved’s good name. Kimberly had left behind so many good things.

The stories about her mommy, coupled with Sheshona being a unique woman in her own right, helped Cynthia grow into a peculiar young woman indeed. She liked doing daring things, dangerous things, which she more than likely got from her “aunt.” It did not help that she was highly intelligent like her mother and wanted to do something different like her mother did when she became a doctor. She was a trained historian already, but liked a more hands-on approach to the subject and went hunting for historical artifacts, no matter where the trail might take her. Her father just let her go. Sheshona tried to at least keep an eye on her.

Suitors had been coming after Cynthia since she was about fifteen and she often sent them running, screaming into the night. Her father did not think it was so funny because he wanted her to get married, so that she could have a man to take care of her, but her Aunt Sheshona was always thoroughly amused to hear about when some guy came to court her. It seemed that it was going to take a very special guy to handle Cynthia and maybe he would not come along. Then Sheshona could have little Cyn to herself forever, which she would have loved. Yes, she knew it was selfish thought, but Cyn was all she had left and she would love to have her forever because of that.

“I’ve got something really special to tell Mommy,” Cynthia informed Sheshona as they walked toward the cemetery where Kimberly was buried. They often walked the long distance to the cemetery because it gave them a chance to talk and it was also not a hard journey in their opinions.

“I hope you’re not looking to shock her again,” Sheshona remarked. They often talked as if Kimberly was really there because it felt like she was still with them.

“What, you thought running into a burning building was shocking? Mommy didn’t mind. Mommy’s proud that I rescued that kid,” the teen commented.

“That’s what you think. She was rolling in her grave and the only reason she calmed down was because you’re not lying next to her thanks to that little stunt,” the pale woman replied.

“She was proud that I saved that little boy. We both know she was. This isn’t going to be news like that, though.”

“I’m scared to consider the possibilities,” Sheshona commented dryly, especially since Cyn’s motto was now “Anything’s possible for a Possible.” She liked the girl’s confidence and everything, but it was a little nerve-wracking to have someone under her care that swore she could do anything.

They arrived at the cemetery and went to Kimberly’s grave. They would have been able to make it to the simple headstone blindfolded by now. They replaced the dying flowers with fresh ones as they always did when they came by. Sheshona also burned incense for the dearly departed as she always did.

Sometimes, they came up to the place with Cynthia’s brother. He liked talking to the grave as much as they did. It seemed that even though he used to spend most his time with his father when she was alive, he really admired his mother. He always regretted not telling her so, but he ended up becoming a doctor in her memory. Sheshona often told him Kimberly loved him a great deal and she would be proud of him, which never failed to choke him up. He was very emotional when it came to his mother.

“Hey, Mommy. I know you’re probably wondering how I’m doing in school and the answer is fine, like always. Aunt Sheshona always tells me how smart you were and got excellent marks, so I need to do the same. Well, I came up here because I wanted to tell you and Aunt Sheshona that I might be getting married,” Cynthia announced and Sheshona choked on air.

“Wait, what?” Sheshona inquired once her voice managed to claw its way out of her throat.

“Yeah, I met a guy who seems to like me for me. I was hoping for your blessing,” Cynthia said to her aunt.

“Cyn, you’re just a baby. Think about it for a while. Don’t be hasty,” Sheshona objected.

“I knew you’d say I was just a baby, so I also came up here for Mommy to bear witness to me challenging you to a fight to prove I’m an adult,” Cynthia added to her announcement, tilting her head and holding her chin up high.

Sheshona laughed as if she had just been told a great joke. “You want to fight me?”

“I think it’s about time I show you I’m an adult,” the redhead commented, flexing her bicep. She did not take offense to the fact that her aunt had just laughed in her face about the challenge. She had actually expected that.

Sheshona had been waiting for the day to come when the girl would challenge her. She thought she had a few more years before it came, though. _They grow up so fast_. Cynthia really did not have to call her out in a fight, but she told the girl about her family traditions and how a student had to surpass her teacher if she wanted to be considered a master. Cynthia figured for her aunt to see her as more than a child, she would have to prove it the one way that Sheshona responded to. She would have to surpass her teacher.

“I won’t hurt her too much, beloved,” Sheshona promised in a whisper as she and Cynthia made their way back to her home, the dueling ground.

The pair prepared for their battle, changing into their training clothing. They then walked into the backyard because of all of the open space and there would be no distraction back there. Sheshona tied her hair back and stretched. Cynthia shadowed boxed for a while and then they faced off.

Cynthia attacked first, which was what Sheshona wanted since her family style was more defensive than offensive. She thought she would be able to keep the girl at bay, but as it turned out Cynthia saw something that no one else had ever seen; she saw the little cracks in the defense. Sheshona could not be prouder.

Sheshona was hardly surprised when Cynthia got through her defense the first time. The redhead was a natural when it came to combat. She was a speedy little thing, too. The things she figured out off the top of her head was an added bonus. Put it all together and Sheshona wished she had been able to teach Cynthia the Go style. By the time Sheshona blocked one move, the girl already started another.

Sheshona watched Cynthia carefully as the girl continued trying to take her down a notch. It amazed her that the family style was not as invincible as she always swore it was, as she had always been led to believe. Cynthia broke through with an assortment of moves, mostly because of her speed and agility. Sheshona supposed that no defense was good if it was slower than the offense coming at it, especially if the offense kept coming.

The pale woman decided she needed to adjust if she wanted the fight to even be a contest. She quickly went from her failing defense into an offensive stance and tried to meet Cynthia, but she could not match the speed of the kid. She would have blamed her age if she sought excuses, but she did not. She doubted she would have matched Cynthia’s speed ever, which was what she wanted. She had trained the girl to be fast.

Sheshona had figured the quicker fighter in a match would win if the fighters were evenly matched in technique and skill. The thing was that the fighter had to be quick in legs, technique, and thought. Cynthia seemed to have all of that and she was winning the match because of it. The thing that made it tricky was that the person had to have stamina too to maintain the speed and Cynthia never seemed to run out of energy. She eventually won the match.

“So, I can get married now?” Cynthia inquired as she flopped down in the grass next to Sheshona, who sucked in air while lying on her back. The teenager grinned down at her aunt.

“You’re rushing into this. I know you are,” Sheshona objected.

“I rush into everything.” Cynthia replied with a shrug.

“That’s not something to be proud of.” She thought that Cynthia was much like she was when she was younger, always proud of the wrong thing.

“Are you sure?” the girl asked while still smiling.

“You’re rushing it.”

“He’s a nice guy. He’s seen me in action and still managed to stay around me afterwards,” Cynthia replied.

“Why don’t you just wait and think it over?”

“I thought it over,” Cynthia tried to assure her aunt.

Sheshona knew Cynthia had not thought it over like she claimed to. The girl was impulsive to a fault. She was too trusting, too, but Sheshona knew she could not tell the redhead anything. Sometimes, a person had to be left to walk her own path and find out for herself if it was a mistake or not.

Cynthia eventually got married. She had two sons and a daughter, but their father did not stick around. As it turned out, he could not handle Cynthia for too long. There was something about her independence that bothered him, like it bothered every man that she ever met who was not her brother, who only used to encourage her when she was little to be even more crazy than she was. She was not very dejected by her husband leaving her, which many people did not understand. They thought she should have fallen apart after her husband left her with three small children. She was an optimist like no one had ever seen and figured what had happened was for the best. She would let her husband running off bring her down.

She merely took her children, moved into her mother’s old home and looked after her aging father while her children grew up with the family name of Possible since their father wanted to cut and run on them. She continued on with her career in history and went to see Sheshona quite often until a couple of people from the Go family took her aunt back to Go City; it happened when Sheshona was sixty-three years old.

Sheshona had been shocked that someone in her family actually cared that she lived alone at the age of sixty-three. The pair that came to her was some of her brother’s children, but she did not care about that. She had been unaware that her idiot brother even had offspring. She would find out that he damn near had a litter, ten kids in all. To her surprise, some of them were actually all right.

She had tried to object to them removing her from her home, but they did not listen because they just thought that she was a rambling, stubborn old woman. They also did not inform her “daughter” that they took her back to Go City because they did not know that she had Cyn, who would have been happy to look after her aunt if anyone had bothered to ask her. Of course, Cynthia never would have considered her aunt needed “looking after.”

Sheshona’s main concern was finishing her manuscript after that. The day after she finished the book, she died silently in her sleep. Her work was done and she wanted to be with her beloved again. She did not think to leave a will because she did not have anything she valued enough to pass on to someone, but her relatives published her book for her. With her went the connection between the Go and Possible families.

-*-(Present)-*-

Shego cracked her knuckles and dug her bare heels in the dirt to get a good feel for the ground underneath her. She wore in a plain black tank top and black sweatpants. She had her hair tied back in a braided ponytail to keep it from getting in the way. She was about to do what she was born to do.

“Go, Gan-ma!”

“No, baby. You have to cheer for your Mama,” Kim corrected the eighteen-month old in her arms.

Kim sat on the front steps of the house that she shared with Shego. It was the same house that they had fixed up several years ago. They still used the house as more of a getaway place than an actual residence, but they had been spending a lot of time there recently because of all of the space. Also, they got to be together there without many distractions. They were looking into getting a house, though. Some place closer to civilization, but not for their sake.

Kim held an ebony-haired, emerald-eyed baby girl and she was the reason they were house hunting. They wanted a house with neighbors, a good school, parks, and other things for the girl’s sake. The toddler clapped and then turned around. The baby looked rather puzzled.

“Go Gan-ma?” the baby asked, pointing to Isabel, who was dressed like her daughter, but in white. The child tried to say “grandma,” but some of the letters always got lost from her brain to her mouth it seemed.

“No, baby. Cheer for Mama,” Kim replied while pointing at Shego.

“Look at that. My granddaughter is so smart and she’s not even two yet. She already knows who’s going to win this one,” Isabel remarked.

“Like hell you are. Miranda, you stop cheering for your grandmother right now,” Shego ordered.

“Go, Mama!” the baby finally cheered, throwing her hands up.

“That’s right,” Shego smirked proudly.

“Yes, go, Mama,” Kim concurred and rubbed the top of Miranda’s head.

“Go, Mama!” the child repeated since she got encouragement to do so.

Kim and Shego had been together for three years and counting. They had adopted Miranda over a year ago. They had not really talked about having kids, but one day Kim brought the baby home after a mission. She had found the baby in a garbage can and they had a big discussion over keeping the child. Sometime during the night, the discussion turned into a fight, first verbal and then physical. But, eventually, they agreed to keep the baby and officially adopted the child, which was a challenge in itself considering their lifestyles.

Speaking of their lifestyles, those had to change now that they had Miranda. Kim was easing out of the hero life because it was too dangerous. She had actually been doing that for a while because her hobby worried Shego quite a bit, but with Miranda around, the process definitely done with more urgency. She had to make time for their daughter, after all, and she would not do anyone any good if something horrible happened to her on a mission. So, now, when not focusing on Shego or their daughter, Kim devoted her time to building a career.

Shego had stopped being a sidekick for Drakken around the same time Miranda came into their lives and dedicated most her time to training. One of the reasons she had been so upset with Kim for bringing Miranda home was that having a child would definitely cut into her training time and she _needed_ to get better. It had all been geared for this moment.

“Now, I have to take you down. You’ve turned my little granddaughter against me,” Isabel commented.

“Just take the ass whipping and like it, old woman,” Shego said with a smirk.

Shego could not believe she was about to take on her mother, officially. It was time to prove herself. This was not a game and it was not a practice. It was the real thing and she was not about to disappoint, not just herself, but her mother or her family.

“Go, Shego!” Kim cheered, throwing up one fist. She made sure to keep a grip on Miranda. The last thing they needed was for the toddler to waddle out into the battle. It was Shego’s time to shine.

The super-powered woman exhaled slowly and then she ran at her mother. She attacked with a series of kicks that her mother dodged and blocked. Isabel expected the assault and could tell that her daughter was feeling her out. They went back and forth for a few minutes, just gauging each other.

“Go, Mama!” Miranda cheered again while jumping in Kim’s lap.

Shego soon switched tactics. She made a move that looked like she would punch her mother, which Isabel moved to block. Shego stopped the move with amazing precision and went into another move before her mother realized that the punch was not coming. She went to kick her mother in the side and the blow landed. Isabel seemed shocked; she was actually stunned that her daughter could stop a move so suddenly.

Shego had gained a lot of control over her moves from sparring with Kim in their living room. Their sparring in the house was more about not hitting items in the room than about hitting each other. It had helped both of them a great deal in their skills. It also helped improve her stamina because she had to keep going as long as her redheaded lover could or she would lose and she had no interest in losing.

Shego did not let up on her mother after that one blow landed. She tried to move in for a combination, but her mother recovered quickly. Isabel blocked Shego’s fist as it came toward her, but the younger fighter was not put off. She faked like she would kick her mother and Isabel moved to dodge the blow that never came. Shego changed her attack rapidly and caught her mother with a three-punch combination. Isabel fell again.

“Come on, Shego,” Kim said. She knew how badly her girlfriend wanted the fight. She watched Shego train and train and train some more. The match eventually had become something of an obsession with the green-skinned woman.

Shego did not want to wait anymore. She wanted to take her mother down while the woman was still fit and no one could accuse her of winning because her mother was old. She could take the demon woman, she kept telling herself. She could win.

Shego went to attack Isabel while she was on the ground. Isabel rolled out of the way and her daughter ended up punching dirt. She turned just in time to block a kick from her mother. She then leaped back to put some space between them, but her mother did not allow that. Isabel met Shego right where she landed.

“Do you think I don’t have an offense to come at you with, Sheshona?” Isabel teased, using her daughter’s real name to irk her.

“I don’t believe your offense is strong enough to come at me,” Shego replied while avoiding an attack from her mother. She had spent most of her time away from her mother trying to gain a superior offense to the woman.

“Prove it to me, Sheshona,” Isabel dared her daughter.

Shego frowned at being called by her real name and then Isabel struck like a viper. She showed off the offense that she developed and left Shego in utter shock as she was hit in the chest with a palm strike and continued on with some rather fast hits in almost the same spot. The pale woman dropped to the ground after the fiery assault.

“Shego!” Kim called.

“Mama!” Miranda said.

“Come on, Shego. It wasn’t that bad. I hit harder than that,” Kim said, urging her lover to get up.

“Prove it to me, Sheshona,” Isabel demanded.

Shego growled as she picked herself up off of the ground. Okay, she had no idea that her mother’s offense was that good or that fast. But, it was like Kim said, she did hit harder than that. Shego knew sparring with Kim would be just what she needed to take down her devil of a mother.

“Yes, come on, Shego,” Kim cheered as her girlfriend stood up. “You got this!”

“Yeah, your offense isn’t strong enough,” Shego repeated as she put her hands back up.

The pale woman went at her mother again. She attacked while her mother avoided her. She increased her speed, thinking it would gain her an advantage, but her mother managed to keep up with her. She then went back to attempting to trick her mother by starting an attack, but changing it suddenly. It did not work.

Isabel noticed that Shego seemed to be going to punch her, but she would bet it was another fake. She ignored the fist coming at her and ended up catching a knee that had been aimed for her abdomen. She shoved the knee down and then attacked her daughter’s open midsection. Shego tumbled back.

“A good offense doesn’t mean you should forget your defense,” Isabel told her daughter.

“Come on, Shego,” Kim said anxiously.

Shego nodded, her mind working a mile a minute. All right, she could not take her mother out with sheer offense. She was not fast enough to fool the woman and Isabel had caught on to her trick. She could not use her stealth in such an open area. The only thing working for her was that her mother did not hit as hard as Kim.

 _Wait, Kim!_ _That’s i_ t, Shego realized. She had to approach the fight now the way that Kim would approach a fight with her. She had to wear her mother down, attacking and then defending for the most part. She had to let her mother do the work until she saw an opening. All right, that was the new plan.

Shego ran at Isabel and just tried to goad her into attacking, which worked. Isabel ended up countering what she considered a sloppy attack on her daughter’s part. Shego dodged and blocked the attack until her mother stopped and went back into her automatic defensive mode. Shego started another attack with the same purpose, to her get mother to go after her and it worked just the same.

Shego watched carefully as they went back and forth. She knew her attacks were wearing her mother down. She had a solid offense, even if it could not carry her completely through the battle. She knew her precise blows weighed on her mother and she was aware that her mother was running out of steam, having to defend against her, trying to avoid those stinging blows. Isabel also lost energy by countering every so often, but Shego ducked and dodged those for the most part. Even if she hit Shego, she did not get the full affect that she wanted.

When Shego noticed how her mother tried to sneak some deep breaths, she knew it was time to make the woman proud of her. She moved in and finished Isabel off with a move that her mother taught her when she was younger. It had always been a favorite that she did not get to use often. Isabel dropped to the dirt and it was clear that she would not get back up.

“Gan-ma all right?” Miranda inquired with her pudgy index finger on her bottom lip. She stood over Isabel, who was gasping for air.

“Fine, sweet child. Perfectly fine,” Isabel replied with a smile. She looked unbelievably happy, especially for a person that was just beaten up.

“So, should I sue you for copyright infringement?” Kim asked Shego with an amused smile as she walked over to the older woman. She hugged Shego around the waist, even though she was drenched in sweat.

“What’d I do?” Shego asked.

“I know that strategy you used. I kick your butt with it everyday, after all,” Kim commented.

“Everyday? I don’t think so, Kimmie. You should stop having delusions like that,” Shego remarked while gasping for air on her own.

Kim chuckled and gave Shego proper congratulations. Shego forgot about trying to breathe as Kim’s lips pressed against her own. Shego smiled mentally; _Kim was trainable_. Kim pulled away, so Shego could catch her breath. Kim smiled.

“Good job, Shego,” Kim teased. Shego chuckled and lightly hit Kim in the arm.

Shego actually could not believe it, but she had defeated her mother. She did not know what she should do. She looked over at Isabel and noticed the tired smile on her mother’s face. She figured she had done what she was supposed to do. Now, the only thing that was left was for when Miranda did the same thing to her sometime in the future.

No, there was actually a little more to be done. Isabel climbed to her feet, even though her legs were a bit wobbly. She managed to stand up tall and Shego smiled proudly, puffing out her chest. She expected heavy praise for what she actually considered her life’s greatest achievement so far, except for staying with Kim anyway. Instead, Isabel turned away and started off toward her car.

“What the hell?” Shego growled in a low voice. She had to watch the swearing because Miranda repeated everything that she heard.

“Is she really just going to leave?” Kim wondered in disbelief. She thought Isabel would have congratulated Shego until her throat was sore because of the victory, but it seemed that Isabel was not as wanting as she seemed over the years in her daughter’s success.

“Bye, Gan-ma!” Miranda called with an innocent smile and she even waved, which was more like a one-handed clap.

“Damn it,” Shego snarled and she turned to head into the house.

Kim picked up Miranda and followed behind Shego. The couple really could not believe that Isabel would just leave, fleeing the scene with her tail tucked in between her legs. Then, as they made it to the door, they found out that they had been wrong.

“Where are you going, Sheshona?” Isabel inquired, irking her daughter purposely by using her real name again.

“What? What do you want now?” Shego snarled in anger and frustration. Why did she have to look up to such a demon who obviously did not really want her to succeed as much as she claimed?

“Didn’t I tell you I would give you the book once you beat me?” Isabel reminded her daughter and she presented Shego with the book, which was gift-wrapped.

“Oh, present!” Miranda grinned and reached for the book.

“No, sweetie, that’s Mama’s present,” Kim said to the baby, who pouted in response.

“Gan-ma, present,” Miranda huffed.

“Next time, sweetheart,” Isabel promised, caressing Miranda’s head with her free hand. She leaned over and kissed the child’s forehead.

Shego reached out for the book to find that her hand was trembling. She had to take a deep breath to steady herself. It was like she was being presented with an award for outstanding achievement. She was actually choked up with emotion.

“Mommy…” Shego just did not know what to say.

“I’m so proud of you, Sheshona,” Isabel whispered wholeheartedly and she did the only thing she could that she believed would express how she felt, she hugged Shego.

The former villainess surprisingly returned the embrace. It was the only thing that she could do. Tears fell from their emerald eyes as they stayed that way for a few seconds and then they pulled away. They sniffled and wiped away all evidence that they were being emotional. They then looked at each other with the same irked expression.

“Now, get the hell off my property,” Shego said to her mother.

“I’ll leave when I’m good and ready,” Isabel replied. Kim laughed a little; it would seem that the mother and daughter pair of warriors were back to normal.

“I’ll throw you off,” Shego threatened.

“Lucky for you, I have an appointment that I need to get to,” Isabel replied. “So, Miranda, give Gan-ma a hug and then I’ll be on my way.”

“Bye, Gan-ma,” Miranda said as Kim handed over to Isabel.

“You be good and next time Gan-ma comes by she’ll have a present for you instead of your hotheaded Mama,” Isabel commented and she hugged Miranda tightly. The child kissed her on the cheek and then she handed her back to Kim.

“Drive safe,” Kim said while giving Isabel a farewell hug.

“I will. You just keep taking care of Sheshona for me,” Isabel replied.

Shego scoffed and rolled her eyes. Isabel returned to her car and actually left that time; she doubted that she would ever feel the emotions that she felt at the moment, until the twins defeated her anyway. Shego turned to Kim.

“You didn’t see anything,” Shego commented, pointing to her girlfriend.

“You mean I didn’t see you hugging your mommy with tears in your eyes?” Kim inquired with a teasing smile.

“It never happened,” Shego insisted.

“Miranda, wasn’t it cute how Mama and Gan-ma hugged?” the redhead asked.

“Yeah! Hugs!” the child agreed.

“I’ve had enough of both of you. Get in the house now,” Shego ordered.

Kim laughed as the family went inside to the library. Shego pulled the wrapping paper off of the book and could not believe that she held the manual that her mother used to train her. She opened the cover and she read it with Kim. The book was dedicated “to my love and our daughter.” Shego and Kim looked at each other before the former thief put the book away on the shelf, next to two leather-bound journals. They wrapped their arms around each other. Shego rubbed Kim’s back while Kim caressed Shego’s bicep and they stared at the books for a long moment.

“It’s been a pretty eventful day. How about we all relax?” Kim suggested.

“I could use a hot bath,” Shego commented.

The redhead agreed with that. They all went and had a family bath, in a very large garden tub. Shego held onto Miranda, who had a ball with a single fish toy. Shego did not think she would ever understand children because of the fun their daughter had with that one toy. Kim busied herself being a dear and massaging Shego’s now sore muscles.

“You know, I’m proud of you, right?” Kim asked, speaking into Shego’s ear in a whisper, as if the words were a secret. Shego purred as Kim worked her back with strong hands.

“You should be. I’m great,” Shego replied. It was the best she could come up with thanks to the warm water and the rubdown. Her mind was numb.

Kim laughed a little. She leaned forward and kissed her lover’s cheek. Shego turned around for a proper kiss. They were enthralled with each other until Miranda started splashing loudly. Shego turned her attention back to the baby to see that she was just bugging out with her toy.

“Where in the world did she get this fish from, anyway?” Shego asked as Miranda made her toy mimic the movement of a shark. The baby also did the theme to “Jaws” while playing and it was agreed that it was Shego’s fault their child knew that song.

“Her Gan-ma, of course,” Kim replied.

Miranda referred to Shego’s mother as “gan-ma” while Kim’s mother was “nana.” Her grandfathers were “gan-pa” and “pop-pop” respectively. They all made it seem like Miranda was the greatest creature on the planet as she was their only grandchild. It seemed that all of their sons had no plans to reproduce any time soon.

“We have got to go find her some grandparents that won’t spoil her because between your parents and mine, she’s just going to expect the world on a plate,” Shego commented.

“I doubt you’ll let that happen,” Kim stated.

Shego nodded in agreement. When the bath was over, Shego went to lie on the sofa in nothing but a bathrobe. Kim put Miranda into some nightclothes and then laid her down on Shego.

“I’ll do dinner,” the redhead said.

“Way to go,” the pale woman sarcastically cheered.

Kim just rolled her eyes. She was now a decent cook thanks to tutoring from Shego. The older woman stayed on the sofa with Miranda, who was entranced with some little puppet show that she just could not get enough of. They had the whole DVD collection of the show, so she could watch it anytime she wanted to. Miranda was good for grabbing the box and finding one of them to put the show on at random times.

They had a quiet dinner with Miranda only throwing a few items and managing to nail Shego right in the head each time. Shego took it while Kim tried to show Miranda how to use her utensils. Miranda watched and then threw her spoon on the floor.

“Hey, you stop being bad for Mommy,” Shego ordered as she picked up the spoon. She rinsed off the spoon and gave it back to Miranda.

“Maybe I should go back to feeding her. She hardly eats half of her food like this,” Kim said.

“No, no, no. You have to let her do things herself. She’s old enough to feed herself,” Shego insisted.

Kim sighed, but she nodded. Miranda got plenty of food, so it was not like she starved when she only ate half her dinner. They let the baby watch her show again for a little while as she drank a milk bottle, which helped put her to sleep, and then put her to bed. They started for their bedroom, passing the library on the way, and then Shego turned to Kim.

“You know, there’s one thing that I’m a little envious of past Sheshona for,” Shego commented out of the blue.

“What? We have true love just like them, right?” Kim asked. She figured that since they had that, there was nothing to be envious of.

“Definitely true love on both fronts,” Shego easily conceded. She was now a big believer in true love because she knew she loved Kim with all of her heart and soul and that feeling was returned. She had no doubt their ancestors had the same.

“Then what’s the problem?” Kim asked.

“There’s no problem. It’s just that she got to fuck her Kimmie on the floor and I’ve been dying to try it,” Shego answered with a twisted smile.

“No way,” the redhead objected.

“Then you’d better make it to the bed in five seconds.”

“Shego.”

“Five.”

“Shego,” Kim pled, knowing how that countdown was going to go.

“Two.”

“No,” the redhead said and she started to run toward their room, but she knew that she was not going to make it.

“Zero.” Shego went after her prey, who only made it to their door.

-8-8-8-8-

The End.

There's a second epilogue written by [Possible-Gooding](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1448973/Possible-Gooding): [Another Time, Another Place: Epilogue 2](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4342449/1/Another-Time-Another-Place-Epilogue-2). Enjoy.

There are very beautiful pieces of art for this story. Please, go and look and leave these talented artists a few kind words:

[KP: Another Time, Another Place](http://hazurasinner.deviantart.com/art/KP-Another-Time-Another-Place-55366325) and [Undying Love](http://hazurasinner.deviantart.com/art/Undying-Love-207667390) by [HazuraSinner](http://hazurasinner.deviantart.com/).

[The Diary](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/art/The-Diary-40908560) by [YogurthFrost](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
